2 BIA: The Final Battle
by Sessy-Okugata
Summary: The Saga continues. Having killed the mistress of the southern lands, Sesshomaru has taken to living in a castle. He has taken a mate without her parents sanction and Inuyasha now lives with him. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1 Settling In

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: Brothers in Arms  
>Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha: Kyōdai de Busō<br>BIA: The Finale Battle**

**A/N: Thank you all for joining me again in my fanfic attempting to display the life of the youkai lord and the hanyou after the end of the Inuyasha anime. In case you did not know, I am a huge Sesshomaru fan and even though this fanfic is based on the Inuyasha anime series, it is more of a Sesshomaru oriented fanfic and he will receive more accolades. Inuyasha will be used more sparingly. This fanfic is more about Sesshomaru's life and his attempts to include his brother in it since he did not do it when he was a child. I do intend however, to include more Inuyasha and Rin in this continuing sequel than I did toward the end of the original Brothers in Arms.**

**Just a short recap. Having defeated the mistress of the southern lands, Sesshomaru is now the ruler of the western and southern lands and is living in a castle. A youkai hidenka/princess life sorceress by the name of Akatsuki from the Suzaku clan in his western lands came to him telling him Inuyasha would die if he did not offer his assistance, but nearly died herself after that battle in an attempt to restore Inuyasha's life who had died. Believing it was a responsibility that he had to fulfill even though he did not want to Sesshomaru cared for and nursed her back to health but eventually fell in love and mated with her. **

**But he did that without the sanction of her parents because she asked him to. She did not want him to have to battle and kill the youkai she had planned to mate with, (Prince Akimaru - a longtime friend) when she thought Sesshomaru would never be able to love her. Because of the curse on her clan she could not in good conscience give her heart to a youkai who could not love or she would perhaps lose her mind and turn into a youkai soul sucking succuvex and/or possibly die a slow and painful death; so she left Sesshomaru and was going to pledge herself to another, until Sesshomaru came to her and told her that he did love her.**

**Now, the aftermath.**

******章****1- ****落ち着く****  
>Shō 1- Ochitsuku<br>Chapter 1-Settling In**

After three consecutive water soaked days that left them trapped inside the castle walls, with the sun finally beaming its warm yellow brilliance across the overhead morning sky, everyone scurried outside to go about their normal routine.

Lady Akatsuki was not a housemate or more specifically, a castlemate; had never been one; and despite accepting her love's request as a right of their union to put aside her life sorceress responsibilities, it was never her intent to sit at home tending the castle. Sesshomaru had secured a team of youkai to attend such issues. She had no doubt they would be able to take care of business without her constant observation. She, though, had been helpful all her life; she knew nothing else. She reasoned it would be much like asking Sesshomaru to put aside his warrior instincts - that of course would essentially be impossible and thus, would never happen, and she fully understood the complications her first generation mother had undergone.

Akatsuki was confident that Sesshomaru would have no problems implementing any of the military or strategic requirements of the castle. But as a life sorceress, she believed her role was to address the more deep-seated, intrinsic issues affecting all the castle residents - their hearts. With a month having passed since their mating ceremony, she knew there was one primary goal she had set for herself when she had initially went to the aid of her lord and love; but her injuries had prevented her from accomplishing it. Now, that they were all beginning to settle in to castle living, Akatsuki would allow nothing to stop her from achieving it.

Akatsuki knew not, what had caused such friction between them, but she would try to do what she could to eliminate it. So upon locking her goal in mind, the youkai lady left her love in the partially constructed dojo, as he monitored the assembly efforts and set out to speak to young Inuyasha. Yes, she could speak to Sesshomaru, but she knew him well enough to know he was too stubborn to speak of that which he did not wish to discuss. But Inuyasha harbored more human characteristics. Perhaps he would be the best place to start.

"Okay, get in you fighting stance," Inuyasha instructed his young trainee, as he removed his outer haori and placed it beside his sword at the foot of a nearby tree. Jaken sat beside it looking on. Having begun their training amidst the early morning chatter of birds, they had been training for several hours already, but he wanted to make sure he gave Rin a few defensive tips before calling it a day.

Immediately lunging into her fighting stance, Rin positioned her legs shoulder-width, her non-dominant leg a little in front of her more dominant one, bending her knees slightly as she moved her hands upward to protect her face. Finally, she tucked in her chin, while wondering why she had to do that. Inuyasha had never thrown a punch at her and she knew he never would.

"I want you to push all your strength upward," Inuyasha said, pulling his arms up the length of his body to demonstrate what he was talking about. "From the tip of your toes to the top of your head. When you're ready, I want you come at me and give me a mighty kick, okay."

"A mighty kick?" Rin questioned puzzled, her eyes pulsing in confusion as she gave him a disbelieving look. He had never asked her to do that before. "Won't I hurt you Inuyasha?"

"No, you won't hurt me. You're kind of little, and I'm going to block you, anyway," Inuyasha informed her with a slight grin. "You have to be ready for anything. So today, I'm going to show you how to block your opponent, so pay close attention, okay?"

"I will, Inuyasha," Rin agreed with a hearty nod. She was delighted to know her training had progressed to a level where she was actually going to get a chance to do some real fighting.

"All right whenever you're ready, come after me," Inuyasha instructed as he caught site of Akatsuki approaching from the corner of his eye. Had he gone beyond his allotted training time again? Was she coming to give Rin swimming lessons now, he wondered as he turned his head to ask Akatsuki if she was ready to take over.

Unfortunately, following his usual path of not thinking things through, the young hanyou turned his head without first forewarning his young charge that he was not ready and thus, did not see the foot approaching his mid-section.

It was just a matter of seconds, but it felt like an eternity had elapsed between the impact and the time the young hanyou had actually acknowledged the pain. For some inexplicable reason, his hands instinctively clutched at his stomach instead of the spot where the pain truly emanated. That action was likely a reflection of the embarrassment that instantly encompassed him. Nevertheless, that did nothing to prevent him from doubling over and crumbling to his knees, his already contorted and pained face planting itself deep in the dirt before he finally managed to let out a wounded yelp.

"Inuyasha," Rin screamed rushing forward and falling to her knees in a panic as Akatsuki, who had witnessed the entire event, rushed forward. "I'm sorry," she continued helplessly. She had never seen anyone crumble like that and she was certain Inuyasha had died until he had screamed out. "You said you were going to block me. Why didn't you block me?" Rin pleaded in distress.

Agonized and rolling to his side, Inuyasha gasped for breath for a couple of minutes, as his eyes rolled in his head. It felt like a paralyzing bolt of electricity had knocked him to his knees.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Akatsuki asked as she rushed forward and knelt beside him. "Can I help you?" she wanted to know. She knew nothing of the pain he felt, but she was certain she could assist him with her healing ability.

The hanyou's eyes instantly widened in a stunned, panicked shock. "No," he blurted out between short gasps of air. "I'm... I'm fine," He choked.

"Clearly, you are not. How can you possibly say you are fine, doubled over like that?" Akatsuki demanded in disbelief as she stared at the young hanyou still gasping for air. "I am a healing life sorceress. I can help if you just allow it," she said, trying to roll him over.

"I said... no," Inuyasha insisted. Though still struggling to breathe properly, he refused to allow her to budge him. What was she crazy? Why would she think she could help him with this?

"You are being childish," Akatsuki concluded as she continued to study him. Is this the typical behavior of a hanyou? No youkai would behave in such a manner, placing more emphasis on their dignity, than their relief, would they? "You do know, I can make you if I wish; so why do you not just allow me to ease the pain," Akatsuki persisted.

"Don't you dare," Inuyasha demanded, managing to eke out a slightly more coherent sentence.

"Please, let her help, Inuyasha," Rin interjected with wide-eyed concern, her anguished heart pained as she witnessed what she had done. "I'm so sorry."

"He's just a foolish hanyou," Jaken said, deciding to give his opinion, though it wasn't asked for. "Why Lord Sesshomaru is letting him train you anyway, is beyond me," he declared, deciding now was the time to voice his displeasure over the entire episode. He had no idea why the foolish girl needed to be trained and even less of one as to why that hanyou had been selected to do the task. "He has no idea what he's doing. Just let him lay there, if he wants to die." he added without sympathy.

"Master Jaken," Rin cried snapping her head around to stare at him, barely able to believe her ears. "How could you say that?"

"You'd best shut your trap, you little toad," Inuyasha puffed out, while managing to bear just enough fang to present a foreboding glare. "Or I'll rip your head off," he said, managing to string together two complete sentences now.

"You see," Jaken quickly threw out undaunted, as he glared down at the hanyou. "He's just fine. Anyone who can threaten another must be, so there's no need to worry about him," he said folding his staff of two heads into his arms as he wrapped them across his chest. If that stupid hanyou didn't want their lady's assistance, what did he care?

"You can't heal me," Inuyasha informed Akatsuki, as he decided to ignore the side conversation taking place around him, he didn't have the strength to do anything right now anyway. "Besides, it wouldn't last long anyway," he managed to puff out once more. "Because if Sesshomaru saw us, he'd kill me for sure."

Akatsuki was stunned as she stared down at him. Is this truly what she had on her hands? Such suspicion and distrust? "Surely you do not truly believe that. Sesshomaru would want nothing but for his younger brother to be healed."

Inuyasha laughed then choked uncontrollably at this revelation, fighting to control himself as every hack of his body caused his damaged area to throb incessantly, as his nose joined suit and began to run. Now he could barely breathe as his lungs seemed to twist into a knot inside of him.

"You don't know my brother as well as I do," Inuyasha stated flatly after a few minutes, once he'd stopped choking, while all the years of agony he had endured at that youkai's hands flashed through his head. "I've known that youkai too long to not know better."

Akatsuki considered his words. She knew she had years of hatred between them to try to overcome, but despite all their time together, Inuyasha still did not seem to realize that Sesshomaru was not the youkai he used to be. He did not seem to realize that Sesshomaru no longer hated him, if he ever did. But had she been mistaken? Had Sesshomaru only changed to her? No, he could never show her the love he did if he did not already care for others. "I am not asking you to disrobe, or allow me to touch you, Inuyasha," Akatsuki declared, believing that the stubbornness these two brothers shared was one of the primary reasons for their problems. "I am simply saying I can eliminate the pain as well as the bruising and swelling that are sure to come.

"And what I'm saying," Inuyasha coughed out. "Is the pain I feel now, is secondary to what Sesshomaru will dole out."

"No, just listen to yourself," Akatsuki folded her arms across her chest as she began to correct him. "What you're saying is you'd rather endure the pain than suffer a few minutes of minor embarrassment. But that's ridiculous; there is no need to when I can assist you."

Inuyasha breathed heavily now, showing his frustration. "It's my decision," he declared with continued stubbornness, barely able to choke out more than a couple of words at a time. The choking hacks he'd just emitted left him feeling like he'd been squeezed in some kind of iron grip. "So leave me alone, I'll be fine," he puffed out despite not believing a word he spoke.

"Well what if I stand a distance away, and simply project my youkai, will you turn around and provide me access to the injured area?" Akatsuki tried to come up with a strategy that he might consider less humiliating.

Inuyasha considered that. He was no wimp, but this pain was freaking unbearable. But really, was he supposed to sit here with his legs wide open as she projected her youkai down there?

"Can't you put up a barrier or something? You know, to like hide us?"

Slightly exasperated now, Akatsuki rolled her eyes. Was it his stubbornness that Sesshomaru found so exasperating? The only thing she wanted to do was help him, but he could not trust her enough to allow her to do that? "And do you not believe that would be worse if Sesshomaru were to come out and see me take it down? What would be my explanation for why I concealed us?"

"Well then, just let me lay here for a few minutes, I'll be fine, I promise," Inuyasha insisted, but wondering if his pain would ever subside, or whether he would walk with a limp for the rest of his life.

"You are just like your brother, so stubborn," Akatsuki declared as she rose to her feet, "And selfish. Do you propose to allow Rin to watch you hobble around for the rest of the day?" she demanded, looking down at the poor child who seriously looked as if she had actually killed him. "But do as you wish," Akatsuki finally conceded, though having no real intent of allowing the matter to drop so easily. He would soon find out that she too, could be stubborn, or at least persistent.

"Haah, I'm surprised to hear you admit he's stubborn," Inuyasha eked out, managing a minor chuckle.

"Sesshomaru is my mate," Akatsuki began, as she brushed the grass stains from her knees. "I know his character well."

"But ... but my lady..., Inuyasha..." Rin whimpered between sobs, as her head flipped from one to the other when she saw her lady rise, leaving Inuyasha so close to what clearly looked like near death in her eyes.

"Do not cry Rin, he will be fine soon," Akatsuki smiled at her as she leaned forward to rub Rin's head. "And I love him," she said directing her words toward Inuyasha, now. "But loving him does not change what he is, nor would I wish to. Nor, do I believe it will change what you are."

_Ground and soil,  
>Obey my will,<br>Constrain this hanyou,  
>Make him still.<em>

Akatsuki muttered as she flared her youki slightly and quickly moved her hands as they were mimicked by the ground beneath the young hanyou, when it reached up and grabbed his legs and arms, locking him securely in a spread-eagled position, while she proceeded to release her healing youki, directed toward his damaged area.

"Stop it," Inuyasha screamed. "Stop it. I thought you were an honorable youkai," but immediately, the warm soothing sensation of her healing power restored life and vitality to his damaged area, and the hanyou grew silent as he basked in his relief.

"I am honorable," Akatsuki declared, as she gave Rin a little wink. "That is why I could not allow you to remain injured. Besides, I am now questioning your honor for allowing Rin to cry so."

Finally, sensing no further discomfort, Akatsuki freed him from his restraints. "Now, was that so bad? Do you not feel better?"

Grumbling as he shifted his weight to his buttocks to sit up, Inuyasha acknowledged nothing. If he did speak, he would readily admit that he felt 200% better, but he would not admit anything, he was still too embarrassed, probably even more so now. Instead, he shot a piercing glare toward Jaken. "What did you say toad?" He barked in a threatening tone, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Uggh, nothing," Jaken hastily declared. "I didn't say anything," he screeched as he quickly scurried behind his lady's legs.

"Yes you did Master Jaken," Rin declared innocently. "We all heard you."

Without responding, Jaken made every attempt to hide himself more securely behind his lady's kimono as he glared at Rin.

"Inuyasha, do you feel better now," Rin questioned as she studied him. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded, not looking at her angered that he had caused her such distress, or more accurately because she'd caused him such humiliation. "I'm fine."

"Rin, would you mind picking some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru?" Akatsuki asked as she remembered her intended objective for coming out when she did. "I will join you shortly for our swimming lesson, but for now, I would like to talk to Inuyasha."

"Oh, yes, Lady Akatsuki. Rin hasn't picked flowers for him in quite some time," she said with realization. "He will get mad if he thinks Rin forgot," she said turning away, then quickly turned back. "Do you want Rin to pick some for you too, my lady?" she asked.

"That would be very sweet, if you would like," Akatsuki said as she turned toward the little imp. "Jaken will accompany you, but do not move out of our sight."

Though it was extremely difficult for him to do, Jaken refrained from giving his words of warnings to his lady that she should reprimand that hanyou for his stubbornness. But clearly, seeing the hanyou well and quite capable of kicking him half-way across the castle grounds provided the necessary incentive to keep quiet.

"I won't, my lady," Rin said as she proceeded to dance away toward the field of flowers.

"So what do you want to talk about," Inuyasha grumbled, still not quite pleased with the turn of events.

Despite the still damp grounds, Akatsuki took a seat in front of a large oak tree not far from where they were. "First, may I ask, what are you teaching her to kill anyway?" she asked, looking at him with puzzled eyes. "I thought she was supposed to be in training to kill youkai. Do you really expect her to walk up to a youkai and kick him?"

"Nawh, it wasn't like that," Inuyasha responded still filled with humiliation from that event. "I was just planning to teach her some defensive techniques so she could protect herself, but I got caught off guard. Besides, now that Sesshomaru is settling into this castle, I doubt she'd have much opportunity to fight anything anyway."

"Oh, I wondered about that myself."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you like me, Inuyasha?" Akatsuki asked, but realized how unfair her question was. He likely did not know her well enough to have any feelings for her. "Do you trust me?"

"What? You're not asking that because of what happened are you?"

"No, I am not. I just want to know if you trust me enough to tell me your thoughts."

"My thoughts? What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha you know that I am a life sorceress, do you not?"

"Well, yeah," Inuyasha responded slightly embarrassed as he remembered the conversation he had with his brother. "Sesshomaru mentioned that several times, although I don't really know what that means."

Akatsuki smiled. "That means that I can become one soul with another youkai and when I do that, I can sense their emotions and clearly see the issues impacting their lives." She grew solemn, as she reflected on how cruel that was, when she considered the disadvantage of being unable to see issues in her own life, when she considered these two brothers would surely add more. But humans did that all the time she reasoned. She would just have to cope. "Do you know that there was a time when our souls were once connected?" She asked as she turned to study the young hanyou beside her.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru mentioned that too, but I don't..." Inuyasha looked away. He had no idea where this conversation was headed. Akatsuki had always been nice when she'd seen him, but she'd never sat and talked with him alone before. Was she about to give him some bad news about something?

"I know, you do not know what that means, either," Akatsuki smiled slightly. Since he was the only person she had ever connected to without his consent, she had no desire to frighten him about her abilities. "In truth it does not matter. It only matters that through that connection, I was able to restore your life."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that."

"I am not seeking your thanks," Akatsuki quickly informed him. In truth; she had done that simply because she believed it was her responsibility to do so, and she had no desire to fail her lord. "I simply want you to know that through that connection I had also sensed some of your thoughts after you came here to be with Princess Edera," she said, reflecting on how ironic it was, that that event had been the catalyst to change her life. "Unfortunately, I am susceptible to dark magic, so I was unable to sense as much of your thoughts as I would normally be able to."

"So what are you saying? That you can sense my thoughts now?"

"No, as far as you should be concerned, I am just another youkai now. But I am also your brother's mate who is a life sorceress. But I am a life sorceress that no longer goes out into the world to try to resolve the problems of other youkai, because I will hold to my mate's desires. So, I must do that here."

"I don't think I know what that means."

No, she did not imagine that he did, but did it truly matter if he understood the responsibilities of a life sorceress? No, that was not why she had begun this conversation. "I would like to know how you and your brother are doing."

"How we're doing? What do you mean?"

Akatsuki turned a pair of serene blue eyes toward him and studied the pulsating puzzled golden orbs that stared back at her; eyes that must have looked like Sesshomaru's looked so many years ago. "Do you still hate him?" she wanted to know.

"What makes you think I hated him?" Inuyasha asked defensively as he stared at her, wondering why he had not expected that. She is Sesshomaru's mate. Of course, she would not like his having a brother around that hated him.

"I told you, we were one soul for a time," Akatsuki paused, allowing her words to sink in but surprised by the spike in her own heart. She had not expected that, but why hadn't she? She was not as familiar with Inuyasha as she was with her love, and then, she had shared his soul for nearly 50 years; dormant or not, perhaps she still retained a residual tie-in. "For most of it, your soul remained dormant within me, but during the time that it was not, I did get a good sense of the hatred between the two of you," she said, wondering if she should tell him they may well still have some minor connection, but she decided against that as she hoped she could do this without reminding him of a time that was clearly difficult for him to remember, as was obvious in the uncomfortable shifting of his body and the turning of his head. But she hoped by the time this conversation ended, he would understand that she cared for him as did Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru is my mate, but I am not taking sides. I am aware that you and he had a difficult time as you were growing up and I just want to know what you think about him now."

Inuyasha grew solemn as he lowered his head. In some ways, any hatred he'd felt for that youkai was so long ago. Now, things were changing; had changed. Sesshomaru had trusted his abilities enough to make him his general; they spent every night talking and he was also starting to receive training from him to enhance his fighting techniques. "Is this because I gave you a hard time about healing me?"

"No," Akatsuki smiled slightly as she leaned her head against the tree and looked up at the bright blue sky, mentally shutting down her sensors. She would not intrude upon his privacy at the moment, she had already done that long enough. "This is because Sesshomaru is my mate, and you are now my brother and as I mentioned, I am a life sorceress. That means one of the things I do is help youkai find their path."

"Well, I'm not a youkai. I'm a hanyou," Inuyasha informed her stiffly. He couldn't exactly say he enjoyed this line of conversation. "Shouldn't you be out helping Sesshomaru?"

"Actually, I think I am."

"How? By talking to me?"

"Yes," Akatsuki studied him. In those short moments, she had felt such pain in his heart, and that is what she hoped she could heal now. She hoped she could heal both of their hearts. "Inuyasha; I want to help if I can."

"So, if I don't talk what are you going to do," he asked casting a pair of suspicious golden orbs toward her. "Cast some kind of spell on me to make me spill my guts?"

"Actually, if you do not talk, I will simply give Rin her swimming lesson as usual, but I hope you do."

Inuyasha studied her confusedly. He didn't really want to give her a hard time and he didn't even know why he was. Should he just tell her to come back some other time, once he'd thought this through? Or maybe he should just tell her what she wanted now. He did feel closer to her than he did to all the other youkai in this castle, maybe even closer than he did to Sesshomaru, and they were kin, but is that because she had made that connection to his soul that she was talking about? "Well, just so you know, I don't like talking about that kind of stuff."

"I see," Akatsuki said, knowing if he did not, it was because he did not trust her enough to do so. "Believe me, I will say nothing to Sesshomaru about anything personal you tell me," she informed him with a subtle smile. "I just want to know. I will reside in this castle as you know, and I would simply like to try yo ease the tension that brought us here."

Inuyasha grew silent for a moment as he thought back on what had brought them here. "I don't think I ever hated him really," he said finally, lowering his head slightly. "I guess I just hated how he treated me."

"But you do know he's trying now, do you not?"

"Yeah, I think so," Inuyasha said as he reflected on how different Sesshomaru seemed to be treating him lately, but in some ways he had to admit, he also seemed to treat him as if he was just another hired hand that he was simply being nice to. He couldn't help but think what was it he truly wanted from that youkai. If they simply continued like this, wouldn't that make things better over time? But how long would that take? Sesshomaru was his brother and if nothing else, he wished he could act like he really was. "But sometimes the past is hard to forget."

"I see," Akatsuki said softly as she turned toward him. "Is that because you are not happy being here with him?"

"No," Inuyasha tried to think about why he couldn't just forget? Sesshomaru was now trying to do all the things he had always hoped he would. "Actually, I don't know why it is. It's just hard."

"Is it because Sesshomaru has never told you he cared about you?"

"No, he's my brother. I don't need..."

"Inuyasha," Akatsuki interrupted. "I was connected to your soul, remember."

Inuyasha studied her. "I don't know," he said finally. "Maybe."

"You do know that expressing his emotions is not an easy thing for Sesshomaru, do you not? He is a youkai - a warrior, in fact. Such things are not part of his usual arsenal. He is more of a youkai of action than of words."

Akatsuki studied the displeased look on his face. She could see the years of pain he had likely endured. She could not help but wonder if he resented her for coming into their lives and winning a part of Sesshomaru's heart. "You are a hanyou," she continued. "You have led a different life than his. You can express yourself more freely than he can. He has never had friends that he has relied on and trusted as you have. I am certain he would say it was because he never wanted any, but I am seriously beginning to doubt that," she rambled as her thoughts began to drift. "Have you ever thought about what you have learned from your friends and what your life would be like if you had never met them?" She asked, refocusing her thoughts. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was for him to tell me that he loved me? And I am the female he loves," Akatsuki grew silent as she considered the preceding events; as she considered how close she had come to losing Sesshomaru, to losing them all.

"You may be unaware of this, but when I left here before, I was certain he hated me; despite all the time he spent caring for me. Any other female youkai might have been different, but before I could become his mate I _**had**_ to know that he loved me. In essence, I believe he had to force himself to say words he had likely never said to another," she grew silent as she considered how much she had cared for Sesshomaru and how she had committed herself to the Ōji, because she did not believe he would ever love her. "Sometimes, I think back on those events, and I believe I judged him incorrectly, and I truly regret that. You see, I judged him on his past acts, things I had heard of him and his nature. Not once had I seen him for what he was doing for me then, taking care of me."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" Inuyasha asked with mixed emotions half suspiciously and half uncomfortably. She was Sesshomaru's mate, should he be more trusting of her than he was of him. The last youkai he had trusted had wanted nothing more than to kill him and take his soul so she could get his sword; but then, just about every youkai he had ever known had also tried to kill him. But Akatsuki was different wasn't she? She had finally gotten his youkai lord brother to say he loved her; that was something, wasn't it? But even if she hadn't done that, she had saved his life, hadn't she?

Akatsuki smiled. She knew he had no reason to trust her, any more than any other youkai he had ever known, but she hoped she could change that over time. "Because, like you, I too clung to the past, I believe I misjudged him. Everything I knew of Sesshomaru was based on his past. Some of it, of course, was based on what I initially sensed in his heart, but even that was based on the past. I saw him every day while I was here, but I still allowed myself to judge him based on his past. The past is an important reference point, Inuyasha; and some events that happened then, we should never forget; but we should not allow it to rule our todays or tomorrows. We will only lose sight of something important if we do."

"What do you mean?"

"If Sesshomaru does not tell you that he cares for you, it does not mean that he does not," Akatsuki said, wishing she, herself, had realized that before she had left the castle that time. "It simply means that he has not yet found the freedom to express himself in that manner. Please be patient with him, because he does care about you, you know. He would not want you here, if he did not. Just think of all the things he has done in the past few months and try to view them with an open mind."

"I am a Life Sorceress. I have touched the souls and hearts of many through the years. One thing I know for certain is that no one could ever change another. A person will only change because they truly want to," Akatsuki grew quiet as she considered that and hoped Inuyasha considered it as well. "Sesshomaru is changing because he wants to change, even though he would probably be the last person to admit that. You two are talking now, something you have probably never done before. I hope you can take that one step further."

The hanyou's eyes glazed slightly as he considered her words. "One step further?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru is the lord of two lands. He finally got what he fought so hard to obtain but he is also finding himself under a great deal of future stress and obligation. Of course I do not believe it is something he will be unable to handle. But in obtaining that goal, I believe he realizes that he lost sight of something important to him while on route to it. But now he is trying to find some way to get that back."

"Something important to him" Inuyasha queried. "What are you talking about?"

"You, Inuyasha. I'm talking about you," Akatsuki declared studying him; hoping he would realize the truth of her words. "Sesshomaru wants you in his life, but he cannot do it alone. You have to help him."

"Help him? What can I help him with?"

"Your heart," Akatsuki reached out and laid her clawed fingers lightly upon his chest.

"My heart, now, I really don't know what you're talking about. Isn't that your job?"

"Yes, it is, but the heart is not simply about loving, it is also about caring. He is teaching you Kenjutsu; I am hoping you can teach him how to care."

"How to care? How can he love you if he doesn't care?"

"You are taking that too literally. But if you wish to be blunt, Sesshomaru is a male, I am a female. He took care of me when I sent my handmaidens away. It was not my intent, but in doing that; I believe he found in me, something he wanted. But because I am a life sorceress he realized there was only one way he could obtain it, and that was by showing me love and so," she turned her head slightly. "He learned how to love. But what he feels for me is different from what he will feel for anyone else. I have since considered it, and in some ways, I believe I should be grateful to Rin. I believe she came into his life at a time when he was questioning himself in some ways. I believe it was her who initially opened his heart. Anyway, as I said, Sesshomaru wants to change, but he is more a youkai of actions than of words. He will never admit that is what he wants."

"Well, how the hell can I teach him how to care?"

"By teaching him how to have fun."

"Fun? Sesshomaru doesn't want to know anything about fun. He says shit like 'the world is not about having fun, Inuyasha. It is about killing every youkai you see'."

Akatsuki smiled with a broad grin. "I am certain he is not that bad, but I am equally certain that you are likely very close."

"You're damned right I am."

"That is why I need your help. I am hoping we can work together and perhaps we could teach him how to have fun."

"I don't think I even know how to have fun, myself," Inuyasha said, thoughtfully. "My friends did, and I was just kind of there when they did."

"Well perhaps you can teach him how to laugh. He needs you and he does want you with him."

Wants me with him, Inuyasha considered that as he swallowed in discomfort, his eyes pulsed with confusion. Was she right? Had she sensed that in Sesshomaru's heart? Cleary, he does want something from him. After that blatant lie he'd told him, Sesshomaru had come back and killed Princess Edera for his sake. But he would never admit that. He would only say some shit like that youkai had invaded his lands and she deserved to die. But was that all there was to it, really? Or was Akatsuki right?

"Well, I have no idea how to go about doing something like that."

Akatsuki considered that. Her clan had been independent of other youkai for so long. They had not been warriors for thousands of years; so to compensate, they had adapted alternate avenues of activities. Perhaps they could start there. "You know, in my clan the male youkai engage in sort of a martial arts competition. It is a game they call sumo. And I believe they have great fun engaging in it."

"Sumo," Inuyasha puzzled. "I think I've heard of it. That's when two male enter a dohyō and try to see who's stronger by trying to push the other person out, isn't it."

"Yes," Akatsuki smiled. "Perhaps you can organize a monthly event and get Sesshomaru to participate."

"I don't know, that youkai would probably always win."

"You do not know that for certain," Akatsuki said, studying him intently; hoping he did not give up before he had even tried. "I have found it is not always the strongest who wins."

"No, it's not," Inuyasha agreed. Hadn't Naraku really been stronger than him and all his friends with the jewel shards he had and all the power he'd accumulated? But he wasn't the one who won in the end. "I'll think about it," he said, knowing Akatsuki was probably correct; it was up to him now, to move closer to his older brother.

"Good, that is all I am asking."

Exiting the castle, Sarula could see the edges of Inuyasha's red hakama and the white of his haori perched at the edge of a nearby tree. She could also see Rin and Jaken picking flowers in the distance. If he'd finished his training session with her, perhaps she could ask him now, she thought as she headed toward her young master.

"Inuyasha," Sarula called, approaching the vibrant red hakama poking out from behind the large tree. "Oh, Lady Akatsuki, I apologize, I did not know you were here," Sarula said, bowing from the waist and lowering her gaze.

"That is quite all right Sarula, Inuyasha and I are finished," Akatsuki informed her as she rose from her seat. "I was just leaving,"

"No, please my lady. Do not leave on my account."

"I am not leaving on your account. I am simply leaving because we are finished."

"Sarula," Akatsuki began before heading toward Rin near the lake. "I have heard of the ordeal you underwent under Princess Edera's rule. I am sorry. But how is your sister. I understand that she was here as well. If there is anything you ever wish to talk about, please let me know."

"Oh, thank you my lady," Sarula said bowing her head again, but not believing she would ever burden her lady with her problems.

"Well, I hope you think about it. And of course if you wish, please bring your younger sister to stay here with you. She could be a friend to Rin, there are no other young children here for her to play with."

"Thank you my lady. Perhaps I will do that."

"Inuyasha, I will see you later tonight," Akatsuki said as she turned to make her way toward the lake.

"So what do you need?" Inuyasha wanted to know, looking up at Sarula, but not bothering to get to his feet.

Kneeling beside him, Sarula was uncertain if he would help, but she'd come to him with this objective, and she was determined to carry it out. "I've seen you training Rin."

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha angled his head as he studied her with a puzzled gaze, wrapping his hands up behind his head. Did she come out here to mention something about Rin kicking him in the gut earlier? He certainly hoped not, because she'd be doing nothing but asking for a backhand to the face.

"I was hoping that you could perhaps train me as well."

"Train you for what?" Inuyasha balked, what was it with everyone today, just thinking they could come ask for his help. Akatsuki was one thing, she was his sister now and she was nicer to him than his brother had ever been. But to ask him to consider having fun with Sesshomaru? What the hell was up with that? You needed at least two willing participants to have fun, didn't you? But would Sesshomaru even want to participate in that sumo competition Akatsuki mentioned, or anything else, for that matter?

"Train me to fight. I don't know how. All I have is my claws and fangs."

"Well, I'm only training Rin. Sesshomaru's training everyone else. What do you need to fight for?"

"If I could fight, Princess Edera's errtu would never have been able to grab us," she said, lowering her large brown-eyed gaze to the ground.

"Well, I think you should check with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha offered, wondering why she had chosen him. Sesshomaru now had a camp full of guards who could probably train her, if he didn't do it himself. "The dojo will be finished in a couple of weeks and you can let him know you want to attend one of his classes."

"Oh no, I could never..."

"Never what?" Inuyasha demanded as he snapped his head around. "I thought you said you wanted training?"

"But I want you to train me. Lord Sesshomaru is far too busy to bother training me."

"Well Sesshomaru is training me. If you want to be trained, you need to go to the best, and he's much better than I am."

"Lord Sesshomaru is not training you," Sarula stared at him with her large brown eyes. She had observed their training sessions over the past couple of weeks and she could not really agree that Inuyasha required any training. "You already know how to fight. I saw you when the two of you battled Princess Edera..."

"You saw that fight? I thought I told you guys to get your asses out of there?"

"Ahh, umm, you did, but we... I mean I..." Sarula stumbled. "Well we just stayed for a little while, Sasuki was too scared and I ..."

"And you what," Inuyasha fumed as he bolted upright. "What are you stupid? Didn't you know that was a sure-fired way to get yourselves killed? I risk my neck to get your asses out of there and you hang around for what? To watch a freaking show?" he barked, not realizing the timber of his voice was so loud. But even if he had, he wouldn't have cared. Sometimes girls could be so stupid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...," Sarula began, fighting back the tears. She was not going to cry, she decided. She refused to cry, especially in front of him. He had already shown her how much he hated seeing her cry. Gathering her courage, she continued with a lot more conviction. "Well will you teach me how to fight?" She asked staunchly as she squared her shoulders. She refused to allow him to believe that he would be training a wimp. She knew she had the courage to fight she just needed to learn how. "And don't tell me about your brother; at most, he may be helping you to refine you skills, but he is not training you. That is why I want you to train me. You are training Rin. She has no fighting skills, nor do I. So we could all train together."

Inuyasha studied her. What was this kid up to? Princess Edera was dead, there was no need for revenge and no one would attack her as long as she remained in this castle. "Why do you feel you need to fight? Sesshomaru is going to have a swarm of guards here before long."

"Yes, but I might not always be here," Sarula explained, knowing this was not her home and she did not wish to be away from Sasuki forever. "And one thing my four years here has taught me is that one should always be prepared, because one never knows."

Inuyasha couldn't argue with that. A little preparedness never hurt anyone. But after that battle with Princess Edera's errtu, he doubted anything he taught her would have helped her with those creatures. She would need a powerful sword for that. "Okay," Inuyasha resigned himself. "We'll be out training again first thing in the morning. I'll see what you can do. If you can get a sword, get one, if not, get a stick."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you so much," Sarula said as she bowed her acceptances then began to rise to her feet to return to the castle to prepare lunch for the guards.

**+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-**

**A/N: **I've inserted that scene with Inuyasha and Rin here because I wanted to start with a little diversion from the upcoming tension and violence that's on its way. I know there's nothing funny about what happened to Inu, but I felt I could throw in some giggles for his embarrassed reaction, hope it turned out that way.

And yes, I might be wrong, (sorry guys if I am) but I really think the pain would have subsided long before it seems to have subsided in this chapter, but Inuyasha was being stubborn and Akatsuki wanted to help, so it took a little while to show it.

I know, this was a long chapter, but unfortunately I think they'll be longer moving forward, because I have a lot to cover and want to try to wrap this story up in about 15 chapters. Anyway, I actually split this chapter into two parts. So part two of this is actually included in chapter 42 which should be uploaded by tomorrow.

Hope you enjoyed!

Next up: Akatsuki/Rin


	2. Chapter 2 Bound

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: Brothers in Arms  
>Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha: Kyōdai de Busō<strong>

**BIA: The Finale Battle**

**Shō 2- Ganjigarame  
>Chapter 2-Bound<strong>

After three hours of intensive swimming lessons, Akatsuki decided to call it a day. As a youkai water sorceress, she could likely continue indefinitely. The water was her favorite venue of escape, but she had to remind herself that Rin was a human child. She had little idea of the level of her tolerance and she had no desire to risk her life.

"Thank you for training me Lady Akatsuki," Rin bowed gracefully as she emerged from the waters. Despite the warmth of the vibrant yellow sun that now hovered just west of their position, the young girl's body trembled while her teeth chattered ever so slightly.

"No, Rin, thank you for being such an excellent pupil," Akatsuki said, kneeling before her and reaching for one of the large tenugui that had been brought outside for their use as she began to dry the girl's body. "You are becoming so proficient, sometimes I believe _you_ are a water sorceress," she teased softly.

"Me, a water sorceress?" Rin giggled with delight, before her large vibrant brown eyes clouded with thought.

Though it was not something she had ever done before, because she was certain such a process would have injured the young girl, Akatsuki was certain she had sensed a sadness in her heart. But then, perhaps it was more the sullenness she spotted in her eyes. "Rin, is something wrong?" Akatsuki asked uncertain if what she believed she felt was real. Other than a few in the Suzaku compound, she had never really spent much time around humans, and she could not recall having ever sensed their hearts. But in truth, she could not sense her heart as she could a youkai's. She sensed no thoughts, only a sadness.

"Umm," Rin hesitated as she looked away in apparent embarrassment, wondering what she should say to her lady. "Lady Akatsuki," she began hesitantly. "Can you teach me magic?"

"Magic?" Akatsuki repeated, cocking her head as she was caught by surprise. "Why do you want to learn magic?"

"Because I want to learn a few things."

Akatsuki puzzled over her words. "Learn things, but you _are_ learning things, are you not?" she questioned as she studied her young charge. Why would she wish to learn magic? From the look in her eyes, the prospect seemed important to her. Akatsuki could not recall having ever seen Rin so dejected. Since she had arrived in the southern castle, Rin had always been the one true bright spot. "I am teaching you how to swim and Inuyasha is training you on how to fight. Is that not enough?"

"I don't know."

"You do not know?" Akatsuki asked confused. How could she not know why she had asked such a thing?

"No, I don't," Rin stressed, her previously attractive face contorting into a frown, her bright brown eyes beginning to pool with water as she attempted to hold back her tears. "I'm afraid if I don't learn enough, Lord Sesshomaru will send me away."

Akatsuki grew more confused. Why would Rin think such a thing? Never since she had been here, had she considered that Rin would have a problem with her love. "Send you away?" Akatsuki asked, unable to conceal her puzzlement. "Why would you think Lord Sesshomaru would send you away?"

Still fighting her tears, Rin raised one arm up to block her face. She could not allow her lady to see her cry. "Because he did before and I don't want to go away again," she blurted out with a deep heart felt sorrow. "I want to stay with you and Lord Sesshomaru forever."

Akatsuki folded the young girl into her arms, as she allowed her to cry on her shoulders. "Rin please, do not cry. I am certain you are mistaken; Lord Sesshomaru would never send you away." Akatsuki said, though uncertain of the truth of her own words. Did Rin know something she did not? Sesshomaru had not said... "But why did he send you away before, there must have been a reason," Akatsuki asked, trying to get a sense of what she did not understand. "And when was that?"

"Before we came here," Rin said, pushing away from the youkai lady as she straightened her shoulders and stood tall.

Akatsuki had no idea what she was talking about, but she did know she had no desire to rush the young girl. Clearly Rin was torn, apparently trying to decide if she was disclosing something negative about the youkai lord that Akatsuki was certain she loved. "But he has you with him now."

"Yes, but I don't know why," Rin almost whispered as she lowered her head. "Before he said he had to send me away until I learned a few things. But now he has me here and I don't think I've learned enough," she blurted out now, her voice cracking, clearly indicating that her heart was filled with great sadness. "So I'm afraid he'll send me away again. But if you could teach me magic, maybe he won't."

Akatsuki was uncertain how to console her. She knew Sesshomaru would never send her away. They were, in fact, currently discussing how they would find an appropriate human to teach her those things a human girl should know. Sesshomaru had never mentioned anything about the possibility that Rin might have to be sent anywhere. But it was quite obvious, that Rin thought he might. "I do not believe he will send you away, Rin," Akatsuki said assuredly, despite knowing she would have to disappoint her still, but she tried to determine the best possible way to divulge her bad news. "But I am afraid I cannot teach you my magic."

"But why not? I'll learn fast I promise."

"I am certain you would, but I am afraid my magic is enforced by my youki power."

"Enforced?"

"Yes, that means you must be a youkai to perform them, otherwise, they are just words."

"Oh, but I thought some humans could do magic as well," Rin said, her eyes laced with puzzled confusion. Kaede-san had said she might go to school one day and learn how to wield her inner magic.

"Yes, some humans do," Akatsuki conceded reluctantly. "But they are either using a youki charm or amulet, or some kind of youki based jewel," which she did not believe was the kind of thing a young human child should tinker with. "Or I believe some human miko's have what they call spiritual power."

"Spiritual power," Rin repeated dejectedly sounding an awful lot like her world was crumbling in front of her. Kaede-san had mentioned something about that one time also. Is that what she meant by inner magic? Rin wondered, not believing in the least that she would have any such thing. "And there is no other way?"

"In truth, I am uncertain," Akatsuki said, rubbing the towel briskly through Rin's hair, then curling her fingers beneath her chin to lift it as she looked into her eyes. The one thing she did know was that she had no desire to disappoint the young girl further. "But I do believe those are the most common methods for humans to achieve real magic."

Rin grew quiet as she considered Lady Akatsuki's words. "Well, can you give me a charm or an amulet and teach me how to use it?"

Akatsuki decided she would not respond to that just yet. She needed to know why Rin was even asking such a thing. "Rin, do you not know what Lord Sesshomaru wanted you to learn when he sent you away?"

"He never told me," her tone sunk to a near whisper again, clearly demonstrating her confused puzzlement. "At first, I just thought he really didn't want me around anymore."

"I do not believe that is the case," Akatsuki informed her, knowing full well she had sensed a level of great care and concern within her love for this young girl when she had initially encountered him, that was still clearly evident as they planned her future. "Why have you not asked him what he wanted you to learn?"

"Because I was hoping he would forget," Rin confessed almost hopelessly as she lowered her gaze to her feet, unable to look at her lady any longer. "I keep thinking that if he remembered, he would send me away."

Akatsuki sighed slightly. For so long, she had concerned himself with her love's relationship with his half-brother; but not once, had she considered the fact that Rin, herself, harbored such pain in her young heart. "Rin, I am certain you know there is not much that Lord Sesshomaru would forget."

"But then why did he take me back?" Rin demanded her heart filling with despair.

"I am certain it is because you are very special to him and he cares about you," Akatsuki said, knowing that this young child had quickly become very special to her as well. "When he left you, where did he leave you?"

"With Kaede-san."

"Kaede-san?"

"Yes, a priestess that lived where he used to make his camp."

A miko in the western lands? Akatsuki pondered. She had not expected that. Clearly, there was much about her love that she did not know. "And she was human correct?" Her heart swelled with warmth and pride. In so many ways it was like opening a gift everyday as she learned more and more about the youkai lord that showered her with his love. She would not have thought he knew any humans or mikos.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering," Akatsuki said, then smiled lightly. "I think I will find out what Lord Sesshomaru wants you to learn, is that all right?"

"Only if you promise he won't send me away."

"He will not send you away, Rin," Akatsuki said as she reached out and brushed several strands of hair back from the child's face. "You need not worry about that. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am quite certain. In fact, Lord Sesshomaru and I have been discussing who we could bring _here_ to help instruct you." Akatsuki said, wondering why Sesshomaru had not mentioned bringing the miko. In fact, he had mentioned nothing about her at all.

"Really? So you won't let him send me away?"

"No," Akatsuki smiled as she now tousled Rin's hair lightly. "He will not send you away, and I will not allow it."

"Thank you, lady Akatsuki," Rin leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around her lady's neck, as a look of pleased relief settled in her eyes.

Heading back to the castle after changing clothes, the youkai lady was caught by surprise to hear an ear piercing scream shattering her eardrums as it screeched from the little girl's lungs. Looking down and slightly behind her, she was stunned to catch sight of her young charge flying up into the air. From what she could see, the limbs of a nearby tree had reached down and grabbed her by the arm then whipped her into the air. Immediately energizing her youkai, Akatsuki initiated her fire power to sear through and burn away the tree limbs that clutched at the young girl.

"Rin," Akatsuki called out. "You are fine now, I've got you," she said noticing the fright in the young girl's eyes. What is this, Akatsuki wondered. Trees did not simply move on their own. They also did not simply attack people. But this reminded her of that battle with Princess Edera. She had used the land itself to attack her love and Inuyasha. But this could not be the same, could it? Even when she controlled the elements with her spells, she expended some youki. But now, she sensed nothing, no nearby youki at all. But how could that be? And though she knew little of dark magic, she did not believe any spell would survive for so long after the death of the person who initiated it. This was definitely not unlike what she had heard of Lord Balthazar's magic, though; he also controlled the lands from what she had heard through the years. And her understanding of that, is that he was able to do it without first uttering a spell as she was required to, but she knew not, how much that was true. But it is said that was how it occurred thousands of years ago when the demon lord still walked the earth, before he was banished to the Netherlands. But even so, would she not have sensed his aura now?

Unseen by the youkai lady, as she puzzled over her thoughts and attempted to free the young girl, as the burnt limb finally crumbled in front of her, releasing its prey; long, thick tree roots itself, slithered up from the ground and began to snake its way around her legs. Finally, the young girl fell free and landed in Akatsuki's arm, only moments before Akatsuki herself had been yanked backward, and Rin ripped out of her arms by yet another tree branch.

"Eeek," Rin screamed releasing another ear shattering screech, as she and Akatsuki were snapped backward and bound to the tree; limbs and roots wrapping themselves securely around each of their bodies. "Lady Akatsuki?" Rin mustered a muttered cry, her eyes growing wide in panic.

After quickly evaluating their situation Akatsuki knew not what to do. "You are too close to me. I cannot use my fire power, Rin," she declared knowing she would do nothing but burn the young child alive if she were to attack the tree again.

"Lord Sessho-ma-ruuu help," Rin wasted no time as she bellowed in a resounding crescendo.

Abruptly spinning on his heels, the youkai lord immediately left his feet as he exited the construction of the dojo and rushed toward the sound of Rin's distressed cry. Why would she cry out so, she should be training with Akatsuki, or the hanyou. Had something gone wrong? What could have happened, he wondered as he ticked off the possibilities in his head.

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru called in shocked surprise as he froze in mid-flight, approaching to see his lady and his young ward bound to a tree. Pulling up from the opposite side, Inuyasha and Jaken stopped dead in their tracks as they too spotted the unbelievable sight. "What happened," the youkai lord demanded, his eyes widening in fury as he unsheathed his sword and began hacking away at the surrounding branches, being careful of how he wielded his blade.

"I have no idea," Akatsuki breathed out as she turned her head, essentially ashamed that she had been caught so completely off guard. "I think it is some form of dark magic, but I do not understand it. I sensed no demonic aura, and I do not believe this tree would have simply reacted like this with no one controlling it."

"Dark magic?" Sesshomaru repeated, his eyes narrowing in contempt.

Inuyasha rushed up to the other side of the tree and began hacking away at the branches closest to him, attempting to free Rin.

"Do you believe it was a spell left from Edera?" Sesshomaru inquired, growing weary of even the thought of this dark magic or that succuvex. He had never valued magic, and now valued it even less when some miserable youkai would utilize such tactics against those closest to his heart.

"In truth, I do not believe so, but then, I am afraid I am also uncertain," Akatsuki confessed, having not decided what she believed was the true cause. "From my knowledge, even dark magic would require a presence nearby to control it in this manner. But I sensed nothing, nothing at all."

"What do you mean control it? Could it not simply be a spell left over from Edera that reacted to a passerby like the ningyou youkai did?"

"I do not think so," Akatsuki said, as her love ripped away the last remnants of the tree roots holding her securely, as the young hanyou assisted Rin. "I am certain the branches on this tree were being controlled by something, or someone. Initially, it had grabbed Rin. Just when I nearly had her freed, the roots somehow reached out and attacked us both. That requires thought and observation; that was not magic from some dormant spell. It reacted like magic being controlled by someone from somewhere nearby."

"It did my lord," Rin insisted as she literally fell into Inuyasha's arms before he lowered her to the ground. "The tree grabbed me and pulled me in the air. Just when Lady Akatsuki had me, the tree grabbed both of us."

"Did it," Sesshomaru said, surveying the area, his anger reaching a distinct boil. "Are you all right Rin?" he asked looking down briefly as his golden vision quickly refocused to roam their surroundings. This was not the first time Akatsuki had been attacked by magic here on these castle grounds. But before, she said she had sensed a powerful demonic aura. Could it be the same youkai as before? But what would be his purpose? And why would he mask his aura this time? Previously, that unknown youkai had controlled the ningyou youkai that were hidden beneath the grounds but they have since destroyed them all. Had they missed some unknown magic yet buried in the soil itself?

The youkai lord grew angered as he came to the realization that someone was toying with him. An honorable youkai would not sink to such tactics, but ever since he had encountered Edera he had experienced nothing but youkai who preferred to do their work under the cloak of deception. "Do you believe it could again be this Balthazar you spoke about," Sesshomaru queried trying to determine when he might have encountered this youkai if that was indeed who it was that insisted upon playing these childish games.

"Inuyasha, stay here I'm going to check the area. There must be someone nearby," Sesshomaru declared as he flared his youki to take to the air.

"Sesshomaru," Akatsuki began to protest. "I know you believe it is him. He may well be the one behind this. But we are fine. We were not injured only startled. He cannot harm anyone that is not in his world. And he cannot exit it. So there is no point in searching him out. He cannot be here."

"Well, I care not if he is here. I will find whoever is responsible," Sesshomaru declared as his internal anger began to boil. "I refuse to sit back and allow some youkai to believe he can attack me and mine whenever he wishes. Clearly he believes I will do nothing. But I will show him that he is wrong; I will go into hell itself, if I have to. If he believes he can simply toy with me whenever he chooses, he will find he has made the mistake of his miserable life."

"Sesshomaru, my lord," Akatsuki began again, reaching out to grasp his arm. "Please do not upset yourself so. I do not know if it was indeed him. This time I sensed no aura. Yes, it may well have felt like dark magic, but who is to say he was the one controlling it?"

"Well we know it was not Edera. She is dead," Sesshomaru stated flatly not understanding Akatsuki's need to argue this point.

"What? What did you say?" Inuyasha interjected. "Does this mean we have to dig up the entire castle grounds now?"

"No, I do not believe this was simply a result of buried magic," Akatsuki said, turning toward him. But she could not help but wonder if perhaps she was wrong. From her knowledge, Lord Balthazar should have no ability to control objects in this world without some form of a living conduit. But with Princess Edera's death, what conduit would be possessed if not for some ningyou youkai or amulet that was buried somewhere?

"Then what is this shit? What the hell is going on?"

"Hold your tongue, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded, weary of his foulmouthed language in front of his lady. But he, himself, was in no mood to tolerate such rubbish. How many times, this past month, had he told him that was not the language used by a daiyoukai's son?

"If the demon lord does indeed have another conduit in this world," Akatsuki redirected her focus as she clutched onto Sesshomaru's arm. "We will find out soon enough and you will destroy them as you did Princess Edera, you will not allow him to force you into battle."

"Battle? What battle?" Inuyasha demanded, as he strained to listen. He could not exactly say he enjoyed not knowing what was going on. What were they talking about? He wondered as he moved around them for a better listening advantage.

"Yes, you will my lord," Rin energetically chimed in, though she was no clearer about what they were talking about than Inuyasha was. "There is no one more powerful than you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Anyone is a fool who thinks they can challenge you and get away with it my lord," Jaken offered his assurances. "You should go and punish him for his deception."

Snapping her head around, Akatsuki flared her youkai slightly and shot a furious, fiery red glare down toward the little youkai at their feet, as she narrowed her gaze in anger.

Jaken nearly shrank back in fright.

Akatsuki did not truly wish to frighten him, but at that specific moment, she simply wanted him to be quiet. She knew he had a way of pushing Sesshomaru to the fringes. Right now, she had no desire for her lord and love to go chasing down some unknown enemy whom he knew nothing about.

"Enough," Sesshomaru's lungs blared passionately as the sound drifted across the open air, the angry fury in his body firing his youkai into a heated ball of blazing hot energy, causing Akatsuki and all who stood near to jump back slightly. "Enough, do you hear me. I dare you to show yourself vermin," the youkai lord demanded, hoping he projected the full rage of his voice toward his unknown and unseen enemy. "Whoever you are, if it is me you want, come after me," Sesshomaru blared, his eyes firing crimson. "You will leave mine alone, or I swear I will find you and I will rip you apart," He growled, refusing to restrain his anger.

"My lord," Akatsuki called softly, attempting to calm his anger, as she reached out toward him, approaching carefully. "There is no need to be so angered. If need be, I can have Ashira and Bathera enchant some ningyou youkai with Suzaku magic to conceal and protect the entire castle grounds."

"No. I will hide from no one," Sesshomaru declared, snapping his head to face her as he dismissed her offer. "I am the lord of these lands and a lord does not cower in fear."

"No, I did not mean...," Akatsuki paused in mid-sentence. If it truly was Lord Balthazar he sought, she knew she could not allow Sesshomaru to randomly pursue him. There was much he needed to know about him, before he could even consider such an option.

"Sesshomaru, please my love," Akatsuki pleaded in anguish. She knew he was angered that he could do nothing, but then neither could Lord Balthazar, really. As far as she knew, he was trapped in the netherworld and could never exit. She knew not what he was trying to do, if it was indeed him, but this foolish magic he unleashed so randomly, did nothing and showed nothing, other than perhaps his frustrated uselessness. She would never allow Sesshomaru to enter the netherworld. And as far as she knew, Lord Balthazar did not possess the power to force any living being into it. "We were not injured, my lord," Akatsuki declared clutching onto his arm. She would allow him to go nowhere without her by his side. "You must first develop a strategy. I will tell you what I know and you will come up with a plan, if need be."

Upon hearing the soft, yet coherent logic of her words, Sesshomaru slowly regained his composure as his flaring youkai began to subside when he looked into the eyes of his lady. But he knew he would not play this game. No youkai should be allowed to live, who dared test the power of the daiyoukai of the western and southern lands. He would find him, whoever he was, and he would provide him what he truly desired-his own death.

"Is everything all right, my lord?" the youkai captain of the southern castle asked, as he landed in front of them.

"You," Sesshomaru began turning toward the new arrival. "You are the captain of the guards, are you not?"

"Yes, my lord. Captain Takahiro," he said, bowing gracefully.

"Where were you," the youkai lord demanded, dispensing an angered narrowing glare toward him. "Why are you just now arriving?"

"Ahh, umm, my team is on patrol in the front of the castle, my lord," he responded, not quite knowing what the problem was as he looked around and surveyed the area. Other than the anger of his lord, he saw nothing amiss.

"Front of the castle?" Sesshomaru repeated incensed. "Why were you guarding the front of the castle when everyone is here in the rear? Do you not know your responsibility is to guard the residents first?"

"Ahh, umm..." the captain hesitated. He did not know how to tell his lord, he thought he was doing that. Would not everyone's safety be ensured if he allowed no one to pass his defense line?

"Inuyasha, in the future, I want you to ensure there are sufficient guards surveying the areas where people are, more so than some empty space, that matters to no one," Sesshomaru ordered brusquely, either not seeing, or not caring about the distressed, embarrassed look in the hanyou's eyes.

Akatsuki stared at him. She knew Sesshomaru was angry, but could he not see he was doing severe damage to his brother's, let alone, his guard's confidences? She knew it was not his desire to offend either of them, but did that matter when each of them clearly had a different interest at stake? Sesshomaru had always worked and fought alone, Inuyasha had worked with a team for the greater part of his most recent battle, or, at least, that is what he had said, the captain though, had likely always taken orders from a single youkai. Now, he had to concern himself with the desires of both his lord and his general. From the looks in his eyes, he likely knew not whose orders he should truly follow.

"I do not wish to ever again hear that you are guarding the front when everyone is in the rear," the youkai lord continued, not bothering to reign in his anger. "Divide your team into squads if need be. Put at least one guard at every corner of the rooftop. I also want a personal guard for Akatsuki and one for Rin. I want..."

"No," Akatsuki quickly objected. "I do not require a personal guard. I am well capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I believe you should discuss this later, perhaps in a conference," she said knowing that was always where her father had addressed such issues. "There is no need to take care of such strategic issues in front of Rin."

"Come Rin," Akatsuki said, trying to temper her tone and demeanor, as she gently grasped the young girl's hand. "We are going inside. Sesshomaru, I hope you will come with us," she said softly, casting a questioning gaze in his direction. "Inuyasha can take care of those issues," she finished as she turned to leave.

Knowing her well enough to know she was angered about something, Sesshomaru complied, but not before giving a final order. "Inuyasha, take care of this," he said considerably calmer than before. "I am certain you now know what needs to be done."

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru called, once he had followed her inside. He knew his mannerisms had not yet sufficiently improved, but could she truly blame him for being concerned that there was no one available to protect her?

Stopping, Akatsuki released Rin's hand and allowed her to go to her room.

"Have I angered you," he asked uncertainly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Forgive me, that was never my intent."

"No, my love. It is not me you have angered," Akatsuki said looking up into his warm golden eyes with a gentle smile on her lips. "I understand you were likely angered because of what happened, and we need to discuss that; but please remember this situation is new to us all. We are not warriors like you. We do not know the correct strategic approach to take in all situations."

"By we, you mean Inuyasha and Captain Takahiro do you not?"

"I believe Inuyasha is relying on you to provide guidance," Akatsuki said studying him intently. "Allow him to give the orders. You are the lord of this castle, but he is your general, is he not?"

"But my love, I cannot sit back when your life is endangered."

"Nor, would I wish you to," Akatsuki smiled up at him. "But please, do not make me believe I am a burden to those you have secured to protect me and this castle."

"I would kill anyone who considers you a burden," Sesshomaru rasped decidedly. "You are my mate and the lady of this castle. Their primary responsibility is to keep you safe."

"But Sesshomaru, my love, even if they were standing on my head there was nothing they could have done. Even I, a powerful life sorceress, would have to first suspect dark magic is near in order to prepare myself. Do not fault them for not expecting that which is unnatural. Besides, even you, a powerful warrior would have been unable to prepare yourself for such unexpected magic."

"So what am I to do, allow you to wander these lands with no knowledge of when you will again be attacked?"

"No, what _we_ will do, is explore the possibilities of who is truly behind this. Then you will develop a plan. I will have both Ashira and Bathera scour the castle grounds with full sensors on alert to seek out any signs of dark magic puppets we may have missed. Then, you will train me to use my new sword."

"Are you faulting me for not yet beginning your training?" Sesshomaru teased, his eyes narrowing into a loving smirk.

Akatsuki smiled softly and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, as she ran her arms up the length of his haori. Her love knew full well it was her who had delayed her training. Except for the first day when she had anxiously tested out her weapon, she had not had time to engage in any training. Her efforts were more directed toward settling into the castle, as well as becoming familiar with each of the youkai Sesshomaru had secured. "If anything, I fault you for not yet showing me your love today."

"Then, forgive me for my negligence," Sesshomaru said with a slight smile, as he dipped down slightly, slipped his arm beneath her legs and swooped her into his arms. "I shall take care of that this very minute."

**Wow, Sesshomaru was pretty mad there, but I guess I don't blame him. For the second time, Akatsuki is attacked while returning to the castle. And now this time, some vermin decides to attack the other part of his heart as well - Rin. Someone is really asking for trouble. Is this truly Lord Balthazar? If so, what is he trying to do and why? Is he after Sesshomaru, or is he really after Akatsuki? Was it a mistake for Sesshomaru to take over this castle? Or was it a mistake to bring Akatsuki to it? Did Princess Edera leave traps laying around? Akatsuki says probably not, but if she didn't sense any demonic aura this time, what else could it be? And then, how much does she know about Lord Balthazar and his dark magic? And where did she get this information. She was thinking of something for a minute, maybe we'll find out about that soon.**

**I don't know, but it looked like if not for Akatsuki, someone would have died this day. If it was Lord Balthazar, who cares, but she acted like she thought it might be Sesshomaru.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

-  
>Akatsuki - (AuroraDawn)  
>chichi-ue - (father)<br>dojo – (a Japanese term which literally means "place of the way". Initially, dōjōs were adjunct to temples. The term can refer to a formal training place for any of the Japanese do arts but typically it is considered the formal gathering place for students of any Japanese martial arts style to conduct training, examinations and other related encounters)  
>Miko - (priestess)<br>ningyou youkai - (puppet demons)  
>tenugui - Fast drying and ultra slim Japanese towel (From the Edo period on it became an indispensable utensil for everyday life)<br>youkai – (demon)  
>youki – (demon power)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: Brothers in Arms  
>Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha: Kyōdai de Busō<strong>

**Shō 3- Akumu**  
><strong>Chapter 3- Nightmare<strong>

Settling into a new home, though exciting, is not always the easiest of tasks. But settling into a castle preparing to rule two territories of land is an entirely different and far more complicated venture.

The youkai lord sighed his resignation as he considered the task in front of him. Ever since word began to circulate that the new lord of the southern lands had mated, youkai from across the lands had come to pay homage and offer their services. Residents in the southern castle were expanding faster than Sesshomaru would have imagined. There was word that whispers were circulating quickly, but the youkai lord doubted that was the case. No mere whispers could result in so many pounding their way through his doors.

All those years ago, when he had first envisioned establishing his empire, he had imagined himself doing that alone. He had needed and wanted no one in his life. But now, even youkai from the western lands had shown up, eager to offer their services in the construction of the new western castle. If the daiyoukai had given it any thought, he might have concluded this rash of youkai bodies was nearly reaching a frenzied competition to determine which region could best service their lord.

The castle Sesshomaru grew up in had never contained so many. There had been no need for cooks or guards; there had been no hanyou's or humans for that matter. The castle he had grown up in contained only his chichi-ue, his haha-ue, himself, a few housekeepers, his chichi-ue's man and a couple of land tenders. But from the start, he had brought in more than that himself. With his hanyou brother, Rin and even Jaken requiring human food, he had been forced to bring in cooks as well as housekeepers and land tenders. With Akatsuki as his mate and young Rin as an additional female, in addition to Akatsuki's handmaidens, he had brought in dressmakers and clothiers. With those additional bodies, he had been required to bring in extra guards. It was not that he did not believe he could protect them all, but he did know he could not be everywhere at once. He had been alone most of his life, and now he shared a castle with nearly hundreds. He knew that number would eventually, if not rapidly, increase.

The castle Akatsuki had grown up in contained more than five times the number he currently had on staff, thousands in fact, and the youkai lord relied heavily on her to help set the appropriate tendencies and, of course, that started with establishing regular meetings and assemblies.

Over the next few days, Sesshomaru and his lady discussed many things that would enable everyone in the castle to settle into life under their rule. Among the issues discussed, Akatsuki had raised Rin's concerns about why her lord had brought her back and what he had wanted her to learn. Not realizing he had caused her such confusion, Sesshomaru confessed to his lady that he had no desire to tell Rin that the miko he had left her with, had been killed by Princess Edera's errtu. But he concluded that despite the fact that he would disclose no details, he would inform Rin that he had discovered the miko had died shortly before they came here. And since it had always been his intent, to get her back, he had decided to do that then. When Sesshomaru had spoken to Rin, he explained that he had not said anything because he was certain she would have understood that he would never send her away again. Delighted beyond words, it was all the young girl could do to restrain herself from taking him in her arms and loving him to death. The youkai lord was pleased to see the sparkle return to her eyes, even if nothing else was going as he desired.

Though the youkai lord remained uncertain about the possibility, Akatsuki had suggested that they check with Inuyasha to determine if perhaps one of his human companions might prefer to live in the castle and train Rin. Sesshomaru and Akatsuki did decide, however, that they would see if they could initially bring one of the human Suzaku cooks to the southern castle to begin Rin's life training. According to Akatsuki, she was a human female with two young children a boy and a girl about Rin's age. Her father, the Kokuō, had literally stumbled upon them outside the compound about five years ago, after she had apparently lost her husband during a raid of their village by bandits, not unlike how Rin had lost her own family. She also indicated that Kumiko, the female, was an excellent archer and she could likely instruct Rin in art of archery as well.

Sesshomaru had never apologized to anyone. At least not to anyone other than Akatsuki, that is; and he found it impossible to apologize now. Though she would never reprimand him, during their conversation, Akatsuki had also made it known the disservice she believed he had done to his brother when he had so blatantly issued orders in front of the captain of the guards.

Though he had not apologized, the youkai lord had managed to inform the hanyou of a policy change that he intended to immediately implement. From this day forward, the day following the incident at the tree, he would no longer issue orders to the guards, he would leave that for Inuyasha to do; instead he decided he would have two regularly scheduled meetings in which they would discuss strategy and implementation. The first weekly meeting would include Sesshomaru and Inuyasha only; but the second would also include Captain Takahiro, the captain of the guards, as well as his top two lieutenants.

Before the conclusion of their first meeting, the youkai lord left the hanyou with an order he fully expected him to carry out. Despite what Akatsuki had said about not requiring a personal guard, he wanted him to ensure that there were at least one guard for Rin and two guards watching Akatsuki's movements outside the castle at all times. He cared not if they hid in the shadows or walked at her side. He wanted them within striking distance of any potential threats.

Over the next couple of weeks, many things occurred. The construction of the dojo was finally competed and equipped and Sesshomaru began his training lessons. But, despite the search conducted by both Ashira and Bathera, in which they neither sensed nor detected any potential instruments of dark magic lurking about the castle grounds, this did nothing to quiet the senses of the youkai lady.

Having moved to the top level of the central complex, the youkai lord and his lady left the lower eastern and western sections of the castle complex for all the other residents. With the rapid expansion of the demands on their time and their growing responsibilities to stabilize their rule in both the west and the south, neither Sesshomaru nor Akatsuki found they were able to spend much time together during the days. Though neither of them required regular nightly sleep, they had taken to retiring together to cement their personal time, once all the other castle residents had retired for the night.

Unfortunately, not once, but on several occasions during these times, Akatsuki had been plagued by what seemed nothing less than waking nightmares, because during their occurrences, she had not been asleep. And each occurrence seemed deadlier and far more shocking than the last. But she knew not what caused them.

No, there had been no more random attacks of trees or ningyou youkai's rising up from the earth in an attempt to seize her, but that did nothing to ease either the youkai lord's or the youkai lady's hearts. You see, being a life sorceress Akatsuki found herself suffering from random bouts in which she was certain what she sensed was dark magic. Something she absolutely did not understand. She had never before, sensed dark magic so clearly, so randomly, or so brutally painfully.

As it turned out, this night Akatsuki had experienced another of those unsettling nightmares, but this one was particularly alarming. Unable to bear the thought, the youkai lady had quickly unfurled herself from Sesshomaru's arms, her pores flooding with sweat as she crawled from their bed. Though he had just recently dozed off, the youkai lord instantly detected her movements and watched as she moved toward their bedroom window. But, of course, the uncomfortably, horrified screech she had emitted shortly before she flinched, left little doubt as to why.

This had been the fourth straight night she had done that and Sesshomaru's heart ached as he focused a pair of anguished concerned eyes to study her saddened expression as she looked out onto the star studded, though otherwise blackened night sky, lost in thought. It was so disheartening for him to think that even holding her in his arms, he, the daiyoukai of these lands could not keep his love safe. He was convinced now that someone wanted either him or her to regret choosing the other. He knew he could never regret choosing her; his only fear was that she did not feel the same.

"Akatsuki," he called in a smooth velveteen whisper as he rose and moved to her side; making every attempt to remove the pained expression from both his face and his eyes. "What is it my lady? Do you sense someone outside? Have you had another of those sensings?"

Despite the overwhelming concern she heard in his loving voice, Akatsuki did not respond as she continued to stare out the window in puzzlement.

So often lately, she had felt it so close, as if someone was lurking just outside the castle walls. So once more, she had been drawn to the window in search of an intruder. One night, several days ago, both she and Sesshomaru had even been forced to conduct a search, but found no one and nothing.

Over the last few days, many things had plagued the youkai lady's mind. With thoughts of Lord Balthazar's dark magic so prevalent, thoughts of the youkai princess her love had slain also lingered just below the surface. Now, overwhelmed by her thoughts, Akatsuki knew not what was happening to her.

Concerned about his lady, Sesshomaru moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "My love, you have had another of those nightmares, have you not?" he asked with deep concern. They had taken to calling them nightmares, but that was merely a term of convenience because these occurrences were so random, they occurred even during the day. "Was it the same as before," he asked as he draped his arms lovingly across her shoulders and lightly kissed the top of her head. If not for the anguish Akatsuki suffered, Sesshomaru knew this should be the happiest time of their lives.

The ironic part of that though, was that those were the exact same thoughts that consumed his mate's mind at that very moment.

"Akatsuki, my love, please tell me what is wrong. How can I help you?"

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Akatsuki exhaled softly as she lifted her hands and wrapped her fingers lightly across his arms, leaning her head back to rest against his chest.

Sesshomaru waited. He wanted so desperately to help her. But Akatsuki sounded as if she wanted to say something further, but was leery of how to proceed. Even her body seemed to tense beneath his embrace, even if only slightly. The youkai lord had never before questioned his strength, or his abilities; but as of late, it seemed the one time he truly needed it, what power he held, fell short. Other than what Akatsuki told him about the unnaturalness of these occurrences, he knew nothing of magic and in many ways; he felt he was truly failing her. "What is it my lady? Is something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" she barely uttered as she lowered her head in apparent deeper thought. Clearly, she was holding something back.

"Are you again getting a sense of that dark magic you feel is lurking about?" He asked as he lifted his head to scent the air lingering just outside their window. But even the daiyoukai's superior scenting skills caught no sign of anyone or anything. The youkai lord knew this was much like the time when the scent of the youkai who had killed the miko left no traces of their path the air. It was also like when the hanyou had disappeared.

Redirecting his focus to his lady, the youkai lord gently stroked her hair. But in truth, Sesshomaru could not help but wonder if she regretted going against her clan's wishes in choosing him as a mate. She had been plagued by so many dark thoughts since he had brought her back to this castle.

"Tell me my love; are you not happy? Do you regret choosing me?"

"Oh Sesshomaru," Akatsuki looked at him, her eyes filled with deep regrets. She knew the pain he must be experiencing because of her. "Forgive me for concerning you so. It is nothing of the sort. How could I possibly regret choosing you, the youkai I love? You have filled me with such great joy," she said, then diverted her eyes slightly. She knew, though, that he could not help her, any more than she could help herself. "It is more that I cannot help but wonder if you regret choosing me. This should be the happiest time of our lives. I have you as my lord and love, I am with child, _our child_; but...," she turned to face him and rested her palms gently against his chest as she lowered her gaze completely.

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru whispered softly as he tightened his grip around her.

"Ever since I first entered this castle I have been nothing but a burden to you my love," Akatsuki said, knowing the thoughts that lurked closest to her mind were so horribly unsettling. "Sometimes, I cannot help but wonder if I will fall to the depths of the Suzaku clan curse, no matter what I do."

"Akatsuki, you are not, and have never been a burden to me," the youkai lord expounded, knowing that she had saved his very soul by entering his life. "You are the youkai I love and I do love you, so very much," he said, with no hesitation. "You have opened a world I had never known and I have no regrets. Without your love, my world would have remained empty," he confessed, knowing he had never before adequately expressed his emotions, but hoping she would have no doubts of what he felt for her. "I was so foolish to have ever thought love was of no value. But please tell me what is troubling you," he said hating the fact that this youkai who have given him her heart was in so much pain, and he could do nothing to relieve her.

Looking down at her, he regretted being unable to see the loving beauty of her eyes. Whenever she looked at him, they always seemed to sparkle brilliantly with the warmth of the early evening sky and it warmed his heart, just as she did. "What is it my lady?" he asked again, as he held her close to him, a sense of dread flowing through him. "I noticed you were more quiet tonight than usual. So please tell me, how can I help?"

Akatsuki shook her head slightly. "I do not know if you can," she said her voice quiet and nearly listless. "Sesshomaru, would you promise me something," Akatsuki began as she considered the questions that had plagued her head of late.

"What is that my lady?"

"I have no idea what is happening to me. Each night, I move toward this window because I am convinced that some tool of dark magic is hovering just outside. But then, I see and sense nothing. I know not much about that magic, so I also know not if I am attributing my own weakness to something that has nothing to do with it."

"Akatsuki, you are not weak. You may well not be a warrior, but you have never been weak," Sesshomaru stated adamantly. "You are my mate. No mate of mine would ever be considered weak," he said directing his powerful golden gaze down toward her.

"But my love, because of these sensings all I do is shed useless tears of late. I cannot bear to bring you shame."

"You bring no shame to me. Your tears do not make you weak; they are a feature of your character not of your nature. It is your nature that makes you strong," Sesshomaru said, lowering his head to kiss her cheek. "We will find out who is behind this and I will kill him. We will fight this together."

"But if there is no one, my love," Akatsuki began hesitantly. Despite his conviction she knew they may well have no other choice. "Promise that you will not lock me away," she pleaded. "Promise that you will take my life, rather than lock me away as they did my first generation mother."

"Akatsuki, I could never..."

"Promise me," she demanded a look of desperation in her eyes. "If you do, then I will have no concerns. I know you would never break your promise."

"Akatsuki, you need not have such concerns. You are not sinking to the depths of any curse," Sesshomaru said assuredly, though he, himself, knew not what was truly happening. But he knew, until proven otherwise, he would be convinced it was no more than dark magic. There had been too many signs pointing to that fact for him to think anything else. "Whatever is affecting you is dark magic, pure and simple. And we will find the source, I promise you that."

"But Sesshomaru, promise that you will..."

"I promise that I will always love you, and I will do what I must," the youkai lord responded having no desire to give such a promise he had no idea if he could truly fulfill. "But what is it that has disturbed you this night? Is it another of those sensings you have previously experienced?"

Unable to look at him, Akatsuki lowered her gaze. "Yes I have again been disturbed by the same sensations. But even though the end is always the same, the person is always different."

"Who was it this time?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

Akatsuki turned her head to once more to stare through the opened window, unable to immediately speak. How could she possibly say such words to him? What would her love do, once he heard them? "Sesshomaru," Akatsuki began after a few minutes, hoping to postpone that revelation if not dismiss it entirely. "I should probably not tell you this, but there is a thought that has plagued me for the last few days, and the conclusion is so very unsettling," she paused briefly, as if uncertain whether or not to continue. "Perhaps it is just simply the dark magic, as you say, I know not; but I am a life sorceress that..." she said as she turned her head to look into his eyes.

"No longer," Sesshomaru interrupted, looking down at her with warmth. "You are my mate; the lady of the western and southern territories. We rule these lands together."

Akatsuki's smile brightened as she looked up at him. "Yes, my lord," she responded with a gentle kiss to the side of his lips. "But as you know, I am unable to, and have always been unable to sense life as it regards me and anyone I am familiar with," her expression grew thoughtful. "I suppose it is blocked by my heart's own emotions," she said with a soft weary breath and it disturbed him that her heart seemed so troubled. "At any rate, even though I hate the notion, I cannot help but wonder if I should ..." she hesitated as she turned away from him, wrapped her arms beneath her breast and stared stoically out of the window yet again. "...owe not only this torture I am experiencing, but my very happiness to Princess Edera."

"What?" Sesshomaru bristled, his voice immediately became incensed, his eyes wide with disbelief. Considering everything that had happened, that was the last thing he had expected her to say. He had been completely caught by surprise with her response and his words showed it. "You owe that witch nothing. Nothing," he stressed obstinately, making no attempt to conceal his anger. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Believe me it is not something I wish to think, my love," Akatsuki said, her voice uncertain as she uttered these words. "But I cannot help but consider how different things might have been if she had not placed a spell on your sword. You would have healed me that night, I would have been on my way and we never would have spent time..."

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru called her name sternly to silence her as he fought to restrain the wrath growing deep within him from showing on his face. It angered him, that even dead that witch of a succuvex had the gall to invade his life. He could not, would not allow his love to think such a horrid thought. "How long have you..." he stopped when he saw her shoulders slump dejectedly. "If it is Edera's dark magic that has placed such a thought in your head, then I will ask Ashira to shut down your abilities. It is bad enough that you suffer so each day, I will not have you spending time thinking of her," Sesshomaru declared obstinately. If there was anything he wanted to do, it was to kill Edera all over again. But in truth, Akatsuki's words were almost ironically prophetic. If he had killed Edera when she had first approached him, Akatsuki would never have come into his life. If she had not, she would not now be suffering as she did. But neither would he have the youkai he loved with all his heart. "I know not why you have been subjected to these sensations, but I will no longer tolerate them. If Balthazar has found an opening through some undetectable charm or incantation that Edera has left in this castle's walls, then I would rather take you back to the Suzaku compound than risk you further. You may well not wish me to, but I will go into hell itself to kill this Balthazar for torturing you so. Since I know so little of the qualities of magic, I know not if what you said is correct or not, that he must have a living conduit in this world. I know only if I kill him, we need not know who his conduit is, because he would matter not."

"And as for thanking anyone, if we must, then it is my chichi-ue we should thank for leaving me the sword in the first place," Sesshomaru said spinning Akatsuki around to face him, pressing her face against his chest, his claws gently stroking their way through her hair as he nestled his chin against the top of her head. Then he pushed her back, wrapping his palm beneath her chin and raising her head so that her eyes would meet his.

"You told me once that turning left or right affects your life experiences differently," his voice was soft but clearly filled with deep concern. "But you never said that taking either direction meant you could not end up in the same place. One path may well take longer than the other, but if you are destined to get there, you will." He said studying her with concern. He was in love with this youkai, and he would not allow her to question her love for him or his love for her because of something that witch Edera may or may not have done. It was because he wanted no more thoughts of her to enter their lives that he had instructed the staff to remove all traces of her from the castle. "The fact that we are together, tells me we were destined to be together," he said, believing the truth of his words with all his heart. "Edera had nothing to do with it. I am quite certain I would have met and loved you regardless."

Akatsuki smiled softly as she nestled against him. She could only hope that was true.

Sesshomaru curled his fingers beneath her chin and lifted her face toward him. "I admit I never understood why my chichi-ue left me that sword until recently. I do not believe it was because he specifically wanted me to heal anyone," he pulled her toward him again as he hoped somehow he would say the right words to reach her heart. "I believe it was to open up my heart and allow me to care, nothing more. When I met you, my heart was already opening," he squeezed her affectionately. "I did not, of course, realize how much it would," he said holding her closer to him as if afraid to go.

Her expression shadowed by his own body, Sesshomaru felt a frustration at being unable to read her beautiful eyes, but contented himself with the soft fullness of her body as she pressed against him. "I do not know if my sword would have healed you that night or not, my love. I did not try it," he said it with a slight hitch in his throat, not liking the way that sounded. "All I know is that it did not tell me to heal you. Because I know so little about the capabilities of my sword, I do not know this for certain, but I do not believe it is a healing sword at all. I believe it can only restore life. I have never been able to heal anyone with it. I have only restored life to those who have already died. And if Edera caused that to prevent me from saving my brother's life, then so be it. All I know is that my sword did not speak to me. But it was not Edera, who touched my heart, it was you," he said with great love and emotion.

"The more I think about when my sword did tell me to revive someone; it is because that is what my heart needed me to do at that time," he said as he embraced her with compassion and repeatedly stroked his thumb gently across her shoulders. Every time he touched her, he was reminded of just how much he loved her. And he was awed at the thought of how much he truly did love her. "To me, that meant my sword knew my heart better than I, and it knew that having you under my care was better for me than restoring you to health would have been, and I am grateful for that. I want only for you to be as well, because even from the beginning, I did not want you to die simply to test my sword's worth," he leaned forward and gently kissed the top of her head once more.

"Oh Sesshomaru," Akatsuki whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around him. Her voice was smooth against his ear, her breath gently stirring the hair that fell across his shoulders.

"Akatsuki, my love, please do not cry. I cannot bear it," Sesshomaru said as he gently lifted her head and kissed away her tears, as he allowed his lips to trail down her face, savoring the taste of the salt on his tongue until he reached and nipped softly at her lower lip. "But there is something else, is there not?" he asked finally. "You have not simply thought of that curse or Edera without reason. What is it? Who was it at the beginning of this sensation you experienced tonight?" Sesshomaru wanted to know. "Something has disturbed you to push such thoughts to the front of your mind."

"Sesshomaru," Akatsuki cried as she turned from him once more. "I cannot..."

"Then, it is someone you know, is it not? Who is it?" Sesshomaru demanded, a pulse of anger once more surging through his body, as he slipped his fingers beneath her chin to force her to face him.

"Sesshomaru, it matters not because I know now that it means nothing," she said as her eyes burnt in her attempts to hold back her tears. "I know not how he is doing this, but I am certain it is Lord Balthazar filling my head with these horrid thoughts. He simply wishes for me to question and doubt those I love. But I fear him not, as long as I have you."

"Those you love?" Sesshomaru questioned, as his ears twitched with those words. "So then it is someone you care about," the youkai lord paused as he considered her previous sensings. "So far you have said you sensed that it was your friend Ōji Akimaru, then the head captain from the Suzaku clan, one of the clan leaders, and finally Lord Balthazar himself. Is it one of them again?" Sesshomaru asked and waited, but Akatsuki did not acknowledge him.

"It matters not who it was, I do not believe it," Akatsuki declared with conviction, seizing upon his strength. "For all I know it may well be no one I know at all. Someone unknown may be trying to deceive me. I am a life sorceress and I am susceptible to the senses of those unknown; I do not believe I have ever intentionally injured another without provocation. I cannot believe anyone I know would hate me enough to do such a thing."

Sesshomaru focused a pair of saddened golden eyes down toward her as she cried in his arms. No, they may not hate her, but they may well hate him, he realized. There were not many from the Suzaku clan who had reveled in the knowledge that they had mated. Though they had showered her with homage during that ceremony, that did not mean they had not rethought her situation and decided to punish her for going against their expectations and mating outside the clan. Someone may well be punishing her to anger him, but more essentially to let her know that she had chosen wrong because he knew nothing of magic and could not protect her.

"Tell me who it was Akatsuki. If I have to, I will kill them all," Sesshomaru said staunchly, hating the thought of seeing her cry and being unable to do anything to end it. "You must know that I will do anything to keep you safe. But if you do not say, I will be left with no other recourse than to assume it is someone very close to you," the youkai lord said as his mind ticked through the possibilities. If he had to, he would go to her parents to determine who they thought could do such a thing.

"You said you sensed no demonic aura," the youkai lord continued. "You know even better than I that the Suzaku clan members are capable of masking their aura. So tell me, who was it? Was it that Akimaru again?" Sesshomaru demanded once more. He knew nothing of him, truly. Akatsuki had said he was honorable, but of this he was uncertain. He may well have decided he needed to punish her for rejecting him. But truly, was it this Lord Balthazar that she had spoken about? When Akatsuki had first mentioned him, she said Edera had not sought this daiyoukai's power for herself alone. Was it truly Balthazar's objective to force him to enter the netherworld once more?

Akatsuki broke down into tears and Sesshomaru's own heart shattered as she trembled in his arms.

"Are you telling me it was Ōji Akimaru once more?" The youkai lord demanded incensed. Had she been wrong about him? Had he refused to accept his defeat for her heart and has now decided to punish them both, because this Sesshomaru had not dueled him?

Akatsuki shook her head as the water streamed down her cheeks. "No, it was not him. And yes, the Suzaku are capable of masking their demonic aura. But even though it may well have been one, that does not mean it truly was them. Other clans are capable of doing the same. Besides, I am certain that anyone in league with Lord Balthazar, if he is indeed the one behind this, would have their abilities enhanced through him, and thus would be capable of doing the same," she paused, but only momentarily, before she fairly screeched in anger. "And I would care not how many times I see this. I will never believe it."

"Akatsuki, can you be so certain you should dismiss the Ōji as the conduit in this world if you have sensed him in that nightmare for a second time?"

"No, I cannot. But that is likely the purpose of all of this; to create doubt and suspicion. You have probably locked onto him because of what happened," she said disheartened, remembering the numerous times Ōji Akimaru had professed his love for her. "Yes, I am certain I hurt him, but I do not believe it. I do not believe he would wish such a thing. We have been friends too long."

"The difference now though, my love, is that this is more a matter of the inner heart," Sesshomaru said, knowing nothing of the honor that youkai might possess. "I understand people are capable of doing anything under such..."

"A human perhaps, but not a youkai," Akatsuki insisted. "An honorable youkai would never do such a thing."

"So tell me who it was," Sesshomaru demanded, slipping his slender fingers beneath her chin as he squeezed with just enough pressure to force her to lift her head and face him. "Tell me. Tell me who you have sensed this time that would cause you to shed such tears and have such thoughts."

Akatsuki studied him with piteous eyes. "It was... you ... my love," she blurted out as her heart crumbled within her. "It was you," she cried as she fell limp in his arms and collapsed to her knees. "I saw you..., ripping our child from my body and handing him to my sister; my dead sister. But I know you would never do such a thing. I know it, and I will never believe it. I know not why this is happening to me, but I would never believe that," Akatsuki said as she lowered her head and her eyes began to flood.

Sesshomaru stared in wide-eyed disbelief as he folded her into his arms; his own heart tightening in an unbelievable agony. The youkai lord felt as if some parasite had reached into his chest and was at this moment ripping out his very heart. He would kill him. Whoever was responsible for this, he would kill him. But first, he had to stop this. He knew not how, but he knew he had to stop this. "Akatsuki," he began his smooth voice soft and gentle as he lifted her head to face him. "You are my mate; my love; my heart and my soul. There is nothing more important in this world for me, than you. I vowed to protect you. My first responsibility as your mate is to protect you here," he said pointing a clawed finger at her heart. "I will never hurt you. I will never allow anyone else to hurt you, and I will not allow you to hurt yourself with such foolish thoughts," he said tightening his arms securely around her, as his own heart tugged in pain. "You are my life. When you hurt, I hurt. Please, you must never keep such thoughts to yourself again. Your tears tell me that I have not done that which is my responsibility to bear, and for that I am truly sorry."

"No Sesshomaru it is not you. You have done so much... you have done everything. Sometimes I feel it is the Suzaku clan curse; that I am losing my mind. But I know I cannot be. I cannot be loved so much by you, and simply lose my mind. So I know it is dark magic and nothing more. I know you would never do such a thing. I know not why this magic is affecting me so except in an attempt to anger you to such a degree that you would indeed enter the meidou of hell and be at Lord Balthazar's mercy. But you must promise me that you will not. You must promise that you will never leave me," she pleaded. "I could never survive without you my love. I would never wish to."

"Akatsuki, this is no curse. It is dark magic, pure and simple," he said, his anger burning with a furious intensity as he tried to contain himself. Then, he pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed her softly. If nothing else, he hoped that showing her how much he truly loved her would erase those ridiculous thoughts from her head. "I will promise you that I truly have no desire to leave you, and I will not if given any other option. But I will not allow this youkai, whoever he is, to continue to torture you so. To do such a thing, he is clearly weak; otherwise, he would not hesitate to come after me." The youkai lord uttered a deep guttural growl. He wanted nothing more than to go out now and kill the youkai responsible, but he knew he could likely search these lands for an eternity and find nothing.

"But Sesshomaru, you must promise that you will never leave me, that you would never leave our child."

Sesshomaru turned her to face him and curled his fingers beneath her chin as he lifted her head so her eyes would meet his. The youkai lord studied his lady with an intense, yet somber glint reflected in his eyes. There had been many times over his life where he may have lied to himself. His mere denial of the emotions Akatsuki had initially stirred him with had nearly caused him to lose her. But he had never lied to her, and he could not do so now. "Akatsuki my lady and my love; I promise that I have absolutely no desire to leave you or our child. I love you; you are my mate, the lady of these lands. But I am a warrior; I can tolerate this no longer. I will put an end to this vermin who is causing you to shed such tears. One way or the other, I will do what I must to keep you safe. That means I will not accept further excuses from you. Tomorrow, we will meet with Ashira and Bathera. If you will not return to the Suzaku compound for your own safety, then we must develop some way to protect and keep you safe here."

"But my love, I told you, I do not believe that returning to the Suzaku compound will be of any benefit."

"Then some other option must be proposed. And we will do that tomorrow _with_your handmaidens. I cannot allow this to continue. I will not allow you to be tortured so," Sesshomaru said with a determination that left no doubts as to his planned conviction. "You will also tell me everything you know about this Lord Balthazar. You have told me he requires a living conduit to exercise his will in our world; but I want to know everything you know," he said, hoping that somewhere in her words, he would find the answers to what he sought. "I wish to determine how and why he has set his sights on me. And you will tell me of this dark magic. Magic is magic is it not? Why is this dark magic so different? Can it be controlled by another if not this Balthazar?"

The youkai lady studied her love with confusion and puzzlement. She knew to prepare themselves, she needed to tell him everything she knew, no matter how small. But she hoped in doing that, that he would not betray her heart and go out in search of the demon lord.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyway my lovelies,  
>So Sesshomaru and his lady have moved to the penthouse level?<strong>

**Oh, wow. Did Akatsuki say she was with child? How far along is she? Will we actually see this child, or will something happen before then? What are those sensing episodes she is having trying to tell her? Is someone actually going to rip her child from her body? How horrible.**

**Okay, as can clearly be seen, after all the touting of Akatsuki's sensors in overdrive, I have pretty much skipped over it. When I had thought of this chapter, I had planned to have us go through the individual sensing episodes with her, but as it turned out, we didn't even enter until the last one was over and we didn't even get to see what she saw. But at least, we do know what has happened. But why? Is she actually losing her mind? Is the Suzaku clan curse affecting her, or is she truly suffering from the effects of dark magic. If dark magic, why would anyone be using that kind of magic to fill her head with such horrible thoughts. I know, I could have been a little less graphic, but I decided to leave it that way, to truly try to show what she was actually seeing and so that you know whoever is behind this is really out for blood. I must say, whoever is doing that, they are evil indeed.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Akatsuki - (Aurora/Dawn)**  
><strong>chichi-ue - (father)<strong>  
><strong>daiyoukai - (great demon lord)<strong>  
><strong>haha-ue - (mother)<strong>  
><strong>hidenka - (princess)<strong>  
><strong>hyōshō - (symbol)<strong>  
><strong>kisaki - (queen)<strong>  
><strong>Kumiko – (long time beautiful child)<strong>  
><strong>kokuō - (king)<strong>  
><strong>miko - (priestess)<strong>  
><strong>Ōji - (prince)<strong>  
><strong>Oni - the classic Japanese demon, an ogre-like creature which often has horns.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Details of Demon Feudal Lord

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I lost my inspiration last week. But here's my current update. Hope it's okay.**

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: Brothers in Arms  
>Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha: Kyōdai de Busō<strong>

Shō 4-Ikisatsu Tsuite Za Yōkai Tonosama  
>Chapter 4-Details of the Demon Feudal Lord<p>

Now that she was with child, to say the youkai lady was experiencing mere cravings would be an understatement and essentially unfair since Akatsuki had actually begun to desire this one particular craving long before her child had been conceived. Yes, her body demanded more fresh red meat than was a regular part of her diet, but her body also demanded a craving that she knew she would soon have to tell her love about. But for now, her main concern was to tell him everything she knew about the demon lord. Her own personal desires were secondary to what Sesshomaru needed to know.

Rearing back against the paneled wall at the head of their bed, Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around his lady's shoulder before placing his other hand on her belly and proceeding to rub it in a soft circular motion. Over the past weeks, the youkai lady had actually managed to get her lord and love to show a softer side of himself whenever they were alone together. The surprising part of that was there was not as much resistance from him as one would expect.

Sesshomaru knew how difficult it must have been for his lady to tell him what she had seen. And he knew that one way or the other, he would ensure that whoever was responsible would pay for such a despicable indiscretion. But for now, he needed to be certain Akatsuki had no doubts that he would do no such thing.

The youkai lord though, found himself filled with great consternation. He wanted nothing more than to immediately seek, find and destroy that despicable youkai who would torment his mate to such a degree. But ever since that time he had initially risked Akatsuki's life when he had waged battle against Edera without first understanding how she or anyone else might be impacted, he knew he, himself, would rather die than risk her again. But he could not help but wonder if that was what that parasite hoped; that he would not come after him for fear of Akatsuki's safety. But he would certainly show himself as no more than a baka, if he thought for one moment he could dare challenge this daiyoukai's power, and know not that this Sesshomaru would find and kill him one day.

"If your son were greater than a mere four weeks into his gestation, I would be quite certain he exhibits great pleasure when you do that," Akatsuki said with a lilting smile as she rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest. "But I am afraid it is probably his mother who derives greater pleasure."

Sesshomaru smiled at her, though his heart still contained great conflict. "Whatever pleasure is derived is because it is known this Sesshomaru does it because he holds great love for you both," he said looking down at his lady, while his mind continued to strategize about what he would have to do to end her torment.

"We know that, my lord. And we cannot tell you how grateful we truly are," Akatsuki said, moving her hands to wrap them around his waist. "Even though I am not one, I am grateful that I will produce a warrior for your initial heir," she said as she snuggled into his arms. "It would be inappropriate for the lord of two territories to have a female life sorceress as his primary heir."

"Akatsuki, it would matter not if my first heir was a life sorceress instead of a warrior such as I," he said, knowing he would have trained her as well. No true warrior would allow their loved ones to live without possessing the capability to defend themselves. "This Sesshomaru would have loved her just the same."

Turning her vibrant blue eyes toward him, Akatsuki smiled lovingly. "Because you are now my mate, I can no longer sense the sincerity in your heart my love. But I hear it in your voice. And I know the words you speak, are spoken from your heart."

Disheartened by her words, though he knew that was not her intent, Sesshomaru directed a pair of solemn golden eyes down toward her. "Akatsuki, I know full well the hatred you sensed in my heart when first we met. But that is not what I feel for you now," he cupped her face with his fingers. "Though I cannot openly display my affection when we are not alone, I will allow not one moment to pass where you doubt the sincerity of the youkai you have mated."

"Sesshomaru, are you certain," Akatsuki wondered; believing that if not for her, he would likely not be plagued by issues of dark magic now. Her only wish was that she could get a sense of the reasoning's behind these episodes. They seemed so random and unfocused, but she knew that was impossible. One had to be thoroughly committed before even considering using such magic. "I know your life would have been simpler if your mate were a female warrior, but I…"

"There are many differences between us, my love," the youkai lord quickly interrupted; directing a fixed, impassive golden gaze down toward her. Sesshomaru knew any doubt she experienced of late was because of that vermin who laid siege against him, yet remained hidden by the cloak of magic. "But the only difference that holds any importance to me is that I am male and you are female," he said with great conviction, knowing that they would not be mates if that were not so. "In truth, you are more a warrior than that parasite who hovers in the darkness afraid to show himself," he said as his mind continued to calculate exactly what his purpose could be.

"Sesshomaru, my love, forgive me."

"Whatever for?" the youkai lord wanted to know looking down at his lady.

"For not telling you about those thoughts that have plagued me of late."

"Akatsuki, you need have no concerns about such things. I am certain I know why you did not, but your reasons matter not."

Wrapping herself into his loving arms, Akatsuki wanted to ensure he fully understood that she had no questions about his abilities. "I hope you know it was never you or your abilities that I questioned; it was me alone. I know so little of what is happening to me, and I did not wish to burden you by running to you with every non-descript thought I have," she said, looking up at him with loving eyes. "I would be doing no more than allowing whoever it is behind this to use me to manipulate you for their gain. I cannot allow that. When I initially sensed your heart, I sensed many things about you, among them were your great power and strength, so I would never have reason to question either," she said, continuing to look at him with love and sincerity, but then, she soon turned her gaze away. It was her own abilities she doubted.

"Unfortunately, I believe I have a failing because I am aware you make your decisions quickly. But I cannot allow anyone to use me as their blade," she said, concluding that whoever was doing this was attempting to anger her love into irrational action. "I know you would not hesitate to protect those you love. In truth, I believe it was your great passion and power that both frightened and attracted me. But it is your ability to make decisions quickly, that causes me to pause now," she grew thoughtful for a moment. "I know not why, but if I am not falling to the depths of the Suzaku clan curse and losing my mind, then I believe these nightmares I am having can be caused by no one other than Lord Balthazar. If it is him, then I am just a tool. I will not be his weapon to entrap you. You are a skilled and powerful warrior. I will allow no one to use me to force you into some trap."

"Why do you believe he is trying to entrap me?"

"To fulfill his final vow before he was sealed in the netherworld."

"His final vow?"

"Sesshomaru, you are a warrior, the most powerful youkai I have ever known, and I truly believe the most powerful youkai who has walked these lands in untold years. I know nothing of the power of Lord Balthazar, but I do know he used magic that you do not," she said, knowing that as a powerful warrior, Sesshomaru held no regard for the value of magic. But she could not allow him to face the demon lord without full understanding. "I understand that his final vow was that he would one day possess this land's most powerful son and would return."

"Rubbish," Sesshomaru declared, a look of angry disregard coating his previously serene golden gaze. "I care not who he is, no one can possess the power of this Sesshomaru."

"But my love, you know not his magic; and it is his magic that I fear."

"And you believe mere magic is capable of containing _my_power?" the youkai lord demanded growing annoyed, knowing that foolish hanyou had also thought the same. But not knowing if his anger was at his love or at this vermin who would place such thoughts in her head.

"I know not. I can only tell you of what I have read," she said softly, afraid to anger him further, though she believed it could mean nothing else; despite having no idea how Lord Balthazar would even know of her love. But that was a question that had possessed her ever since she had awakened from her near death. "Of your abilities, though, I doubt nothing. I had never felt such power, and though I have seen you battle only once, I saw you easily defeat your prey. Those errtu you defeated were Lord Balthazar's army. So, I cannot possibly doubt your skills," she said, clutching onto the sleeve of his matching haori.

"But I am a life sorceress. In my clan, when two members mate, they become as one cohesive unit," Akatsuki explained as her hope slowly faded. "I am used to interpreting what I see and understanding its meaning. But I cannot do that now. I cannot uphold that which is _my_ responsibility to bear," she said, lowering and shaking her head. "I see these visions and at best, I can only speculate. I know not even if my first vision when I lay dying in that room was even valid. All I know is I am not a warrior like you, and because I can no longer sense your fate, _OUR_fate because you are my love, I believe I am failing you," she said, heartbroken, but she refused to cry as she clung to her love, drawing what little strength she could from him. She had to remember she was now the mate of a warrior lord; a warrior lord who ruled two territories of land. There was no one she wanted to assist more than her mate, yet, she could not. Were her abilities as a life sorceress truly nothing more than a curse that could not be used to assist those she loved most? "All my life, I have been of assistance. But the one time I feel I truly need to be, I am coming up lacking. I know I am a powerful life sorceress and I want so much to assist you, but I feel so very weak."

"You are not weak, my lady," Sesshomaru said with sincerity as he calmed his fury and brushed her hair back behind her ear then kissed her gently on her forehead. "You contain great fire power. Why would you think…?"

"It is not that specifically of which I am thinking," Akatsuki said, knowing that Sesshomaru thought mainly of a youkai's fighting ability but did not yet understand the significance of the fact that she could no longer determine his fate because she loved him. "But even if you train me, I will never be a warrior such as you. I am not even a member of the same clan as you."

"Does that bother you?"

"I wonder if it bothers you."

"Akatsuki, you are my mate," Sesshomaru said tilting her face up toward him as his warm golden gaze peered deep into her eyes. "I would never concern myself with such issues. They are insignificant."

"But without my sensor abilities, I feel I am failing you, my love," she said directing a pair of large distressed eyes back toward him. She had no doubts that he would protect her, but could he not understand that she could not protect him? "I cannot even use my sensor abilities to make you aware of what you will face."

Understanding his lady's concerns, Sesshomaru's primary objective now, was to find out as much as he could about the parasite he had no doubts he would soon face. He would allow no one to continue to injure Akatsuki in such a manner.

"Akatsuki, my love," Sesshomaru began, pulling his left foot upward as he secured her in his arm, then rubbed his free hand gently along her stomach. "You need not concern yourself. You have information, I do not. Simply tell me everything you know about this Balthazar, and we will combat this insect together," he said, his internal anger welling within him, though he had no doubts of the final outcome. He needed no sorcery to know his fate. "I know you have said he requires a living conduit, but are you certain of that?"

"Of Lord Balthazar, I am certain of nothing," Akatsuki said, looking down as she rested her hands atop that of her love's while he continued to rub her belly in soft circular motions. "I know it is said he was evil incarnate. During the early days of this country's history, long before either you or I were born, he walked these lands with one goal-to rule the world," she said as her words were accented by a dark, thunderous rumbling in the distance. The youkai lord and his lady quickly rose to close the window's shutters.

"You know, I must be the only water sorceress that does not like the rainy season," Akatsuki declared as she reached out to grasp one of the shutters that eluded her; the lightning sparking sharp, bright and jagged streaks in the distance, lighting the sky with an angry fervor, as the wind whipped up in a ferocious swirl in front of her, snapping her hair forward in long, full tendrils.

"Why is that my lady?" Sesshomaru inquired after locking his window, then approaching and reaching past her to grasp the shutters in front of her, then pulled them inward to lock them closed.

"Well, I cannot go swimming in the rain," Akatsuki joked as she turned back toward their bed.

"You are youkai; minor raindrops should not stop you from going swimming," the youkai lord declared as he grasped her waist and looked down into his lady's eyes, a hint of longing filling his body.

"No, it should not. But it is not the same," Akatsuki said as she pressed herself against his chest. "I love the way the sun feels on my body when I exit the water."

Smiling faintly, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer toward him. "And I love the way the sun glistens off your skin when you exit the water."

"You what?" Akatsuki asked, eyes stunned, but sparkling. "Have you been watching me?"

"Every day my love," he confessed, closing his arms a little tighter. "Ever since your first swim after your injury; and I must admit I too hate the rainy season for depriving you of your early morning swim."

Knowing how much she was loved, the youkai lady could not help but think what might have been. "Forgive me, my love."

"For what now?" Sesshomaru asked studying her in puzzlement.

"For not detecting your true inner nature when I initially sensed your heart," Akatsuki replied almost guiltily, as a small smile made its way across her lips. "But, of course then, my intent was to only skim the surface, if I had known how much love lurked beneath it, I would have continued sensing you." Her once gentle smile now glimmered with a slight show of fangs, in essence displaying her conniving thoughts.

"As long as you now know, that is all that matters," the youkai lord said, lowering his head slightly to give his lady a passionate kiss.

"Sesshomaru," Akatsuki began; upon coming up for air, she remembered what she had wanted to talk to him about, but stopped short, deciding it would be best for her to postpone it until after she spoke to him of Lord Balthazar. "Do you think we should check the rest of the castle?"

"Not necessary," the youkai lord responded placidly as he loosened his grip. "I scented the approaching storm before the housekeepers retired and told them to close all the windows. But," he began with a slight furrow of his brows. "I will check on Rin. She becomes frightened of the thunder at times. I believe it is a result of nightmares she has from seeing her family killed by those bandits."

Akatsuki studied him; she knew the look that now cloaked his thoughts. It always amazed her how much compassion he truly possessed, though he still insisted upon showing it to no one but her. She could not help but wonder if all the misinformation she had accumulated over the years had been instigated by her love alone. She knew not the tribulations of a true warrior because she had never really known any, but she was fast learning her love's heart. How could anyone be so caring and yet so misunderstood unless its intent was deliberate? "Of course, my love," she said, knowing the place in her heart for the young girl was nearly as precious to her as Sesshomaru's was to him. But the place in his heart, had been devised though selflessness alone. "Why do you not bring her and put her in our child's planned room."

"It pleases me that you came into my life, my lady," Sesshomaru said pulling her toward him and looking into her loving eyes. For so long he had resisted the changes his heart had been undergoing until he finally admitted to himself that he loved her. He could not help but think what a baka he had been all his life. "I do not believe I would have ever loved, if not for you. But if I did, I would never have loved so completely. I believe your caring heart and understanding as a life sorceress is what I truly needed to enable me to love."

"I do not believe that," Akatsuki gushed, though internally grateful that he had never loved before her. "But despite the confusion that clutters my head of late, I have no doubt that your ability to care for Rin has enabled you to love, and I am so grateful that you chose to love me. How can I also not hold her dear in my heart?" she asked, tipping her face up toward him. "I could think of no one I would rather love over you," Akatsuki said, as she remembered the craving her body had undergone recently. She would have to make it known once she had revealed all she knew about the demon lord.

After placing Rin in the bedroom next door, Sesshomaru returned and climbed back into their bed, settling into a comfortable position as Akatsuki continued. "So, of Lord Balthazar," she began as she settled into Sesshomaru's arms. "He was a demon warrior lord that it is said cared not for any living beings except himself. In fact, he killed thousands, perhaps hundreds of thousands, reforming their dead bodies into his personal army to carry out his will."

"Killed thousands and reformed their bodies?" Sesshomaru questioned, his brows furrowing, as a recent memory assaulted his mind. But no, the events Akatsuki referred to occurred thousands of years ago, that had nothing to do with recent history, had it?

"Yes, I believe that was during his initial attempts to rule the world; and I have no doubt that is his goal, still. But I will not allow him to use me as his portal."

"You are no one's portal and tomorrow when we meet with Ashira and Bathera, we will develop an approach to keep those thoughts out of your head."

Knowing how much she was loved, Akatsuki knew Sesshomaru was likely concealing his fury, but she could still hear some degree of anger in his words. She also knew he had absolute confidence in his abilities, as did she, but she was grateful her love had not simply set off in pursuit of the demon lord and was now making the effort to learn as much about him as he could. "In relaying his story, I know not truly where to begin. The information I possess is so disjointed."

"Lord Balthazar," the youkai lord reflected. He could not recall ever hearing of such a being, until she had first mentioned him. "Where did you first hear of him?"

"I am certain there are records of him in each of the clan archives, although I have scoured this castle and found nothing. What I know, I came across in the royal Suzaku archives," Akatsuki said, recalling that feeling of dread that had lured her to those scrolls. "I found parchments written thousands of years ago, before even the Suzaku clan curse had evolved. They spoke of a powerful warrior lord of the Oni-dragon clan whose power and ambition was like nothing ever known," she stated reflecting on the fear that had filled her young heart then. "I believe his level of power and skill, was equal to yours my love. But he also harbored such ambition. His primary desire was to rule not only his clan, but the entire world," she said looking up at her love with all the concern that filled her heart.

It was Lord Balthazar's callous heartlessness and greedy ambitions she feared the most. Regrettably, she knew not if her love harbored such vengeance within him; he showed such love to her. If he truly had before, she believed he no longer did. "But not only was he a powerful warrior, he was a powerful sorcerer as well, though I do not believe he would have acknowledged himself as such," Akatsuki said, knowing enough to know no true warrior would ever acknowledge the need for such a creed. But she knew she would be unable to bear it if the demon lord were to use his magic and somehow possess her love and thus engage him in some incursion. "And from what I have read, he sought every possible avenue to enhance his offensive magic."

"What you have read?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering what thoughts had suddenly crossed his lady's mind. "I have been the lord of the west for these 200 plus past years. Why have I not heard of him before?"

"I know not, my love; but he was the lord of the Oni-dragon clan here in the south. And since being sealed, even though he has at times made his presence known even in the west, the south is where he ruled and where he likely has the most control," she said as her thoughts began to drift back in time and the power the demon lord had likely wielded. "But I am certain you have similar stories in your clan's royal archives under your mother's control as well. In truth, I only came across that information shortly after the first time I ever heard his name."

The youkai lord knew he had little interest in past history, but it seemed of late, the past assaulted him at every turn.

"Why would you think there would be information about this Balthazar in the Inu clan archives?"

"Because my understanding is that every powerful clan leader, from this country and even the mainland, were involved in his ultimate destruction," she said, then realizing there were still many things about her love that she still did not know, she asked. "Your family is originally from the mainland, are they not?"

"My chichi-ue's clan is from the mainland. My haha-ue's is from here."

"I see, but at any rate, I am certain your early clan leaders on both sides were involved somehow," though the records she had read, had not identified any specific clan members except the Suzaku sorcerers who had initiated that enchantment at the end. "The information I have, I obtained approximately 300 years ago, when I was a young life sorceress, just coming into my sensing abilities," she explained, as her thoughts again drifted back in time. "I scoured the Suzaku clan archives because I wanted to know more about my own abilities, but came across some references pertaining to the demon lord. When I searched, I had sensed such fear coming from the writings itself. Whatever havoc Lord Balthazar had wreaked while walking this earth, had spread such fear throughout the land that the scriber who documented that tale had been unable to restrain himself from allowing the fear filling his heart to flow into his words. Even after all those years, I was drawn to his words because I sensed such anguish..."

"So you first heard his name when you went in search of information about life sorceresses?"

"Actually, no; I first heard his name approximately 320 years ago when an Oni youkai attacked the Suzaku compound. I believe both occurrences were just before your father, himself, passed on to the netherworld, so I am certain that as Kokuō my father would have mentioned that incident to him."

"Why do you believe that?"

Twisting her head, Akatsuki studied him with mild surprise. "Your father was lord of the west. I am certain no incidents involving Lord Balthazar would not have been mentioned to him. He did possess a meidou seki, did he not?"

"Meidou Seki?" the youkai lord puzzled. He had many questions about that stone. Clearly, Akatsuki knew of its value. Though she had clearly not assisted his chichi-ue before his death, but perhaps she could provide answers after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay my lovelies,**  
><strong>Based on the title, clearly I have included details about the demon lord, but which one? I've also had Akatsuki apologize to Sesshomaru for keeping some thoughts to herself because I got a couple of comments that were not too pleased that she didn't immediately tell him about that last vision she had of him, or that she had thoughts of Princess Edera. Actually, I had reason for her holding back; she was afraid Sesshomaru would just get so angry that he would immediately go after Lord Balthazar, something she did not want him to do.<strong>

**I had to split this chapter because it was so long. Yes, they're talking about a lot of different things in this chapter, but I felt it was time I show them relating to each other as a couple, since this is a side of himself that Sesshomaru shows to her alone, besides they're not going to have much alone time as we move forward.**

**BTW I've explored a lot of Sesshomaru and his heritage and symbolisms in this chapter (but no, I'm not really obsessed). That part about the mainland is because there has been a lot of speculation that Sesshomaru is either from or has traveled to China extensively, mainly because of his attire (long sleeve kimono and flowing sash), his armor and his boots (instead of sandals). So, since I had earlier put in that the western lands in Japan was originally his mother's land, then I had to conclude that his father was the one who originally came from China. But of course, there has also been speculation that when they say Sesshomaru is the lord of the west that he is actually the lord of China, but I discounted that theory. I also thought it might be logical that his father is Chinese, since there has been much discussion of Inuyasha being a mutt (according to Kouga anyway) as well (i.e. part human, part youkai, part Japanese and part Chinese.)**

**I know, I could have limited this chapter to their conversation about Lord Balthazar and it would have been a lot shorter, but I figured these are two very different types of youkai (a warrior and a non-warrior life sorceress) and I wanted to see how they related to each other on a personal level. Also, I want to wrap this up (maybe) in about 15 chapters, so they will probably all be quite long moving forward. I have a lot to cover.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Next up: Someone has a surprising connection with the demon lord.**

**-**  
><strong>Akatsuki - (AuroraDawn)**  
><strong>baka - (a fool, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron)<strong>  
><strong>chichi-ue - (father)<strong>  
><strong>daiyoukai - (great demon lord)<strong>  
><strong>hyōshō - (symbol)<strong>  
><strong>kokuō - (king)<strong>  
><strong>Meidou Seki - (darkness of hell stone)<strong>  
><strong>Oni - the classic Japanese demon, an ogre-like creature which often has horns<strong>  
><strong>youkai - (demon)<strong>  
><strong>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Full Circle

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: Brothers in Arms  
>Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha: Kyōdai de Busō<strong>

**Shō 5- Junzen Enjin**  
><strong>Chapter 5- Full Circle<strong>

The Meidou Seki. It had never occurred to her that her love might not possess the stone, but perhaps his mother did and he was unaware. "Yes, the Meidou Seki enables the holder to observe the events in the netherworld, among other things. With that stone, the holder would know if Lord Balthazar posed an eminent threat."

"An Oni youkai attacked the Suzaku compound?" Sesshomaru asked in stunned amazement, deciding to push aside his thoughts of the meidou seki for now. He knew full well what one of those other things were but they would have plenty of time to delve into that subject. For now, he focused on the Oni he had killed as a young youkai. Its only thought was to eat. He could not recall them ever possessing such commitment. "But they are no more than low-level youkai at best. Why would it do such a thing?"

"My mother said she had sensed his heart when he had attempted to kill her," Akatsuki informed him. "And clearly that Oni's objective was to destroy every sorceress in the Suzaku compound."

"Destroy the sorceresses? For what purpose?"

Akatsuki's heart turned cold as she considered that. "I believe that may well have been a result of Lord Balthazar's orders in his attempt to break the seal," she said as her entire body chilled. "It seems he had taken control of that Oni who actually managed to kill three powerful sorceresses in our compound, two water and one lighting, before the guards were able to bring him down," she reported regrettably; one of those water sorceress's were her mother's cousin. "But it was only after they had removed the amulet from around his neck that he reverted to himself. But he died shortly afterward, so not much is known. Though it is easy to guess why he did that, I have no idea how that Oni could have obtained that amulet."

"You mean easy to guess why he wanted to kill every sorceress, even you," The youkai lord questioned as his own body chilled when he considered that thought.

"Yes, I do not believe youth mattered, and perhaps that is why I am being attacked by dark magic now, but of that I am uncertain. I know only that 200 years ago my mother told me that Lord Balthazar cannot exit the Netherlands as long as a single descendant of the sorceress' who banished him still lives, and thankfully, our numbers are still plentiful."

"But then why would Edera have joined leagues with him?"

"That, I do not know, unless she knew not, because he would surely have killed her as well," Akatsuki said thoughtfully, though she knew not what power Princess Edera truly contained unless it was lightning; that is what she had used to kill Inuyasha, after all. "Unless it was known between them that she was not a direct descendant of any of the sorcerers who sealed him."

"But did you not say you believed Edera was likely a descendant of the Suzaku king and thus also a life sorceress?"

"Yes, a life sorceress; but Lord Balthazar was banished some 500 years before the curse on the Suzaku clan and life sorceresses did not as yet exist. It was nine of the ancient warrior sorceresses that banished and sealed him. Three each of fire, water and lightning. Princess Edera may likely have been a descendant of one of them, as well; but I do not wish for you to achieve a false conclusion. I will not speculate about any situations, all I can do is tell you what I know."

"I will listen to your every word," Sesshomaru said with a gentle smile. In truth, he still enjoyed listening to her talk and even though she was simply documenting past history it did nothing to detract from the melodic tone of her voice; and he did love to hear it, especially when it was not filled with the pain she suffered of late. "But you said it tried to kill your mother? You mean the Oni found its way into the castle?"

"No, I was in the castle, but my mother was in one of the compound's exterior gardens at the time."

"But what has an Oni to do with this Balthazar."

"I am uncertain, but he was the lord of the Oni-dragon clan, and I do know that when the guards finally managed to take that Oni down, they saw that it contained an amulet around its neck."

"An amulet?"

"Yes, when the amulet was examined, it was observed to contain a single hyōshō. On the mainland, that hyōshō is now referred to as the mark of the ouroboros. It apparently was Lord Balthazar's heritage marker somewhere on his body, much like your crescent moon that denotes your commitment to ultimate power," she said, lightly tracing a clawed finger across the vibrant blue hyōshō that graced his forehead as she lost herself in her actions. She also knew it had previously depicted his commitment to his non-mated status because of its potential for distractions, but he had forsaken that for her sake.

"Do not concern yourself, my lady," the youkai lord said pulling her hand away, and kissing her fingertips. "I did nothing I did not wish to do. But this ouroboros; I am not familiar…"

"In truth, I would likely not be either, if not for what happened. But I am certain you have seen it on one of your trips. It is a hyōshō of a dragon or serpent devouring its own tail."

"A dragon devouring its own tail?" Sesshomaru queried, recalling that he _had_seen such a symbol, but not knowing its significance. "I am sorry, my love. I have seen this, but I am not following you."

"According to the historical documents I read of Lord Balthazar, it symbolizes creation out of destruction; the creation of life out of death; a power he vowed to conquer. The ouroboros eats its own tail to sustain its life, in an eternal cycle of renewal."

"Creation out of destruction?"

"Yes, I believe that is how he reforms youkai souls and bodies. He used his abilities to transcend magic and developed such powerful dark magic that enabled him among other things, to reform the earth itself into living beings. He used his magic and power to terrorize every youkai clan that walked the earth in those days, and I believe he intends to use his magic to rebirth himself."

The youkai lord could not help but reflect that the demon lord was ambitious indeed. To think that a youkai had likely walked these lands some 5000 years before him, who contained power equal to his own, but utilized powerful magic as well.

"There is one other thing, my love," Akatsuki said, remembering something she had tried to forget. "Ever since I read this, I had tried to forget it. But the scrolls also spoke of Lord Balthazar's father. I certainly cannot say he had the kindest of hearts, but I do not believe any youkai did at that time, not even members from my clan. But the thing is, even though he may also have been powerful and evil, apparently, he was not powerful enough."

"What do you mean? Was he sealed away as well?"

"Actually, yes and no. Remember, I was a young Suzaku sorceress when I came upon this information, so forgive me for not divulging it from the very beginning. The truth is, Lord Balthazar, himself sealed his father away."

"Sealed his own father?"

"Yes, despite all his power, apparently the demon lord did not believe he possessed enough, so he actually sealed the spirit of his own father away in a weapon that he could command at his will."

"A weapon?"

"Yes, his name or its name, I am unsure which, was Sou'unga, I believe, which essentially means world conquest."

"Sou'unga?" Sesshomaru repeated as his head jerked backward and his eyes instantly glazed in puzzled confusion. He knew that name well; too well.

"You are aware of the tale?" Akatsuki asked upon noting her love's reaction.

"No, I am not, but continue."

"It seems that Sou'unga, the father, was as ferocious and evil as his son, wreaking havoc wherever he went. But apparently, a tandem was not good enough," she hesitated slightly, having no desire to relive this thought. "Lord Balthazar, who in truth was not Lord Balthazar at that time, wanted a powerful weapon that he could bend to his will," she lowered her head, just to push aside the reality of exactly how such a thing might have occurred. "So…, he actually sealed the spirit of his own father into the blade of a sword that he could wield to do his bidding." She closed her eyes, hoping to block out that thought completely. "His final insult was to then proclaim himself the first lord of the Oni-dragon clan."

"When I think back on it now, I believe that was the first time I ever really cried. To think any youkai could be so heartless and cruel as to seal away their own father," Akatsuki said growing quiet, her heart and thoughts once more filling with the sadness she had experienced nearly 300 years ago.

"Akatsuki, my love," Sesshomaru began as he lifted her face to meet his eyes. He knew she was in distress, whatever her thoughts of those events. "I know not the order of things in the Suzaku compound, but if you do not yet know, I must tell you that even in the Inu clan, the goal of the son is to exceed the father."

"But not like that," Akatsuki blurted out, looking at him in wide-eyed disbelief. "It cannot be. If an honorable youkai must battle to prove their dominance and strength that is one thing, but to subdue one's own father to a role of submitting to your will, is unthinkable." she said, tightly gripping the edges of the bedcovering as she tried to regain her composure.

After a moment or two, she continued; her thoughts a lot more settled. "It is said that at some point after that, every high level clan leader came together to develop a strategy to free themselves of Lord Balthazar's terror," the youkai lady said, displaying some small degree of disgust, she could not believe they had allowed him to terrorize them for so long before taking action. "Eventually, they devised a plan where members of each clan attacked him and brought him down. Though many died during that confrontation because they had to contend with both dark magic and that Sou'unga weapon, once they had accomplished that initial objective, it required nine Suzaku sorceresses' to essentially chain his soul to his body and banish and seal him into the netherworld for eternity, where he rules to this day. It is said that as they battled him into submission, he vowed he would find a way to one day return. Clearly they could not strip him of his power; though it has not advanced to a level strong enough to enable him to free himself."

"And you believe he still intends to free himself?" Sesshomaru repeated, though not surprised.

"Yes, but the number of our descendants increase over the years, and I believe it becomes more and more difficult as time lapses," she said, believing that was the primary reason that spell had included that connection. "But he has vowed that he would possess the body of the most powerful youkai in this world and that he would come back and rule in what he believed was his rightful place."

"Why did they not simply kill him?"

"This is mere speculation my love, but I believe it was the ouroboros factor. They were afraid of his power."

"You mean they thought he would simply be reborn?"

"Yes. From the sign of his heritage marker, it is said he possessed regenerative, rebirth and renewal powers; that is why they first chained his soul, then sealed it and his body in the netherworld. They did not wish his soul roaming about I suppose," she said as she motioned to her love to pass her the carafe of water. "Besides, as far as killing him, he literally begged them to take his life. He said he would rebirth himself and spread a little of his soul to everyone within 50 feet of his dying body," She said filling a nearby glass with water and taking a couple of sips.

"The only way they believed they could prevent his return, was to seal both his soul and his physical body and tie his release to the continued existence of the Suzaku descendants," she said, resting the carafe and glass on the table beside her. "I understand that every once in a while, he makes his presence known, by reaching through the portals that join our worlds and further corrupts a youkai who may desire revenge," she said looking into her love's golden eyes. "But youkai themselves have been foolish enough to call on him to barter. I know not how powerful his magic is now, but his fighting skills cannot possibly compare to your own; I do not believe he has fought in nearly 5000 years. As for his sword, it is unknown what actually happened to it, as far as I know, it had not been seen since Lord Balthazar was banished and sealed into the netherworld."

"Sou'unga has also been sealed in the netherworld."

"How do you know this, it disappeared so long…"

"Because Inuyasha and I sealed it there."

"You, but how is that possible?" Akatsuki asked in amazement, not understanding how he could have encountered a weapon that had disappeared so long ago. "Lord Balthazar has been sealed for thousands of years and his sword vanished shortly afterward."

"Sou'unga was my chichi-ue's sword," the youkai lord reported calmly. He had never previously given much thought to that sword's history. "I know at one point, it was freed from the tail of a dragon and whoever possessed it, was in turn possessed by the sword itself, until my chichi-ue took control of it. There was a time when I felt it should have been mine to possess, but unfortunately it disappeared after his death, only to reappear about three years ago on the end of the hanyou's arm," he said, turning toward his lady and hugging her a little more snugly. "I know not if this was a result of Balthazar's will, but that sword killed thousands before we managed to seal it away, using the powers of the two swords forged from my chichi-ue's fangs."

"Your father's fangs sealed it?" the youkai lady asked in stunned surprise. "But Sesshomaru, are you certain it was the same Sou'unga?"

"I know of only one Sou'unga and it indeed had the spirit of a dragon sealed within its blade."

Akatsuki's mind worked in overdrive. She had not expected that. She had not thought Sou'unga or the demon lord had posed such a threat to their world in untold years. But could that mean….? "So my love, do you believe that explains it?"

"Explains what?"

"How he may have first taken note of you? Your father wielded and dominated his sword, and you, the most powerful youkai who walks this land today, also sealed his sword into the netherworld and I am a member of the clan that sealed him away and we are now mates. Perhaps that is why …"

"I do not believe in fantasy tails."

"Fantasy tails?" Akatsuki scrunched her brows in puzzlement. "Do you mean fairytales?"

"That matters not, it is nothing but fantasy and false lies. No youkai can possess my power. And your Balthazar is a fool if he thinks otherwise. I care not who he is, or what magic he possesses."

Akatsuki studied him, she knew he was greatly incensed. She knew his thoughts were the same as her own. Their histories were so intimately connected. Had their mating played into the demon lord's hands in some way? Or had the demon lord's magic somehow caused their union. If so, for what purpose? "I am grateful you did not possess that weapon," she said quietly and thoughtfully as she continued to study her love. She did not doubt that Sesshomaru contained sufficient power to dominate the dragon's spirit as did his father, but she could not help but believe if he had possessed it upon his father's death that he would never have loved her now and she cared not who had a hand in that.

Turning his head toward her, the youkai lord could almost imagine the thoughts that crowded his lady's mind at this moment. Despite securely wrapping his arms around her to display his current love, he knew what his own objectives were at that time, and he was certain now that his chichi-ue did as well; and with that, he had to admit that he agreed.

"My only regret is that my father had that amulet destroyed," Akatsuki murmured not looking at him.

"Why is that?"

"Because I believe the only way to destroy Lord Balthazar is to direct his own magic back at him. I know as a warrior, you hold no value in magic, but you have asked about the differences. I can only venture to say that the difference essentially lies in our natures. I am not, and have never been a warrior; therefore, I would say our magic is as different as our nature itself. My magic is more defensive, whereas Lord Balthazar's magic is more offensive, and I do not believe it should be so easily discounted. In training me, you have told me a warrior should always seek and utilize any advantages."

"Lord Balthazar's magic is of a powerful, unnatural source, supposedly developed by him to assist in his attempt to obtain his goals of world dominance. I understand he walked these lands as if he believed he was a god, but he was and is not. He can create nothing, but he has the ability using his magic to reform practically anything he so chooses. In a sense, you are correct, magic is magic and any youkai with power can control it," Akatsuki said with a slight hesitation in her words and a murky glimmer in her eyes, as if her mind had suddenly been clouded by some dark thought. "The more power you have the more you are capable of doing that, so even my magic can likely be reformed and enhanced with dark magic if I utilized it."

"Enhanced? How?"

"My understanding is that he will extend his power to you through an amulet or jewel. Much like Princess Edera must have had." The youkai lady took a breath as she tried to develop her thoughts. "If my father had not had that Oni's amulet destroyed, then with that and my magic, I am certain I could have destroyed him," she said beginning to convince herself. "If Lord Balthazar is truly the one behind these recent events, then I could have combined his own magic from his amulet with my magic and I could have entered the Netherlands and destroyed him myself," Akatsuki said, clearly still angered by the sensations she had experienced of late, as well as the recent revelation.

She was a life sorceress, yes; but she was also the mate of a warrior lord and she would be strong for him. As a life sorceress, she contained much compassion, but as the mate of a youkai warrior lord, she must also now contain much strength. And she could do that, she tried to convince herself; she would simply cling to Sesshomaru's words. She contained great firepower but she also contained powerful magic. She had simply never before used them in an offensive attack. But her ancestors had sealed him away; she could be the one that destroyed him.

"And I would allow no such thing," Sesshomaru declared with a fiery intensity.

"But my love, was that not the purpose of this conversation? To evaluate the possibilities and develop the best possible solution?"

"Yes, but you have said you know nothing of his power. One does not enter into battle based on mere writings or possibilities. Besides, could you be certain that using his magic would not injure you?"

"No, I cannot, but I believe it would be worth the risk," Akatsuki said, turning a powerful blue gaze toward him now. She was determined to fight by her love's side to combat any evil that attempted to destroy them. "For my clan specifically, Lord Balthazar has shown his evil hand numerous times. You know of my firepower. You are training me in Kenjutsu. I have powerful magic. So despite not being a warrior, I am confident I would pose a powerful threat to him. I am the most powerful life sorceress that walks these lands. I have both fire and water power. All we need do is obtain one of his amulets, and we can end his ridiculous threats. If dead, he cannot come after anyone. And I will not allow him to possess you. Once I have magically prepared myself, no magic can penetrate my barrier." The youkai lady paused finally and looked at her love, realizing he had made not one comment during her tirade.

Sesshomaru studied her with an intense gaze. There was nothing he wanted more than to have her fight by his side. He knew she contained great power. She had also been an excellent student under his tutelage. But she had to know if this Balthazar was as much of a threat as he seemed to be, their only priority was to keep her safe, not worry about him. "Then why do not simply keep yourself prepared against this dark magic that affects you now?"

"Alas, I cannot," Akatsuki responded regrettably, but she refused to allow that to dismay her. "To do that is tapping into the youki that resides within my physical being. It would be much like releasing my fire power every minute of every day, or like you being in your transformed state constantly. It would be physically draining and cannot be sustained for extended periods. That is likely why Edera had a barrier surrounding this…," Akatsuki paused as a thought entered her head. "Princess Edera must have had an amulet," she said looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Despite believing he knew what was coming, the youkai lord allowed a single brow to arch before responding. "I recall no such amulet."

"Then a jewel, something," Akatsuki insisted quickly sitting upright, fighting the urge to scour the entire castle grounds this very minute. "She must have. She had clearly made a pact with Lord Balthazar. She must have had a vessel though which she wielded his magic. How else could she have commanded his errtu?"

A jewel, the youkai lord thought back as he studied his lady, not liking the look in her eyes at all; uncertain if he should be relieved that his love did not possess this vessel that she seemed so intent upon using. "The jewels on your ear are your amulets, are they not?"

"Yes, you recall when…"

"Edera may well have had something similar on her ear. I recall a vibrant red sparkle on several occasions that night," Sesshomaru said, watching as Akatsuki's eyes widened in delight, but knowing he would soon disappoint her. "But even so, it has clearly long sense been destroyed," he said, hating the cloud that instantly coated her eyes, while simultaneously relieved that this conversation would soon be over. "Neither Ashira nor Bathera sensed any instruments of dark magic lurking about this castle."

The youkai lady slumped back against the paneled wall as she resigned herself to the truth of that fact. "No, they did not," she said, but soon developed another thought. "But if Lord Balthazar again has a conduit, he would likely have one. If so then…" she began having new hope.

"If so, then I will find both him and it," Sesshomaru interrupted, knowing he had no intention of allowing her to even consider the thoughts still lurking in her head. "And _I_will use it to destroy them both. But I will say, my love, if need be, you may place a barrier around this castle," he said in appeasement. "I care not what thoughts others have. I wish only to protect you."

Though unwilling to accept his words as an end, Akatsuki responded. "I know that my love and you need not concern yourself. I believe I have a thought that may well work, but I must check with Ashira and Bathera to see if it can be done."

Then she continued with her previous thought. "As for the demon lord himself, I am certain he would have an impossible task attempting to penetrate my barrier, especially if I enhanced my shield using his own magic. And if I combined our magics and attacked him with his own, I am certain he would likely be in the same position as I when I do not suspect such power." But remembering her inability to prove anything, she added, "And do not tell me we know not if it is him, because I believe nothing else. I believe no one else could possibly be responsible."

"I thought you did not previously wish to reach potentially erroneous conclusions."

"No, as a life sorceress, I should not. But we both know he is the likely culprit. And as you said, if he has a conduit all we need do is find him, take his amulet and destroy them both."

"I did not say we," Sesshomaru responded, his voice even and quite, his eyes dispassionate and unconcerned. He had never before observed her display such anxious enthusiasm. In some ways it pleased him, but in others it was unsettling. This Balthazar would not be an appropriate opponent for her first battle. "I said _I_ would find him and _I_would destroy him. You need concern yourself with nothing other than…"

"No, I will fight with you. Whoever is doing this, is doing it to me. Perhaps I am being used to get to you, but I am definitely be used, and I will not allow…"

"And I will allow no such thing. If we are indeed being threatened by this demon lord, then I will face him and _I_will destroy him," Sesshomaru said with finality.

"But my love, you told me a warrior takes advantage of every possible opportunity. If I do not fight with you how can I prove myself worthy to be your mate?"

"Akatsuki, you need prove nothing. You are my mate, which means you are more than worthy."

"But Sesshomaru, I…"

"Stop it, Akatsuki, enough of this," Sesshomaru said rising from their bed and moving toward one of the windows to swing open the shutters. The rain had ceased some time ago. "Your only concern should be to ensure whatever magic you employ will ensure your safety. I will worry about Balthazar."

"But my love, I can do this, I am certain."

"And I said enough. You will do nothing," he replied, turning a dispassionate glare toward her as he glanced across his shoulder, wondering when and how this had changed so suddenly; and he knew it had. Before, she had fought so desperately to keep him from randomly going out in search of Balthazar, but now she, herself, seemed determined to do nothing else. But it was not his desire to discourage her. She was his love and they may well have enemies outside these walls; but he would not allow them to be enemies inside them. "If this Balthazar truly wishes to possess my power, then I say let him try. You have told me what I need to know. I will be ready for him," he said, turning to study her. He knew she was angered. It mattered not that she did not look at him. He could scent her internal fury peeling off her skin. But it was never his intent to cause her such pain. She suffered enough without his added complications.

"Akatsuki, do not anger yourself, my love," Sesshomaru's smooth voice said as he moved back toward their bed. "We will have many opportunities to fight together," he said, climbing back into their bed beside her. "Forgive me, my lady; but understand if this Balthazar is truly after me, then it is I who must battle him. He has already injured you, and you are my mate. It is my responsibility to redeem you," he said, pulling her hair back behind her ear, and softly nibbling at her neck. That parasite had taken enough of his time to be with his lady. Now, he wanted only for her to forget about him. "It is not your responsibility to protect me. It was my vow to protect you, and I will do that always," he said, reaching for the sash of the obi that circled her waist and tugging it gently. He wanted her to think no more about that useless insect.

Akatsuki turned her head to study him. Was that it? He shuts her down, but asks her forgiveness, so what, now she should no longer think about fighting by his side? No, she might not be a warrior, but was she a youkai, or was she not? "Sesshomaru, my love," she began as she clamped his hand to her side, preventing him from opening her obi. This was not how she had intended to do it, but she knew, now was the time to tell him what she needed; but fully aware of the injuries that could be done to another's heart, the youkai lady called on all her experiences as a life sorceress to determine how best to broach the subject. She had already injured his pride when she proposed to take on Lord Balthazar herself, the last thing she wanted to do was injure her love's heart. "Do you still regret that I am not a warrior such as you?"

"Akatsuki, I have never regretted such a thing," Sesshomaru said perplexed, not understanding her movements any more than her words.

"I sensed your heart, my love," Akatsuki said, smiling faintly. She knew her love's father had left his mother; though she knew not why. She did not want that to happen to them. She could not bear it if he were to regret taking her as his mate. She could not imagine living without Sesshomaru's love. But she could not help but wonder if that is what would happen based on what she had previously sensed in his heart as well as what was happening now. "I know you initially hated my magic."

"Do not do that," Sesshomaru responded sternly, having no desire to revisit his past. "Do not tell me of what you sensed in me when first we met," he said knowing he had not bothered to hold back his hatred then. "Yes, I may have hated the use of your magic, but I hated the use of magic in general, not yours specifically. But ever since I thought I was obligated to become your protector, not a day passed when I did not revel in the thought of you fighting by my side."

"I am certain you have not, my love. Your determination in training me has shown me your desires; but…"

"But what?" Sesshomaru questioned in continued puzzlement. "Are you getting visions that are causing you to question my intent?" the youkai lord asked growing incensed.

"No, my love, it is nothing like that. I ask only that you forgive me for keeping something else to myself," Akatsuki said, suddenly taking on a slightly uncomfortable demeanor. She knew her love had made no secrets of the fact that he hated what she had sensed in his heart when first they met. And she knew these visions she experienced of late were not dear to his heart. But for her own sake, she knew she had to do this.

Directing a pair of puzzled golden eyes down toward her, he studied her in confusion. "What is that, my lady?"

"I have told you about the curse on my clan," her own eyes filled with uncertainty. "Did you understand the impact of what effect it had on us, on me, a life sorceress?"

"Akatsuki, do you doubt that I love you?" Did she question his love for her? Was it because of that sensation she had?

"No, I doubt nothing about your love for me. I just question your passion for me."

"My passion? Akatsuki, my love for you is my passion. Have I not shown that I love you?"

"You do, but you do not show me your true passion."

"My true passion? I do not understand."

"Sesshomaru, we both know that I am not an obake; I cannot transform but I am a youkai, am I not? I wish for you to treat me as such," She stated with conviction.

Seeing a determination in her eyes, the youkai lord grew confused as he tried to interpret the meaning of her words. "Treat you as…"

"I do not want you to change for me. I told you, it was you strength and passion that both attracted and frightened me. I want to know that you want and respect me as much as I do you. You are aware that I did not want you as simply my protector. And I do not want you to think that is all you must be now. I would love for you to ignore the fact that I am not a warrior, and treat me like a powerful youkai."

"Treat you like… but… Akatsuki, I don't… Is this because I do not wish you to engage in battle with that… ?"

"No, that is only part of the problem, but...," she paused trying to find the best way to tell him.

"Sesshomaru, when we first mated, I know you did that for me. You showed me such love, such concern and such passion. I could never have imagined anything more loving, caring or so tenderly beautiful," she said before turning away from him. "But I am not a fool, my love. We have been mated for two months, and I know you are holding back. I feel it every time we mate. You say that I am not weak. You say I have great fire power within me, but you treat me like…." She turned a pair of concerned eyes toward him. "I know you are doing that because you believe you cannot show me the same passion you could an inu youkai. And for that, I am truly sorry."

"Akatsuki, you need not apologize for such a thing. You are my mate; the youkai who has presented me with her heart. I could not possibly want more."

"No, but I do not wish you to feel that you must settle for less. You are the lord of two territories, I am your mate. Neither of us should settle for anything," she said as she met his eyes with determination. "There is one thing I wish to do for you and you for me. I have sensed you heart and I know that even in your sealed form, you can show me the passion you would show an inu youkai, or even any other youkai female who was a warrior."

"Akatsuki, I am holding nothing back. You are my mate, I love you and I show you all the love I have inside of me every time we mate."

"Perhaps all the love a human could show another, but I do not fault you for that. But I do feel you treat me differently because I am not a warrior. Even by refusing to allow me to consider combining my magic with that of Lord Balthazar's tells me you are overly concerned about me, and I cannot allow that," She looked away, focusing her attention on the bedding.

"Yes, as a life sorceress, I do cry, but surely, you understand why," she said uncomfortably. "But I am not a child, I will not break," her defiant blue eyes peered deep into his. "If I could cast a spell to change the fact that I am not a warrior and cannot transform I would do that, but alas, I cannot. But we are both youkai. I would wish for you to show me a youkai's passion."

"A youkai's passion?" Sesshomaru sat upright. "But my love, enduring such a thing, you might well be injured; I could never injure you in such a fashion."

"Don't. Do not do that, Sesshomaru," she said as she flipped her legs over the side and rose from their bed to move toward the still opened window. "I do not want you to think that in taking me as your mate, you cannot have that which _you_truly desire. I am a water sorceress, which means I have healing ability, which you know full well," she stated across her shoulder without turning to see the youkai lord quickly approaching her position near the window. "I am a youkai like you. I am not human, I am not even hanyou. I am a powerful sorceress and I want you to possess me as you would any other youkai female. I do not want you to treat me as if I will break. I will not. You are my mate, and I would love to feel your true passion."

The youkai lord approached, then spun her toward him as he gazed down at her for almost a little too long, refusing to allow himself to think until he recognized the sincerity in his mate's eyes. He knew now, why he had learned to love her. She was truly like no youkai he had ever known. "Then come outside with me, my lady. There are too many in this castle," Sesshomaru said finally, as he dipped and scooped her into his arms and moved closer toward the window he had recently opened. There was a cave a short distance away that he could use to finally show her all the love he truly possessed for her.

+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#+*-#

**Okay my lovelies,  
>Finally, conclusion to the conversation in the previous chapter.<strong>

**I know, I know instead of "depicted his commitment to his non-mated status" I should have said to his virginity, because in truth that is what the crescent moon shape was supposed to symbolize in ancient Japan, but since I had already stated that our dear youkai lord was somewhat of a playboy, I had to make a slight modification, besides if I considered his mother's moon, I'd be so confused.**

**Anyway, well, it looks like our youkai lord has some kind of previous connection with this demon lord. Did Lord Balthazar initially set his sights on Sesshomaru's chichi-ue? Or did he set his sights on Sesshomaru after he sealed his sword away? But even so, is he truly the one attacking Akatsuki's mind, or does he have some minion doing that?**

**What was that? Was that their first argument? Or more accurately, their second? Was Sesshomaru actually telling her, not to worry her pretty little head? So like a man. But it seems Akatsuki was not as soft as she initially seemed. Perhaps Sesshomaru ****_should _let her tackle Balthazar.**

**By the way, that final part with the youkai passion thing; I've been thinking about that for quite some time and did not believe two youkai would show their passion for each other the same way as two humans would, so I inserted a little hint that they would probably display it differently from now on, even though I have no intention of showing it.**

**Anyway, for all you star-trek fan's before I showed them as being Vulcan-like (touchy feely, except during Amok time), when I really think they would probably be more Klingon like (rough housing). All I can say is try to imagine, fangs, claws and blood. But do not think for one minute that the youkai lady wants to be or that the youkai lord would ever tear his lady apart. They love each other, they just prefer it a little rough so there's a little claw piercing and fang biting and some such (the details are up to your imagination). Sorry, but it has been bothering me ever since they mated and I had to get it out.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Akatsuki - (Aurora/Dawn)  
>baka - (a fool, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron)<br>chichi-ue - (father)  
>daiyoukai - (great demon lord)<br>hyōshō - (symbol)  
>kokuō - (king)<br>Meidou Seki - (darkness of hell stone)  
>obake- (Yōkaiyoukai that has the ability to shape-shift)  
>Oni - the classic Japanese demon, an ogre-like creature which often has horns<br>youkai - (demon)  
>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 The Warrior and the Mate

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: Brothers in Arms  
>Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha: Kyōdai de Busō<strong>

Shō 6 - Za Senshi Dano Za Meito  
>Chapter 6 - The Warrior and the Mate<p>

Keeping to his word, the following day Sesshomaru wasted no time trying to resolve the issue of keeping his lady safe. Before her handmaidens had even eaten, he informed both Ashira and Bathera that both he and Akatsuki had a pressing issue they wanted to address.

Now, with each of them sitting in a circular pattern on four tatami mats in the meeting room, the youkai lord quickly divulged that something must be done to eliminate those random attacks on his lady's mind. Based on her thoughts from the previous night, Akatsuki knew her personal barrier could not be penetrated as long as she prepared herself magically and wondered if something similar could be produced to surround the entire castle.

Despite having not previously been told that their lady had been suffering from such horrid attacks, the two youkai had actually detected a difference in Akatsuki's aura over the past weeks, but both handmaidens had been perturbed to learn of this news. Though fully aware that their lady was now mated and had a powerful warrior to rely on, Ashira asked forgiveness before proceeding, but pointed out that their lady should not disregard the value of their services. They had been handpicked from Akatsuki's birth to assist her in any manner possible, and despite her mated status, it was their responsibility to do that still.

Even though they had not anticipated such an event, between the two of them, they did have at least 500 more years of life experience than Akatsuki did and were there to be of assistance. After pointing out that even though one's susceptibility to dark magic was not specifically enhanced during these times, being with child could be unpredictable and would definitely make their lady more sensitive. If they had been told previously, they believed they could have perhaps recommended a solution a lot sooner.

Feeling thoroughly and properly reprimanded, Akatsuki apologized to her handmaidens and indicated she was simply trying to flex her independence, but would rely on them to provide an adequate solution.

After consulting among themselves for nearly one half hour, both handmaidens agreed their lady's request could quite probably be done if they executed what was typically known as a four point spell. With that, they could construct what was known as a Suzaku Blood Barrier. Unlike a typical barrier that used only enchanted ningyou youkai to both protect and shield the castle from view, the blood barrier required at least two liters of fresh blood; which was essentially equal to half the total amount contained in a single youkai's body.

Though four sorceresses were usually required to construct such a barrier, they believed they could do it with just the three of them. But unfortunately, since the youkai lady herself seemed to be the primary focus of these dark magic attacks and since she was the only life sorceress among them, and far more powerful than both of them combined, that meant that even though they could provide half of the blood between them, the other half would have to come from Akatsuki alone; meaning she would essentially have to supply one liter of blood, herself.

Once mixed and enchanted, the blood would have to be trailed along the perimeter in small trenches starting from the four primary corners of the castle walls, before Akatsuki could utter a special incantation from the rooftop that both Ashira and Bathera had agreed to construct.

Knowing not much about magic, but knowing full well that to secrete that amount of blood, his lady would be incapacitated for a week or more before she would be able to regenerate it; it was needless to say, the youkai lord was not the least bit pleased.

"No, Akatsuki cannot dispense that much blood," Sesshomaru began with an uncomfortable and unfamiliar irritation cloaking his words. It was not his habit to display his emotions so openly, but he could not contain the fact that he was uncomfortable with the planned events. "There must be another alternative. Place a regular barrier around us; conceal this castle if need be, I care not what anyone thinks, I must keep ..."

"No, my lord, I also do not wish to hide," Akatsuki interrupted him. He had already told her he did not wish to hide from anyone; she could not have him changing his desires to appease her. He was the lord of this castle, and his desires were paramount. "The only suitable barrier to erect will be a Suzaku Blood Barrier. That is the only way to ensure we keep the effects of dark magic out."

"But Akatsuki, you are with child," the youkai lord declared with obvious concern. It mattered not that she was youkai, that amount of blood was too much for any youkai to distribute. "You cannot dispense that much blood. Perhaps I can give my own?" He inquired as he looked at the two handmaidens.

"I am sorry, my lord, but this spell requires the blood of a sorceress," Ashira answered quietly. True, her lord's blood was likely more powerful than her lady's, but it contained no hint of sorcery in it. "But if you wish, you could perhaps retrieve another sorcerer from the Suzaku com..."

"No, that is not necessary," Akatsuki interrupted her. She had not left home, only to run back whenever she required assistance. Her only goal now, was to build a life with her lord.

"But Akatsuki, you cannot...,"

"Your son will be fine, my love. I will be fine," Akatsuki said looking into his eyes and resting her palm atop the back of his arm. "We are both strong, and we will survive this. Anything would be far better than experiencing that type of nightmare again. I could not bear it."

"My lady, you say the supposed perpetrator changes with each occurrence, did you not?" Ashira asked, addressing her lady.

"Yes, do you have some idea as to why?"

"We are uncertain, but Bathera and I discussed that, and we would say inexperience is the likely cause. One of those sightings you had, may well have been of the true offender, but I would not believe they would wish their true character known. It may well be someone who uses no magic at all. Perhaps each time it has been done, they were attempting to confuse and deceive you into believing it is someone you know and care for and they have not yet developed their abilities using this magic to direct your thoughts to the person they wish you to believe is truly responsible," Ashira concluded, while Bathera nodded her agreement.

"What can I do?" Sesshomaru asked, already believing he knew who would possibly be responsible for such heartless antics, but his primary goal at this moment, was to do whatever Akatsuki required. "Akatsuki will be nearly incapacitated after dispensing so much blood. How can I help her?"

Ashira explained that the youkai lord could do whatever he wished in helping his lady get to the rooftop and execute the required enchantment. But what his assistance was most truly needed for was to trail the blood. Once enchanted, the spell would require four goblets of fresh blood to be trailed along the perimeter of the castle.

"When can this be done?"

"As soon as we are ready; but it will take at least an hour to obtain and properly enchant the blood. But wait one minute, my lord. I have to retrieve a few things," Ashira said as she rose from her tatami mat and returned to her room.

Returning a few minutes later, the youkai handmaiden carried two oversized goblets, a large tenugui, some bandages and a gold dagger.

"What are these for?" Sesshomaru asked, though already having a pretty good idea.

Ashira lowered her head. "The dagger, of course, is to obtain the blood. But then you must bind and stop our lady's blood flow. Though she is a healing sorceress, she will be too weak to do it herself. When it is completed, I will be able to seal her wound, but her blood flow will remain low until she can regenerate it."

Hating the reality of this planned episode even more now, the youkai lord reluctantly retired to their bedroom with his lady, as Akatsuki reclined against their bed.

"Forgive me for not finding some other way to protect you my lady," Sesshomaru said with a heavy breath as he rubbed his palm slowly along her face. "I will make this up to you."

"Sesshomaru, that matters not," Akatsuki said, with a gentle smile. "Just to have you by my side and to even dream that these nightmares will soon end is all I can ask."

With a somber gaze, the youkai lord caressed his fingers along his lady's face for a few minutes more before proceeding with a task he had no true desire to carryout. "Are you ready," Sesshomaru asked, looking into his lady's eyes.

"Yes," Akatsuki said, with stoned determination as she raised the sleeve of her kimono and draped her arm across the first goblet.

Closing his lady's eyes and kissing her lips, Sesshomaru unsheathed the small gold dagger and slid it along the fleshy part of Akatsuki's forearm to immediately begin dispensing her blood. Upon filling the two goblets, the youkai lord kissed his lady's arm, then blew his breath to seal the wound before binding it. Finally, leaving her upstairs to rest, he gave her blood to her handmaidens, then retrieved three guards to assist him in digging four very long, narrow trenches along the exterior of the castle to prepare for trailing his lady's blood. He could have used the hanyou, who in fact wanted to help, but Sesshomaru decided against it, since he could not fly.

With most of the guards out patrolling the lands, the youkai lord had slim pickings from those remaining, but obtained four youkai capable of flight. With the assistance of the guards, the youkai lord burrowed a trench approximately one mile distant around the entire castle perimeter, while Akatsuki was instructed on the enchantment she could have to execute.

Once completed, Sesshomaru returned to the castle to retrieve the enchanted blood from Ashira, then handed one goblet to each of the youkai guards who promptly flew to their respective corners to commence trailing it along the newly dug trenches.

Unfortunately, during the process of trailing his goblet of blood, the second lieutenant, the youkai whose responsibility it was to trail his goblet's content along the rear of the castle, dropped it, spilling an unknown quantity in a single area. Not believing he would have a sufficient amount to join with the blood that covered the eastern part of the castle, he promptly retrieved a stick, to try to spread as much of the spilled blood along the castle rear as possible.

Having believed he had done a sufficient job of redistributing the blood, but knowing the power of his lord, he was literally afraid to tell of the little mishap he'd suffered, and thus, said nothing. Little did he, or anyone else, since they were unaware of this catastrophe, know this would result in the planned structure being weakened for a small four foot span at the rear of the castle.

Carrying his lady in his arms, the youkai lord flew to the top of the roof then carefully settled her to her feet, catching her quickly when her long, usually sturdy legs wobbled slightly. "Take your time, my lady. I have you," Sesshomaru said, grasping her around her waist to hold her steady.

Despite her weakened state, Akatsuki smiled faintly, then spread her arms like the wings of a bird and began to chant her incantation, as her head felt like it was spiraling in circles. Though weakened and barely able to stand on her own two feet, the youkai lady, with what assistance her lord and love could provide, choked out the following incantation.

_Queen Mother hear my plea,  
>Allow your power to flow through me.<br>Sister sorceresses heed my call,  
>Help me construct this barrier wall.<br>My blood flows free and burns with fire,  
>I ask you all to grant my desire.<br>From North to South, from East to West,  
>Secure this castle from unwanted guests.<br>Should dark magic breach this sphere,  
>Devour that magic entrap it here.<br>Erect a blood barrier straight and tall,  
>To protect this castle, to protect us all.<br>Protect the minds that reside within,  
>Let no unnatural magic enter in.<br>Protect the Lady Akatsuki's mind,  
>From all dark magic of any kind.<br>I call on my sisters to lend their resources,  
>To protect this castle from evil forces.<br>Queen Mother I employ of thee,  
>To end this threat, so let it be<em>

As was becoming a frequent component of her regiment since meeting the daiyoukai, Akatsuki spent the next week in bed with Sesshomaru constantly by her side. But at least, over those days, she experienced no more of those horrid nightmares. The enchantment apparently seemed to work.

"I am pleased that you have not been besieged by those dark thoughts these past days."

"As am I, my love, but I would like to go outside tomorrow," Akatsuki said sitting up in her bed, nestling herself in her love's arms.

"Are you certain?" Sesshomaru immediately began to protest. "Your blood is still not at a level where you are strong enough."

"I have spent too much time locked behind these walls. If I do not get fresh air soon, I am quite certain I will die."

"No you will not, but you may well die if you rush this and I will not watch that happen," Sesshomaru stated sternly. He knew full well how stubborn his lady could be, but he refused to bend to her will. "I am here, and you have both Ashira and Bathera to care for you. You need not attempt to scamper out of bed so quickly."

Akatsuki remained silent. She knew further protests would be pointless.

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru began refocusing his thoughts. "When you discussed your knowledge of that Balthazar, you also mentioned something about a stone."

"The Meidou Seki," Akatsuki responded.

"Yes, the meidou seki. My haha-ue has such a stone; given to her by my chichi-ue."

"Well then, as the lord of two territories, you must have your own created."

"If I did possess one, would I be able to observe this Balthazar and know what he is doing, when he is doing it?"

"I am afraid not, my love. The meidou seki only provides sight for the fringes of the meidou, just inside the darkness," she said, wondering if perhaps she should check with her mother to see if that could be enhanced. "I believe Lord Balthazar's realm is deep in the heart of the netherworld, known as the demon lands, but if he poses a threat, he would have to come to the fringes to make his escape."

"I see," the youkai lord responded with little interest. "Then I have no need for such a stone."

Hearing a gentle rap on the frame of their door, both the youkai lord and his lady focused their attention upon it. Scenting Rin outside, Sesshomaru rose from the bed and moved toward the window.

"Come," Akatsuki called, after adjusting their bedding slightly.

"Lady Akatsuki, Lord Sesshomaru. I picked you some flowers, my lady," Rin said upon sliding open the shoji screen, and poking her head in.

"Thank you, Rin, they're beautiful," Akatsuki said, waving the young girl in and taking a deep breath of the pungent aroma before resting the flowers on her nearby bed table. She would have either Ashira or Bathera put them in water later.

"I picked one for you too, my lord."

Taking the flower, the youkai lord placed it in the sleeve of his haori, with a courteous smile.

"I'm sorry you're sick again, my lady," Rin said softly, her brown eyes looking rather downcast.

"Thank you Rin, but I will be fine soon," Akatsuki tried to assure her. She knew the young girl had been greatly affected when she had been sick during her original stay in this castle. "I am sorry I have been unable to train you or to join you for our nightly chats. And I apologize for taking Lord Sesshomaru away from it as well."

"But Lord Sesshomaru must take care of you," Rin said in an almost panicked protest. "I have Master Jaken and Inuyasha."

"Where is everyone now?"

"Master Jaken went to his room to polish his staff," Rin giggled slightly, believing the little youkai spent too much time engaged in that activity. "Inuyasha went to the dojo to train Sarula," she added as a new thought entered her head. "Can Sarula join us at night my lord?"

"If Inuyasha wishes her to join us, we should let him invite her."

"Rin," Akatsuki called. "Perhaps you can help me convince Lord Sesshomaru to let me go outside tomorrow."

"Ohhh yes," delighted at the thought that perhaps her lady could again take her swimming, Rin spun around to face her lord. But despite the fact that he said not one word, she had come to know that narrowed eyed glare well over the time she had been travelling with him, and she knew he was not pleased with that prospect and said nothing.

"But Lord Sesshomaru does not want you to get hurt again," Rin said, turning back toward her lady with great distress flashing in her large brown eyes. "And Rin does not want you to have a relapse either."

"Thank you Rin, but I will be fine. I believe I was simply being spiteful," Akatsuki said, rubbing her hand gently along her stomach.

"Spiteful?" Rin asked in puzzlement, moving closer toward her lady as she observed her movements.

"Mean," Akatsuki clarified without going into detail.

"You cannot be mean my lady, but is the baby sick too, will he be fine also?" Rin asked with wide-eyed concern.

"We are both fine."

"How do you know," Rin asked curiously, reaching out to touch her lady's stomach, then rethinking that idea, stopped short. "I thought you had to have a bigger stomach when you had a baby inside. That's what Kaede-san said when that lady in the village was having a baby. So how do you know the baby is fine? How do you know he's even inside?"

Akatsuki allowed a small smile to cross her lips at that inquiry. "The baby is growing inside of me. But I am a youkai, and female youkai's stomachs do not generally grow larger until just before the baby will be born, which is not until the fourth month. We still have nearly three months until then."

"Three months," Rin parroted wistfully. "I can't wait till I have a baby," she added innocently, before turning toward her lord. "You will give me a baby too, won't you my lord?"

The youkai lord nearly gulped in embarrassment, as his eyes widened in stunned surprise.

Looking at her love, Akatsuki raised her palm to silence him, then patted her palm on the edge of her bed, inviting the young girl to take a seat. "Rin, you do not really want a baby from Lord Sesshomaru, do you?"

"Oh yes I do. I know when you get bigger and someone loves you, they give you a baby," Rin declared brightly, eager to display her knowledge, her eyes large and virtuous as she perched herself on the edge of the bed. "And I love lord Sesshomaru. I know you love Lady Akatsuki, but don't you love me too, my lord?" she asked spinning her head toward him.

"Rin, I am certain lord Sesshomaru loves you very much," Akatsuki responded, realizing the young girl was merely repeating something she'd heard, but clearly had insufficient information. "And yes when you get bigger, someone you love will do that for you," she smiled softly. "But do you not recall when you first told me that you thought Lord Sesshomaru loved me and wanted to marry me, why did you think he wanted to do that?"

"Because he loved you and you're bigger than me; and I know men want to marry ladies and Rin is too small," Rin responded with such bright innocence, it was almost amusing.

"I see," Akatsuki smiled slightly, marveling at the young girl's continued guiltlessness amongst so many youkai. "But do you believe you love Lord Sesshomaru enough to wish to marry him?"

"But," Rin's expression grew puzzled and confused. "Isn't he already married, to you?"

"Essentially, yes, but since we are youkai we become mated, not married, but you can say it is the same," Akatsuki explained, realizing this was the first time she had ever tried to explain the ways of life to a child, and a human child, at that. "Do you not also realize there are different levels of love?"

"Different levels of love?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru and I both love you like you were our very own daughter," Akatsuki said, looking briefly at Sesshomaru before continuing. "Do you not love us like a mother and father?"

"Like a mother and father..."

"Do you not also love Master Jaken and Inuyasha," Akatsuki inquired. "Do you want them to give you a baby as well?"

"Oh no, not Master Jaken; he is silly sometimes," Rin said issuing a soft giggle before covering her mouth with her fists. "That's why Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have to beat him up all the time."

"But you do love him, do you not?"

"I like him..." Rin said thoughtfully.

"Would you not be upset if Master Jaken were not here in the castle with us? Or if you were to never see him again?"

"Oh yes, I don't want Master Jaken to go away," Rin cried, looking at her lady, then turning to face her lord with distressed filled eyes. "You won't send him away, will you my lord?" she pleaded earnestly. "Rin would miss him too much. I don't want anyone to leave this castle."

"That is because you love him," Akatsuki continued. "But your love for him is different than the love you feel for Lord Sesshomaru. I would say you love Master Jaken as you would love an uncle and you love Inuyasha as you would a big brother, but I believe you love Lord Sesshomaru, and hopefully me as well, as you would love your parents."

"My parents..." the young girl said hesitantly, as her thoughts drifted back to how her life was before her parents were killed. It was pretty much like it was now. She had a mother and a father and two older brothers to take care of her, just like Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Akatsuki, Master Jaken and Inuyasha were doing now.

"Fate willing, when you get bigger you will find someone that you love much more than you love Lord Sesshomaru."

"More than Lord Sesshomaru," Rin asked incredulously, wondering if anything like that could truly be possible.

"Yes, and you will want him to give you a baby," Akatsuki informed her, looking into a pair of shocked uncomprehending brown eyes. "But you must also love that person the way you would love someone that you would wish to marry. Once married, then he can give you a baby. But if Lord Sesshomaru were to give you a baby that would make me very unhappy," Akatsuki said, putting on a saddened expression. "In our society, males do take multiple mates, but in my clan we are generally mated for life. If Lord Sesshomaru were to take another mate, it is because I have hurt him in some way, or he simply wishes to hurt me; which means we have failed each other. Do you want us to fail each other?"

"Oh no, my lady, you must not fail Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said springing to her feet, then spinning around. "And you must not fail my lady either, my lord. Rin would be very upset if you failed each other."

"So then, it is all settled," Akatsuki stated with conviction. "But if you wish, once the baby is born, you may help me take care of Lord Sesshomaru's son like you were his big sister, because that is what you will be. We are all one big family now."

"His big sister? So I will have a little brother?" Rin squealed with delight, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Yes, you will. You do want to help me take care of him, do you not?"

"Oh yes my lady. I'll take very good care of him."

"Thank you Rin, I am certain you will."

"Can I tell Inuyasha and Master Jaken?"

Akatsuki smiled. "Yes you may," she said as Rin was already beginning to skip happily out of the room.

"You are very good with her, my lady," Sesshomaru said as he moved back toward their bed to sit beside her.

"Well, I think I am as good as any female youkai can be with a young human child," Akatsuki said curling her fingers beneath her chin. "But I can hardly blame her for falling in love with you. Clearly, she loves the strong, silent type."

The youkai lord uttered a slight growl as he snapped his claws at his lady's nose. "She is not in love with me, she is simply confused."

"Yes, but that is why I believe she requires a human nanny to tend her needs," Akatsuki said bringing up a subject they had addressed before, but had not yet resolved. "If you do not wish to utilize one of Inuyasha's friends, will you not at least decide to bring in Kumiko from the Suzaku compound. She does have young children about Rin's age. I know you do not cherish most humans, but it would also be helpful for young Rin to have children her own age to play with."

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru responded thoughtfully, though, still not having any desire to bring more humans into his castle. But knowing he had intended to question her about that meidou seki, since it was one of the topics that had plagued him lately, he refocused his thoughts. "Akatsuki, how much do you know about this meidou seki?"

"What is it that you wish to know, my love?"

"What can you tell me?"

"The first stone was created thousands of years ago. If you are a powerful youkai, you can open a path to the meidou, you can call forth minor demons and you can even call forth a soul to restore a life, but only up to three times."

"Is there more than one."

"I imagine now, there are quite a few. I believe one may have been created for various powerful clan leaders. Why do you ask?"

"Did you obtain your knowledge of this stone when you acquired your knowledge of that Balthazar?"

"No," she said studying him uncertainly, her crystal blue eyes puzzled. "I thought you understood my lord."

"Understood?"

"The meidou seki was and is created by the Suzaku clan. It is an amulet enchanted by Suzaku sorceresses made from the eye of an Ooiboku kori. The first was created shortly after Lord Balthazar was sealed away. But their power has since been enhanced to do the other things I have mentioned."

"An Ooiboku? You are talking about an eye from one of those multi-eyed youkai that live beneath the water in the swamp?"

"Yes."

"And it is created by life sorceresses?"

"Actually, it is created by a Suzaku charm smith, but it could be enchanted by any one of the Suzaku sorceress; fire, ice, lightning, or life. Although, as a life sorceress, capable of embodying the powers of all sorceresses, in addition to possessing the ability to read or sense souls; if one of us were going to enchant one, it would probably be done by a life sorceress. Why do you ask?"

The youkai lord did not wish to reveal the thoughts that had plagued him for so long and did not reply to her question. "You said it can only be used three times. Why three?"

"It can restore a soul up to three times," she corrected him. "But I imagine that is partially because life itself is finite; no one lives forever-not even the most powerful youkai warrior. It is also said that the soul or emotional body stays connected to the physical body for only three days after death, after that, it can never be retrieved. But I believe it is based more on the fact that we are not warriors, and as sorceresses, we tend to immerse ourselves in our rituals. Much like that four point spell we conducted several days ago."

"Rituals?"

"I told you once that we believe all things are connected. We also believe in the power enforced by numbers. Like the number three being a triad or the number four representing security in the home."

"Triad?"

"Yes, the number three is the triad, meaning it is a complete cycle unto itself in that it represents the whole since it contains the beginning, a middle and an end; the moon, the earth, and sun; the body, soul and spirit; birth, life, and death; even past, present, and future. Three is the first number to which the meaning "all" was given; otherwise it is just one, or both," Akatsuki said as she reflected on her loves features. "My love, are you concerned about Lord Balthazar?"

"Other than the fact that he has injured you, I am no more concerned about that youkai than I am about Edera now," Sesshomaru stated definitively, knowing that one way or the other he would make him pay.

"But you do have some question that I have not as yet answered, do you not? Will you not tell me, your mate what troubles you so?"

"That matters not. I will resolve it."

Akatsuki grew silent and thoughtful. She need not sense his heart to know something troubled him greatly. But she could not force him to reveal what disturbed him if he did not wish to divulge it himself. "You are delighted that I can no longer sense your heart, are you not."

"In truth, I am neither delighted, nor displeased," Sesshomaru responded with little interest; his thoughts were still otherwise occupied. "Although I must admit, it is more in line with the natural order of things."

"Is that because you wish to conceal your thoughts from me?" Akatsuki asked, wondering if he would ever truly be a mate to her, like her father was to her mother. But she could only hazard a guess and say no. Warriors did not generally coddle towards others. To have her love's heart in whatever small way he wished to share it, would likely be all she could expect. "Sesshomaru, no one knows better than I, that you have been more important to me all of my life than I have ever been to you," she said softly without looking at him. "You are, and have always been my lord; while until only recently, I have always been only an unknown and unthought-of subject to you. But I thought as your mate, I would now be part of your life."

"You are part of my life, my lady," Sesshomaru said, curling his fingers beneath her chin. "In fact, you are my life."

"Am I really, or am I simply the youkai who shares your bed?"

"Akatsuki, I am not insensitive to your needs. I know why you are asking me that. But I am afraid you do not understand."

"Then explain it to me my love. We should have no secrets between us. I am aware that we each have lived a number of years and it may well take quite some time to divulge everything. But when an opportunity arises, we should not allow it to past."

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully, yet hesitantly; realizing from the continued puzzlement in her eyes that it was probably best if he told her his true thoughts eventually. But for now, his thoughts continued to center around the meidou seki. "But what about this dark magic that you feel affected you? Is not the enchantment on a meidou stone consistent with dark magic?"

"Yes, it is. It is really the only part of dark magic life sorceress's deal with. It is far easier to cast an enchantment spell containing dark magic, than it is for us to sense through it ...," her words trailed as she closed her eyes.

"You need no longer concern yourself with Edera," Sesshomaru said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, knowing how much she was still pained by the loss of her sister. Just to consider that pained him as well.

"Sesshomaru," Akatsuki began remembering something she wanted to discuss with him. "I told you before that my parents rule by formality. There are things we do in the Suzaku clan that my mother has yearned for but has been unable to fulfill."

"Such as what, my love?"

"Well, we deprived her of enjoying my pre-mating ceremony, but there is one ceremony I could never deny her."

Sesshomaru turned a puzzled gaze toward her.

"She will wish to honor her future grandson. But first, we must make them aware that we are with child, and you must prepare yourself for another of our ceremonies."

"You mean she wants...?"

"I am afraid so. And since I am now the only source she has, I am afraid I cannot deny her this."

"I see."

"But my love, there is one other thing," Akatsuki said turning a pair of cautious blue eyes toward him. "She will also wish you to invite your mother and I am your mate, and I would like very much to meet her as well," she said, watching as the youkai lord diverted his gaze. "Do you not believe she should be made aware that you are mated and that we are with child? Do you not wish our child to know both his grandmothers?"

The youkai lord had literally frozen. He had expected that subject to come up one day, but he was not prepared to deal with it now. He was uncertain if he ever would be. "In truth, I would wish not for my haha-ue to know anything about us or our child."

"Sesshomaru," Akatsuki gasped.

"Do not be surprised, my lady. My haha-ue is not at all like yours," he said, directing a pair of cold, indifferent eyes toward his lady. "She is not all kindness and gentle thoughts. She is much like the youkai you saw in me when first we met."

"But why would you say that?"

Sesshomaru did not immediately speak. He had admitted this truth to no one. But Akatsuki was his mate. If he could not admit this truth to her, it would never be settled. "Because unlike you, I am fully aware of her true nature, and I believe she is responsible for my chichi-ue's death."

Akatsuki blinked in surprise. "She cannot be. I recall when your father died. He was killed by..."

"A human named Takemaru," Sesshomaru interrupted her, his fangs glinting ever so slightly as he flipped his legs to the floor and rose from their bed. "I am aware who killed him," he said from across his shoulder as he moved away, his body tensing at the thought. "But as I said, I believe she is the one responsible."

"But why would you think that?"

The youkai lord hard no desire to go into detail, not even with his love. For his chichi-ue to have been downed by a lowly human was bad enough, but for his own haha-ue to have had a hand in that despicable event, seemed almost inconceivable despite his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru, my love; please do not shut me out," Akatsuki pleaded as she studied him. "Your pain is my pain, you told me that yourself. If you hurt, I wish to know why."

"I do not hurt," the youkai lord declared defiantly, as he strolled toward the window and looked out onto the darkening night sky. If his haha-ue no longer deserved his respect, she would not receive it. He had never had any difficulty doing that which was required. "Akatsuki, you know I was without my left arm for some time because Inuyasha cut it off during one of our early battles," he said turning to face his lady and wrapping his arms in the sleeve of his kimono. If he was going to admit his haha-ue's acts to anyone, it would be Akatsuki.

The youkai lady studied him quizzically. Was he changing the subject? "My love...?"

"I held no grudge because of that," Sesshomaru said reclining against the window ledge. "It happened during battle. One must expect to become injured during battle. But the thing is, apparently a couple of years ago, my Tenseiga believed I had changed somehow and called to that sword smith Toutousai, who said he could re-forge it into a weapon capable of opening a path to hell so I would be able to vanquish my enemies. But I did not possess sufficient information to train it so that it could open a circular path," the youkai lord said, not believing that it was his power that was lacking. "In an effort to determine if my chichi-ue had left any information on how I could strengthen my sword I went to my haha-ue."

"You mean to open a path like my Zensutsaiga or the meidou seki?"

"Yes, but your Zensutsaiga's power comes from your abilities as a sorceress; making it easy for you to command it. I, on the other hand required an understanding of my chichi-ue's power. So, I was compelled to go to her where I learned several things," the youkai lord grew silent and thoughtful.

The youkai lady twisted her frame and rose from her bed, moving toward her love. She was certain she could sense his pain and she knew whatever he would say would be difficult for him. She could not help but wonder if it was a mistake to have him visit those thoughts now, whatever they were; but she knew there was only one way for him to get past his concerns, and that was to face them.

"You should not be out of bed," Sesshomaru said as he immediately lifted her into his arms and returned her to it. "I learned she possessed a meidou seki," he confessed finally, as he tucked her in. "She said chichi-ue had left it to her."

"The meidou seki? You mean to... restore his life?" Akatsuki asked disbelievingly.

"In truth, I am uncertain why, though she said only that it was if I had questions about the Tenseiga, but perhaps," he said, now convinced there could have been no other reason.

"So you believe she could have restored your father's life, but did not?" Akatsuki wanted to be certain of his meaning.

"It is not just a matter that she did not," Sesshomaru grew silent as he reflected on the words he would speak for the first time. "I also believe it was she who told that Takemaru that chichi-ue would go to that woman that night. That is why every guard under that Takemaru's control was on alert."

"Sesshomaru, my love," Akatsuki began as she clung to him, despite his outward strength, she knew he had to be pained by such a thought. "That may well be fact, but one thing we in the western Suzaku clan have always wondered about, is why your father did not transform when the castle collapsed. He could have saved himself."

The youkai lord closed his eyes as he reared back against the paneled wall, "I wondered about that myself," he said, then turned to face his lady. "Despite knowing that he was injured before that battle, I have concluded that he knew what she had done, and could not allow himself to face her."

"I do not believe that," Akatsuki said, wondering how much doubt had been placed in her love's heart because of his uncertainty over those events. "I knew your father not, but from what I have heard he was much like you in his determination, and not the type of youkai to recoil from anyone. I do not believe he would have cowered from his mate. But do you intend to confront your mother regarding your questions?"

"I do not know if I should."

"Sesshomaru, if you do not confront her, do you truly believe you have a right to accuse her?"

"I have not yet accused her. I know only that I have many unanswered questions."

"You are the most powerful youkai that exists," she said, knowing that despite all her power, she too would have difficulty facing her mother if she had such questions, but she also knew her love had to resolve this, perhaps if not for her, he would have by now. "Fear of anything should not reside within you, and you should not fear the truth. Once you face it, you can move beyond it; but until you do, you will never move forward."

"I fear nothing, but if I face her, I may well be forced to take her life," Sesshomaru said, rearing back once more. "I might have killed my chichi-ue readily, to prove my strength was greater than his, but she is my haha-ue. I cannot take her life, there is nothing to prove," he said, resigning himself to a hopeless fact. "But she indeed did have his meidou seki. She said he gave it to her. Which means she had it before his death and she could have saved him if she so chose."

"Whether your mother was directly or even indirectly responsible for your father's death; your father also made a choice of his own."

"But he died protecting humans," the youkai lord said as he closed his claws into his palms, that, above all, was one of the most difficult things for him to comprehend.

"Are not humans worthy of protection as well?" Akatsuki asked, believing for the first time that she truly understood where any fear her love likely possessed, resided. "Do you not save Rin when she requires it? Is your father's death any less honorable because of whom he chose to save? Do not belittle him for that. His death, in his eyes was honorable. He died as he chose to die. We each can only hope to do as much."

"But for whatever selfish reasons she possessed, my haha-ue should have saved him, but chose not to."

"Do you know that for certain? Perhaps she could not."

"Could not? How could she not? What would have prevented her? She had the stone. I saw her employ its use. But clearly, she chose not to save him.

"Sesshomaru my, love; I remember what you told me about exceeding your father. If you had taken your father's life, would you have regretted it now?"

"No, I would have regretted nothing. That was my right. If I had taken his life, my life would be much different now."

"I see," Akatsuki said, inhaling with realization. All her life, she had relied on her sensor abilities to know a youkai's heart, but now that she was mated, she knew why she did not possess that ability with someone she loved so much. To know for certain that Sesshomaru suffered any form of remorse over taking her as his mate, would be unbearable. "So, do you regret your life as it is now?"

"I regret nothing in my life now."

"But you must," Akatsuki insisted uncertainly, hoping that she truly was wrong. "You certainly would have preferred for it to be different."

"No, I did not say that."

"Did you not?" Akatsuki challenged him. "It sounded to me that you are you not happy with me as your mate."

"Why have you said that?"

"What else could I say? It is like there are two sides to your character, my love; the warrior and my mate," Akatsuki said with a great deal of inner sadness growing within her. "I am aware the warrior side has existed long before my mate was ever conceived. But I am afraid my mate will lose to your warrior side."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you not realize that your true hope would result in nothing other than a life altering paradox? You cannot live your life hoping to defeat a youkai whose death you abhor because he died at the hands of humans, and believe you can be content in your life, mated to a sorceress when you also have an adopted human child. To have such a hope, would such a thing not mean you are unhappy with your life as it currently is and you wish for a change? Is it because of my magic? Or because I am not a warrior?"

The youkai lord stared at his lady momentarily. "Often you have questioned my regard for you not being a warrior," Sesshomaru said lifting his lady's face to meet her eyes as he fought to restrain the anger that rose in him whenever she spoke such words. "But understand that my nature is unlike yours, my lady. Though I love you and I think of nothing other than protecting and keeping you safe, you are aware that I have disassociated myself from others for most of my life," he said, hoping to eliminate that question from her lips forever.

"Because of that, there are occasions that I think of my needs first. But that is changing, has changed," he quickly corrected himself. The last thing he wanted to do, was once more remind her of all the hatred she had initially sensed in his heart. But he still could not determine if she understood how much he truly loved her and how much he wanted to show her his love, so she would forget what she had sensed; but he feared 500 years of life, had settled itself too comfortably in this daiyoukai's bearings. "I ask only that you be patient with me. I know my life would have been different, but that does not mean I wish it to be now. It is just that I have thought about that for so long."

"My love, you are the lord of the west and south. But you cannot rule with a settled mind if you allow issues in your own life to go unsettled," Akatsuki said, fully aware that postponing such a pertinent issue would do nothing to alleviate her love's concerns. "I implore you; settle whatever issue you have with your mother so you can move on to the true issues surrounding your empire."

Sesshomaru considered her words. "Since you are not yet familiar with her, you will be able to sense her heart, will you not?"

Akatsuki snapped her head up to study him. "Yes, I would, but that is not something you are asking me to do, are you?"

"My haha-ue may not be honorable, and I would like to know her true objectives," Sesshomaru said almost too quietly. "So yes, I would like you to sense her heart and make me aware of when she is lying."

"I cannot do that. It would be a betrayal of my own honor," Akatsuki insisted, though hating the fact that she knew she was disappointing her love. "Besides, you mean 'if' she is lying, do you not?"

"We shall see," Sesshomaru said with some small degree of discomfort.

*()_*()_&*()_*()_&*()_&*()&*()_&*()_&*()_&*()_&*()_&*()_&*()_*&()_&*()_&*()_&*()_*()_

**A/N: Okay my lovelies,  
>Long chapter, but I had to set the footwork for a couple of things. I did not think I would ever get to this point, but I have finally included a chapter in which Sesshomaru believes he has to confront his haha-ue. Believe me; I've been debating for several weeks about where to go after I included all the information about Balthazar. Even though including this postpones getting to the end of this fanfic, just a little, I thought about it and realized if I was ever going to do it, this was the only chance I would get. So, hope it comes out okay.<strong>

**Okay, I did not intend to include the scene with Rin, but a fan seems to like her presence and I wanted to include at least one final scene with her before I end this. I guess I was focusing on Sesshomaru and Akatsuki most of the time and wanted a little diversion. That specific scene with Rin was inserted for another fan's sake. I know she said she'd changed her opinion about this possible outcome, but I decided to use it here anyway, because Rin can be so cute, and I don't think I've shown much of the others in this fanfic (even though I still have something planned for Sessh's mother and possibly Inuyasha).**

**BTW: Here's an interesting tidbit for you. Take the last two digits of the year you were born. Add the age you will be on your next birthday. I'll bet your number is 111. You can do this test for anyone you know.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Next up: Confrontation with Sesshomaru's mom**

**Akatsuki - (Aurora/Dawn)  
>chichi-ue - (father)<br>daiyoukai - (great demon)  
>Meidou Seki - (darkness of hell stone)<br>Ooiboku kori – multi eyed fortune telling badger  
>Tenugui - Fast drying and ultra slim Japanese towel (From the Edo period on it became an indispensable utensil for everyday life)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Palace in the Skies

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: Brothers in Arms  
>Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha: Kyōdai de Busō<strong>

Shō 7 - Kyūden De Za Jōkū  
>Chapter 7 - Palace in the Skies<p>

After what to her, likely seemed an eternity, the youkai lord finally allowed his lady to leave her bed and go outside the castle, but only under the strictest conditions. She could not go swimming, she could not fly, she could not use her magic and if he could not be at her side, then either Ashira or Bathera and one of the guards had to be.

Though, for fear of angering her love, Akatsuki did not engage in any strenuous activities, she did enjoy her relaxed strolls around the castle with Rin, she enjoyed their times together as they picked flowers, she enjoyed as she watched Rin train with Inuyasha, she enjoyed watching as Inuyasha trained Sarula, she enjoyed watching as the three of them trained together and she even enjoyed sitting and watching as her love trained his guards.

But she did not enjoy watching as Sesshomaru struggled with his internal demons. He was still consumed with thoughts of his parents. She could not determine why after more than 200 years, this subject was so important to him, nor did she know when it had become so; but his concerns would not cease until his questions had been answered.

Now, the youkai lord stood in the center of the dojo preparing to train a small team of his guards, as the other teams guarded the castle. Sesshomaru had not yet exceeded the 100 youkai quota that would qualify as a true army, and his guard force was far below the numbers at the western Suzaku compound, but Akatsuki admired his determination. He was making every attempt to provide a safe home for everyone under his castle. He even had plans of touring the southern lands shortly to become familiar with those under his new rule.

Akatsuki had mentioned that her father would gladly provide one of his squadrons of guards to provide more adequate protection, but her love was determined to build his empire himself, as was evident in his constant efforts to train youkai who had never previously wielded a weapon.

Sesshomaru could not say he relished the tenseness that surged through his body of late. He was out of sorts, though his outward appearance displayed his usual calm, disinterested demeanor. Such indecisiveness was beneath the status of a daiyoukai. Never before, had he questioned his ability to do that which he was required to do. Why was this so different? Yet, here he stood, once more lost in thought attempting to sort through such uselessness. Traveling had never required so much effort. Living his life alone, had never caused so much evaluation of his intent. He could not determine what troubled him more, to at last be on the verge of determining the possible unpleasant truth of his chichi-ue's death, or to face the possibility of having to take the life of his haha-ue.

Sesshomaru was aware of what he would have preferred to do so long ago - to battle his chichi-ue to the death and thus prove whose power was greater. But that right had been taken from him. But Akatsuki had said such a hope would result in nothing other than a life altering paradox. Would it? Was he happy with his life now, or did he prefer what it could have been? Because if he had defeated his chichi-ue as he had hoped, his life would be nothing like it was now. In fact, his life was nothing as he had thought it would be all those years ago. He now ruled two regions of land, he had a castle full of youkai under his command, he had a human child to tend, his hanyou brother lived under his roof, he was mated and they were with child. All that would be non-existent if he had defeated his chichi-ue as was his intent.

He would have taken his chichi-ue's life and both of his swords - Tetsusaiga and Sou'unga. He would have had no need for Tenseiga, the sword that was his constant companion from the day he had received it; the sword with which he had restored Rin's life and learned compassion; the sword that graced his hip even now. With Tetsusaiga and Sou'unga under his command, he would never have lost his left arm, he would never have made peace with the hanyou, he would never have restored Rin's life and he would never have met nor mated Akatsuki; because he would never have learned to care. But he had and he did; and he was pleased with those events. But he could not get past the possibilities of what truly led to that.

The life of the then lord may well have been seized through underhanded subterfuge. But as the current lord, could he allow such an event to go unpunished? But did that even matter, or was just knowing the truth important because he believed he had a wrong to right? He did not know and he did not like not knowing. His life should not contain such confusion. He was Sesshomaru, the lord of the west. This was not the life he had set for himself; but this was the life that had sought him out. Did he truly wish to let any part of it go?

But if he did know, what would he do with that truth? Would he take his haha-ue's life? Would he even tell the hanyou that it was his haha-ue that had been responsible for their chichi-ue's death? What purpose would that serve? Would his chichi-ue even wish for him to take his revenge for him? Sesshomaru remained uncertain. Until recently, he had never experienced such uncertainty. But this indecision was a result of having other lives under his control. He no longer saw things in a manner that affected him only. He could not afford to.

_We are all one big family now._

That is what Akatsuki had said. But would knowing the truth mean he wished to end that? Or would it simply settle the discomfort growing in his heart?

In some ways, he had to admit it was ironic; the one person he believed had initiated his altered life may be the one person he should be grateful to. So should he be, or should he discover her true involvement and take her life? Akatsuki did not want that. She did not believe it would prove anything. The odd part about that was he did not believe it would either. He had already exceeded his chichi-ue's power. What would it benefit him to know of his haha-ue's involvement? But this insane need to know had to be addressed. If he did not take her life as payment, though; would anything she did or did not do, even matter?

Turning to watch as Inuyasha fiddled with the dojo's equipment and gis, Sesshomaru knew had things been different, his brother's life would also have been different. No, he did not believe he would have known their chichi-ue because he, himself, would have taken his life long before the hanyou had knowledge of anything. But even though his brother's life may not have been so different then, it would surely be different now. But his life may well have been different in so many ways. Without the use of the Tetsusaiga to temper their chichi-ue's youkai blood that flowed within him, would the hanyou have killed those friends of his so long ago? Would he have fallen to Naraku's will without the sword that was bequeathed to him?

Deciding to push aside such uncertain thoughts for now, the youkai lord proceeded with his daily Kenjutsu training sessions.

Two hours later, after the training session, another thing Akatsuki did not enjoy was watching when Inuyasha asked his elder brother if he would like to work with him and set up a weekly sumo competition in the dojo. He had done that as a result of her previous request, but he did not seem to notice the tenseness that had consumed his brother during the day and surged through him even now. If he had, he would know now was not the time to broach such a subject. In fact, he should have known when the youkai lord out right declined by saying he had no desire to participate in such frivolous activities, nor had he any interest in hand to hand or bodily contact, that he should simply let the subject drop. Sesshomaru, though, in his customary detached manner, informed the hanyou, that he could set up any activity that suited his fancy, he need not bother him with such trivialities.

Akatsuki liked watching even less, when Inuyasha decided his only option was to try to goad his brother into participating.

"Ahh, come on, what are you scared of?" Inuyasha taunted. "You afraid you can't take down your little brother anymore?"

"I fear nothing," Sesshomaru said in his typical fashion, for what seemed the thousandth time in his life; not relishing in the least, being questioned in such a manner. "I am the daiyoukai of two regions of land. Such antics would be beneath someone of my status. But do as you so choose," the youkai lord said as he turned to depart the dojo.

"You _are_scared," Inuyasha rushed around in front of him to block his exit, gloating as he pushed his palms against Sesshomaru's chest, attempting to shove him backwards, almost as if to show him how inferior he would be when challenged.

"Do not waste your time, Inuyasha. I will not engage," Sesshomaru responded stiffly.

"Why not? How scared can you be?" Inuyasha teased, pushing against the youkai lord's chest once more.

"I said, do not bother, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's tone had tensed, which should have placed the hanyou on alert, but instead, he bounced in front of the youkai lord taking up an offensive stance, his palms splayed at his side as he flailed his clawed fingers.

"Come on old man, show me what you got?" Inuyasha demanded, shoving against his brother's chest yet again.

"You would be wise to take this old man's advice and move on," Sesshomaru snared, weary of the hanyou's useless antics. "Your proposition is of no interest to me. I do not have time to spend on your pointless distractions."

"What's the matter? You don't know how to have fun?" Inuyasha demanded, either not noticing the daiyoukai's lack of patience, or not caring. "Don't you want to show your guards that you're not just some stuck up youkai?"

"As I said, I am in no mood to do anything of the sort," Sesshomaru snorted as he turned away, only to see the hanyou dance around to the front of him once more.

"Goodness, you're supposed to be a powerful youkai lord," the hanyou declared almost too gleefully. "How can you be afraid of engaging in a little hand to hand?"

"Enough, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied with cool fortitude. This was the side of the hanyou that he found most difficult to understand - his stubborn hot headed persistence in always wishing things to go his way. Yes, the youkai lord could now admit that he regretted not being there for him when he was young, but could Inuyasha not understand that as the lord of two territories, this daiyoukai's freedom was not always his to command.

"No, I wanna see what you can do," Inuyasha persisted. "Are you telling me without your sword, you're useless?"

Sesshomaru shot him a sharp glare. "This Sesshomaru is never useless. I said I have no interest. But do as you choose."

"What good would it be if the lord of the castle does not participate?"

"I care not what good it is," Sesshomaru grunted once more. "I know only that I will not participate, and you had best realize that."

"So, is this how you're going to run you castle?" Inuyasha refused to relent. "Walking around with your nose stuck in the air, like you're too good to associate with the workers?"

Sesshomaru did not respond, simply eyeing the hanyou cautiously. In many ways, he would say he did not believe most of the youkai in his court were even worthy of associating with this daiyoukai. He knew had circumstances been different, if he did not have so many lives under his protection, he would never have utilized half of them. He, alone, was a more potent weapon.

He may not have understood why Akatsuki's clan had not been warriors when first they met, but at least they had reasons. But even more, he did not understand how a youkai could call themselves warriors and be incapable of fighting. And that, unfortunately, was the case with most of his youkai guards.

Still not willing to forgo his objective, Inuyasha pranced around in front of Sesshomaru yet again and pushed the issue as well as the daiyoukai. "I thought you'd changed," he declared. "But are you telling me you're still that same stuck up youkai you've always been."

"I said ENOUGH, .a," Sesshomaru demanded, now completely weary of his brother's little game. "It is clear you are the one who has not changed. Why do you not behave like an adult for once in your life?"

"Adult? If being an adult means I have to walk around like I got a rod stuck up my ass all day, then you can just forget that. The one stuck up yours is enough for both of us," he blurted out with little thought.

Sesshomaru spun and unleashed a powerful, full on backhand blow against the hanyou's jaw, sending him flying across the dojo's floor.

Stunned, Inuyasha lifted his hand as he tasted the blood on his lips. "That's it isn't it?" he squawked with anger filled eyes. "That's your fun, isn't it? Your only purpose in life is to beat up the stupid hanyou, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru's eyes clouded in confusion. That was not his intent. For so long, he had thought little of the hanyou. For so long, his intent had been to kill him; but no more. They had been making great progress; or at least, he thought they were. Why had he done that? He was annoyed, but he was not so uncontrollably angered, was he? But that hanyou's mouth was often more than he could stand. Was this simply a sign that it was indeed like the hanyou had said? His only objective was to defeat him at every turn; that they could never be true brothers?

_Is that why you want to kill me? Because you couldn't kill him?_

The youkai lord moved forward only to see the hanyou spring to his feet, direct a ferocious glare toward him then spin and rush out of the dojo. Sesshomaru moved to follow.

"Sesshomaru," Akatsuki called as she rushed up behind him. "Let him go. He is too angry and hurt now. You will make no progress. Allow him time to settle down."

"Forgive me my lady, I did not intend for you to see that."

"No, my love, it is I who ask your forgiveness."

Sesshomaru turned a puzzled gaze toward her.

Akatsuki explained what she had asked Inuyasha to do some time ago and why. She explained that she had not realized he would be so bent upon not accepting his challenge. Sesshomaru informed her that it was not so much that he was so determined not to, as much as he had no thoughts of doing any such thing at a time when things were so unsettled in his castle. He had hoped Inuyasha would have realized that his concerns were elsewhere for now. Akatsuki asked how he would have known of such a thing, if not told. Sesshomaru explained that he had indeed expressed his concerns to him over the past weeks.

Unsettled by his actions, Sesshomaru looked down into her eyes. "I am afraid it matters not what I have told him. I am certain, he will never forgive me."

"Do not make such assumptions," Akatsuki advised him, in an attempt to lift his spirits. "He will. But I do not believe he understands what happened."

"Nor do I," Sesshomaru said, glancing toward the dojo's exit.

"That is why you should simply give him time."

"As you say, my love."

Akatsuki also did not enjoy her return to their nightly chat session in the living area. Yes, Rin was as lively and chatty as ever. Jaken, however, was his usually grumpy self. Her love was as silent, yet attentive to her needs, as always, but Inuyasha, who had not bothered to show up until two hours later, seemed distant and remote. Despite trying to draw him into the conversation on several occasions, the hanyou had grunted a one or two word response before cloaking himself once more in an armor of silence.

Akatsuki could not help but think this was all her fault. But then, that was her nature. She was not simply a life sorceress, she lived it. Her only thought now, was to assist those she encountered in any way possible, and this was her family that was in pain now. She had to find some way to correct this.

"My lord, will you get Ashira or Bathera and have one of them meet me in our room?" Akatsuki asked swooning slightly, hating her deception; but she needed to speak to Inuyasha.

"Is something wrong, should I not assist you?"

"No, I will be fine. Just please get Ashira or Bathera."

"I will," the youkai lord said as he left his seat and the room and headed toward the western wing of the castle.

"Inuyasha, will you accompany me to my room?" Akatsuki whispered once Sesshomaru had departed.

"Sure," the hanyou leapt from his seat to assist her.

"Jaken will you watch Rin until either Lord Sesshomaru or Inuyasha returns?"

"Yes, melady," the little youkai grunted his acceptance though what he wanted to say was 'for what'? They were in the castle for goodness sakes. Why on earth did the foolish girl need watching? Who would bother her? But if he declined, he would have not only his lady's but his lord's power and anger to contend with.

"But wouldn't Sesshomaru have been able to fly you upstairs?" Inuyasha asked, clutching onto Akatsuki's arm with fear of her falling as they departed the living area.

"I am fine, Inuyasha," Akatsuki responded, once she believed they were far enough away. "I will speak to Sesshomaru later, but I wanted to talk to you, now."

"To me," Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing. "About?" he wanted to know, looking uncomfortable as he released Akatsuki's forearm. His fear now was that his brother would return and beat him up for daring to touch his lady.

"I am sorry about what happened this afternoon," Akatsuki said, coming to a stop and turning to look into his eyes. "I know you did that per my request, but I am afraid Sesshomaru did not respond as I had hoped."

"Yeah, well that's the way he always is," Inuyasha responded, his voice soft and forlorn. "I told you, he doesn't know..."

"No, it is not that," Akatsuki interjected. "Walk with me," she requested turning to move up the stairs. "I hope you to understand that Sesshomaru is under a great deal of pressure of late." There were likely years of hatred and ill will between them to overcome, but her family had never lived under such clouds of loathing, she could not allow her new family to do that now. "It is not that he cannot handle it, but there are many things consuming his thoughts. Not the least of what has happened to me in the recent past," she said closing her eyes, as those thoughts once more assaulted her brain. "All these changes in his life, is something he is unused to. His reaction was based on reflex alone, I suppose. He regretted it the moment it happened, but I believe he has not yet learned to apologize to another warrior."

"Warrior hell, he doesn't think..."

"Yes he does, and you know he does," Akatsuki paused momentarily. "You would not be his general if he did not. But I believe he wanted to. Did you not see the pain in his eyes?"

"Huh? Pain in his eyes? " Inuyasha snipped, staring with wide-eyed disbelief. "What pain? That youkai doesn't know a damned thing about pain. All I saw was his hatred for me."

"No, do not think that. He does not hate you Inuyasha. In fact, he has been trying to understand you better. Have you not seen that?" She questioned him, hoping that he could see the Sesshomaru that she saw. But she knew that unlike her, Inuyasha could not see beyond their previous history, and that pained her greatly. "Do you not know that when I went to him to tell him of your need when you came to Princess Edera, that I sensed many things in his heart that I thought impossible to accept, because the life he lived was so different from my own?"

Inuyasha remained silent as he reflected on her words. He could tell her that she was a female and even that stuck up brother of his, apparently had needs that she could hold back to get him to do what she wanted, but that would be cruel. He liked her and did not want to hurt her. He still could not forget that without her assistance, he would be dead now. After a few minutes, he spoke. "You know, sometimes I do feel close to him..., like... like a real brother," he said looking at her. "But him, I don't know; at other times I feel further apart from him than...,"

"I know you two have some unpleasant history, and I am sorry for that."

"Why are you apologizing for his life? You had nothing to do with that."

"No, I did not. I could say I am doing that because I am a life sorceress, but the truth of it is because he is my mate. His issues are my issues and mine are his; just like you are now my brother. I wish for us all to make a new start, if possible; to learn to live with each other; to trust each other. Though I can no longer sense Sesshomaru's heart and truly know his pain, I now believe I know his true character," the youkai lady said, awed at the responsibility her love had taken on, knowing how much he would have hated such an obligation in the past. "At this moment, he is carrying a burden that only he alone can relieve himself of. But it is not just the burden of a lord he must contend with. It is the burden of a caregiver; of the head of an empire; of a father, an uncle, a mate and an older brother. You must know that during those years when he thought of building his empire, Sesshomaru would never have conceived of it containing so many under his protection. I am certain he believes his life has changed so dramatically and so suddenly. It is my responsibility to be at his side during these trials."

The youkai lady and the hanyou moved to the castle's upper level. "And I am certain he is looking to you to be a commander in his court; meaning someone who knows his thoughts, even when unspoken. He needs you to be his right hand, to work with him as a part of the whole. You two are of the same blood, of the same nature, two halves of the whole. He needs you to think as he does, to see as he does, to question as he does and to understand as he does," Akatsuki glanced across her shoulder to study him. "Yes, he needs to learn to have fun, but we cannot rush him. He has lived longer than you, but his life has also been different. He is unaccustomed to being the center of so many worlds. During your life, you have explored all those emotions he is just now learning to accept within himself. Just give him time. He is changing, but he cannot do that overnight, despite our desire to have it be done now. But he _is_ doing that for _our_sake as well as his own. Let us allow him to change at a pace that he alone finds comfortable, and I guarantee you, he will get there."

"I guess you're right. I knew he was having a difficult time lately, and I just thought..." Inuyasha grew silent as he lowered his head. "I guess I just pushed too hard at the wrong time, but I'm sure he thinks I do that all the time. I just thought like you said, that he needed to have some fun and thought I could do that then, but I guess I didn't pay attention to what he was telling me," Inuyasha said without looking at her. "He is fortunate that he found you to love, do you know that?"

Akatsuki's eyes lighted as she turned up the corners of her lips. "No, I am fortunate that I have found him to love and that he loves me. There are two sides to every coin."

With Akatsuki fully recovered three weeks later, the youkai lord and his lady set out to the western lands. Sesshomaru could not say he was enamored of making either of the stops on their list, but for Akatsuki's sake as well as his own, he would do whatever was required.

The first stop found them at the Suzaku compound amidst all manner of gushes and congratulations, floods of kisses, and otherwise useless fanfare as his lady entered and the entire cast of female youkai immediately scented that they were with child. The youkai lord fought to restrain his annoyance as they awaited Akatsuki's parents. He loved his lady and supposed these youkai did as well, but he did not understand such frivolous displays. To observe such reactions, one would think they had overcome some impossible feat and created the child with sorcery.

Feeling as if he, himself, had lost something vital, the Kokuō, after close scrutiny of his daughter made no attempts to contain his disappointment over the fact that his first grandchild would not be a Suzaku sorceress. Apparently, the youkai lord's seed was so potent, that his daughter was actually expecting not only a male, but an obake warrior as well. There had not been an obake in the Suzaku compound since they had been cursed by their forefathers. In truth, it made him wonder if his own seed was lacking in power.

Four days later, it was yet another warm, late summer afternoon as Sesshomaru and his lady found themselves at the edges of one of the forests of the western lands waiting for the arrival of the youkai lord's haha-ue, which still had not come despite three days of patient waiting. With Akatsuki seated on the ground beside him, the youkai lord's position remained fixed and determined as he stood, gazing up toward a backdrop of cloud filled sky.

"How much longer are you going to wait, my love?"

"She knows I am here. If she is hesitant to confront me, it is because she has some idea as to why I am."

"Do you believe she will not see you?"

"She will see me," his voice tensed as he spoke. "Because she will soon realize that I will not leave until this is done."

"Perhaps it is me she does not wish to see."

"She will see us both," Sesshomaru responded his voice raspy. "Neither of us has come all this way to be denied."

Curling her legs beneath her, Akatsuki knew her love was troubled by the planned events, yet still hoped this day would not end the way Sesshomaru implied it may. "Can you not locate the castle yourself?"

"I will not dishonor her until she proves she deserves it. But if she does not show herself soon, I shall assault her castle as I did Edera's."

"Is this the primary reason you have no interest in sorcery, my love?"

"I have no interest in sorcery because I am a powerful warrior and have no need of such, as well as no need to hide."

"I see," Akatsuki said, certain his response meant 'yes'. How else could he so glibly discuss the possibility of having to take his mother's life if not for the fact that she was a sorceress or deeply in league with one. "Well I am a powerful sorceress. I can both locate her palace and likely open any shield that shelters her. There is no need to assault the castle." Akatsuki said, knowing the hatred she had sensed in him for sorceresses had originated somewhere. Nothing else could explain the youkai mother's palace in the clouds.

"That may well be what she deserves," Sesshomaru responded with little emotion, as if in an attempt to cling to some anger he was certain he needed to possess before he encountered his haha-ue.

"But not from you," Akatsuki protested, while wondering how fruitless her words were. She had said the same thing repeatedly over the past weeks, but her love remained determined. But she could not understand where his hatred truly originated. He had spoken little of his mother when she had asked; simply saying she was not a youkai that minced her words, nor was she all kindness and gentle thoughts. Soon, she would be able to form her own opinion. Her love was the lord of two regions, whatever decision he made, she would support. But still, she had to say it. "No matter what you believe now, she is still your mother and you should respect her as such, should you not?"

"Akatsuki, I have one further question regarding that meidou seki," Sesshomaru said across his shoulder, seeming to not hear her words, his gaze remaining fixed toward the sky. "If I wore one around my neck, would my life be restored if I died in battle?"

"There should be no reason it should not be," Akatsuki said, wondering why he was asking such a question. "But in truth, you should not die. The stone would provide a continuous life force, as long as you have not exceeded your third restoration limit."

"I see."

A slight throbbing pulse of the Tenseiga humming at his hip caused the youkai lord to glance down, before refocusing his gaze upward. A few seconds later, a gentle breeze kicked up around them, wafting the youkai lord's hair about his shoulders as leaves bustled lazily in its wake.

Akatsuki could sense it, the powerful aura of dark magic approaching. It had been so long since she had been so close to it, but it was the memory of those nightmares these past weeks that caused her blood to run cold. Was it her? It must be; who else? Akatsuki was certain the magic she sensed approaching was the magic encased in a meidou seki as she rose to her feet and looked to the heavens. Then she saw her, as a wisp of white fur emerged from behind the clouds. A beautiful and elegant forty foot fully transformed white inu, sailing gracefully across the skies; but the meidou seki nowhere to be seen. Could she have been wrong? But no, it was apparent she had absorbed even that during her transformation.

The youkai lord's eyes narrowed, as he spotted behind the distant clouds, what appeared to be a familiar sight and left his feet. His golden eyes transformed to a vibrant amber color. The youkai lord's mouth and fangs extended into the shape of a well formed snout, his fangs glistening against the late afternoon sun as he flared his youkai, initiating his own transformation and joined the white inu soaring through the skies above him.

The now fully transformed youkai lord moved his fifty foot frame as he circled the smaller, daintier; though still quite large other inu in the briefest of dances. Akatsuki had never before sensed such powerful demonic aura as she sensed now from the two of them and she could not help but awe at their magnificent splendor. She could even say she felt a touch of envy. They were truly beautiful, both of them, as their bodies spiraled in a long, graceful, intertwining fluffy loop and they sailed downward in a powerful, yet swift fervor, then seemed to explode as they crashed into the ground with a thunderous thud as the earth spiraled upward in a thick cloud of rubble and dust.

By the time the dust had settled, they were both standing there in their sealed forms. The mother was as elegant as the son, her mokomoko draped around her shoulders as well as the hem of her kimono. Her hair, the same silver white coloring as Sesshomaru's, but pulled back in two distinct tails. The youkai lady waited as they began to converse.

"So, Sesshomaru, once again, you have come to visit your haha. You had not visited me in over 200 years, and now you have come for a second time in less than two," the youkai mother said in a tempered voice, quiet and not the least bit threatening. "But I do not believe it is because you have further questions about the Tenseiga your chichi left you."

"No, it is not."

She met his eyes with a steadfast gaze. "But you do have questions, do you not?"

Akatsuki waited in the distance as she seemed to go unnoticed by the youkai mother.

"Yes, I do," Sesshomaru said as he turned in a sign to motion Akatsuki forward.

"I assumed as much," the youkai mother issued an awkward grin as she turned and once more took to the skies, but in her sealed form this time.

Sesshomaru and Akatsuki followed behind her. A few minutes later, they were standing at the base of a set of oversized stairs leading the way to the lowest level of the youkai mother's palatial palace in the clouds. The youkai lord and his lady proceeded to walk up the long flight, though the youkai mother had flown ahead to her throne.

"So Sesshomaru, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked in an indulgent tone once they had reached the upper level. She had taken up the position of a lady of status addressing her subjects. Her back was perfectly erect; her arms poised at her sides, her legs angled away from her son and his lady.

"Do you truly have no knowledge?" Sesshomaru asked in an indifferent tone.

Studying Akatsuki as she stood beside her son, the youkai lady directed her words to Sesshomaru, though her gaze remained focused on Akatsuki. "You have brought a youkai female this time, I am surprised."

"This is Akatsuki, my mate," Sesshomaru said without fanfare.

"Your mate?" his mother said with apparent alarm, while continuing to study the female youkai not ten feet away from her. "So, it is true after all. I have heard rumors of such," her emotionless golden eyes traversed Akatsuki's frame. "You shunned your cousin on the mainland, saying you would never mate. Yet, you have taken a non-obake. Does this mean you no longer seek power?" she studied the youkai lord in puzzlement. "Does this mean you have allowed your warrior status to sink to a level where you can settle for a non-warrior, a member of the Suzaku clan, of all youkai," she asked, acknowledging Akatsuki painstakingly at last.

"My status has not, and will never sink and I have settled for nothing," Sesshomaru responded with defiance, hating the way she always threw out such useless insinuations.

"Come here, my dear," the youkai mother told the youkai lady. Her nose had already told her the truth of this fact, but she rested her hand against Akatsuki's belly nonetheless. "And, she is with child; a son," she said almost in amazement. "Hmmph, so, my son has taken a mate, and is producing an heir, but..." the youkai mother paused as she scented the female youkai in front of her, yet again. "You are producing a... warrior. Interesting," she blinked her amazement, knowing enough about the Suzaku clan to know this fact was unprecedented. "It appears my son's seed is as powerful as his chichi's if not more so," the youkai mother lifted a single brow, issuing a slight smile. "But she is quite lovely Sesshomaru, such flawless, golden skin. Interesting. Your choices are so ..., unpredictable," the youkai mother said, turning a discerning gaze toward her son.

"I had always thought you had inherited some of your chichi's odder traits," the lady mother focused a discerning gaze toward her son. Had her son obtained the best of both worlds? A youkai, who in her eyes, contained more human traits than humans themselves. "I was certain when you brought that human girl here, that your intent was to do your chichi one better, by growing and nurturing you own consort."

Akatsuki could not help but think that her love was correct. His mother was not all kindness and gentle thoughts. She chose her words with care, as would be expected from a lady of her status, but an insult lurked behind her every thought.

"So, it was your mouth and not your appetite that drove chichi-ue away," the youkai lord retorted, though his emotions remained tempered, his golden gaze narrowed as he addressed his haha-ue.

Akatsuki knew that a sword was her love's weapon, but words, were clearly the youkai mother's weapon of choice. With a serene look and a subtle smile, her intent was to both wound and ridicule with every expression, whether verbally or expressively.

A pair of incensed golden eyes focused on her son.

Akatsuki stared at them both. When she had requested Sesshomaru allow them to meet, she'd had no idea what she was asking. Now, it was clear how her love's character had developed. It was equally clear why he had requested she sense his mother's heart; the lady was deception incarnate.

"Has she enchanted you with her beauty or her magic?"

Akatsuki stared at her. Surely she did not truly believe she had enchanted anyone. "Pleased to meet you my lady mother," Akatsuki said with a generous smile, despite the snide retort. She would not stand there and allow her or anyone else to question her honor. Returning the youkai mother's penetrating gaze, she blinked her eyes as she focused on her love for a moment. "If it pleases you to think so, then believe what you will," her shoulders straightened a bit. "But I am certain you are well aware your son could not possibly be enchanted by mere magic. Though Sesshomaru requires no assurances, I will say only that I am not a youkai who need utilize my magic for such insignificant advantages. Your son's will is far too powerful to command." Akatsuki responded with her own lilting smile and narrowing gaze. "I may well have been wrong in my desire, but I came here specifically to meet you so that you would know your son has mated and that we are with child. But let me say, if you care not, then neither do I. I may well not be a warrior, but do not mistake me. I am quite capable of defending myself."

"Are you challenging me, my dear?"

"You know I am not, but if that is your wish, I will not back away, my lady."

The lady mother studied her intently before responding. "No, I do not believe you would. I scent such power within you, but I also sense such fire in your temper; perhaps you are more worthy of my son, than I thought. But your lady," the lady of the west snipped her reply. "I suppose I can hardly be called _your_lady, since I am quite certain my son has come to depose me," she said directing a narrowed golden gaze toward Sesshomaru.

"Hmm," the youkai mother purred, flipping her pony tail back, then curling her fingers beneath her chin. "But Sesshomaru, I would say she is a true fire cat. Apparently, you have chosen well."

"Your opinion is unimportant," Sesshomaru responded, reflecting back at her through a narrow, disinterested gaze. "I neither need, nor want your sanction."

Akatsuki could not help but think her mannerisms seemed so much like how she had thought Sesshomaru's were when first they met, so cold and dispassionate. But her love had turned out to be nothing like she had thought. She decided perhaps she should not judge her lady too harshly either. Surely, it was only a front they had developed to enforce their role of rulers of this land. Because of her foolish misconceptions, Sesshomaru had let her go after she had attempted to escape him. If he had not come for her, she would not be the youkai who shared his love. She would not allow herself to judge his mother on her previous knowledge or what she initially sensed in her, which was indeed not kindness.

"No, I suppose not; I am well aware that you are currently building a castle in the south eastern part of this region, but no daiyoukai and his mate can be without a castle."

"We have no need for this castle," Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Akatsuki wondered if her love's lack of affection toward his mother incited her to respond in the manner she did.

"No need...?"

"We reside in the southern lands for now," Akatsuki volunteered; but wondered if she should have held her tongue when she received a sharp glance from her love. Did he not want her to know where they resided?

"Southern lands?" the lady of the west puzzled.

"Sesshomaru has conquered that land, some time ago."

"Conquered the southern lands? But, of course, my son tells me nothing, so why am I surprised?" she smiled, lifting her hand and waving it with a dismissive gesture. "But I am surprised you have taken a youkai mate Sesshomaru. When you brought that human girl here, I was certain you would be more like your father - possessing a passion for young human females," She said again, refusing to allow that subject to falter. If she had surmised Sesshomaru's intent, it was clearly hers to rattle him; she had no desire of having her deposition occur without a fight.

"Ridiculous," the youkai lord snared in an angered though even tone. "I have not come for useless conversation."

Akatsuki gasped, then wished she had not uttered a sound when two sets of golden eyes peered at her; each likely having a different opinion of her reaction. But she did not understand. Why had her love not told her there was such mistrust between him and his mother? But in truth, had he not?

"We are here because I have questions,"

"Questions? Well, of course you do. I hardly thought you had come for the express purpose of informing your haha that you have mated, nor because of your expected bundle of joy."

"We are here, is that not enough?"

"I suppose it has to be. Your dear haha is no longer a part of your life, so if the only time you pay her a visit is to ask questions about your sword or whatever you have questions about now, I suppose I should consider that quite generous, should I not? Otherwise, I would never see the face of my beautiful boy."

"Have you ever heard of a youkai named Balthazar?"

"Well, of course, I do have a meidou seki, do I not?"

"Why had I never heard of him?"

"You had never shown any true interest in ruling, and Balthazar is no more than a minor irritant."

"Is that why you have that stone?"

"I am certain you are already aware why. But is that truly the question you have for me, my son?"

"You said chichi-ue gave you the meidou seki. Why did he do that?"

"When I restored the life of that human girl, I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned."

The youkai mother peered at her son, then turned a discerning gaze toward his mate. "Is that why you have brought a life sorceress? Do you truly propose to test the honesty of you haha?"

"Concern yourself, not with her. There is no test, if you simply answer the question. Why did chichi-ue give you the meidou seki?"

"And why do you seek answers that you clearly already possess? I can see from your expression that you already have the answer you seek."

"I ask only to hear from your mouth, your response."

"Your insolence is disrespectful."

"It is the fruit of that which you have given birth."

"So is it your desire to distress your haha?"

"Such hollow words."

"Is it truly the meidou seki you have questions about, or do you truly question why your chichi even died that night?"

Akatsuki stared at her, but Sesshomaru did not even flinch. What was happening here? Clearly they were having a conversation to which they both knew the answers. Had something happened of which she was unaware? Sesshomaru had not said, but would her answers support his reasons why he would not want his mother in their lives? She could no longer sense Sesshomaru's heart, but should she sense his mother's to get a better idea of what was truly going on here? But whatever issues they had, it was Sesshomaru's alone to resolve.

"Do you not wish to know why your chichi left your haha?"

"I have no interest in your domestic issues."

"No, I would not expect you would. But I will tell you everything regardless."

"I only wish to know why chichi-ue gave you that stone."

"And why do you think he would do that? Surely not to monitor that Balthazar you asked about. Why did you ask that?" she clutched the seki securely with her palm as if in an attempt to conceal it from his vision; which was silly; because even if unseen, its location was clearly known.

Sesshomaru rolled his golden gaze. "The meidou seki, when did he give it to you and why?" He persisted.

The western lady directed her narrowed eyed gaze toward the youkai lord. "So, if I am not mistaken, my son has suspicions, does he not. And you have brought a life sorceress to determine if I will speak the truth, did you?"

"Do not presume to guess my intent. There is no point. You will tell me what I wish to know."

"What you wish to know? Or do you mean what you wish to hear?"

Sesshomaru did not respond. Either way, she would provide the answers to his questions.

The lady of the west studied her son with an anguished gaze, then turned a pair of narrowed golden eyes toward his mate. "You _are_one of those Suzaku life sorceresses are you not?"

"Yes, my..."

"I said do not concern yourself with her, simply answer the question."

"Did you know it was I who chased that woman into your chichi's arms? I, the lady of the west," she lowered and shook her head. "I am certain you would have known better my dear. I understand members of your clan can see the future."

"My abilities are incapable of assisting me in my life choices."

"I see," she turned back to face Sesshomaru, closing her eyes briefly. "You are aware that your chichi and I were together for nearly 1000 years before he decided to leave some 200 years before his death," she said directing her gave toward Akatsuki. "Do you truly believe you will be with my son for even half as long?"

"Do not address her. Answer my questions only."

"Your questions?" she snapped her head back. "Perhaps I am wrong. Perhaps she will outlast your haha in her mate's bed, especially if she is not one for late night delicacies," her eyes narrowed slightly. "You have changed so much, my son. You take a non-warrior sorceress as your mate and surprisingly, you are so very protective of her," she said, then studied her son, who stood before her with an uncomfortable grimace pervading his features. "Are you... in love, Sesshomaru?" She questioned with a scrunch of her brows and a sway of her head, an obvious indication that she considered such a characteristic a weakness, as she focused her attention on Akatsuki once more.

Having received neither affirmation nor denial, the youkai mother pressed forward. It was clear her son had changed but it was equally evident that he still had no desire to share his life with her. "I cared not about his conquests of other youkai female," the lady mother declared with a look of resigned acceptance. "He was nothing but a male, after all - so weak of the flesh. But to take a human female and grace her with his seed, was despicable and unforgiveable."

"What did you care, surely you did not love him."

"Love him. No, I suppose not. But I was his mate, his co-ruler. He had pledged himself to me. Was I supposed to rule these lands while my mate was off with some human whore?" She demanded of the son as if speaking to the father.

"But back to your questions," she refocused her attention. "Well your chichi gave me this stone five months before he died and told me how to use it. He said it would be a test for you to assist in empowering Tenseiga. He said, it would place you in danger, but if you died during your confrontation in the meidou, I should not feel fear or sadness, because I could restore your life with this stone," she said, looking down and once more grasping the meidou seki that graced her neck. "But he also said, 'If you ever hear that I have died, use this stone to restore my life.' Of course, I did not realize until much later that he was testing my devotion to him. Something I would never have thought I possessed. I believe he had this stone created for the express purpose of doing just that. But your chichi was a thinker; too much of one, I would say," she said, reflecting on Sesshomaru, knowing that was just one of the many characteristics he had picked up from his chichi. "He had always been so. Clearly, he did not trust me, and made other arrangements as well. But then I suppose I was the last one he should trust, seeing as how I was the one who placed him in a position to lose his life," she eyed Sesshomaru firmly.

"And how did you do that?"

"As I am certain you are aware, I was the one that told that Takemaru he would be there when that hanyou was born. I told him what day it would be. But I told him to go there the day before. I wanted that woman and that half breed dead. I did not know that human would be so stupid that he would wait until the day your chichi would surely show himself. But then, humans are not the smartest of beings."

"Do you take me for a baka? If you did not wish him to appear on that day, what reason would you have to tell him when the child would be born? You wished chichi-ue's death and so you informed Takemaru of when to show himself; enabling him to prepare with an entire army."

"Not true. In fact, I did not wish his death. I simply wanted him to suffer as I have. I had hoped he would get there too late to save that female, but of course, I foolishly forgot about his Tenseiga."

"Suffer? You know nothing of suffering. If you did not wish him dead, why did you not resurrect him with the meidou seki?"

"In fact, I tried, but alas, his body was gone when I arrived."

"Gone?"

"Yes, I did not know he had died until the next morning. I did not truly believe such a thing was possible, but then, I have since heard that he was mortally wounded before that battle. When I went to him with the meidou seki, his body was not there. And there was nothing I could do. As I said, your chichi was too much of a thinker. I believe he cared not if he lived or died. But I suppose whatever information he possessed, he obtained from one of your kind," she turned her head toward Akatsuki.

The youkai mother stirred from her oversized throne, moving toward her son. She was a mere two feet away as she came to a stop and stared into his eyes. "But I would have saved him, nonetheless."

"I do not believe that."

"Believe what you will, or ask you mate; surely she knows the truth."

Akatsuki did not react.

"You are aware that I should take your life?"

"If that is your wish, it is also your right."

"May I ask you why you have not again mated? Your mate has been dead for over 200 years."

Her eyes widening briefly, then settling, the lady mother turned her head to study Akatsuki with a quizzical look. "Do you not truly know?"

Akatsuki's lips turned upward. "Yes, I believe I do."

"I should send the hanyou here and have him reside in this castle," Sesshomaru stated without sympathy. "But I will not. I, myself, have much to make up for and he does not deserve to be subjected to your insanity. So you may keep your title and this castle, but nothing more," Sesshomaru stated. "Your title will be in name only. You will no longer involve yourself in the ruling of this land. If ever I hear that you have harmed another human, or anyone, I _will_take your life," he said with authority, though surprised he had included humans in his statement. He had to admit, even if only to himself, he was truly changing.

Reaching out his hand, Sesshomaru added; "And I will take the meidou seki."

The youkai mother studied him her eyes staunchly discerning.

"You may consider that all you want," Sesshomaru said eyeing her with equal intensity. "But I do not advise you resist me."

Resigning herself, the lady mother removed the necklace from her neck and placed it in his outstretched palm. Normally, it would have been her habit to retort a snippy reply. But she decided it was best not to test her son. She could see that he had changed, and he would not hesitate to take her life.

The youkai lord and his lady departed the western palace, on route to the southern lands.

"Did you sense her heart?"

"Would it matter if I did, or did not?"

"No, I suppose it would make no difference. I have my answers."

"I am pleased my lord," Akatsuki said with a smile as they departed. "Your act was not the act of the youkai I saw when first we met."

"As am I," Sesshomaru turned with a sparkle in his golden gaze. Yes, he had changed considerably since that time. Now, he could say he was settling into that change. "It would have benefited no one to take my haha-ue's life. I did not want you to believe that I am a merciless killer. As I have told Inuyasha once, I have killed mercilessly, because that is the only way to kill. But that is not what I am. Taking her life would not have returned my chichi-ue."

No, it would not. Akatsuki agreed with a smile.

**Okay my lovelies,**  
><strong>I had intended to include this scene with Sessy's mom long before Akatsuki and Sesshomaru became mates, but got redirected; anyway, trying to wrap up all the outstanding issues before the end.<strong>

**As you can see, I did not utilize that Inukimi name that some have taken to calling Sesshomaru's mom any more than I adopted Inu no Taisho for his father. Believe me, it was awkward and uncomfortable constructing this chapter around her lack of name, since she was right there talking; but I thought since Rumiko Takahashi did not give her one, I would not overstep her wisdom and give her a name that does not really suit her, although I took liberties with her character. But oh well, I just didn't feel I should do that with her name.**

**Okay, so now Lord Sesshomaru has found out what happened when his father died. Yes, his haha-ue put him in that situation, but she would have saved him, but unfortunately, the former lord over planned and didn't tell anyone the entire plan. But who was it who moved his body, will we ever find out, or does that even matter?**

**Sorry about Sessy getting physical with Inu, but I hadn't included them together in quite some time, and it was hard to figure out what to put, since this is just a side scene without any real significance. Inu and Sessh will appear together again before I end this fic.**

**I just wanted to mention that I did not intend to put in the greeting part with Sessh and his mom, but after I watched that episode again (a couple of times), and realized that Jaken said Sessh seemed to be searching for something for the past few days, I figured it was probably a ritual type of thing and even though Sessy could probably just go there himself, he waits for her to acknowledge his presence.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Next up: Back to the fray and I guess a little trouble**

**Akatsuki - (Aurora/Dawn)**  
><strong>baka - (a fool, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron)<strong>  
><strong>chichi - (father)<strong>  
><strong>chichi-ue - (father, the one above you)<strong>  
><strong>daiyoukai - (great demon)<strong>  
><strong>gi - (uniform)<strong>  
><strong>haha - (mother)<strong>  
><strong>haha-ue —- (mother, the one above you)<strong>  
><strong>hyōshō - (symbol)<strong>  
><strong>kokuō - (king)<strong>  
><strong>Meidou Seki - (darkness of hell stone)<strong>  
><strong>obake- (Yōkaiyoukai that have the ability to shape-shift)**  
><strong>youkai - (demon)<strong>  
><strong>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Missing

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: Brothers in Arms  
>Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha: Kyōdai de Busō<strong>

**Shō 8 - Yukuefumei  
>Chapter 8 – Missing<strong>

Two weeks later, the youkai lord's thoughts remained puzzled by his haha-ue's acts all those years ago as well as his own act to relieve her of the meidou seki. Doing that, left her life open to potential seizure. But, in truth, he had sincere doubts of that occurring with her palace residing in the skies. With her having no need to exit the castle in an attempt to rule, he surmised she should be safe; but wondered why that concerned him. She had caused the death of his chichi-ue, after all.

Having made it known that she did not wish him to be forever estranged from his mother, Akatsuki had since told him that she had sensed the lady mother had deep regrets over what had happened so long ago, because since that time she had realized she had been in love with the then lord of the west. Though her degree of affection was not on par with what she, herself felt for Sesshomaru, Akatsuki could not deny that his mother had truly experienced a longing for his father.

Despite his disbelief, Sesshomaru was aware of his mate's desire to have a cohesive home and though he did not believe he could settle things with his haha-ue just yet, he prepared himself for Akatsuki's continued prodding toward that objective. Refocusing his thoughts on his own family he admitted that he was pleased to know his lady had not suffered from any additional nightmares, but he would remain on the alert for any unexpected threats.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ 

Akatsuki drew her sword, Zensutsaiga, and flew toward Sesshomaru slashing with an upward motion. She was no idiot; she knew his strength and fighting skills were far superior to her own. She had only recently begun fighting with a sword and it was Sesshomaru who had taught her everything she knew so he probably knew her moves well, but she was determined to take him down any way she could, if it was the last thing she did.

Swinging his sword downward, Sesshomaru quickly blocked her thrust then reversed his strike and swung at her with an upward movement. The air clanged with the vibrant sound of metal vs. metal as the two youkai swung and repelled each other's weapons. The youkai lord used his incredible speed to quickly dart behind her and swing his sword with a forward thrust.

Dodging him, Akatsuki flew to her left, swinging her blade as she flew by. Again, Sesshomaru blocked her, displaying his clearly superior fighting skills and evasive abilities as he twisted his hand and flicked her blade upward, nearly flipping it from her hand. Again, the reality of how overmatched she truly was rang through her head, but Akatsuki remained determined. To develop a defeatist attitude would simply spell her doom; she would not allow that to happen. She would not give in to him, she would win this battle.

Retreating for only an instant, Akatsuki regrouped then advanced quickly toward him, thrusting her sword as she moved; swinging at his midsection as she whipped past him.

Moving swiftly, Sesshomaru followed behind her then hurriedly gained the frontal advantage and flew upward, turning as he swung his blade down at the top of her head.

Akatsuki gasped at his speed and dexterity, but managed to nimbly avoid the attack by quickly lifting both arms upward, her right hand clutching her swords hilt, the left hand bracing the back of the blade as she evaded his attack by blocking it with her sword. As a Suzaku, her speed was far superior to his, but that was all; she had not yet learned how to incorporate her swiftness to her advantage in battle. Having successfully blocked his assault attempt, Akatsuki spun then lunged forward, her blade rushing toward his left arm.

"Keep your elbows bent, and close to your body," Sesshomaru moved his arms in demonstration. "An inexperienced fighter tends to stretch out his arms in order to keep his opponent further off, but this will hurt your ability to thrust and parry quickly. Extend your _sword_ towards your opponent, not your arms."

Bringing her arm down to her hip, slightly extended as she kept her forearm parallel to the ground, Akatsuki prepared for his next strike. She held her weapon straight up with her wrist curved out, away from her. Sesshomaru moved forward and tried to hit her right flank, but was only successful in hitting her weapon. Instantly, the air vibrated again with the repeated twanging sound of metal clashing against metal.

Quickly utilizing the advantage of being on the offensive, Sesshomaru flew toward her once more, then flung his blade toward her left flank. Akatsuki swirled and cart wheeled away.

"You are leaving yourself open. Never use unnecessary flourishes simply for effect," Sesshomaru advised her, as he moved toward her and swung his blade once again. "Unless you are dueling a novice, such moves serve no practical purpose. Against a novice however, flourishes can be used only from a distance for intimidation."

Akatsuki flew backward, swinging her blade to protect herself. They'd been practicing for several weeks and she still felt at a disadvantage to her mate. Sesshomaru was much more powerful and far more experienced in sword fighting but he was relentless and insisted on her practicing her attack and defense movements. The metamorphosis aspects of her new sword Zensutsaiga would bow easily to her will but her love was determined that her Kenjutsu movements must be perfect. He did not want her to find herself in a position where she would be caught off guard. He wanted her to be in a position to take advantage of every opportunity she received.

"Relax!" Sesshomaru called out, apparently noting a distraction in her features. "It is perfectly understandable to tense up in combat, but you must make every effort to stay calm; control your emotions. Never show any fear - it has no place in the midst of a battle. Keep your muscles loose, and regulate your breathing. If you are tight, you cannot react with speed, which can be fatal. Let your attacker see only their death in your eyes."

Akatsuki nodded as she flew toward him again. Gripping the tsuka of her sword with her right hand and bracing her right wrist with her left hand as she released multiple strikes. Left, right, left, right; again and again, she swung her sword with speed and dexterity. The skies resonated and clanged with the vibrant colorful metallic clashes.

"Keep your eyes open and assess your situation," Sesshomaru informed her, as he blocked the attacks. "Always look for openings between your attackers thrusts. Crafty fighters always strive to be aware of their surroundings, their assets and liabilities, and those of their opponent," he repeatedly twisted his wrists to ward off her attacks. Their swords contacted with a resoundingly loud clash, holding each other at bay, metal pressed against metal, as they peered deep into each other's eyes, intently seeking their opponent's weakness.

"Ideally, you should take note of the terrain and environment beforehand, and if you can, try to get an idea of how your opponent fights. Watch him. Study him. Is he brave, or cautious? Skilled, or a novice? Everyone has a weakness. For instance, small opponents can frequently be overpowered; tall people have a longer reach but often leave their legs exposed. That being said, it may be that you will not have time to come up with a plan, so try to assess your situation as quickly as possible."

Breaking apart and moving backward, Akatsuki flew upward then moved swiftly back toward him. Lifting her wrists, she angled her sword downward as she moved toward him for a penetrating strike, but Sesshomaru easily avoided the attack as her sword stroke caught only empty air.

"Engage with care," Sesshomaru warned her as she flew to attack him yet again. "If you charge in recklessly, especially against a trained fighter, he may just wait and let you impale yourself on his blade."

As their swords braced against each other, Akatsuki used her strength to push him backwards keeping him on his heels off his guard, not allowing him to move his arm or counterattack.

"Good, by engaging carefully, you are able to maintain control and focus at all times. This will also allow your best defense which most of the time is just sidestepping your opponent's attack potentially saving your life and allowing the opening for your winning blow. Keep your strategy planned at least one step ahead of your opponent. Know your next move before you even make it."

Sesshomaru quickly reversed their propulsion and pushed against her.

"Do not utilize only erratic movements," Sesshomaru dispensed additional information. "You must rely on your intellect in the martial arts. Do not rely solely on instinct or reflex, in doing that you will reveal you limitations to you enemy. When you point a weapon at someone there is only one of two possible outcomes. Either they kill you or you kill them. Make sure it is you, who kills them," he said emphatically.

Akatsuki's heels skidded on the air, as she slowed, stopped then summoned strength from deep within her as she again quickly reversed direction and went after him with a full frontal assault.

"The sword is a weapon. Remember that," Sesshomaru instructed her. "Kenjutsu is the art of killing. That is Kenjutsu's true nature, even if you use beautiful words to describe it. The art of the sword is this: to kill or incapacitate your opponent in the shortest possible time, with the least amount of effort."

Once more their swords clashed defiantly against each other. Akatsuki used the strength of Sesshomaru's own arm to propel herself upward and over his head. As her legs came down gracefully behind him, she spun and swung her sword yet again preparing for the final blow.

Spinning quickly, Sesshomaru extended his blade to protect his body, blocking her strike. "Excellent attack," he said as he moved backwards. "You positioned yourself well and made a good offensive strike. Once you have engaged in combat, remember, you must fight to win. Compassion, chivalry, and good sportsmanship are wonderful concepts, but if it is a choice between you or your enemy, the choice is obvious. Often, the fighter who is more willing to be merciless will be the one left standing after a battle. That is sad, but true," he said as he whipped his blade around from beneath hers to obtain the upper offensive position and thrust his blade toward her, forcing her backward, putting her on the defensive and her movement became unsteady, causing her to spiral to the ground, unable to stop her descent.

Sesshomaru moved with lighting speed and caught her just before Akatsuki could hit the ground with what would have been a resounding thud. Laying her down gently, he cradled her head in his palm as he knelt beside her. "What happened? Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

Her eyes narrowed with a devilish twinkle. "Did you say something about unnecessary flourishes, and tall people leaving their legs exposed?" Akatsuki smiled as she wrapped her legs around his thighs, anchored his shoulder and flipped him to his back, climbed above him then swiftly pointed the blunt edge of her sword against his throat as she sat on his chest pinning him to the ground. "Perhaps I should have told you not to fall for every flourish a pretty female might pull. You need to remember the person you are fighting is your enemy, otherwise you could get yourself killed."

Obviously caught off guard, Sesshomaru simply relaxed his shoulders and smiled then pushed her blade away and pulled her toward him. "You are correct. I did allow myself to get distracted by a pretty female. Please do not take my life. I would much rather be your prisoner," he said as he pulled her head toward him and pressed their lips together.

"What is this?" Inuyasha yelled obviously annoyed at the sight before him. He was sitting on the ground in the back of the castle watching his brother and new sister train as they'd been doing almost every day since Akatsuki got her sword and her health improved. "Are you guys fighting or making out? If training is over you should tell me. I don't need to watch this crap."

Both Akatsuki and Sesshomaru smiled, they'd both completely forgotten about their audience. "This is an essential part of Kenjutsu, little brother," Sesshomaru informed him as Akatsuki spun off him to sit on the ground. "You need to know how to concede defeat with grace if you wish to live." He rose then extended his hand to help his mate to her feet.

"Defeat my ass," Inuyasha fumed as he rose to his feet and began stalking back to the interior of the castle. "You saw an opportunity to make out and you took it, even though it had nothing to do with Kenjutsu," he added across his shoulder.

"You are correct, I did," Sesshomaru slipped his arm around Akatsuki, who leaned against him and pressed her palm against his chest as they watched Inuyasha retreat. "But can you blame me? I seem to recall saying something about assessing your situation and everyone has a weakness. I am certain I do not have to tell you what mine is," he called to his brother's retreating back.

"Yeah, right, sure," Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively as he trod back inside the castle.

"Do you think he's as upset as he sounded?"

"I do not know," Sesshomaru's eyes lingered on the door his brother had recently disappeared through. "As much as I hate to admit it, it is still difficult for me to determine exactly what he is thinking at times. But when it comes to his anger, he is always angry at me. I know I have hurt him in the past and I do not know if he still hates me or ..."

"He does not hate you Sesshomaru," Akatsuki leaned toward him and placed her palm on the side of his face turning him toward her to look into his eyes. "I am probably doing him a disservice by saying this, because I am certain I do not have the liberty to reveal his private thoughts to anyone, but I do not believe he ever truly did," she said, turning in an attempt to glean sight of Inuyasha who had now completely disappeared. "I do not believe I can any longer sense what he feels, but I do know he does not hate you. He loves you; he just did not believe that you ever cared for him. Perhaps he still does," the youkai lady said as she leaned into and gently kissed the side of her love's cheek. "When we are together you have shown me all of your love and all of your passion and I am grateful to have you as my love. But you are a youkai filled with such great passion, Sesshomaru. Perhaps you can show some of it to him."

"I have spoken to him; but there could be no value in showing passion to him. You are my mate; he is not."

Akatsuki smiled softly. "No, but he is your brother; your father's second son. There are many in this castle that you must care for my love, and the numbers grow daily; do not let me occupy you so completely to the exclusion of all others. There are many levels of pleasure in this world. You may be delightfully surprised at the level of pleasure you received if you simply talked to him more. I mean, in addition to our nightly chats."

Sesshomaru grew thoughtful as he studied her. He could deny her nothing. She had already opened his eyes to such great pleasure in this world; something he had never thought necessary. Could he honestly say he would not wish more? "I will, but I do not know if it will matter."

"It will," she smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Trust me. When I was able to sense his soul, it was filled with such conflict. He simply wants to prove himself to you; to prove that he is a powerful hanyou; not just a hanyou with a powerful sword. Give him some time; you just have to keep trying."

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru reflected, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "You did very well today. I saw considerable improvement. Do you wish to go again?"

"No, you say that sensei, but you do not truly believe it."

"Of course I believe. I would not say that which I did not..."

"Sesshomaru I resorted to that trick because until the day when you put aside your Tenseiga and use your Bakusaiga when we engage, I cannot believe I have truly improved."

"But the Tenseiga is a sword that cannot..."

"I know what the Tenseiga is; and until you feel confident that you can use your Bakusaiga, then I know it is because you do not believe I can block your attacks. So do not tell me of improvement until you can do that. I do not wish to be coddled. One day, I will earn your confidence, but since I have not of yet, I think I will simply go for a swim," she said as she kissed him again, then released herself from his embrace. "Perhaps _you_ should go _talk_ to your brother."  
>+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_<p>

Rin looked around the room that was recently decorated by the housekeepers for the new baby. Slowly, she strolled about, her fingers gliding smoothly against the rim of the crib, touching the soft bedding and wiggling their way through the plushness of a small toy.

She couldn't wait until the baby came. Lady Akatsuki had said she'd be able to help her take care of him. Rin wondered how she knew it was going to be a boy, but her lady had said it was something youkai's just knew.

She really liked Lady Akatsuki. She was so beautiful, and she made Lord Sesshomaru so happy. She taught her how to swim. She let her ride Adona; and now she was going to let her help take care of the baby. Rin was glad she came back. Lord Sesshomaru was so happy now. It was so nice in the castle. Inuyasha was here and so many other people. She had never been around so many people before. Everyone in the castle was so happy. Lord Sesshomaru even said in a couple of weeks, a lady was coming from Lady Akatsuki's former castle that would teach her a lot of things, including archery. He said she even had children her age that she would be able to play with. That would be great, since master Jaken never wanted to play. No, it wasn't like it was when her parents and older brothers had been killed and the villagers hated her and beat her up all the time. Lord Sesshomaru took her away from all of that.

He protected and took care of her, and now she'd have the chance to help take care of her lord's and lady's baby. But she wanted to do something more; something now, before the baby came so her lord would know how grateful she was. But what?

And then suddenly, she knew.

"Master Jaken," Rin called as she ran out of the baby's room next to the room Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Akatsuki stayed in; down the stairs and around the halls of the eastern end of the castle where she, Jaken and Inuyasha stayed. Master Jaken had to take her to the market, her lord and lady had not gotten the charm for the baby and that wasn't good. Not good at all. Kaede-san would never let something like that happen. Lord Sesshomaru had left her with Kaede-san to learn things. Well according to Kaede-san this was important, and she couldn't let her lord's baby be born without one. "Master Jaken," she called again then stopped abruptly.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't like her running through the castle. She didn't want to make him mad, so she slowed her pace, but proceeded quickly down the hall, her little legs moving rapidly as she continued her search. She quickly scanned the living area but found it was empty. Everyone would be in there later, but she couldn't wait so she turned on her heels and scurried quickly down the halls toward the bedrooms.

"Master Jaken," she called again, rushing toward the little youkai's room. "Master Ja..., there you are," Rin squealed as she peered into his bedroom.

He was there with a cloth in his hands absorbed in the task of polishing the wood on his staff of two heads. Rin couldn't help but think how he always seemed to find ways to keep himself busy.

"What do you want making all that racket, you silly girl," he said without even turning to look at her. "Why are you so loud? Lord Sesshomaru would not want you yelling in the castle."

"Master Jaken, I need you to take me to the market," ignoring him, Rin crept further into his room and ran directly up to the little toad.

"To the market? What on earth for?" He asked just barely turning to look at her now, having only a mild interest in her request.

"I need to get a gift for the baby."

"The baby doesn't need any gifts from you," he turned and redirected his attention to his staff of two heads. He had lost interest, which he did often around her, but especially when Lord Sesshomaru was not around to force him to cater to her whims. "Our lord and lady will give the baby everything he needs."

"Not an 'Omamori'," Rin insisted grabbing hold of his arm, preventing him from proceeding with what she deemed a useless, wasteful effort. He polished the staff every day. If he continued at that rate, there would be nothing left. "There isn't one in his room. They must have forgotten."

"An Omamori? What is an Omamori?" Jaken eyed her curiously. Where had she picked up such a word? She was probably too stupid to even know what she was talking about.

"It's a good luck charm," Rin said, her eyes bright with excitement. Delirious at the thought of spending the few pennies she had on a gift for her lord's and lady's baby. Ever since they had entered the castle, Lord Sesshomaru had given her one penny every week. Now, she had so many she couldn't even count that high. "It's for protection and long life. I want to get one for the baby."

Jaken almost yawned out of boredom now. "Our lord and lady's baby has no need for such a thing. Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful youkai in all the land. He will protect the baby, and being a full youkai, the baby is already destined to live a long life." He was truly amazed that she was still so stupid that she didn't have any idea how truly powerful their lord was.

"But Kaede-san said a baby should always receive an Omamori when it was born. You can't make assumptions," Rin said wagging her finger at Jaken, mimicking how the old priestess used to wag her finger whenever she talked about the Omamori's abilities. "Kaede-san always gave one to the villagers when they had a new baby."

With the mention of the old priestess, Jaken couldn't help but wonder why Lord Sesshomaru had not left her there? Why had he bothered to bring her back with them? The girl was far too talkative and absolutely useless. "Maybe so, but Lord Sesshomaru's baby doesn't need any such thing."

Rin pulled on his arm now, tired of listening to his refusal. This was important and she wanted to go to the market now. "But I want to get one for him. It's the only thing I can think of and I don't want him to have bad luck."

"Well you need to spend some time thinking of something else. Because the baby won't have any bad luck and he doesn't need any ommari's and I'm not taking you to the market." He flicked his gaze to look at her out of the corner of his large circular eye as he jerked his arm from her grip; delighted to see the disgruntled look on her face. Perhaps now, she would leave him alone. Maybe she would go and pester the stupid hanyou.

"Fine," Rin said stomping from his room. "I'll just go myself."

"Fine, just go away you foolish girl," he said absorbing himself once again, barely hearing her departing words, but relieved to be alone just the same.

"Inuyasha, when you are done meet me in the living area," Sesshomaru called out to his younger brother who was having a conversation with one of the castle's youkai guards.

"Sure thing," the hanyou responded despite his puzzlement.

Sesshomaru strolled back toward the castle. Akatsuki could not let go of her roll as a Life Sorceress as easily as he had hoped, but it disturbed him that he allowed her to stress over his relationship with his brother. Things had gotten better, but their relationship still was not seamless. He was uncertain if it ever would be. He no longer had issues with Inuyasha, but he was not certain about the reverse. There always seemed to be some hidden apprehension of the hanyou's that he would probably never be able to address. The hanyou of course, was leery of his random attacks, but he had told him his last attack was unintentional. He needed him to watch his language, especially in the presence of his lady.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked bounding into the room only moments after Sesshomaru himself had entered.

He had a dilemma. It was no longer that he just wanted to quell his brother's concerns, he also had to find some way to quell Akatsuki's as well. She was his mate, and he did not want to be the source of any pain or concern to her. And even though she was not actively pursuing her role as a life sorceress, she had said it was as if she herself experienced the pain of the youkai whose souls she had touched and he could not bear her continuing to suffer on his account. "We have talked a lot lately about my plans," Sesshomaru began as he turned to face him; "but we have yet to talk about your desires."

"My desires?" Inuyasha's eyes widened with surprise, as he stared at his brother, stopping just short of taking his familiar seat on the sofa. "What do you mean _my_ desires?"

"I believe you are unhappy," Sesshomaru said, standing before him. He was uncertain if this was a gap that could ever be bridged, but he was determined to try. "That you no longer wish to be here."

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened more as he studied his brother; a veil of puzzled confusion coating his expression. "You want to kick me out or something? Why would you say that?"

"Because you have been here for several months," Sesshomaru continued, taking a seat as he made an attempt to study every nuance of the hanyou's face. He was uncertain if his brother would truly tell him what troubled him, but hoped that somehow he'd find an answer in a smile, a crack, a frown, a twitch, a twinkle; anything. He did not wish to miss yet another opportunity to address his concerns. It was time to resolve this once and for all. "But it seems you do not wish to be settled. That you prefer to do battle."

"Well, I do but..." Inuyasha's lips thinned as he plopped down into his familiar position.

"But you know a battle is not always there to be had."

"Yeah. It's just that I've always fought. That was my life. I've always had to fight to survive," the hanyou said, then grew thoughtfully silent for a few minutes until he broke it. "My life was not like yours, Sesshomaru. I did not simply fight who I chose to fight;" he rested his elbows on his knees and seemed to allow his thoughts to drift back to a previous time; a time when his life was considerably different, and perhaps... happier. "Seemed like every youkai that was out there wanted me dead for some reason or other."

"And you found that enjoyable?" Sesshomaru twisted his head, reflecting on why his brother would long for such a life. He no longer had to fight just to breathe, eat, sleep or simply to exist. As long as he remained with him, Sesshomaru knew he would do whatever he had to, to keep him safe; just as he would for anyone else in this castle. "I was a conqueror. My life has changed considerably as well."

"Yeah, but you conquered the mistress of the southern lands;" Inuyasha reminded him as if his brother had forgotten why his life _had_ changed. "You fell in love and you chose to change your life. I didn't."

"You didn't what? Choose to change your life?"

"No, I did that," Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before adding, "but I didn't exactly conquer anyone and I didn't exactly fall in love."

"And you resent me because I did?"

"No, I don't it's just..." he paused, again locked in apparent deep thought.

"Just what...?" Inuyasha did not answer and Sesshomaru waited a few moments more before asking. "What is it that troubles you little brother?"

"It's just that everywhere I look, everywhere I turn, everyone's life is changing," he finally confessed as he looked up at his older brother. His face seemed to take on a look not dissimilar from the tortured look Sesshomaru had seen before. Sesshomaru wondered if perhaps his own desire to have his brother in his life at this late stage had compelled him to do something he truly did not wish to do. "I thought it was just something humans did because their lives were so short. But it seems everyone is moving on, everyone except me, at least not mentally anyway. Everything about me seems to have stopped with Naraku."

"Not stopped, simply moving in a different direction, everything does. Life moves on," Sesshomaru said, hoping to refocus his brother's thoughts. He knew his battle with Naraku had lasted several years; pretty much ever since he had awakened from his seal fifteen years ago. Awakening from his seal must have been like a rebirth, and practically everything he did revolved around that hanyou. Except for the times he, himself, had added to his misery. "You are just anxious for your next battle."

"No one is going to want to fight me if you're around to do battle with."

"So you would prefer to leave here?"

"Actually, no, I like it here. I didn't think I would but I do," Inuyasha confessed, his eyes pulsing with uncomfortable, yet complete honesty. "I like the training lessons we've had. I've learned a lot from you. I like watching you and Akatsuki train. I even like talking to you and being your general. There shouldn't be anything else I want, but I just keep comparing my life now to what it was before and I don't know why, but I feel I'm missing something important."

Sesshomaru studied him, remembering how he'd stalked away when he'd kissed Akatsuki. Could he possibly be lonely in ways he, himself could not assist him with. "There are many females in the castle now. Does none of them suit your fancy?"

"I'm not interested in any females."

"What about Sarula. She likes you."

"She likes me because I got her out from under Edera."

"Relationships can start in smaller ways," Sesshomaru said studying him. It had been his objective to get his brother away from those humans, but perhaps his heart had truly been lost to them. He remembered what Akatsuki had said she'd sensed.

_He's been conditioned by humans. He understands humans. He even believes he belongs with humans._

Despite not wanting to, he decided to add. "The castle has only hanyou's and youkai. Perhaps you miss your human villagers?"

Inuyasha remained momentarily silent as he seemed to reflect on that reality. "Sesshomaru, you don't have to worry about me. Whatever's bothering me, I'll get over it soon enough."

"Perhaps you would prefer that we split up when we patrol?" he asked, determined to try to get to the root of the problem. He would not let whatever the problem was fester in him for another day, if there was anything he could do about it. But in all honesty, his first job was to protect Akatsuki. He refused to let her worry about him unnecessarily.

"You would trust me to do that?"

"I would trust you to do more than that," Sesshomaru responded evenly. Could that be it? Could his brother have simply wanted to patrol on his own? Could he possibly still think he did not trust his abilities? "You do know you are very capable do you not?"

Inuyasha turned a puzzled expression toward him. "Do you believe that? I mean really believe that."

"You know I do."

"No, I don't," Inuyasha insisted lowering his eyes in what seemed embarrassment. "You're always there hanging over my shoulder like you're afraid the stupid hanyou's gonna get himself killed again." He looked up, his eyes flickering as if shocked by his own words and wanted to take them back.

Sesshomaru blinked in disbelief. He did worry about him, but not because he thought he was incapable, but simply because he was his brother and he had never shown him that he cared before; but now he wanted to make up for lost time. He had learned so much from loving Akatsuki. She had a free and open heart. She had taught him how to open his heart more. And he cared more for his brother than he ever had; but he had never told him that. His brother had always shown himself to be a person who needed words to understand. He had never seemed to understand him when he had attempted to show him that he cared, and apparently, his acts of caring was insufficient still.

Sesshomaru was hit with the realization that that was probably what had enabled the gap between them to seem so indestructible. Perhaps his need for words, this particular circumstance was a requirement of his youth. "Inuyasha, you do not need me to tell you that you are a capable warrior," he said, his voice honest and straightforward; hoping that at last they had finally met on common ground. If words were indeed what he needed, then he would tell him. "You have to believe in your own capabilities."

"I know I'll never be as strong as you, Sesshomaru;" Inuyasha said, with absolute honesty, "but I just don't want to be thought of as useless."

The youkai lord snapped his head to a puzzled tilt as he stared at him. "Are you still holding on to something from so long ago?" he asked, his eyes stunned with surprise. "When I said that, I was worried about Rin."

"I know that, but it still hurt. But it's not only from back then. It's just in general."

"You should not need my approval."

"But you're the lord of the western and southern lands and I feel like I'm... charity," Inuyasha hung his head and shielded his eyes with his hair. He obviously had no desire to show his apparent distress and concern to his elder brother. "I don't know how to prove myself to you."

"You have no need to do so."

"I feel I do. As long as I'm here I feel like every time I turn human I'm just another hanyou waiting for you to keep me safe," he said looking up with an embarrassed, humiliated gaze; letting his brother know he did not wish to feel he needed protection.

"I am the lord of the western and southern lands; it is my job to keep you safe; to keep everyone in this castle safe. But I would never let you fight by my side if I thought you were not capable," Sesshomaru said, hoping that those words would at last appease his bother in some small way. They were true, after all.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken's voice interrupted, yelling from somewhere down the hall.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to look.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is gone," Jaken yelled with concern as he puffed his way into the living area, his little feet plipping hesitantly against the wood floor with almost as much stress as was contained in his voice. His tiny frame bowing subserviently as he entered.

Sesshomaru turned a narrowed glare toward him. "What do you mean Rin is gone?" his voice stern, demanding and unforgiving; certain the little youkai must have played some roll if Rin was indeed gone. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know me lord," Jaken replied, his large circular eyes appearing even wider than usual; sweat beading on his bald head, a clear indication of his reluctance to report his news as he kept his distance. "But she did say she wanted to go to the market."

"To the market for what purpose?" Sesshomaru demanded. As talkative as Jaken was when he wanted information, he hated how he always had to pry information from him when the situation was reversed.

"An ommari, I believe, me lord."

Sesshomaru's brows knit with exasperation as he again found himself waiting for the toad to tell him what he knew. "What is an ommari?" He demanded impatiently.

"She said it was a good luck charm of some sort. She wanted to get one for the baby."

"You mean that human Omamori thing?" Inuyasha chimed in.

"Yes, that's it," Jaken confirmed gleefully, delighted that someone knew its purpose, even if it was only the hanyou.

"If she has gone there alone, should I assume it is because you would not take her?" Sesshomaru demanded already knowing full well what the answer was. "Are you certain she is not swimming with Lady Akatsuki?" Sesshomaru asked, not convinced Rin would have simply taken off on her own.

"Certain who's not swimming with me?" Akatsuki asked as she stepped into the room, gently running her fingers through her hair in the hopes of helping it dry out.

"Rin, she's missing," Sesshomaru informed her.

"Missing, what do you mean? Are you certain she's not in the baby's room?" Akatsuki's voice showed clear concern.

"I've looked all over the castle me lord. And Ah-Un is gone too."

"Why didn't you say Ah-Un was gone before you little twerp?" Inuyasha demanded as he promptly smacked the little toad on the back of his head with such force it sent him slamming face first into the floor. "That's important. She must have taken him to get to the market. I'll go find her."

"Inuyasha, check to see if her guard has gone with her."

Yeah, sure," the hanyou said rushing toward the door.

"Wait a minute," Sesshomaru said both scenting and hearing his dragon outside. "That is Ah-Un now," he said, turning toward the entrance, but almost stopped when he believed he sniffed an additional scent.

With emotions immediately switching from panic to relief, everyone headed to the castle's exterior and Sesshomaru prepared himself to reprimand Rin for venturing off on her own. When they got outside, however, they were stunned speechless when they saw Ah-Un, but no Rin. Almost simultaneously, deep concern etched across all of their faces when Ah-Un roared in pain and Jaken who had a bird's eye view pointed out that the dragon's leg was badly injured. Sesshomaru was furious that his dragon had apparently left Rin goodness knows where. As he considered, if Ah-Un was so injured, how bad was Rin?

"What the hell happened to him?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"I do not know, but I will find out," Sesshomaru said preparing to backtrack his dragon's scent. "Inuyasha, stay with Akatsuki."

"No, the two of you should go," Akatsuki offered. Her gaze told Sesshomaru she was certain they had not yet worked out their issues. "I will remain and heal Ah-Un."

"I do not wish ..."

"Sesshomaru, I will be just fine," Akatsuki replied, whether she could still sense his heart or not always seemed unclear to the youkai lord; because there was no doubt that she could read his thoughts. "You two go find Rin."

Sesshomaru hesitated momentarily as he studied the intensity in her eyes. "Inuyasha, make the guards aware that we are leaving. Jaken assist Akatsuki in caring for Ah-Un, but cause her no problems," the youkai lord gave a final order before turning to his mate. "I will return soon my lady."

"I will be here," Akatsuki smiled softly, her vibrant blue eyes glimmering with love.

Despite his obvious concern for his charge, Sesshomaru was always amazed at how expressive Akatsuki's face was whenever she smiled at him. He always saw such love in her eyes directed at him. He hated it when they were surrounded by others and he was unable to respond in kind, but he contented himself with the knowledge that she knew how much he loved her.

**Okay my lovelies,  
>As you can see, even though it looked a lot like Akatsuki was out to kill dear Lord Sesshomaru in the beginning, it turned out to be only a training session. Sesshomaru has been training her and everyone else for quite some time. Does this mean we will finally see them all fighting side by side soon? I know, I still have to help Inuyasha get rid of his anger toward his older brother.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Sesshomaru's instructions to Akatsuki were essentially pulled from Swordfight**

**Next up: Was it a mistake for both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to leave the castle together? Or am I planting more false clues? The castle does have a protective blood barrier after all, or does it? **

**Akatsuki - (Aurora/Dawn)  
>baka - (a fool, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron)<br>chichi-ue - (father)  
>daiyoukai - (great demon lord)<br>hyōshō - (symbol)  
>Kenjutsu - (sword fighting)<br>kokuō - (king)  
>Meidou Seki - (darkness of hell stone)<br>obake - (Yōkai/youkai that have the ability to shape-shift)  
>Omamori - (charm; amulet)<br>Oni - the classic Japanese demon, an ogre-like creature which often has horns**

**Sensei - teacher; master; doctor  
>Tsuka - (hilt)<br>youkai - (demon)  
>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Taken

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: Brothers in Arms  
>Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha: Kyōdai de Busō<strong>

**Shō 9 - Tsuresaru**  
><strong>Chapter 9-Taken<strong>

Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew he did not pursue Rin alone. The one he was tracking was undoubtedly a youkai. It mattered not that he neither scented nor sensed any demonic aura; the quarry he pursued could be nothing else. Rin was moving at a speed she was incapable of. Her direction changed too rapidly. Whoever he pursued, was attempting to outwit him, but this Sesshomaru would not allow it.

He had followed Rin's scent for 30 minutes. She seemed to be zigzagging across the southern lands; but she was incapable of such movement or of such speed. But the scent was clearly Rin's. Even if she had Ah-Un, which he knew she did not, she could not move that rapidly. Ah-Un was not nearly that fast. Whoever this youkai was, he had to be carrying her. But where was he going, and why had he taken Rin? But did that truly matter, he would locate him and he would kill him.

"Sesshomaru; what's going on here? How is Rin moving like that?" Inuyasha called running on the ground below him, trying to keep up. Sesshomaru flew above him, hoping to be able to sight Rin from the air; but he had been doing that for the past half hour, and saw nothing. Could this youkai possibly be cloaking himself? For a youkai to be capable of such a thing he had to utilize some form of magic, the tool of a non-warrior, but clearly that is what this was - magic; but it mattered not, he would find her, he would find them both. Rin was out there somewhere. His nose told him as much, whether he understood the purpose of this traipse or not.

"I am going to try something," Sesshomaru said, leery of this pursuit as he called down to his younger brother, thoughts of the game he had played with the hanyou entering his mind. Though he knew full well, this was no game and he would not have the advantage of being able to scent his opponent's movements, he was gone nevertheless; flaring his youki to the left as he moved swiftly to his right. He would anticipate Rin's movement and get there before she was off again. But whomever he was following, had apparently sensed his intent because somehow Rin's scent had darted off to the left, toward his flared youki scent before he had been able to reach her. Scenting her swift change in direction, Sesshomaru tried again, but unfortunately, met with the same results. If the hanyou were capable of flight, they would be able to box them in, but alas, he was not.

The youkai lord even went so far as to flare his youkai ahead of his intended path only to find the one he pursued headed in the complete and opposite direction. Still, once more he tried, attempting to predict if they did change direction, where they would head and try to beat them there as well, but this effort was also to no avail. He even morphed into his tobuyouni to utilize his own lightning speed capability. But this effort also provided no advantage. This was impossible, what youkai could possess such speed and foresight. Whoever this youkai was, he seemed to know exactly where this daiyoukai was at every step, as if having eyes on him at every moment.

The youkai lord was beginning to wonder if it was even Rin's scent he was tracking. Surely, if this youkai was capable of such tactics, how could he be certain he was not also capable of leaving a false trail? Was someone disguising himself as her; leading him to goodness knows where? But for what purpose? Angered about not knowing what was going on, Sesshomaru returned about 30 minutes later and hovered just above his brother.

"I have had no luck," he informed him, his golden eyes making every effort to conceal the concern he knew ebbed in his body. He could scent the same concern in the hanyou, but neither wished to speak of it. "It looks like we either continue to follow as we have until whoever it is doing this gets tired; or we give up the search," even as he said it, he knew that was not an option. Because one thing he was convinced of is that it was indeed Rin's scent he followed, and someone had her. He had no idea what this creature's objective was or what game he played at, but he would not allow him to hurt Rin. But with no other scent but hers, he was at a lost to determine what was going on or whom he was pursuing. So the youkai lord and the hanyou proceeded with their search by continuing to zigzag along the western lands, following Rin to who knows where. For an additional 30, 40 perhaps 50 minutes, they continued to pursue Rin and their unknown subject. But suddenly, about 15 minutes later, Sesshomaru finally saw her. His golden gaze spotted her about 300 yards ahead in an open plain, wandering aimlessly.

"She is there," Sesshomaru pointed for the hanyou's benefit, then moved quickly toward her. He could see the fright and confusion on her face even 300 yards distant.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin squealed as he approached her, bright brown eyes beginning to fill with tears, as she ran toward him and tightly clutched his leg. He could feel her heart pounding furiously through the leg of his hakama. "You found me."

"Rin, how did you get all the way out here?" Sesshomaru asked as he knelt on one knee, his voice extremely calm considering he'd been forced to track her across the southern lands without any idea of why or how for nearly two hours. He would, of course, have to scold her later for running off on her own.

"Some youkai took me and left me here," Rin said stumbling over her words as she forced them through her lips, her eyes now flooding as she fought to hold back her tears.

Sesshomaru did not like to see her cry and he knew she was fighting it on his account.

"A youkai took you?" Sesshomaru was not surprised, but hoped she could offer more information. He had surmised that some time ago, that only a youkai could move like that, but he had detected no other scent besides hers.

"Yes, and he just kept flying and flying and he wouldn't let me go," she cried, as she spotted the hanyou running up to them. "Inuyasha, you found me too."

"Sure kid, you know I would never leave you out here alone," he said coming to a stop and looking down at her with a bright smile on his face, affectionately rubbing the top of her head.

"So Rin, how is it that you are here," Sesshomaru asked in an effort to refocus her attention.

"That youkai just left me here and I was lost, but you found me," she said, rubbing her fist across her eyes in an attempt to dry her tears. But her bright brown eyes soon took on a fright as she remembered the dragon. "But he hurt Ah-Uh. Is he all right?"

"He is fine," Sesshomaru responded, then noticed the blood drying on her fingers and took her hand in his as he bent forward slightly. "Are you injured?"

"Huh? Ah...no," Rin replied following his gaze to her hands and nails covered in dark drying blood. "I think I scratched him when he put his hand over my mouth. I tried to fight him Inuyasha," she said turning toward the hanyou, thinking he would be disappointed after all the training they had done. "But he was too big and strong."

"Don't worry about that kid," Inuyasha smiled down at her as he rubbed her head with his palm. "Youkai's like that are not for you to worry about. Either me or Sesshomaru will get him with our swords."

She'd scratched him? Sesshomaru considered that. He may have been able to mask his scent before, but he would never be able to do it on blood he had left behind, Sesshomaru thought as he lifted her fingers toward his nostrils, drinking in the scent, filing it into the crevices of his mind.

The youkai lord fought to control his anger as he thought about the elusive youkai that had led him half way across the western lands, for reasons he did not understand. There was still no trace of this youkai's scent in the area, but he knew he would encounter him at some point and he would know him. For now, he would simply get her back to the castle and pursue him at some later point. But, perhaps Akatsuki would know his scent. If he allowed her to scent the blood on Rin's fingers, she might well know him. But there was no need to pursue him now, clearly he was long gone, no longer in the area and thus unable to continue masking the scent of his blood that had dried on Rin's fingers.

"Have you ever seen this youkai before?" Sesshomaru asked, studying her closely; knowing what her likely answer would be, but hoping nonetheless.

"No my lord, but he had hair like yours, and Inuyasha's," she said turning toward the young hanyou. "And lady Akatsuki's."

"You mean white hair?" Sesshomaru studied her quizzically. Did her reluctance to tell him that mean she thought he might be a member of the inu or Suzaku clan? Had she noticed something else that gave her that impression? But white hair, he thought about that. White haired youkai were rare among any breed. As far as he knew, even the Suzaku clan no longer contained the numbers they previously laid claim too. If he recalled correctly, Akatsuki had said the Suzaku had suffered a major lost when they had battled Edera's errtu to redeem the younger hidenka. Since Akatsuki was his mate, he hated to admit he was unfamiliar with the specifics, but it was something he did not wish to question her about. Such questions would rehash bad memories for her, and he had no desire to hurt her in any form.

"And ...," Rin paused, reluctant to utter her next words.

Sesshomaru waited, but for some reason Rin seemed hesitant to say whatever it was. He knew from experience, her hesitancy occurred whenever she was about to say something that she thought might anger him, so he remained patient.

"And what?" Sesshomaru prodded gently.

"He... he... he said to tell you, you made a big mistake," embarrassed, Rin forced her eyes to rove the ground at her feet that were now scraping across the top of the soil as she allowed the words to tumble from her lips. It was obvious she did not like thinking that anything her lord did was wrong.

"I made a mistake?" Sesshomaru's brows furrowed as he tried to determine exactly why this youkai would have left her with such a message. If he wished to challenge him, why did he not simply show himself?

"A _big_mistake my lord," Rin said apparently having no qualms about correcting the emphasis; although a look of fare still blanketed her features as she found it difficult to look at him.

"Who would have done this and what do you think he meant by that?" Inuyasha asked as he surveyed the area; clearly still trying to sniff out the scent that he too had obviously picked up on Rin's fingers. "Do you scent any trace of him?"

"I do not know who or what," Sesshomaru said as he directed his gaze several miles away back toward the southern castle, as his blood began to freeze inside of him. The scent of blood was undeniable. He could scent it filling the air as he froze mid-sentence. He believed he understood now. Something was not right.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called, certain what he saw in his brother's eyes was stunned shock, perhaps even fear. "What's wrong?"

"I have to get back," the youkai lord declared almost leaping to his feet. "Grab Rin," he commanded.

"Why, what's the matter?" Inuyasha questioned, scooping the young girl into his arms as Sesshomaru wrapped his own arms around him and flared his youkai to initiate his kyuu shou to engulf them all.

"Rin was taken but simply left here," Sesshomaru said, his eyes scanning the area in what he knew would be a fruitless effort. "But before he did that, he made sure he trailed her scent half way across the southern lands for the past two hours," he knew there was only one possible reason for that, and the scent was already assaulting his senses. "But he had enough sense to cover his own scent for as long as he could. Why?"

Inuyasha had no clue and didn't bother to offer a guess as he simply looked at his brother in puzzled confusion. He had still not grown any more compassionate about thinking than he had previously been, and he was quite content to leave any thinking up to his older brother.

"Because he wanted us to follow it; he wanted me to follow it. He knew I would," he said as anger began to flare inside of him. He'd made a big mistake, the words rang through his head and Sesshomaru was finally beginning to realize he had deliberately been led astray. Taking Rin was merely a distraction to keep him away from some other event.

"Why?"

"So that we would stay away from the castle," the thought had quickly seared its way into his head, and Sesshomaru's body began to stiffen. "Because of that, we have been away for two hours or more," he said as panic began to set in. His heart tightening in his chest as the reality and potential possibilities began to materialize in his mind. He did not want to think about what, but the sinking feeling inside him told him he already knew. "Come on, we have to get back."

Sesshomaru did not bother to wait for any response as his youkai crackled like vibrant red thunder around himself, his brother and Rin; wrapping them all in his white halo of energy and he was gone. Despite the certainty of it as he headed back to the southern castle with all deliberate speed, the daiyoukai refused to acknowledge that some low level youkai may have gotten the better of him.

"Dance and shatter, Zensutsaiga," Akatsuki called hovering in the air, ferociously swinging her sword with a broad stroke, encompassing every threat that approached, releasing the force of her ice barrage at numerous forthcoming youkai. Her blade formed a circle of pure white crystals that shot down upon and encircled the attacking youkai. Their eyes were fierce with determination as they sought to breach the castle's border. The ice power from the youkai lady's sword solidified the attackers into a pillar of glittering blue ice. A thunderous roar erupted from the youkai's throats as they were engulfed in her wall of frozen ice that shattered almost on impact, breaking apart the offending youkai bodies.

The attack was so sudden, so unexpected, so totally unprovoked. From nowhere they came and everywhere. Akatsuki did not understand. These youkai carried no swords. They possessed no superior skills. Yet they had waged an attack on this castle with only claws and fangs as weapons. A few spouted fire-power from their mouths, but their composition was disjointed. They were not a clan; they seemed so totally unrelated, as if random youkai had decided to band together and attack; without cause or reason. Who were they? And why had they attacked? For each guard they killed, three or more of them had fallen; yet they continued persistently; fighting on with an unprecedented determination. They advanced from the left and right, in the air and on the ground; their numbers seemed unending.

Rotating quickly, Akatsuki called again, "Dance and shatter, Zensutsaiga." Once more the approaching youkai were instantly engulfed and just as quickly, in a solitary breadth, shattered where they stood. The youkai lady dove once more, positioning herself in the midst of the attacking intruders, positioning herself for a central attack, and she swirled, rotating her body and her sword with lightning speed, directing a devastating realm of fire that quickly engulfed them, swallowing them without mercy.

Three, four, six youkai flew up toward her, surrounding her, reaching for her. Akatsuki swung her wrist and sword at the nearest youkai and pierced his heart, then darted left and sliced another through his side then moved quickly right to catch another in his throat; finally she refocused her attack on the others, "Strike and burn, Zensutsaiga," she called as she whirled, forcing her youkai power through her blade, releasing thunderous energy pulses that seared through their bodies, burning through youkai flesh, blazing through youkai souls, tearing down youkai threats.

She did not know the purpose of this attack, but she knew it had been planned. She could sense it. The sounds of their hearts enveloped her very being. The youkai's hearts cried out with that knowledge. Like a torrent they had come. Somehow, they knew her lord was not here, and so they had laid siege.

_Now's our chance, their souls had cried._

But how did they know? This attack was too well planned. It was too well organized to have been left to random chance. But was it not mere chance that both her lord and the young hanyou had departed together only moments before the attack began?

_Do it now,_their souls screamed. It was as if they minds were guided by another. But it mattered not, because they were her immediate opponent.

Akatsuki's head resonated with loud vibrations, piercing screeches, deafening screams, voices claiming no control, souls demanding freedom; such turmoil, such confusion, but she could not get past their determined ferocity; their desperation was too intense; she could not read them openly. Her own head swam in turmoil as she tried desperately to block the sounds invading her very being. The voices of their hearts and souls were too loud, too many, too jumbled, too chaotic. She could not determine whose command they followed. They cried out all at once or not at all. And so, she heard everything and nothing. She could sense their pain, their torture, their torment, but she could do nothing to help. She had to defend this castle. She had to defend its people.

Again, Akatsuki slashed at youkai and penetrated their bodies, swinging her sword to cut them down. The youkai lady continuously swirled and rotated; flew and dove, emitting fierce energy pulses from her fingers, ice walls from her sword, followed by highly charged fire pulses that ripped apart the castle grounds and any offending youkai that dared stand upon it. There were not enough guards. Their numbers dwarfed that of the western Suzaku clan. Her lord had not had sufficient time to increase his force, but now she watched as the castle guards fell beneath her, but she could not stop, she could not help. She could not shield them with her barrier; their space had already been breached. Over and over, she swung her sword and called its name, directing its power toward the unyielding threat; repeatedly, she saw the castle's guards fall and crumble below her. Then she saw them, the castle's servants, all rushing toward the youkai threat with nothing more than sticks and brooms.

"Ashira no! Get back, get everyone back into the castle," the youkai lady called out. "This is no place for you or them."

Then her eyes widened in shock as she suddenly felt her own barrier break and crumble around her, her left rear shoulder throb with pain; her arms fall and lock themselves to her body, her Zensutsaiga slip slowly and deliberately from her fingers, her head swim with dizziness and her eyes close with darkness as she, herself, plummeted toward the earth.

"My lady," she heard Ashira scream as she continued to plummet, but she could not respond, she could not answer. Her mind twisted in confusion, as a single thought forced its way to the forefront.

_I am sorry my lord. I have . . . failed you._

Death and destruction cluttered the grounds beneath his feet, slamming into reality his worst possible fears. With his heart clawing at his throat, his chest pulsing with an unbearable ache, Sesshomaru landed in the midst of the now quiet turmoil. Releasing his brother and Rin to the ground, his eyes glassy and cold as he stared in disbelief. He strolled slowly, stiffly across the bodies, his legs moving mechanically, his body moving as ordered, his head throbbing with the how's and why's as he searched for one specific scent.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called out in stunned disbelief the moment her feet touched the ground, but Sesshomaru could not hear her. His eyes were focused almost blindly in front of him; his ears searched for one particular sound.

Silently, his eyes scanned the sight before him. There were bodies everywhere, his guards and the youkai who had clearly instigated the attack. All of his guards appeared to be dead. Dozens of unknown youkai also lay before him. Traces of Akatsuki's ice dance and fire bolts etched their way across the grounds before him, carving deeply into the once emerald green grass, leaving searing marks of fire and ash in its stead as well as the decimated bodies of the offending invaders.

Sesshomaru's golden gaze moved quickly, darting left and right examining every inch of space before him, observing every movement, every jester, but there was little; too many dead; too few living. Jaken lay wounded with his staff of two heads at rest near his side. Ah-Uh was even more injured that he was before he had left. Sarula and the other housekeepers were nearby, tending to the wounded; they, themselves, also badly injured.

Sesshomaru's head reeled with disbelief. Such a massive attack waged so quickly. How could this be? He had never imagined such an occurrence taking place so quickly and so efficiently. He did not even have sufficient guards on staff as of yet. Whoever did this clearly wanted him and Inuyasha away from the castle.

_He said you made a big mistake._

Those words vibrated through the youkai lord's head like a violent storm thundering through the lands. Everything he did had been well planned. He had sent Ah-Un back, wounded. He had ensured that this Sesshomaru would be concerned and go out in search of Rin. And he had kept him away, long enough for...

"Akatsuki?" Sesshomaru called out with panic tingeing the edge of his voice. Having seen no physical signs of his mate, a sickening feeling consumed him. He wanted to find her, and then he did not; at least, not here. There was nothing but death and destruction at his feet. He did not want to find her amidst this destruction; that would tear his heart apart. But he had to see, and so he moved uncertainly; afraid to move, yet afraid to stop. He had to know.

"Akatsuki," he called again as he continued to search for her scent. She was here and safe; he tried to tell himself, but inside he knew that was untrue. Because there was hardly a trace, just barely a whiff of her scent that filled the air, but he turned toward it nonetheless; to find himself facing only a blood stained metallic sparkle in the distance and he moved slowly toward it. He could feel his heart pounding, booming against his chest, throbbing hard and tight against his bone and flesh, as his spirit sank and his muscles tightened with every step he took. Despite his reluctance, he continued, then knelt on a single knee beside and retrieved it, the glimmering metal at his feet - Akatsuki's Zensutsaiga.

"Sesshomaru."

The moment he lifted it, he froze; he could not move, he could not think, he could not breathe; because it was solid, it was real, it was hers. And with the touch of that single piece of metal, Sesshomaru knew his heart was gone. It had been savagely ripped away. And so he closed his eyes, because he had nothing. With no heart, he had no compassion. The one being that made his life worth living, that gave his life true meaning, that filled his heart with gentleness, was gone. And so he remained on his knee, clutching the sword tightly between his fingers, unable to breathe, to think, to move, to comprehend. And his feral predatory instincts riled deep inside him; screaming to be released; screaming to tear apart the bodies of everyone who stood beside him; screaming to rip apart the soul of the youkai responsible. Those instincts that lay deep within every youkai. Those instincts that were more wild, untamed and uncultivated in an inu youkai. They wanted to be free; to do as they willed; to fight that meaningless, purposeless fight. He had seen his brother do it several times. To fight that ferocious fight; to lose control; to feel his victims hearts pump their last bit of blood; to feel their throats breathe its last breadth beneath his fingers; to watch their eyes close in lifeless defeat.

But his brother was a hanyou that had been overwhelmed by the strength of his own youkai blood. He, though, was a daiyoukai; he always maintained control. That was the curse of a full youkai's strength; that was their power; their fights had meaning and purpose; and he knew the one responsible was not here.

"Sesshomaru."

The youkai lord's chest tightened as his mind began to delude itself into believing he held her in his arms, in his heart still, that she was safe, that she was here. But then he knew she was not. She was gone, taken, but for what reason? Is this what it meant to have a heart? That you must suffer? Is this what it meant to care, to love? He could not bear it. To have his heart ripped out of him; leaving him empty and vacant inside. To be left a useless nothing? A hollow shell? Because that is what he felt he was now. He had allowed himself to be led astray, and now his mate was gone. The more he cared, the more he hurt. Never before, had he ever felt the level of pain that now throbbed rampantly through his chest; that tore ferociously at his soul; that beat violently in his heart. He did not know if he could contain this pain or this anger. He did not know if he wanted to.

That despicable youkai had hit this daiyoukai in his most sensitive spots. Because of Rin, he had begun to care; for Akatsuki's sake, he had learned to love; but because she was not here, he wondered if he was strong enough to endure this agony. He had never felt such torment.

Sesshomaru wondered if he suffered now because he had not cared before. Was he now paying for the years he had cared for no-one? He would rather be dead than to lose her. In truth, he was already dead. Without Akatsuki, he had nothing. He would gladly welcome a blade to his heart to cut out this torture; perhaps then it would end his suffering. But the youkai lord's eyes sprang open as he realized that would not do; because he had to find her. He would get her back.

"Sesshomaru."

Filled with a blazing heartfelt emotion that tore at his soul, the youkai lord faltered slightly as he moved; his knees weak, but he rose, blood streaming from his fingers because of the blade he clutched so tightly, and he silently slipped it - her sword - into his heko-obi alongside his Bakusaiga and his Tenseiga. He would return it to her when he found her, and he knew he would. He had no doubts.

But, he did not know where to look. He did not know who to fight. He did not know who to kill. And again, he was consumed with an unbearable throbbing that tore into him. But he knew whatever it took, he would find her, he would get her back. She was his life, his heart, his soul, his mate, and his head had to remain clear; he had to think. He had to determine what to do. He had to ready himself. He had to do what needed to be done. He had always done what needed to be done. She needed him, and he would be there. He would find her.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Finally, he heard his voice, Inuyasha's call, as he drifted back, burying his pain deep inside himself, unwilling to release it now, because she needed him, and he would find her; he had to. His thoughts had to remain clear; his mind uncluttered. His goal had to remain obtainable.

"The lieutenant is still alive," the hanyou declared.

The youkai lord stopped in his tracks as he turned still dazed and confused as he focused golden eyes toward the hanyou who pointed to the second lieutenant he had utilized to trail Akatsuki's blood along the rear of the castle lying badly wounded on the ground. Then, he rushed swiftly toward him; his heart filling with expectation and hope.

"What do you know?" he demanded. "Who did this? Where is Lady Akatsuki?"

"I don't know my lord," the guard squeaked out through wounded lips; blood dripping from seemingly every part of his visible body. "They came at us from every direction," he cried out.

"Where is Lady Akatsuki?" Sesshomaru barked again, his words slow and deliberate as he grabbed the youkai by the throat, his claws digging spontaneously deep, pulling his head upward; his eyes threatening and ferocious; his heart torn and shattered; his head spinning in confusion and turmoil; he wanted only one answer - to know.

"I don't know my lord," the youkai guard's voice cracking through pierced throat, almost pleading as he clutched desperately at the clawed fingers that gripped him; fingers that held the pulse of his breadth beneath its grip.

"You should have protected her with your life. Why are you alive if she is not here?" Sesshomaru demanded, despite the limited life that surged before him, as he lost all reason. His words made no sense, his logic contained little rational. "That is what you are here for," the youkai lord roared with anger as he wasted no time thinking about rights and wrongs, promptly unsheathing his Bakusaiga from his hip and sliding the sword's blade swiftly across the youkai guard's throat.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out in stunned wide-eyed shock upon observing his brother's actions, watching the youkai guard fall lifeless before him. Upon spotting the intensity in his eyes, the hanyou instinctively knew of the pain that clearly inundated every fiber of his brother's being.

"Say not one word, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snarled as he spun on his heels and headed toward a strong and familiar scent; a scent that reminded him of her; a scent that echoed of her clan; a scent that breathed of her essence; a scent that sat outside the castle door.

"Ashira, where is Lady Akatsuki?" his voice cracked as his heart pleaded for knowledge, for understanding.

"I don't know my lord. Someone took her," Ashira cried, incapable of containing her own grief as her eyes filled with streaming tears. Sesshomaru fought the strain of his own heart pulling within him as he looked down at her. "She fought like a true warrior, but someone snuck up behind her with magic and brought her down, then he took her," she lowered her face into her palms as she cried with a heart wrenching sorrow.

"Someone? Who?"

"I do not know my lord," Ashira's head bobbed repeatedly toward her knees, her brown hair swinging jerkily when she moved, as she sat on the ground, legs curled beneath her, while her face displayed that she too, was clearly incapable of comprehension. "He was just a blur, moving so fast," she said as her eyes met his once more. "One minute my lady was here, and then... then she was gone," she continued as she stopped moving momentarily, to study her lord with bewildered vision. "We could not stop them. No one could stop them."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know, out there," she shook her head repeatedly; hating that she was unable to provide further information. "I just know he went that way, so fast he moved," she said pointing to some distant place to her left somewhere toward the northern lands.

"How long has it been?"

"Less than 30 minutes," Ashira cried, unable to stop the tears that flowed so freely.

Shortly after Rin had been let go, Sesshomaru realized. With not one further word, the youkai lord turned and flew into the castle to retrieve his armor. He had not worn it in quite some time, it had been unnecessary, but from the destruction on the castle grounds, and the loss of his mate, he knew he had to be fully prepared for battle. He knew not who was responsible; but he knew he could not rest until that youkai, whoever he was, was dead by his hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Ashira called when he returned in his lately unused black plates of armor with the silver pauldron gracing his chest and encircling the top of his right arm. Amidst the bluster of youki crackling vibrant red around him, he prepared to lay siege upon the still unknown youkai who dared challenge him. Sesshomaru did not know how, but he knew he would find him - somewhere out there - he would find him.

"What is it?" He growled, unable to control the anger festering deep inside him, growing stronger with every breadth, budding brighter with every thought. He had to go. He had to find her. He did not want to be stopped.

"I can't be sure my lord, but I was thinking," Ashira said as her own brown eyes looked deep into his golden ones, fighting to stop her tears from flowing, her body shaking with discomfort as she prepared to tell what she knew. "The magic they used to bring my lady down. I think... I think it was Suzaku or dark magic."

"Suzaku or dark magic?" his heart tensed, his eyes widened, his brain worked. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes my lord. When that youkai snuck up behind her, he broke through her barrier and bound her with what looked like Kidō magic. . I do not know who it was, because I could not see a face, but he came from somewhere above the castle and then he moved so fast, like a high level Suzaku moves. But my lady is a powerful life sorceress;" Ashira's frantic brown eyes peered deep into his fierce golden ones as she provided an explanation whose meaning she feared.

"But you said dark magic, what about the blood barrier? Do not tell me Akatsuki dispensed so much blood for nothing."

"I do not know my lord. It should have worked."

"But clearly, it did not. Otherwise Akatsuki would be here now. So tell me, how did this happen?"

"I am sorry, but I can only say I do not know, my lord. No magic should have been able to break through my lady's barrier like that. I don't think anyone could do that except perhaps a very high level and powerful Suzaku," she said then added upon consideration, having no desire to lead her lord astray. "Or at the very least, they must have been trained by a Suzaku. But then, no dark magic should have penetrated the castle's perimeter at all."

"But clearly, it did. So you will find out what happen to cause such an event," Sesshomaru ordered, fighting to contain the fury within him. Whoever this worthless youkai was, he may well have gotten the better of this daiyoukai with his planning and his magic for now, but his triumph would not last; because the youkai lord knew his scent, and he knew Akatsuki's. If he had to search them out for the next hundred years, he would find them both.

"Kidō and dark magic," he repeated her words and they tasted foul in his mouth, as the distasteful reality sank in. Whoever had done this, was clearly the one who had lingered about the castle recently and tortured Akatsuki so. The youkai lord knew when he found him, he would make him pay for that as well. Then he turned again, preparing to leave but stopped once more as he remembered and asked across his shoulder. "Ashira you said they moved with the speed of a Suzaku. Can all Suzaku also conceal their scent?" He could not even scent him here. Whoever he was, he had concealed his scent well, except for...

"No my lord, only higher level Suzaku like my lady," she responded with no idea why the question had been asked. "Lord Sesshomaru, please find her, please bring my lady back."

Her lady? Did she not understand that Akatsuki was his mate? That without her, he had nothing? That every fiber in his being burned with the fact that she was not here? That he himself could not allow such an atrocity to go unpunished? Of course she did. And she understood that even hell's demon fire would not allow him to leave Akatsuki out there with that youkai who had dared lay siege to his castle. "I will find her," he said, his voice resolute with steadfast determination as his youki crackled again in that familiar, vibrant red, yet foreboding manner.

But yet again, he was stopped as he sensed it, the soft hum that called to him. It wanted to be drawn. He had not considered it, had not thought about it. His thought was on one subject only. But now it demanded his attention as it strummed vibrantly at his hip with no thoughts of selective consideration and he knew it would not be ignored. The youkai lord allowed his eyes to canvass the devastation before him, all his guards, all the invaders splayed lifelessly before him. He had never understood it and he did not understand it now, this sword, his Tenseiga, the sword bequeathed to him by his chichi-ue, the sword that did not save the ones he wanted to save, but demanded he save those in whom he had no interest.

But then he remembered it had saved him, and then there was Rin, his first, but he remembered how it did not save his brother, he had; and then Akatsuki, the love of his life and he remembered how his life had changed because of it, and he remembered the words that he himself had uttered.

_The more I think about when my sword did tell me to heal someone; it is because that is what my heart needed me to do at that time. My sword knew my heart better than I and it knew what was best for me._

And though reluctant to do so, the youkai lord once again obeyed his sword's request and pulled it gracefully from his sash as he flew upward above the devastation layering the castle grounds. His sword, his Tenseiga, transformed itself to a creamy, nearly translucent, milky white blade that illuminated the skies with a brilliant white glow, trailing particles of life giving forces behind him as he circled the lifeless forms below. But even the Tenseiga could not return to life that which was shattered, so instead, the bodies of those youkai vanished, as they were helped to move on.

Quietly, re-sheathing his blade, the youkai lord lowered himself to the ground amidst calls of utter confusion and amazement from the voices of all who looked on as he strolled slowly past the now stirring bodies of his once dead guards toward the closest invader, an intruder who had dared breach his border; and he watched him stir, his face twisted in confusion as he opened his eyes and moved uncertainly.

"Sesshomaru, why did you bring them _all_back?" the hanyou called out to his brother as he rushed to his side, but the youkai lord himself, was uncertain; so he continued to move forward without comment until he had reached him.

"Lord Sess..ho..maru," the invader faltered as he moved uncertainly and rose to his knees. "What am I doing ..."

"Who are you?" the youkai lord demanded. "Why did you attack this castle?"

"Dejamo, protector of the southern forest. But I did not my lord," he said looking around at the devastation surrounding him with wide, round eyes embedded in his equally round face; a face whose expression reeked of innocence; as he stared at all the fallen who were now recovering. His face said he knew not of what the youkai lord spoke. "I would never..."

"What master commands you?" Sesshomaru demanded again; he would know the name of the youkai who dared challenge him.

"You do my lord! No-one, but you. I live to serve you," he exclaimed, his voice fearful and confused. His eyes glazed with fright as the golden gaze of his lord peered deep into his soul. "What... what am I doing here?"

"Sesshomaru, what the hell's going on?" Inuyasha demanded as he looked on in disbelief. "Why doesn't he remember?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed; he fumed internally from the realization of what this all meant, but he was the lord of the western and southern territories, and as always, his emotions were not for general display; so he simply turned to placidly study the confused faces of the revived and reawakening youkai that still knelt before him.

These were not Suzaku; these youkai did not even appear to be a clan. Yet the attack on his castle had been structured and organized. These youkai appeared incapable of such organization. If he had encountered them elsewhere, he would have considered most of them barely capable of logical thought. So, Sesshomaru stood there for a few minutes as he continued to consider its meaning and he believed he understood.

_The magic they used to bring my lady down. I think it was Suzaku and dark magic._

It was difficult, nearly impossible, but he believed he understood, and he knew he had to forgive.

"Sesshomaru let me come with you, we're brothers now aren't we, she's my sister now, isn't she? Or is this your way of saying what we've been doing these past few months, was just pretend? Let me help. We can cover more ground if we both look," Inuyasha called running toward Sesshomaru, looking up at his brother whose youki had crackled for the umpteenth time as he had yet again, prepared to take to the air.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes; he neither needed nor wanted any assistance. "No. Inuyasha you _are_ my brother, but I will find her myself. Akatsuki is _my_ responsibility to defend and protect. She is _my_mate." His body still reeked with the uncontrollable anger that boiled deep within every muscle of his being, leaving little room for compassion, but his face remained stoically composed and his voice evenly tempered. "This is my battle."

"You're blaming me then, aren't you? Because I hired these guards, is that it?"

Sesshomaru stopped once more as he took a deep breath. He was the one who had reviewed and approved these guards. He was the one who had not ensured he had a sufficient force on staff as of yet. These guards did not have the ability to fend off an attack of this magnitude. He was also the one who had left Akatsuki alone. "I blame no one but myself," he said as his youki sparked and crackled yet again, but this time from his own internal fury.

It was uncustomary to accept assistance in a personal battle. But had not his chichi-ue wanted them to fight together. Had they not fought side by side several times already? Had he not told his brother he thought him capable? There was no-one who could save her but him, he knew that. She was his mate and he would give his life to defend and protect her. But for now, he knew nothing of his enemy; just a scent, the talk of magic, white hair and possible Suzaku involvement.

And though he had little time, the youkai lord's thoughts began to slip to some distant period long ago; a time when he was barely ten in youkai years. The time when he had made his first kill, alone; without his chichi-ue to provide protection or support.

Sesshomaru remembered he had been searching for him. His chichi-ue had told him to meet him in the clearing before the lake. They were supposed to train that day. His chichi-ue was working with him on perfecting his sealed demon form transformation. He had been having trouble with his mokomoko. It was either all or nothing. He had managed the difficult part of converting to his demon form, but whenever he converted back to his sealed form, he had been unable to keep his mokomoko unsealed. It had always been a two stage process for him; but it was something he should have handled in one.

He had entered the Ashuru forest, about thirty miles below and away from the location of their western castle. He had not been searching long before he'd encountered one of the ogre's of the forest. It was a giant ghastly beast with horns jotting from its head and deadly sharp claws and its fangs were as long as his arm. Its height was ten times his own.

The ogre's home was beneath the grounds of the forest, and the moment he had stepped into its territory the grounds had rumbled, shook and crackled as it broke apart beneath his feet. The ogre had emerged hungry, vengeful and angry that his territory had been intruded upon. Sesshomaru had thought for sure he would be eaten that day.

He recalled when the ogre had shown himself, he had wanted to run. He had never fought a demon of such size alone before. But instead, without much thought, he had instinctively converted to his true demon form to ward off the ogre's attack. It had managed to get in some deadly gouges with its sharp and lethal claws. He had also been severely bitten by its gigantic fangs, but eventually with some effort, he had managed to take the giant beast down despite being only half its size. When he had converted back to his sealed form, his mokomoko had been properly draped across his shoulder - a true badge of honor.

Finally, his chichi-ue had shown himself; looking regal and undaunted, his long white hair pulled back into a tail, his armor and his own mokomoko draped majestically across his shoulder, with his swords at his hips and his gaze vigilantly perusing the remains of the giant demon his son had stood face to face with and taken down.

"Good job boy," his chichi-ue had said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Chichi-ue!" he had exclaimed both delighted and relieved to see the man he admired and loved. The man with so much knowledge, so much experience, so much strength; the man who had praised his defeat of a giant ogre.

"How does it feel to make your first solo kill?" Somehow, his chichi-ue did not seem surprised that he had. If he had even noticed the wounds that pierced his son's side, he had made no mention of them and Sesshomaru was proud that his chichi-ue had not coddled him.

"Did you know he was here?"

"I have to admit I did," his chichi-ue had said as he knelt to more closely examine the damage his son had inflicted on the beast. Acid from his poison claw dripped liberally from its chest, while blood from its throat flowed freely, inflicted by his son's fangs. "But I left you alone because I trusted you boy," his chichi-ue had beamed, his chest plumped wide with pride as he rose to his feet and smiled down at his son. "I knew you would show your true colors."

"True colors?"

"I knew you were strong enough to handle him on your own. A leader has got to learn to trust his troops; otherwise, they will never grow."

"Grow?" even then, he had doubted his chichi-ue was talking about height.

"There comes a time in everyone's life when they must prove they can stand on their own two feet. Your time came today," he said, then he lifted his hand and touched his fur. "And I see you got your mokomoko under control."

Sesshomaru recalled lifting his hand to touch it as well. He had simply transformed without thinking about it, he realized as he had turned once again to study the fallen ogre.

"How does it feel to be a man?" his chichi-ue had asked rubbing his fingers through his hair. His chichi-ue had known that once he had proven himself, he would not have any problems controlling his transformation.

That lesson was something he had forgotten; because he had spent little time thinking about the past. And now, he realized he had never considered it from his father's perspective, only from his own. It was something he had perverted into his own self-serving motivator. Shortly after that, he had decided to pursue the path of a conqueror, because he had never considered anyone's strength, except perhaps his chichi-ue's as exceeding his own.

_I know I'll never be as strong as you, but I just don't want to be thought of as useless._

He had seen his defeat of that ogre as a fact that he needed no-one; but his chichi-ue had seen it as an opportunity to show that he believed in the capabilities of others, of his son; and that all anyone needed was a chance to prove themselves.

_He simply wants to prove to you that he is a powerful hanyou. Not just a hanyou with a powerful sword._

Sesshomaru knew what his lady would want him to do; and for Akatsuki's sake, he would now show the hanyou that he believed in him the way his chichi-ue had shown him, by thrusting him into the heat of the fray. His brother had already proven himself, he just wanted to be given an opportunity that said his elder brother believed in him the same way his chichi-ue had shown that he believed in his young son.

"You cannot accompany me, Inuyasha. You are my general of the guards, I need you _here_," he looked down and studied the young hanyou, with steady golden eyes, hoping he would understand. "I cannot do this alone. Everyone in this castle is my responsibility to protect. You are the strongest of them all. The only one I can trust with this. I need you to protect this castle and its people," he said lowering himself to the ground, fully aware of the mistake he had already made. The mistake that had, not too tactfully, been pointed out with the destruction he now saw on his castle's grounds. The fact that he should have figured out long before he did that something unnatural was afoot. That he should not have allowed both himself and his younger brother to trail the confusing scent for as long as they had without resolution. But at that time he was convinced that he would find Rin with the youkai who had taken her and he would be forced to kill him. He was the lord of the western and southern territories. He had been given no time to learn to rule, he had been thrust face first into his worst nightmare. He had exceeded his chichi-ue in both strength and power. He would now have to exceed him in his ability to rule as well. He ruled these lands, and he knew he would not fail again. He could not.

"In my stead, you are in command. If you truly wish to help; do that for me. I cannot leave these people or this castle unguarded," he turned to study the invaders who still milled around in complete and utter confusion. "I also need you to obtain any information you can from these youkai," he paused momentarily as he considered his next words, then turned back toward his younger brother. "Then let them go, regardless. I must first find out who I am dealing with."

"Let them go?" Inuyasha repeated dumfounded, his eyes vacantly scanning the youkai who had recently reawakened, then his mind immediately focused on the other words his brother had uttered.

_I need you here. You are the strongest. I need you to protect this castle._

Sesshomaru's words reverberated in his head and Inuyasha turned to again study the confusion surrounding him, the chaos created by the dead reawakening, and he understood the responsibility his brother had placed on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, don't worry, I understand," he said knowing how useless his words were, but hoping to add reassurance nonetheless. "You'll find her; I know you will. Whoever is responsible for this will pay with their life," the hanyou called out in response just before Sesshomaru evolved into a bright white ball of light and flashed away.

**A/N: Okay dear supporters,  
>A touch of Bleach in this chapter.<strong>

**We are coming to the planned end. The previous chapter was the beginning to that end. This chapter adds a little more fuel to the fire.**

**I don't know, but I think Lord Sesshomaru is absolutely furious. He was forced to track some unknown youkai who dragged Rin around the southern lands for nearly two hours, only to return to his castle and find such devastation and his mate gone. He feels he is being punished for not caring, but that's not true, is it. I think having never loved before, he does not know what to think about his lady being taken like that and to know she's injured and he wasn't there to help her.**

**BTW I do want to point out that the youkai whose throat Sesshomaru cut, did happen to be the one that spilled her blood, but no one knows about that yet. Maybe Ashira will find out. Anyway, he's alive now, I guess, so if I were him, I'd go find a new job.**

**Next up:**  
><strong>What happened to Akatsuki?<strong>

**Akatsuki - (Aurora/Dawn)  
>baka - (a fool, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron)<br>chichi-ue - (father)  
>daiyoukai - (great demon)<br>Kidō - "demon way", or "spirit way" sometimes translated as Demon Arts. This term is actually from Bleach-it is a soul reaper's power.  
>kyuu shou - (flying flight sphere, ball, orb – Sessy's ball energy)<br>tobuyouni – (swiftly, like the wind, with lightning speed)  
>Tsuka - (hilt)<br>youkai - (demon)  
>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 More Bad News

**Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: Brothers in Arms  
>Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha: Kyōdai de Busō<strong>

**Shō 10 - Ichidan Yokaranu Jōhō**  
><strong>Chapter 10 - More Bad News<strong>

Sesshomaru decided he would no longer underestimate the power of magic, nor would he fall for it either. He would not be taken in again. He would not pursue this unknown youkai to some unidentified point in the north. His first task was to identify whom it was he was pursuing.

The daiyoukai was certain the direction to the north, was simply another false lead. Akatsuki was not north. There was no doubt that youkai had now cloaked her scent as well. Though he neither scented her or the youkai who had taken her, the youkai lord considered only one direction - to Ōmori - the location of the Suzaku compound.

Sesshomaru had come here for the express purpose of finding out if Akatsuki's parents could provide assistance. Something he would never have accepted before, but he had little to nothing - a scent, white hair and talk of Suzaku and dark magic. But that was more than enough. Though he knew not what words he would say to make them easier to bear, he vowed silently that Akatsuki's parents would know he would find the one responsible. And so he waited until they arrived, preparing himself to tell them that his mate, their daughter, Akatsuki was gone. He hated the fact that once more he brought bad news to them. Was that to be his destiny? Was he to be the one who took their daughter from them, and to always be the one to bring bad news related to her? No, he shook his head; this would be the last time. He would let them know that he would find her and that he would do whatever was necessary to keep her safe.

But could he? He had known her for all of ten months, and twice, no three times he had allowed her to be gravely injured under his watch. Not to mention the time he, himself, had been forced to injure her in what he had hoped was an effort to keep her safe. Had he placed too much faith in a magic he knew nothing about? But no, Ashira, Bathera and Akatsuki had all been confident that it would work. Ashira had originally said it usually required four sorceresses, but Akatsuki was the only sorceress to participate. Had they made a mistake in that? Could he truly keep the love of his life safe? Or was simply being with him endangering her?

Sesshomaru stood in the center of a large room befitting a Kokuō and his Kisaki. There was no mistaking the fact that the Suzaku was a long and well established clan. The youkai lord was reminded of how ill-equipped his own castle was; although he knew it was because he had only spontaneously taken over the southern castle less than ten months earlier. But still, he knew it would be several years before the southern castle or the new western castle could even partially compete with the royalty of the Suzaku compound.

Left in the royal greeting room as the housemaid departed to retrieve both the Kokuō and Kisaki, Sesshomaru waited almost anxiously. He had specifically told her to retrieve them both. This was not something he wished to repeat; and he would be the one who told her mother. He would not allow her father to do that alone. He was not a youkai that shrunk from his responsibility, no matter how much it displeased him to perform it. As much as he knew he was torn apart, that his world seemed nothing more than a desolate, empty shell, he refused to project an image that would cause them to believe he was incapable of doing what needed to be done to recover her.

Sesshomaru thought back on the entranceway to the castle. It was surrounded by a massive brick wall that stretched for several hundred yards with guard towers placed every 50 feet or so along its length with a guard stationed in each tower. He had circled the courtyard and noted they were all white-haired Suzaku, but he had also noted they had not scented of the youkai he sought. He remembered he had considered the fact that he had taken Akatsuki away from such security and it pained him to think she might at this very moment regret she had come to live in his castle - a castle with insufficient protection. But he forced himself not to think of that. He had never allowed himself to wallow in events of the past. He did not and would not wallow in self-pity. He would focus only on what needed to be done, that was his nature.

Now, he stood in the greeting room; a beautiful, long, red and gold rug marked the path to two elevated tatami thrones that sat on a platform between two oversized windows. The room contained four in all. To the left of the room were four imported reception chairs for guests. In front of the thrones were four traditional low floor tatami mats. At the right of the room stood a large oval table with fourteen chairs that the Kokuō and Kisaki used to meet with their royal jieichōs. As he thought about that, the youkai lord was reminded of just how emaciated his own guard squad was; and he knew he would have to move that to the top of his priorities. Today's events had been a painful indication of how ill-prepared he was; that he had to make more of a concerted effort to ensure the protection of those he loved.

Loved. Sesshomaru lowered his head in somber thought. He was also reminded of the fact that he did love. He loved them all, especially Akatsuki. It had been a long slow process in development, but she had brought it to fruition. It was she, who had enabled him to truly love. When she had run from him, he had literally been devastated; just the knowledge that she would rather risk her life than to be with him, was unbearable. When he saw her lying on the ground, broken and unconscious because she wanted nothing more than to leave him; it had torn him apart. To think that she would rather die than to be with a youkai that could not love, had left him disturbed on a level he had previously considered inconceivable. She had shown him that he may well have conquered the western and southern lands, but without her love, he had nothing at all.

Through her, he had seen that he was incapable of fulfilling the desires of any respectable youkai female. That he was incapable of offering himself up as any sort of trophy. Because of Akatsuki, he could now admit that he did love, that he needed love. All his life, he had believed to love made one weak; something he neither wanted nor needed. He now understood that it did. He had never felt such weakness. That youkai had hit this daiyoukai in his most vulnerable spot. He had attacked him where he was most sensitive. Without Akatsuki safe by his side, he felt a weakness he had never desired. But without Akatsuki safe by his side, that weakness he felt would also be his strength. The youkai that took her had yet no idea the determination he had ignited in this Sesshomaru. Yes, he would utilize every ounce of his strength to recover her, but he was also more vengeful, more bitter, more ruthless, more unforgiving and far more determined than he had ever been. Before, he fought only to protect his land or his honor. Now, he would fight to protect his love, because there was nothing in this world more important.

Sesshomaru doubted whether his emotions would have evolved into anything beyond simple caring if Akatsuki had not come into his life with her strength, her independence, her unique differences, her freedom of spirit and her caring heart. If she had not reached deep into his soul and made him want her more than he had ever wanted anyone or anything. If she had not shown him that she would not simply bow to the whims of any youkai, not even her lord's; or had not made him realize there was more to life than simple conquests. He could barely believe how much his life had changed since he had met her, nor how willing and longing he had been to accept that change. And now, he stood here in her parent's castle, wondering why this had happened.

Had he pretentiously cloaked himself in the role of ruler that he was ill-suited to handle; leaving all whom he cared about endangered? As a conqueror, he had known his role, he had followed his path, and he had excelled beyond the level of all others. As a ruler, he felt like a youkai who had just been birthed; his thoughts unclear, uncertain, unorganized, unfocused. He had previously thought that the resolution of all dangers that affected his empire would simply be handled, by him - Sesshomaru - the conqueror; but what he did not realize, was that youkai no longer existed. He no longer walked in his world alone. He had others; many others whose lives were in his hands; and he had not considered that as a ruler he might truly not be able to protect them alone.

Ever since he had returned to his castle, his mind had been consumed with such thoughts. All starting with guilt and ending with pain. He had never been so consumed and he knew why. Until he could hold Akatsuki safe in his arms once more he would be incapable of keeping his thoughts from running rampant. Until he found her, he would be incapable of suppressing his guilt.

The thing that bothered him now, though, as he waited, was the fact that he believed for whatever reason, Akatsuki was the primary focus of that attack. At least, that was the conclusion he had come to as he made his way here. That is what he needed to concentrate on, that is what was going to help him find her. Sure, whoever this youkai was, he wanted to hurt him as well, because he was certain he had to know that an attack on Akatsuki was an attack on him. Sesshomaru did not wish to consider it, he could not possibly imagine anyone having a grievance with his mate; her heart was too open and far too giving; but everything he had learned thus far, pointed directly to Suzaku involvement. He might be the lord of the western lands, but other than Akatsuki and her parents, he barely knew anyone else in her clan. Perhaps her parents would be able to help him understand.

The Kokuō and Kisaki were before him now, in kimonos and robes made of hand-woven spider silk in colors of purple, red and gold; a sign of true royalty; the royalty of a Kokuō and Kisaki that had ruled for hundreds of years; unlike their new son who had ruled for mere weeks; their new son who was their lord and master, but had not their ruling experience. Though his clothes were highly comparable in quality and material, his degree of ruling experience was far inferior to their own and the youki lord could not help but wonder if he'd had more experience would he have made decisions that could have protected his mate better.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the Kokuō and Kisaki said upon entry. Everything about them screamed royalty; even the way they strolled side by side; the Kisaki's hand gently perched on the Kokuō's arm as they made their way closer toward him.

"We are surprised to see you here," Kokuō Ryota, continued as he and his mate moved toward their thrones. "We had not expect..."

Kisaki Masumi came to an abrupt stop, her eyes poised blindly in the distance. "Ryota let him speak," she said, her voice filled with a sense of dread as she reached out and touched his arm to silence him when she'd interrupted her mate. The Kokuō turned a puzzled expression toward her, then focused that same puzzled expression upon the youkai lord.

Kisaki Masumi was a life sorceress like Akatsuki and Sesshomaru knew she had probably already sensed the deep sadness and guilt in his heart. They knew each other, of course, but they were not yet very familiar so he assumed it was probably still easy for her to sense his heart's hidden secrets. But then, he was uncertain if the block of knowing the heart of a familiar was a trait of all life sorceresses or Akatsuki alone.

"Kokuō Ryota, Kisaki Masumi, I ask your forgiveness," he began slowly, hoping something would happen that could change his words. "But the news I bring is not good." He did not wish to say it, but they had to know this was as painful for him to bear as it was for them. Akatsuki was his mate and they knew how much he loved her, did they not? "Akatsuki is... gone," he'd hesitated slightly as he saw their faces distort in disbelief. "My castle was attacked when I was not there and she has been taken," he continued as he straightened his shoulder to project a taller, more regal appearance; effectively bearing the weight of his guilt. "I take full responsibility for allowing this to happen," he confessed, refusing to shrink from his responsibility. He had never done that and he would not do it now. "Be assured that I will find her. I will find the one responsible, and I will take his life."

Kisaki Masumi's eyes closed when she practically collapsed into her seat and Sesshomaru felt something constrict inside of him as he watched uneasily. Kokuō Ryota clutched his mate's shoulder to offer support, but remained standing beside her. The youkai lord was deeply grieved that his words had caused Akatsuki's mother such distress; not unlike the distress he had seen on her face when he had initially come to this compound to seek assistance for their daughter.

"Your castle was attacked?" Kokuō Ryota tried to gather himself as he repeated the words with wide-eyed disbelief, turning to look at him; his eyes pulsing with astonishment. "How? By Whom?"

"That, I do not yet know," Sesshomaru said feeling deficient in coming to them with no true answers. Had he made a mistake in doing that? Would it have been better if he had waited? But no, he'd had no time. There appeared to be Suzaku involvement and he needed their assistance. Before accepting Akatsuki's assistance in locating his brother, he had never relied on anyone; but to have any chance of saving his mate, he would gladly push aside his pride.

"Was this an attack on you or Akatsuki?" Kisaki Masumi asked through shortened breaths, as she seated herself; her eyes wide with concern and fear as she waved her hand for Sesshomaru to take a seat.

Though reluctant, he moved toward and knelt on a tatami mat in front of the thrones; he was not there for a social gathering and would have preferred to stand; but when they had come to announce they had mated, Akatsuki had made him well aware of the fact that her parents insisted upon formality.

Kisaki Masumi looked a lot like Akatsuki in her beauty and features; but her years were beginning to show slightly in her face, probably heightened by the stress of those years. The stress in losing a young daughter and what she now clearly felt with the knowledge that her only other child was also missing. But it was still quite evident that she too, was a true beauty in her youth.

"I know what you are asking," Sesshomaru replied, his back straight and upright, as he knelt on the tatami and looked deep into her eyes. He would not turn from her gaze or her penetrating examination. If it was her objective to read his heart, he would conceal nothing. "But any attack on my mate is a personal attack on me."

"Will you find her? How?" the Kisaki asked, her blue-eyed gaze seeming to penetrate his very core. Her eyes seemed more determined and piercing than Akatsuki's, with very little affection directed toward him; but then she did not look at him with the love he had always seen on his mate's face. He recalled, that even though the reception he had received from them after he and Akatsuki had mated was essentially courteous six months earlier, he wondered what his in-laws truly thought of the youkai who had taken their daughter from them. He did not truly care about anyone's opinion of his acts in that regard, but they were Akatsuki's parents and he did not wish to alienate them. They meant a lot to his mate, and therefore, they meant a lot to him.

"I will find them, but as of now, I am uncertain how," Sesshomaru lowered his gaze, but not from her scrutiny; from his regret of his own limited knowledge of the steps he needed to take. "When I first met Akatsuki, she gave me an amulet that enabled me to quickly locate her. I was hoping you would have one..."

"It had to have been one of her gofus," the Kisaki interrupted him, taking a discouraged breadth; apparently realizing the amulet would have been highly useful now. Knowing though that he was a warrior who had no value in magic and likely knew nothing of its benefits or its limitations, she was certain he would not know what she had to tell him. "But I am afraid that would not work. Akatsuki has to be the one to give it to you."

"I see," the youkai lord lowered his head in disappointment. He had also breathed a disheartened breadth as he considered an opportunity lost. Why had he not asked her for one since he already knew how they worked? What shortcomings did that scream out since he had not? Would there have been anything better than to have himself instantly transported to where his love was? "But, I do have other information and I hope you can be of assistance with them," he looked up again, his eyes scanning the face of both the Kokuō and Kisaki, whose faces looked absolutely placid; although the youkai lord knew they were likely displaying their strength for his sake.

"We will do anything we can my lord," Kokuō Ryota offered. His face now displayed a firm determination to do whatever he could to assist the youkai lord in his search. "What is it that you wish?"

"I understand when my castle was attacked, Akatsuki's personal barrier was broken," Sesshomaru offered as he thought back on Ashira's words and her apparent disbelief that she had witnessed such an event.

"Broken? Her barrier was broken?" Both the Kokuō and Kisaki echoed in disbelief; their faces distorted in puzzled confusion.

"Yes, I have it on good authority that should have been impossible unless .."

"Suzaku magic was involved," the Kokuō finished for him. His gaze had suddenly changed to one of high reflection as he seemed to consider the possibilities. "Nothing could break through our daughter's barrier except Suzaku magic. Extremely high level Suzaku magic, but she must not have known they were there, otherwise..."

"That is what I have heard," Sesshomaru said. "I was hoping you could assist me in my quest to find him."

"Yes, the fact that her barrier was broken has led you to believe a Suzaku is responsible, I am certain." Kokuō Ryota said, though filled with skepticism, his fiery red gaze narrowing considerably.

"For that reason and others," Sesshomaru did not miss the fact that the Kokuō was more than a little hesitant to believe a Suzaku could possibly be involved but decided to bypass his reaction. In truth, he could understand his hesitation; he had entered his castle grounds and was actually accusing one or more of his own men of an atrocious act perpetrated against the Kokuōs own daughter. But Sesshomaru's thoughts reflected on the events of the day; Rin's abduction had been initiated by a white haired youkai, Ashira's comments about Suzaku magic, and his own gut feeling that the youkai responsible seemed to know Akatsuki personally. He knew Rin's abduction enabled the castle to be attacked and he regretted his inability to realize that something was not quite right a lot sooner than he had, but he would not ignore his own suspicions for the Kokuō's peace of mind or anyone else's. "My young charge was taken by a youkai who had the ability to mask his scent."

"An ability available to a high level Suzaku," Kisaki Masumi offered with a nod of her head, clearly she was beginning to believe the possibility as well, even if her mate was not.

"Can high level Suzaku also control the minds of other youkai?" Sesshomaru wanted to know, recalling the conversation he'd had with that Dejamo as well as the confusion that emanated from all the invading youkai he had revived with his Tenseiga; none of them seemed to know where they were or what they had done.

"Control youkai?" they both displayed puzzled expressions as they furrowed their brows and looked at each other in confusion, then back at him. "No," Kokuō Ryota said, continuing to look at his mate for apparent confirmation then turned once more toward Sesshomaru. "That sounds more like dark demon magic. That's beyond any Suzaku's ability."

"But a Suzaku who is involved with dark demon magic is not beyond belief," Kisaki Masumi informed him. At least she would not quickly dispense with the possibility. Having read as many hearts and souls as she likely had over the years, she probably knew full well the level of evil that could lurk within anyone.

Dark demon magic, the words resonated through the youkai lord's head. He was tired of hearing of it. Akatsuki's sensor abilities had been heightened these past months because of what she thought might have been interference by dark magic. He remembered his lady enduring the agony of dispensing so much blood to erect a barrier, but it did not seem to help. Her mind had not been further attacked, but clearly even that was insufficient as was evident by that youkai's ability to have the castle breeched by youkai who had apparently been controlled by dark magic.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm Akatsuki?" Sesshomaru continued with his questions, quite certain the problems Akatsuki had experienced recently were tied into the events that occurred earlier today. Though he knew whoever it was that had challenged her, had also challenged him. He would not allow him to live.

"No," the Kokuō replied as he turned questioningly toward his Kisaki. "No-one. My daughter is a life sorceress," he said as he redirected his focus to the youkai lord. "She sought only to assist youkai, nothing more."

"Have you noticed anyone whose behavior has been unnatural of late?"

"No, nothing," they said in unison.

Despite their desire to want to be of assistance, it was clear they had little more information than he, himself had. "I have the scent of the youkai that took my young charge," Sesshomaru forged ahead undaunted. Whoever this youkai was, he was not infallible and he knew that somehow he would discover something that would lead to him. "My charge has told me she was taken by a white haired youkai. I believe that was an assault specifically carried out to ensure I was not at the castle when it was attacked," he paused momentarily, as if to give the Kokuō time to reflect on why he may have reached the conclusions he did. "Is there any way I may see all the Suzaku with white hair without them knowing why?"

"Of course, based on your suspicions, I can see why you would want to; all high level Suzaku have white hair. The males are all members of the Kokuō's royal guards," Kokuō Ryota said as he reached toward a long gold tassel hanging slightly in front of where he sat. "I can summon them, but Lord Sesshomaru, you are making assumptions," the Kokuō said after pulling the tassel, a look of concern covering his face as if he'd clearly thought of a new twist.

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing, I know you do not know them, but I am certain that no Suzaku from this clan would dare harm my daughter. The punishment they would receive for attacking a member of the royal family would be insufferable," he raised his hand and curled it beneath his chin in thought. "And just because the youkai involved might be a Suzaku, does not mean it is someone from this clan," he said studying the youkai lord earnestly, as he himself considered the task that lay before his new son. "There are Suzaku across all the lands, even in the southern lands where you also now rule. If the person you seek is indeed a Suzaku, he could have come from any of the clans."

"After considering the events, I made the assumption that this person would have known Akatsuki personally," Sesshomaru said, not quite following the Kokuō's line of thought.

"Our daughter is known in all the lands," Kisaki Masumi clarified. "As you know she is a life sorceress. With the death of her sister, she is an extreme rarity. Our numbers are not great. And I must say we may also have made assumptions that cannot stand up. Was Akatsuki seen when she was taken?"

"Yes, though I was not there when it occurred; there were many who witnessed it, but his speed was apparently so great, that his face could not be seen."

"I know Akatsuki knows this because I told her myself many years ago. But when my youngest daughter was... we had thought it was Princess Edera."

"Knows what?"

"Akatsuki may well have not told you because the two of you have other issues you must resolve in your new rule. But every few hundred years or so, a Suzaku life sorceress has vanished," the Kisaki said as her thoughts slipped back through the years. "I do not say this to sway you from whatever path you have set for yourself. I say it simply because when my younger daughter disappeared, and we received that message from Princess Edera, we thought she was the one behind those events. When you took her life, we thought it was over finally. But now..., we cannot be certain."

"Every few hundred years," Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he studied her. Akatsuki had said nothing of that. Could he possibly be wrong about the events of this day? But truly, that mattered not. He still had a primary goal that he would ferret out. He would know his enemy. He would locate the one who's scent he sought; because if nothing else, that youkai was definitely involved.

"Akatsuki has told me that a youkai by the name of Balthazar had tried to kill the Suzaku sorceresses."

"In the beginning, we had always thought he was indeed the one responsible for the disappearance of the sorceresses, but we could not imagine why he would wish to simply take them, unless it was to ensure some escape he had planned. But it may well be as you thought, whoever took Akatsuki may be someone different entirely."

The youkai lord's heart literally skipped a beat as he thought of the reality of what he had just heard. He was sickened by the thought that it meant Akatsuki could be anywhere. Finding her was going to prove more difficult than he'd initially thought when he'd first left his castle. But that mattered not. He would do whatever was required, to retrieve her.

Akatsuki's eyes drifted open as she awoke to find herself lying on a bed in a small, darkened room unfamiliar to her. Brushing her tussled hair from her face and rubbing her eyes she tried to focus her thoughts as she fixated on the site of a thick eerie green and yellow mist covering the ceiling. What was that, she wondered. Where was she? Her mind was locked in a confused daze as she tried to remember what happened. Twisting slightly, she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder then looked down to find her arm bandaged, as if she had been wounded. But Sesshomaru would not have done that; he would have removed her clothing first. Slowly, after a minute or two of confusion, the cloud began to lift and Akatsuki remembered she had been fighting. She was trying to protect the castle but ... she had... failed.

_Sesshomaru, she had failed him._

That thought shot through her with a sickening clarity. It was a planned attack she remembered, as she blinked her eyes in an attempt to block out the eerie green mist that seemed to cover all the walls. She remembered thinking that before. Why? She pressed her right fingers against her temples. Yes, her lord was not there and the attack was sudden; too sudden. She searched her brain for more, and then she remembered that her barrier had been broken. Broken? Only someone with the skills of a high level Suzaku, like a Kokuō or Kisaki could do that.

Then she remembered she had fallen when her barrier broke. She'd fallen? Akatsuki bolted upright and her head spun furiously with heaviness from the sudden action as her shoulder throbbed behind her. Reaching up to press the pads of her palms against her temples, she remembered someone had caught her; her lord had caught her. No, that was not right. It was not Sesshomaru; but... She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Her lord had caught her before; when they were training. What had happened to her? Why were her thoughts so jumbled? Her head had started to spin as she fell, and she had slipped into some kind of darkness. An unnatural darkness, because she had not hit her head, she had not... Wait, now she remembered. She had been taken. Someone else had caught her during the battle and she remembered they were moving away from the castle. But her mind had been slipping then, so she did not see his face. Actually, she did not see anything after someone had caught her, she just remembered movement. He carried her in such a way that she saw nothing, and then, she was out. What did he do to her? Why was it so hard to remember? Is that why she was here; wherever here was?

Akatsuki turned her head slowly to study her surroundings. She was in a small room, not any part of the castle. The room appeared neat and relatively clean, but it had an odd, dry, musty scent; like it had either not been used in some time, or was affected by whatever that eerie green mist was. The walls of the room glowed an unusual greenish-yellow color. Oil lamps sat on tables in the two corners that flanked the bed. The room had a door that seemed to lead to an attached water closet. That seemed unusual for such a small space. Was that supposed to be for her comfort? There was a chair in the corner close to the closet. A table situated on one of the walls had a large carafe with water, a glass and a plate of fresh meat. Akatsuki blinked, then stared at it in an attempt to determine why there was a plate of fresh meat sitting there. Did they really do that? She wondered. Did they really take her and leave her a plate of food expecting her to relax and eat? They had to be insane if they did.

Akatsuki continued looking around the room - a window. Swinging her legs to the floor she focused her gaze on the window. From her position on the bed, she saw a flock of several dozen birds take to the air, apparently disturbed by something. From their size, they appeared to be whooper swans, but because of the limited light, she was uncertain. But still, that would mean there must be a lake nearby. There was certainly a forest in the distance; she could see the tops of the trees lining the sky. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could also see the white caps of a mountain off in the distance on her other side. It was dark, except for a low half-moon and a smattering of stars twinkling sparsely across the blackened blanket. It was a cloudless night; she'd been fighting in the afternoon, and now it was dark. She must have been here for hours, or had it been days? She had no way of knowing. She had no idea who had brought her here, but she would not wait to find out. The window was small, but she was certain she'd be able to squeeze through it if she tried. At least that was her intent until she reached for the window to break its wooden slats but had to quickly jerk back when her fingers were shocked; apparently by some kind of force that surrounded it.

Not immediately deterred, Akatsuki decided she would simply walk through the door and fight her way out if necessary, that is until she got to the door, and was again shocked by the same kind of force when she touched it as well. Was it that greenish-yellow glow? Did that have something to do with this?

Still not dissuaded, the youkai lady decided she would simply break through the walls, and began to flare her youki to initiate her internal fire power to blast her way out, but she was stunned to find her powers did not work. That could not be. She tried again, but the same thing - nothing. Not a crackle or even a flicker. But how? Nothing could do that; block her powers. Kokuō, Kisaki, or otherwise, there wasn't a Suzaku in the world that had the ability to block the internal power of a life sorceress. Nothing could do that except . . . perhaps dark magic. Extremely powerful dark demon magic. Who would do such a thing? And why? But not only that, who would have such power and want to do this to her?

"Hello?" Akatsuki called out, but received no response. Why had someone brought her here and simply left? But they had not _simply_left, had they? That greenish mist had to be a barrier of some sort. They had placed a protective spell all around this room; a spell powerful enough to block the power of a Suzaku life sorceress; someone who possibly possessed dark demon power. But she had no idea, who or why. They had left her trapped here, with no escape; no way to contact anyone; no way to help herself; no way to be found.

"Is someone out there?" she yelled angrily as she spun and her eyes quickly scanned the room again, looking for some previously overlooked point of exit.

"Hello?" Akatsuki called again, her voice growing fiercely hostile as she demanded attention, but still no response. She turned back toward the darkened window. Her heart began to tighten in panic as she considered exactly what this all meant, and she tried desperately to search for some way out. Picking up the chair in the corner, she tried to force it through the barrier shielding the window, but it was impenetrable. Despite already knowing the potential outcome, she took the chair and rushed toward the door, swinging at it with all her might, but the chair simply bounced backward with a resounding thump; shocking the youkai lady as she skipped backward; the door too, was impassable. Frustrated, the youkai lady fell to her knees. She wanted to scream, to fight, to kill whoever was responsible for this, but then finally, she made every effort to calm herself when she thought about her love and her lord. He would know by now that she was gone, and he would find her, she was certain of that. She would just have to wait until he did.

The Kokuō had summoned his court minister.

"Have all the guards assemble in the courtyard in full attire."

"You wish even the reserves to be assembled? In full Suzaku attire sir?" he said turning his head in puzzlement toward the youkai lord.

"Yes, I want every member of the Suzaku royal guards to be assembled in the next 30 minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru had overheard the conversation and had thought it odd. It was not necessary for the guards to be fully assembled in battle gear. That would simply waste valuable time, if that was what the Kokuō referred to, but Akatsuki had told him how her parents stood on formality, and he would not attempt to disturb the Kokuō's routine under the present condition.

Once they were assembled, the youkai lord, Kokuō and Kisaki met them all in the courtyard.

Upon entering the castle's courtyard, Sesshomaru was astonished by the number of white haired youkai that stood before him - literally thousands, all perfectly aligned in neat rows, equally distant and equally spaced, armor across their chests and swords at their hips. He did not think there were so many white haired Suzaku in all the lands. In fact, he had thought the western Suzaku clan had lost nearly a quarter of their number over 25 years ago. He had not asked Akatsuki about it, because when he had initially questioned her, he could see that the memory caused her great pain. He would not do that to her again, because now he believed any loss of Suzaku guards had something to do with the death of Akatsuki's younger sister. If they had indeed lost so many guards, their numbers must have been massive. There were over 3,000 guards standing before him now. But according to Kokuō Ryota, this was only the western clan. The Kokuō explained that there were 1,500 regular guards, and six levels of reserves; each also containing at least 300 guards.

The youkai lord stared in amazement. They had concealed their numbers well. The Suzaku clan was a close-knit group that had always remained separated from the other youkai. Because such a massive number was concealed from him in his own lands, he wondered if they had simply masked their scent whenever they had left the castle grounds. He could not help but wonder if that would have been done for offensive or defensive purposes. But he doubted it was for offensive reasons; they had remained too secluded to be youkai who wished to wage an attack of any sort. As far as he knew, the last time the Suzaku clan had waged an attack, was when they had lost nearly a quarter of their number when they had attacked Edera and her errtu.

If he really thought about it, he would have to concede that they had not concealed themselves from him; it was him, who had shown so little interest in any other youkai before Akatsuki. He knew now, though, that he may well have a task on his hand locating the one youkai he needed to find. He doubted the other Suzaku clans would display themselves so readily. He also had no idea if the youkai he sought was actually responsible for Akatsuki's disappearance or whether he had anything to do with the one who was; but for now, it was the only lead he had, and he was determined to pursue him to the ends of the earth if necessary.

Requiring a reason for such a late night assembly, the Kokuō made an announcement that their Lord wanted to inspect his guards in the hopes of duplicating their efficiency in his own castle. Noting the late hour of such an uncustomary inspection, the Kokuō simply assumed his guards would attribute it to the possible eccentricities of the youkai lord.

Sesshomaru strolled silently between the rows of guards hoping to scent the only clue he had. Covering two rows at a time, one on each side, he proceeded slowly, thoroughly; but even with such careful inspection, he did not pick up any trace of the scent he sought. As he strolled through the rows, he could not help but think if he had an army of this size and quality; Akatsuki would never have been taken. But he knew it had only been a few months, and now that he had received such a rude awakening to the possibilities when he was not at his castle, he knew he would have to make it his primary goal once he'd located his mate.

"He is not here," Sesshomaru said as he turned to the Kokuō about a half hour later. "Are there any other Suzaku with white hair?"

"Females and children, only," the Kokuō informed him. "All the males are here before you."

"Ugghh!" Nearly collapsing to the ground, the Kisaki grabbed at her chest in obvious distress.

"Kisaki Masumi," Sesshomaru called out as he noticed her knees buckle beneath her.

"Masumi," Kokuō Ryota grabbed her in his arms, holding her up, preventing her from collapsing completely. "What is it?"

"Ryota, it was Akatsuki," the Kisaki uttered as she struggled to regain her footing, brushing her fingers through the head full of white hair that had fallen loose from her crown.

"Akatsuki? You sensed her?" both the Kokuō and youkai lord wanted to know.

Sesshomaru's heart tightened in anticipation. Had she sensed where Akatsuki was?

"Yes," she said, then turned her face toward Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, she is trapped."

"Trapped?" his eyes widened, as something twisted in the pit of his stomach. Just those mere words had sickened him. What did that mean? "By whom? Where?"

"That, I do not know," the Kisaki confessed, shaking her head in utter disappointment at her inability to tap into her daughter's whereabouts. She had sensed such distress in her heart; and it tore at her own. "She does not know. But she is trapped and is incapable of using her powers."

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru asked hoping the Kisaki had been mistaken. He did not like thinking his love was trapped anywhere at the whim of anyone and incapable of using her powers, and that he was not there to assist her. "I thought life sorceresses were incapable of sensing the hearts and souls of those they are familiar with?"

"That is true," the Kisaki confessed, studying him with concerned eyes; sensing his anxiety and fears. "But she is my daughter. I will always be able to sense when my daughter needs help," she said, clearly saddened by her inability to provide assistance.

For the first time, Sesshomaru could see for himself the agony that clearly haunted his mate when she, too, could hear a youkai's soul cry out, yet be incapable of assisting them; and he knew more than ever that he did not wish her to endure such pain. He had no idea how Kokuō Ryota had managed to survive for several hundred years, having three life sorceresses to worry about.

"Her spirit is faint, but I can still sense her, even if just barely," the Kisaki added.

"Faint?" He asked, realizing her ability to sense Akatsuki was how she knew her daughter was dying before; and it saddened him to think that he had again caused her such distress. "Does that mean she is injured?"

"I do not know, but I do not truly think so." The Kisaki took on a pensive look, seeming to search her memories or her heart for an answer. "There seems to be a barrier of some sort around her. But this is not a mere Suzaku barrier," she said apparently having sensed some stronger force at work, or Akatsuki's own thoughts. "There is other magic at work here."

"Other magic?"

"Yes, but I do not know what kind. I just know that it is very powerful," she said studying him with deep concern. "Based on what you said earlier; it may well be dark demon magic."

"Did you sense anything more? Like who has her?"

"No. I do not believe she knows that either. But as I said, her spirit was very faint, and I was just barely able to touch her soul. I am sorry."

"Please, do not be. At least I now have hope in the knowledge that she is still ..." He stopped, unable to continue. His next word would have been 'alive' but he refused to allow himself to even consider the possibility that she was not. He would find her, he knew it; he refused to think otherwise. Such a thought would be unbearable.

The Kisaki placed her arm on the Kokuō's chest, tapped it lightly and shook her head, before turning and moving toward Sesshomaru, leaving him puzzled about her actions as she approached closer. She reached for his hand, and Sesshomaru flinched involuntarily. He had never flinched from anyone before, he did not really know why he had done it now; if the Kisaki wished to touch his soul, he would allow it, would he not? Perhaps it was because he simply was unaccustomed to people reaching out to him, not even after having Akatsuki in is life these past months, and he regretted that was a habit that may take some time to break.

"Fear not, I will not intrude upon your privacy," the Kisaki began as she took his right hand between hers, then looked deep into his eyes with a warmer, more compassionate gaze than she had previously shown, and for an instant, Sesshomaru saw Akatsuki's softness in her face, and his heart churned within him. He wanted so desperately to find her; to have his mate safe once again. "If dark demon magic is truly involved here," the Kisaki began, rubbing his hand between hers. "I do not believe her gofu would have been of assistance at all," she said, and Sesshomaru realized her intention was to comfort his distressed heart. "Akatsuki would need to know where she is going to be before she enchants it and gives it to you. But I am uncertain it would be of any benefit when dark magic is involved."

Then she seemed to summon a determination from somewhere deep as she continued to look at him with pleading eyes. "I know I do not need to tell you this, but my daughter has a great deal of confidence in your abilities," she now squeezed his hand tenderly. "She trusts in you, and she is waiting for you. Please..." she said then lowered her eyes, unable to continue.

Sesshomaru clasped his left hand above hers. "Kisaki Masumi," he said looking down at her; he knew he had her pain to end, as much as his own. "I will find her. You need not concern yourself, I will find her."

The youkai Kisaki simply looked up at him and smiled before releasing his hand and turning to retreat back into the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kokuō Ryota said as he watched his Kisaki retreat blindly back toward the castle, struck by the pain he had seen twisting in her face, despising his inability to erase her torment. "You can take as many of the castle guards as you wish on your search," he closed his eyes momentarily before looking at the youkai lord once more.

"No, I cannot. I do not know who is responsible for this, and although I know you trust them, I do not know where your guards' loyalties lie," Sesshomaru insisted, as he pulled his gaze away from the retreating Kisaki; hoping he had not offended the Kokuō. "I do not wish to place trust in anyone who does not deserve it," he said, carefully studying the youkai Kokuō who returned his gaze with thorough comprehension. "And I cannot have a team of Suzaku guards traipsing across the countryside; they would be far too visible." He could just picture an army of white haired youkai marching through the forests and valleys of this country in an attempt to covertly obtain information.

"I must learn what I can before I would feel comfortable with an army roaming about," Sesshomaru continued his gaze firmly fixed upon the Kokuō. "If we involve the wrong person, he could be loyal to the one responsible. If that is true, Akatsuki's life could be further endangered."

"I understand, but one thing I will do if you do not mind," Kokuō Ryota said as they began to stroll toward the castle exit gates. "I have two guards that I absolutely trust with my life. I will send them out. If they find anything, I will get word to you. But when you do find her, if you require any assistance at all, our guards are at your disposal."

"Anything you do find would be greatly appreciated."

A cool wind blew across the darkened night sky and for a moment, no additional words were spoken by either youkai as they made their way toward the gate with a great deal of discomfort hovering in the air between them. The Kokuō considering the fact that his daughter had walked through those very gates away from where she was once safe, and now he knew not where she was. The youkai lord's thoughts were not far different, as he contemplated the fact that he had taken his love away from the place she had always felt security with the promise that he would protect her with his life, and now, he also knew not where she was.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kokuō Ryota began slowly, almost uncertainly, his hands clasped behind his back, his head turned toward the ground as they approached the castle gate exit. "I am going to tell you something and I hope you will hear my words," he paused in deep thought before continuing.

Sesshomaru turned his head to face him, the tone he heard in his voice was foreboding and he knew the words he would soon hear would not be pleasant; but he had already anticipated that the news he brought would not be received well by either of Akatsuki's parents, so whatever this confrontation held, would not be beyond his expectations.

"I love my daughter," Kokuō Ryota finally said; his voice was soft and almost forlorn. "So I have been patient with her. I knew she did not wish to mate simply for the sake of our clan. She had always wanted to love the person she mated with," the Kokuō's steps grew slower, as if his words wore heavily on his heart and he barely had the strength to carry the load.

"When Akatsuki first became your mate, I did not think you were capable of loving her, because for years I had heard about your cold heart and your inability to care for anyone," the Kokuō paused momentarily, as if his head was filled with a myriad of negative thoughts about things he had previously heard about the youkai lord. "In all honesty, when my mate told me she had sensed your heart and believed that you did love Akatsuki, I did not wish to believe it," he continued, without looking up. "Or more accurately, I suppose I did not wish to believe my daughter would love you. I knew being in your world would place her in a danger she had never known. For so long, I thought that you had forced her somehow; that perhaps you had bewitched her while she was under your care. I know of the magic in that castle. I did not wish to see my last daughter die a slow and painful death because she had mated with a youkai that could not love," the Kokuō stopped and turned to look straight into the youkai lord's eyes with a gaze that was determined and resolute, while simultaneously fiercely intent. "Masumi says you love her, and I believe her," he said as his demeanor projected an obvious sign that he looked at this as a conversation between two youkai without stations of importance but with a mutual interest.

He stood a mere few inches shorter than Sesshomaru with white hair partially tied in a ribbon that allowed it to still hang flat against his neck, unlike his chichi-ue's whose hair formed a sort of tail. The Kokuō had darker skin than Akatsuki's and red eyes that were a clear indication of where she had gotten her fire power. From the excellent condition of his body and his firm physique, one could tell he was a highly capable fighter in his younger days and that he was probably still quite capable of holding his own even now.

"So believe me when I say I hold no ill will toward you," the Kokuō again grew silent, as if he himself was unsure of the words he intended to say, but Sesshomaru could scent the distress that boiled in his blood; it bubbled off his skin like a volcano on the verge of eruption. The youkai lord could scent his confliction as well as his deep concern; and he decided he would let him say what he felt he must. They did both share a common bond if nothing else; they both loved and cared about Akatsuki.

"You are my lord so I must respect you," the Kokuō continued thoughtfully. "My problem is because of Akatsuki you are also my son; and for my daughter's sake I am trying to like you," he paused again; clearly, that declaration had not yet reached realization. Then the Kokuō added; "But you are making it very difficult. My daughter has nearly died in your care and now this," his words cut through Sesshomaru's heart like a razor-sharp blade and it tortured him. He knew his failings all too well, but he said nothing. He simply studied the Kokuō with understanding eyes. "I know you are not personally responsible for what happened before. Akatsuki has told me, and my daughter would not lie," the Kokuō's gaze remained fixed and determined, his voice equally stoic as he also studied the youkai lord.

"But I am afraid I must hold you indirectly responsible for this," he said unabashedly. He had ruled for several hundred years and he had learned a very long time ago, that speaking his mind openly and honestly was the only way to command the respect of his troops, and he would not disrespect his new son by doing any less. "But I would not be able to stand it if my mate were to lose another daughter," he said shaking his head with a great deal of regret; his eyes reflecting an equally great sadness.

"You are the lord of the western and southern lands. Because of who you are, you should have left my daughter better protected," the youkai Kokuō's eyes grew dark with concern as he reflected on Sesshomaru's earlier words that the castle had been attacked when he was not there. To him, it was inconceivable that the lord of the western and southern lands would be caught so ill prepared.

"Must I tell you that you must take better care of Akatsuki? We are not warriors like you; we do not even transform anymore. We will defend what is ours, but we do not rush to war," he said as he considered the obvious differences in their approaches. The warrior lord who did not have a sufficient army and the Suzaku Kokuō who did not rush to war, but was far better prepared militarily.

"I know you are an extremely powerful youkai and I know how you have lived your life. But you can no longer be that proud, independent youkai you once were; you now have my daughter's protection in your hands," he said as if the mere fact of his words should have occurred to the youkai lord long before he had been forced to utter them. "I am old, and my battles are long behind me," he paused thoughtfully before continuing. "I would not say this if I believed I had any other choice. But I must tell you, if anything happens to Akatsuki or to my mate because of this," he hesitated for another brief moment, as if ensuring the emphasis on his words would be properly felt and considered. "I will kill you myself."

"Kokuō Ryota," Sesshomaru began his gold eyes serious and tormented. He wanted to allay the Kokuō's concerns. He wanted to let him know that no-one's pain was as great as his own. He wanted to tell him that Akatsuki had brought a light into his life that was now thrust into complete and total darkness without her. He wanted to tell him that even if he did not show it on his face, there was no greater torture felt by anyone than he felt in every fiber of his being. He wanted to tell him that any suffering he felt was insignificant as long as Akatsuki was out there somewhere.

The Kokuō quickly raised his hand to silence him. "I know you probably want to tell me that I am old and quite probably weak and you could kill me without breaking a claw," he said peering deep into the youkai lord's eyes. "I know this, but hear what I'm saying. If anything were to happen to either one of them, it would not matter because I would have lost everything I hold dear, and my life would be unimportant."

The youkai lord made no excuses. He reasoned that even though he was wrong, his father-in-law was well within his rights to say what he had. He could not simply tell him all the ways he had changed, he had to show him. So Sesshomaru did not offer that he recognized his own shortcomings in how he had previously lived his life; that he had always been the lord of the western lands, but that he had protected the lands and the people, not because he cared for the people, but because he cared more about the amount of land under his control. He did not offer that he recognized his own shortcomings in not ensuring that he had a larger army on staff. He did not offer that he recognized his own shortcomings in thinking of himself more as a conqueror still and not as a ruler. He did not offer that he recognized his shortcomings in not recognizing there was no greater responsibility than ensuring the protection of the lives in his hands. He did not offer that he recognized his shortcomings in the fact that he had changed his life for a single person to whom he initially felt indebted, and now, that person whom he loved so absolutely, was lost to him.

"Kokuō Ryota, I will find her. If I do not bring her back safely, I will stand on this spot and let you kill me myself;" he said without question; an intensity and utter torment filling his heart. "Because without Akatsuki in my life, I too, would have lost the one being dearest to me, and my life would also be unimportant."

The two youkai stood and studied each other intently; gold eyes peering deep into harsh red ones that still pulsed with uneasiness and concern; both searching for mutual understanding; and they knew that each of them had spoken the truth. And though he was not a life sorcerer, Kokuō Ryota found comfort in knowing that his son-in-law would indeed rather die than leave his daughter out there alone.

"Find my daughter!" Kokuō Ryota demanded, then turned and strolled back toward the castle.

_I will. I have to. She is my mate; my heart, my very soul._

**Okay my lovelies,  
>I don't know why, but this chapter was difficult to get done. Hope it came out okay.<strong>

**Sorry, I had intended to reveal what happened to Akatsuki, but focused more on Sesshomaru because our dear lord has a few things he has to take care of, and he didn't want to wait. Surprisingly, he has only now found out that there are other Suzaku clans in all the lands. Yes, Akatsuki has always thought primarily of the western clan, but that is her clan. When she spoke to Sesshomaru, I think she only said Suzaku. I don't even think when she mentioned Akimaru that she mentioned his clan was from the south. No, she was not trying to hide anything, but our dear lord and Akatsuki were having a uncomfortable time then, and neither of them were very open with each other. Now that they are mated, I guess they always believed they had many many years to iron out all the little details, and this issue probably seemed minor. And of course, Sesshomaru has not yet settled down enough to become familiar with his new territory or the youkai in it; there were too many other things happening.**

**I guess I don't blame Akatsuki's father for his anger, every time Sesshomaru has come to him, he has brought bad news, but I hope things can work out and they can learn to like each other. Hope you like!**

**Next up:  
>What did happen to Akatsuki?<strong>

**Akatsuki - (Aurora/Dawn)  
>baka - (a fool, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron)<br>chichi-ue - (father)  
>daiyoukai - (great demon)<br>gofu - charm, amulet, talisman  
>Kisaki - (Queen)<br>Kokuō - (King)  
>Kidō - "demon way", or "spirit way" sometimes translated as Demon Arts. This term is actually from Bleach-it is a soul reaper's power.<br>kyuu shou - (flying flight sphere, ball, orb – Sessy's ball energy)  
>jieichō -captain of the guards<br>tobuyouni – (swiftly, like the wind, with lightning speed)  
>Tsuka - (hilt)<br>youkai - (demon)  
>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Why Are You Doing This?

**Shō 11 - Nande Yū Konote ?  
>Chapter 11- Why Are You Doing This?<strong>

_I will never leave your side._

That is what she had promised her lord; and that is what she had intended to do until some coward had turned it all into a lie. And now, she sat trapped in this little room - waiting to be rescued. How had she allowed this to happen? With all her power, she had allowed herself to be taken like a helpless child. Her lord and love must be furious with her. He still had so much to do to stabilize the southern lands, he also had the western lands to worry about; and now because of her carelessness, she had forced him to come out looking for her. She had promised to fight by his side, not to be a useless burden.

The sun had come and gone quite some time ago. Akatsuki had spent the day repeatedly pacing the floor; but it was a small room; no place to move; no place to go; no place to escape. Several times, she thought she'd heard someone and called out, but whoever it was had refused to answer. She knew he was trying to torment her, but she refused to allow it. She may very well not like being trapped, but she would not let him play with her head. She would think only of her lord and love, and know that he would find her.

Now, she sat on the edge of the bed doing the same thing she had been doing every few hours for the past couple of days or so; getting up, testing her internal fire power, checking the window, then checking the door. Each time she touched them, she had received a fierce pulse of energy through her fingers, but she felt compelled to keep trying; maybe its power would wane. She had already tried wrapping her hands with the beds pillows in the hopes of blunting the force of the pulse she received, but it did little to help. The door, itself, was somehow sealed tight. She had not even been able to puncture the shoji screen door's rice paper. She was certain it was some kind of barrier, but she had never seen one with this kind of power.

Akatsuki rose and proceeded to pace the floor as she had been doing most of the day. How long had she been here? Three days? Four? She did not know. She did not even know how long she had slept before she woke up. Slept? She had not slept. She had been unconscious. She had no way of even knowing if anyone knew where she was. _She_did not even know where she was. Her love was looking for her; of that she was certain. But there was a reason he had not yet found her. The barrier around the room; did it do more than simply block her powers? Did it also block out this location? Is that why her love had not yet found her? What kind of magic was this? She was uncertain, but the closest she could come to possibilities, was dark demon magic. She did not know how, but she knew she had to do something to counteract it if she was to have any chance of getting out of here. She could not sit still while someone played with her life.

From the sight outside the window, Akatsuki believed she might still be in the southern lands, but she could not be certain of that. She believed she had seen those mountains before; but where; she could not remember. That was the curse of her previous travels through the years. She had seen so many things, but now, everything seemed to meld into one. But was her lack of memory because of the magic that surrounded these walls? It had taken some time before she remembered what happened to get her to this point, had this magic affected her mind?

Barely able to contain her frustration as she considered her situation, Akatsuki knew she would go insane if she were forced to remain locked in this little room much longer. She needed her freedom. A life sorceress should not be so confined. But she was, and she had little else to do, except pace and think. She had exhausted all thoughts trying to determine who could possibly be responsible for this atrocious act of cowardice. She could not help but consider the events of the past months. Starting from those horrendous visions she'd been forced to endure, to her recent unsettling thoughts. But were those her thoughts, she could not help wondering now, any more than she had wondered then. After they had erected that blood barrier, she had not mentioned those new thoughts to Sesshomaru or her handmaidens. She had simply said she was no longer experiencing those nightmares. And that was true, she was not.

But someone had placed those horrid thoughts in her mind. To try to have her believe that her love would rip their child from her body and hand him to her sister; her sister who had been dead these past 25 years, was truly horrid. But those recent thoughts, even after they had erected that barrier, she had not been able to erase those thoughts. She was left with feelings of dread for her child, for her love, as well as for her sister's soul.

But how could she tell them, she felt like her very mind was being possessed. She had never before experienced anything like that. It was as if she, herself, was connected to the soul of a more powerful sorceress, but that was impossible. As far as she knew, a life sorceress could not connect to the soul of another life sorceress, no matter how powerful they were. And she did not believe there was another life sorceress out there more powerful than she herself. She was one of the few royal sorceresses that existed, and as a fire and water life sorceress the only one that would have rivaled her abilities was her own dear sister, Yukiko, but alas... Someone though, was definitely placing thoughts in her head. But other than her mother and the other life sorceresses in her clan, she had encountered no one who would have such abilities.

But Akatsuki knew there was only one way for her to figure out why anyone would want to do this. And that was to figure out whether this was a direct attack on her or her love. Perhaps once that was determined, she would be able to use that knowledge to her advantage. She did not believe anyone would dare challenge Sesshomaru; there was not a youkai in all the lands that would have such courage.

But he had indirectly attacked her lord by attacking her, had he not; was that simply a sign of pure insanity, or a sign of something far worse? Or had he simply deluded himself into believing he was more courageous than he truly deserved? But still, deep inside, Akatsuki knew it had to be her. But who had she hurt so terribly that would want to take revenge in such a despicable manner? She wondered as she hung her head thoughtfully. But she knew it had to be someone she had personally hurt or injured in some way. She was a life sorceress; it was against all her principles to hurt anyone who did not deserve it.

Sitting on the edge of the bed once more, Akatsuki tried to remember whom she had touched recently that she had been unable to assist; but try as she might she could think of no-one. The only youkai she had dealt with recently that had any kind of dealings with hell-bound demonic magic was Edera. Could this have something to do with her? Despite the fact that she had promised Sesshomaru she would think no more of her, the youkai lady had been consumed by thoughts of that succuvex these past months.

But those were not thoughts she could freely discuss with Sesshomaru. Her love was a different breed of youkai; he was a warrior. He did not overly concern himself with matters of magic, and she knew he would send her away. Could she possibly ask him to understand the pain she felt in not protecting her sister, and the fear she had that she could not protect him or their child? But those visions she'd had of late, were not like her usual visions. How could she possibly tell Sesshomaru that residing in the castle he had seized was tearing her very heart apart? How could she say that being in Edera's former castle had probably somehow triggered her sensor ability; sending it into a tailspin. Her love had made every effort to ensure the servants had rid the southern castle of all forms of dark magic and then, she herself, had executed that blood barrier; but for whatever reason, she could not rid her thoughts of those fearful sensations.

Hanging her head once more, Akatsuki reflected on the events of the past month. Could her sensor abilities have picked up on the dark magic that now seems to envelop her? She had never been able to sense any issues that concerned herself or anyone with whom she had become familiar. Her mother, though, had always been able to sense her distress, even though like her; her mother also could not read through dark demon magic. But all those undefined thoughts of Edera, of her sister, of her love and of her child lately, had been troubling. When she had told Sesshomaru about those nightmares, he too had been distressed by the confusing thoughts and visions she had picked up and he had wanted to send her back to the Suzaku castle even then, until he could be assured that Edera's castle was completely clean. But she would not have that. She could not leave his side.

But had she dismissed her visions too quickly because she refused to believe the possibilities it seemed to outline? But still, did this magic that surrounded her now, truly have anything to do with that?

But if it did not, what was the point of it then, or now? She did not understand? But then, she knew little of the capabilities of dark demon magic, perhaps Edera's true goal, had somehow been masked from the powers of a life sorceress. Edera was a life sorceress in her own rights and had managed to hide the fact that she had the ability to draw her life force from her body after all. And since she had the ability to do something like that, how far would that be from leaving behind an essence that would thwart the powers of a life sorceress all together, or breaking through her barrier, or even tampering with her mind?

Cursing silently as her mind rambled through the possibilities; Akatsuki hated all the useless thinking she had undergone since she'd awakened; she hated the not knowing. She hated this youkai who had done this, and she hated the fact that he lingered outside somewhere on the fringes of the door and refused to tell her why.

"Hello," Akatsuki called out for what seemed the hundredth time. "Is anyone out there? Why are you doing this?" But as always, she received no response. How many times had she asked the same question? Whoever was out there, she wanted to kill him herself as her head once more swarmed with the same questions she had already explored over the past day or so; but had no answers for. How could anyone be so cruel? How could they be so ruthless? Why was he doing this? Why would he not come to her and tell why? Was this some attempt to wear her down? Is that why he had left her alone in this little room for days on end? She knew someone was there, she had heard movement, but he had not bothered to talk to her; or tell her why he had brought her here.

"Hello," Akatsuki called out once more; perhaps he would feel compelled to answer her just to keep her quiet. Surely he was getting as tired of hearing her ask the same questions as she was of asking them. She would even tolerate arguing with this youkai, whoever he was, over the silence she had been forced to endure.

Then finally, almost like an answer to her unspoken thoughts, Akatsuki heard movement once again. Someone was moving down the hall, approaching the door; his footsteps were unmistakable. "Hello, are you there? Who are you?" she called hoping that he would at last tell her something; her body tensing in the hopes that maybe... "Talk to me," Akatsuki called out desperate for some form of communication. How long could he keep this up?

Whoever he was, he remained silent, but he also remained just outside the door. What was he doing, she wondered as she listened intently, refusing to move; hoping to catch the sound of a voice; of anything. Why was he lurking outside the door? It was as if he was deliberately trying to torment her, by letting her know he was out there but would not respond to her. Was it his intent to simply play games?

Unblinking, Akatsuki stared at the door; as if blinking would somehow cause her to miss some vital word he spoke.

"I left you food. Did you eat?" came a low, muffled reply.

Akatsuki gasped silently. Finally, a response. Even if his voice was just barely above a whisper; it was better than the nothing she had been subjected to.

Rushing from the bed, Akatsuki moved toward the door, barely believing it, but stopped just short of it, knowing what would happen if she got too close. "Who are you," she called again. "Why are you doing this?"

"Did you eat?"

Akatsuki turned to look at the just barely edible meat that had been left on the table. It was no longer fresh. It had been sitting there for how long now? But she had been correct; he had left it there with the intention of feeding her. Was he truly insane? "Who are you?" She asked again, turning back to face the door; her crystal blue eyes feeling the need to peer right through it; her mind twisting with the desire to know who he was; her claws fighting the yearning to rip his throat out; the throat he clearly had no need for if his silence over the past couple of days was any indication. "Why don't you let me out of here?"

"Did you eat?" was his only response; his tone was calm and unemotional; as if his question was no more important than simply asking her if the weather was hot and dry; not at all like a youkai who had kept another deprived of their freedom for the last few days; which left her mystified as to his motives.

"No, I did not eat. I do not wish to eat. I wish to be freed," she said, unsure why he even bothered. Surely he did not truly care if she ate or not; how could he, if he kept her locked up?

"You have to eat. It wouldn't be healthy for you if you do not eat," his voice sounded garbled, muffled, and distant, as if he was turned away from her.

Akatsuki's head was now filled with a hundred new questions as she tried to focus all of her attention on him specifically; his voice; his words. Why did he sound so garbled? Was something wrong with his voice? Was this his way of concealing his true nature? Was he someone she knew? But that was impossible, because she was certain she knew no one who would do this to her.

But why was he so insistent about asking her to eat when he kept her trapped in this room? If he truly cared about her well-being, he would let her go; would he not? But then, she remembered the youkai that had attacked the castle. Somehow, she had forgotten, but they did not seem to be acting of their own accord, did they? Perhaps he was not the one responsible for keeping her trapped here at all. Perhaps he was being forced to do this himself. Could he be a servant simply following his master's will? Perhaps if she could reach out to him, she could determine if he was as much a prisoner as she was. If she could reach his heart, then perhaps she could determine if they could help each other.

Akatsuki looked up at the greenish-yellow glow that covered the walls. Normally, she would have already sensed his heart if not for this barrier. It seemed to seal her fire power but perhaps it had not truly sealed everything. She did not know its full capability, but she would not know for certain unless she tried. This was a prime opportunity; this youkai stood just outside the door. She would not have to reach out too far, so perhaps if she just concentrated a little harder. If she could do that and reach out to him, then...

Closing her eyes, Akatsuki raised both hands to her forehead; resting the pads of fingers against it; her claws extending into her hairline; she concentrated considerably more than she would normally have to in an attempt to read any youkai's heart. Then, she felt her mind slip slowly past the barrier, through the door, into the hall and yes, she could get through... she could ... no, her eyes flew open as her shoulders slumped almost instantly. What...? What was that, she wondered as she lowered her head, fighting against the despair she felt consuming her. She had thought that...; but in the end she had felt such evil, such hatred, and then nothing.

"I do not want to eat," she finally spurted out after a deep breath; angered that she had shown him such emotion through her voice. Whatever this barrier was, she could not penetrate it. Nor did she know if she truly wished to. For only a moment, she thought she had, but there was something; so much evil on the other side. She did not know what. "I want to get out of here," she persisted, lifting her head, opening her eyes and brushing long strands of white hair from her face. "Let me out of here, you coward," she demanded, impatient with this game he insisted upon playing. "Why don't you let me out and see how brave you are?"

He said nothing; but Akatsuki tensed as she awaited his response; but he remained as starkly silent as he had been for the past couple of days.

There was a long stretch of silence before he responded at all; as if he was making a concerted attempt to conceal his emotions, his intent, or his thoughts.

"You have to eat," was his repeated response as he ignored her threats.

Closing her eyes, Akatsuki drew in a long, heavy, cavernous breath. She could not stand this; her patience with him grew thin. "I told you, I do not wish to eat," she repeated once more, her words slow, her tone elevated, but steady as she now fought to temper her own emotions. His words made no sense, yet he was persistent in uttering them. "I want to get out of here," she demanded once more.

"You have to eat," he insisted again; then added reinforcement; as if to remind her of his determination and of her own helplessness. "You will be here a long time. You have a child to think about."

Stunned, Akatsuki froze momentarily as her eyes widened, then she stumbled backward slightly. She could not believe it. He was worried about her child. How dare he? "Eat? You want me to eat?" she screamed, angered that he would keep her locked up for days, then have the nerve to question her about whether she had eaten, then, he even dared mention her child.

Incapable of controlling her emotions any longer, the youkai lady rushed toward the plate of now stale red meat. "Here's how I'll eat for you, you monster!" she yelled flinging the plate toward the door with an unfathomable ferocity; splattering the meat and drying blood across the door, walls and floor. She wanted nothing more than to fly through it and rip his heart out.

True to character, he remained silent for what seemed forever. The only thing she heard was his heavy uncontrolled breaths as he hovered outside. Akatsuki's breathing was equally heavy and the space between them hung thick with tension as she awaited his response. But to her dismay, she heard him turn to leave, his feet swishing against the wooden floor as he moved further away.

"No, come back. Don't leave," she pleaded as she followed the sound of his footsteps inside the room, until she was stopped by the internal wall. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" she asked of a now vacant hallway, of nothing but the greenish-yellow glow; because he was gone and had not bothered to respond. How could he do this? She wondered, her legs wavering unsteadily beneath her as she nearly collapsed in frustration. What kind of youkai was this? Clearly he had no heart. No-one with a heart of any sort would do this. But then, of course he had to have a heart. If this was not important to him for whatever reason, he would not even be doing this at all. He had bandaged her... She paused as she looked down at the bindings across her arm, then began to rip them off. She would not accept his charity. Clearly, it had been he who tended her wounds, but he had also likely been the one who had placed them there. But it did not matter, she would kill him. If she ever got out of this, she would rip his throat out with her bare claws, she declared as she flung the bindings to the floor.

Straightening, Akatsuki turned to study the room yet again, once more sweeping hair from her eyes. There had to be a way of out here. She just had not yet found it. But despite her insistent thoughts, she knew there probably wasn't any way out at all. The room was not very large, and all the walls and the ceiling were covered by the same greenish-yellow glow that indicated a barrier of some sort. He had trapped her in here and had no intention of her getting out until he permitted it.

Taking yet another deep breath, Akatsuki thought about what she had almost sensed. It felt like she had gotten through the barrier with her sensor ability, but something else had blocked her just before she had reached his heart. What was that? Was that another level of dark demon magic? How many layers did he have? And why? All of the precautions he had taken were beginning to feel like a major concern. He had gone through a lot of trouble to get her here and to ensure she stayed. But what was the point of taking her if he only intended to keep her locked up? What value was there in that?

Akatsuki turned back toward the bed, but stopped when she finally heard him again; there was movement just outside the door. He had returned. She paused and waited. Then he spoke once more. "That was foolish," he said in a flat disinterested voice; as if she had tried his patience and set him on edge. "I suggest you move back to the bed."

"What," Akatsuki asked confused and then spinning to view the door she saw the greenish-yellow barrier surrounding the walls grow brighter. No, it wasn't just getting brighter, it was getting closer. The barrier was moving - getting smaller. Her eyes widened as she steadied herself and moved backward, then turned toward the bed again. The barrier was shrinking on all sides. It wasn't just a fixed barrier; he was capable of manipulating it from the outside. What was he doing? She wondered as her heart began to race. Was he going to shock her to death? Or was he just simply going to crush her to death? Because she'd thrown his precious food to the floor? Akatsuki moved closer to the bed, then climbed on top of it as the greenish-yellow glow got closer and closer; until finally it stopped. And so did her heart; or at least so it seemed.

The barrier had stopped just outside the rim of the bed. Not trusting it, she huddled in a small circle in the center of it; her legs curled tightly beneath her. Why had he done that? Shrank the barrier like that? What was he planning to do? Then, she saw the shoji screen for the door slide slowly open. He was coming in. Who was he? What was he planning to do? Why had he boxed her in like this? Did he shrink the barrier to make sure she stayed contained; to make sure she could not get an advantage and attack him when he entered?

Raising her arm to block the external glare as the door opened, Akatsuki strained to see the face of her captor, but saw only a darkened grayed figure that preceded the bright lights from the lanterns lining the hall.

But then finally her eyes adjusted and she saw him.

_"Oji Akimaru!"_ she breathed out in stunned disbelief.

**A/N: Okay dear supporters,  
>As it turned out, it was Oji Akimaru behind Akatsuki's kidnapping. But I think I dropped enough hints so it wasn't that much of a surprise. What will be a surprise is why. I had intended to conclude that part of it here, but the chapter was much too long, and it was taking forever for me to sort through my thoughts. Hope to conclude it soon, but unfortunately, it might be a little while before we find out, because Sesshomaru is out finding out some interesting things himself.<strong>

**BTW: I wonder sometimes if Akatsuki knows how very much Sesshomaru truly loves her. How can she possibly think he's furious at her because he has to come looking for her? It seems like she hasn't quite forgotten that he loved his land more than his people, but doesn't she realize she changed all of that?**

**Next up:**  
><strong>What has Sesshomaru found out, if anything?<strong>

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Akatsuki - (AuroraDawn)  
>Oji - (prince)<br>youkai - (demon)  
>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Where Are You?

**Shō 12 - Doko Zari Kisama ?  
>Chapter 12- Where Are You?<strong>

_I will never hurt you and I will never let anyone else hurt you._

That is what he had promised her; and that is what he had intended to do until some cowardly vermin had turned it all into a lie.

Fighting to contain his anger, the youkai lord grew more furious as each minute passed. He refused to allow some useless insect to twist his words into lies. It had been three full days since he had left the western Suzaku compound. Yes, he could have made the trip to his next stop, the southern Suzaku compound in a lot less time but doing that would have lost him a prime opportunity. But considering the already useless outcome, would he have lost anything at all.

Instead of utilizing his more rapid form of flying, he had used his slower, more observant coasting form to cover the area in the hopes of perhaps scenting Akatsuki or the youkai he sought. But despite scouring every town and village, every forest and mountainous range from west to east of the entire island as he made his way back to the southern lands, he had detected nothing, no one. It was almost as if Akatsuki had vanished from these lands completely. And then, with only a scent, how could he be certain he would ever locate the youkai he was seeking if he continued to mask their scents. He had no idea what he looked like, just white hair, and the fact that it had to have been a high level Suzaku capable of breaking Akatsuki's barrier. Kokuō Ryota had said it had to be someone on the level of a king or queen. But for all he knew, the one he sought was not a Suzaku at all. But did that truly matter? This Sesshomaru's scenting abilities were great, and he would find him. If he had to, he would transform to his true demon form and thus increase his scenting abilities ten-fold. This daiyoukai cared not how long it would take or who he would find at the other end, he would hunt Akatsuki and the youkai responsible to the ends of the earth if need be.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that was not even the half of it. There were so many disjointed thoughts starting to crowd his head. Like the fact that perhaps this attack on Akatsuki was not an attack on her at all, but more of an indirect attack on him. He needed to take the time to consider all possibilities, before he allowed himself to be led astray once again. He had made an assumption earlier that had proven false. He had had no idea the Suzaku numbers were so numerous until he saw them in front of him. He could not simply assume this was not an attack on him. Whoever was responsible, had to know this daiyoukai would seek him out, yet he had perpetrated his attack nonetheless.

Perhaps his castle had been attacked because it was him who had killed the mistress of the southern lands; because he now ruled those lands. Perhaps someone else had wished to do what he had done, and had hoped to rule those lands himself. Then conceivably going to the southern Suzaku castle or any of the Suzaku castles might be a complete waste of time. If that was true, perhaps he would have the opportunity to scent them somewhere before he got to any of those venues, or at the very least, he would allow himself to be visible to anyone who wished to attack; and so he had coasted through the lands scenting everything that moved.

Now, he strolled along the lands under the darkened night sky as he allowed himself to consider all the possibilities that had inundated his head. The sun had set hours ago, but daylight or darkness, he would continue his pursuit. There was too much at stake, and he hated the thought that he had allowed yet another day to past without recovering his lady. There was so much anger festering within him he was uncertain how much longer he would be able to contain it. He was uncertain how much longer he could calmly continue his search without losing control and destroying everything in his path. He could not even control the thoughts that raged through his head.

Stopping momentarily, Sesshomaru scented the air around him; but just as it had been all the other times he had attempted to scent them; he had detected nothing. Lately, he had been consumed by the thought that there was always the likelihood that someone wished to avenge Edera, slim though that possibility was. Perhaps she had a brother, or a sister. Not that he cared if she did, because if she did, they would soon realize just like Edera had, that they had chosen the wrong youkai to challenge. But the more he thought about that, the more preposterous the thought became; because brother or sister, that witch would have simply devoured their souls for her own benefit.

But Akatsuki had been having visions of that succuvex lately. Visions and thoughts that surrounded Edera and the sister his mate had lost long ago. Thoughts that troubled him deeply; thoughts that made him want to ensure is castle was free of all signs of dark magic; thoughts that made him want to send his lady back to the Suzaku compound until he could increase his guards; thoughts that forced him to allow her to erect a blood barrier that did not work. Had he made a mistake by not insisting upon her returning to the west? But for now, all Sesshomaru could say for certain, is that he hated the agony he had been forced to endure by the not knowing. Not knowing where his lady was. Not knowing who was responsible. Not knowing why they had done this. Only a coward would wage such an attack - to attack in the blind, without letting him know who or why. Even that vermin Naraku had shown himself from the start. Had let him know it was him who had taken Rin.

_He has been deceived, my lord._

But even Naraku had not been honorable in all his dealings, Sesshomaru realized as he remembered what Akatsuki had told him about how the hanyou had gotten himself sealed to that tree. Akatsuki was always talking about how the world was changing, about how youkai themselves were changing. Had he himself not changed, though his honor had never wavered? But he could not say the same of other youkai.

Instilled with a steadfast determination, the youkai lord forged ahead, knowing he could not stop until he had achieved his goal. Within 25 minutes of continuing on his path, Sesshomaru's golden eyes caught sight of a castle off in the distance. It was surrounded by brick walls with guard towers and lanterns intermittently spaced along its length, not unlike the western Suzaku structure; but this one did not consume nearly as much land as the western castle did. Was this it? Was this the southern Suzaku compound? But was this clan far smaller than they were in the west? If so, he should be able to scent through the white-haired Suzaku a lot faster than he had done in the west. The sooner he did that, the quicker he would be able to move on to the eastern and northern compounds. He had no idea where, but he knew he would find him, because he would never stop tracking him until he did.

Sesshomaru passed through the compound gates with considerable ease. Apparently the Suzaku guards had already familiarized themselves with their new lord, clearly evident when his ears detected a few astonished whispers as they speculated across the towers as to why the new lord of the southern lands had ventured to their compound.

From the looks of the facility, they were not nearly as prosperous as the Suzaku in the western lands and Sesshomaru could not help but wonder if Edera's rule had anything to do with that. As he continued forward, he approached the entrance to the southern castle and almost immediately, his nose began to twitch. The youkai lord furrowed his brows as he continued to move, then changed to a wide-eyed expression as he was instantly assaulted by the faint, yet familiar scent as he moved even closer.

It was his scent, the scent of the youkai who had taken Rin. The scent of the youkai that had possibly instigated this entire episode; he resided here, in this southern castle, and Sesshomaru began to move - quickly.

Unable to contain the anger building within him, Sesshomaru left his feet and flew directly into the castle. The scent grew stronger and now assaulted his senses. It was all over the castle. He had found the scent he sought. He was here, somewhere; and the youkai lord knew he would kill him without mercy.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Out of my way," Sesshomaru growled; flaring his youki as he lifted his hand and forcefully pushed aside a servant he encountered upon his entry. The youkai servant had literally left his feet as he flew back from the force of the blow and thudded hard against a distant wall. The youkai lord clearly had no time for useless courtesies. Drawing his sword, he continued forward. He had a solitary goal, to follow that scent to its origin and to obliterate the youkai on the other end. Traveling deeper into the castle, Sesshomaru located a large bedroom - unfortunately, it was an empty bedroom. But that mattered not. This was it. He lived here, in this castle. He could scent him all over the room and Sesshomaru issued a low guttural growl, frustrated with the knowledge that he was so close yet still so far from his target. Frustrated with the knowledge that the youkai he sought would be allowed to live another second.

Akatsuki could not believe it. How could he be the one responsible for this? "Ōji Akimaru, what are you doing here?" she asked, her head filled with utter confusion, taking in the site of her old friend; seemingly in complete control of himself and the situation. Of all the youkai in the land, he would have been the last one she would have expected to walk through that door. They had known each other since they were toddling Suzaku. She could barely believe there was even a time, when it had been assumed that they would be mated for the sake of the two clans - if not for love. But she had chosen not to; she could only thank the fates that Sesshomaru had come for her in time, because even though Ōji Akimaru had declared his love for her, she did not love him, even though for a while she had tried to convince herself that she could learn to. "Did you bring me here? Why?"

Not only did he not respond; he did not even look at her; not even a twist of his head in pretense. Instead, he had undergone an elaborate process of turning slowly as he knelt to clean and scrub the meat and sticky blood from the floor and walls where she had tossed it. His shoulders were straight and stiff as he worked; a clear indication that he did not appreciate her act of defiance.

"_Ōji Akimaru!_" Akatsuki yelled his name, but still he did not respond. From her position, she made the effort to examine him closely. He was the same youkai she had always known; the same white hair, with the long tendrils that dripped across his ears and down his shoulders; the barrette that pulled his hair back, but allowed it to fall flat along his back in traditional Suzaku male style; the magenta colored markings along the edges of his kimono with his matching silk scarf around his neck, that familiar youkai bone armor he always wore across his chest and hips with his sword at his side. Like the markings on his kimono, his scarf was in the same royal color of his clan. Because his face was turned from her, she could only see its side, but clearly he was indeed Ōji Akimaru. Akatsuki knew he was ignoring her in an attempt to anger her, but did he not know she was already angered; that she was furious? What was his purpose? How long was he going to make her sit here before he told her why?

A few minutes later, the Ōji had finished cleaning the mess she had made of the floor and walls and had simply rose to leave with no explanations, no comments, no anything.

"Ōji Akimaru, answer me," Akatsuki demanded of the departing figure as she rose to her knees. "This is not the behavior of an Ōji destined to be Kokuō." The Ōji froze for only a moment or two as if considering her words, but then he moved again; through the doors and out of the room; leaving her to continue wondering why.

Infuriated that he still had not bothered to respond, as well as by his generally rude behavior, Akatsuki reached behind herself, grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and flung it toward the door; but because of the shrunken barrier, it simply bounced back toward her and landed at the foot of the bed. Never in her life had she been so angered; friend or not, she wanted to kill him. She wanted to fly through that barrier and slide her claws through his throat.

Then, she looked around the room as she sunk to her haunches. He had left the barrier shrunken. Had she lost the privilege of being able to walk freely when she threw his food away? Since he had no intention of responding to her inquiries, she knew she would have to pay particular attention to everything she saw if she were to have any chance of getting out of that room. Ōji Akimaru may not know it, but she had already learned more in the last ten minutes than she had previously known. For one thing, she now knew who kept her locked in this room; she also knew he was probably here alone; an Ōji would never have cleaned the floor if he had servants available. That likely meant he was on this insane venture all alone. He had attempted to feed her, which meant he likely wanted to keep her in good health; her child as well, since he had mentioned him.

Akatsuki remembered she'd also seen an amulet of some sort hanging from a leather string around Ōji Akimaru's neck when he'd entered the room; that was not something he had ever worn before. Was that how he controlled the barrier? If so, that was likely where his new found power resided. If that was the case, then the purpose of the barrier that surrounded her was probably specifically set to keep her contained and to seal her fire power. The fact that it had shocked her probably meant she probably truly could get through it with her mind, if not her body if she just tried. But was it that amulet that had blocked her when she had reached through the barrier with her mind? Perhaps. She had sensed such evil from something. But she had no idea how she would use any of this information, but she would find a way; in the meantime she would file it away until an opportunity presented itself.

Akatsuki had no idea when the Ōji would return; she only knew that he would. There was, after all no point in keeping himself hidden now that she knew who he was. When he did, she would learn as much from that encounter as she could as well. She was confident that at some point she would be able to use all the information she accumulated to affect his downfall.

Approximately three hours later, Ōji Akimaru finally returned carrying another plate of fresh meat. "You need to eat. Do not be foolish and throw this one away as well," he said contemptuously, placing the plate on the table where he had placed the first one. "If you do, I will simply force the next one down your throat."

"Ōji Akimaru, what is wrong with you," Akatsuki wanted to know. He had reacted to her words before when she had spoken to him; perhaps she could get him to do that again if she just talked to him. "Why do you feel you must do this to me? What have I done? Have I injured you in some way?" He did not respond, but his movements were slow and deliberate as he moved toward the table. He was listening; he was considering what she was saying. Perhaps if she could get to the youkai she used to know, he would reconsider his acts. "Why are you doing this? We used to be friends."

"Friends," he slammed his fist against the table as he spun and glowered at her. His sudden outburst of anger had shocked and startled her. His youki was flaring in anger, swarming the room with vibrant bursts of red youki power. She had reached him all right, but apparently her words had set off some kind of trigger. "You were never just a friend to me. I loved you. We were supposed to be mates." He said clearly angered, but at least he'd finally spoken to her. Should she be grateful for that?

"I am sorry," she said looking at him earnestly. Is that why he was doing this; because she had not mated with him? "But you knew I did not love you, I love my lord."

"Your lord?" his youki power grew more vibrant; a mirror of the anger he contained. "You betrayed our clan. You betrayed me; for what? An inu youkai?"

Akatsuki turned puzzled eyes toward him. What was he talking about? She had betrayed no-one; certainly not him. They had no such trust or confidence. "What do you mean? I did not betray anyone."

"How can you say such a thing when you mated another on our mating day? And how could you possibly mate with that inu youkai?" Ōji Akimaru demanded moving closer to the edge of the bed; his eyes ferocious and angry; his fangs clenched; his claws digging deep into his own flesh as he gripped the tsuka of his sword with his other. Akatsuki had never seen so much hatred emanating from him. "You were destined to be _my_ mate. _Mine_. But you walk out on me and you say you did not betray me."

"I did not love you," Akatsuki kept her tone level as she attempted to terminate his delusional thoughts; but the color of his sea green eyes flared red and she could tell he was probably already too far gone. "I never said that I did. Did you want me to become your mate if I did not love you?"

"Love? We are youkai. We do not require love. I care not about some spell cast thousands of years ago. Obligation guides us. Besides, was it not enough that I loved you?" he demanded, the ferocity in his eyes still vibrant and hateful. "But I understand why you did it. Your ambition would not allow you to settle for being the ruler of the western and southern clans. You wanted to be ruler of all the lands.

"No, I became his mate because I love him."

"Love him? Can a sheep love a wolf? I think not. Nor can a Suzaku love an Inu. We had obligations to two clans. If we had mated, we could have united the western clan with the southern clan."

Akatsuki had heard those same words too many times during her life. She had told her parents she could not do it; she could not mate simply for the sake of their clans. They had understood, or at least they had said they did; but Ōji Akimaru apparently still clung to that useless hope. He had always had pride in his clan. That was one of the few things she had admired about him, but he had also always looked disparagingly at others. Now, he had allowed his twisted obsession to contort his mind into some kind of perversion. "But you are Suzaku. I am Suzaku. I am also a life sorceress and you understand that fully. It was not my obligation to unite our clans," she said with annoyance. She was a life sorceress and she could not happily mate for the sake of their clans any more than she could have happily mated with her love for the sake of a debt. "I agree both clans might have benefited; your clan in particular, but I could not live my life purely for the benefit of our clans."

"You could not live your life for the benefit of your clan?" he repeated as he glared at her with contempt; his youki sparkling and crackling as it echoed the ferocity his eyes displayed. "You are the Hidenka of the western clan. I am the Ōji-Kokuō of the southern clan. Whether you like it or not, we are clan and you need to understand that our lives belong to our clans."

Belonged to our clans? Considering what he was doing; that seemed an awfully two faced statement. Was he doing this on behalf of his clan? Akatsuki had seen this current temperament in others before, but never in him; she could see he was on the edge of breaking, and she wanted to continue responding to him with an even tone, with guarded words, with a tempered voice; but she could not; who was he to think he could tell her how she should live her life? He was no more than a youkai from her sister clan. She'd thought they were friends, but now, she was uncertain; but she did know she owed him nothing. "Perhaps yours does, but I know not how you choose to rule," she responded with equal contempt. "I live my life to do what I was born to do; fulfill my role as a life sorceress. Other than that, my choices are my own to make."

Akimaru narrowed his gaze in further contempt. "I have always hated your stubborn independence, do you know that," he said with such anger that Akatsuki knew if there was any way for him to do it, he would make every attempt to rip her independence from body. "I have hated how you made me wait and then you..."

"You waited because you chose to wait. Since we never uttered any vows, I never made any promises to you," she said straightening her shoulders defiantly. "With your acts of late, I am grateful I did not."

Once more Akimaru took on the silence that he'd supported for the past few days. But even though his mouth was silent, his eyes spoke volumes; and Akatsuki could see that he truly hated her. She had never known him like this. Did he want to kill her? Did he want …

"If I did not wish to honor my responsibilities, I would make you my mate now," he said, raising his hand to unhook a clasp on his armor. "That is what your inu lord would do. He is a warrior. And warriors do not love; they simply take what they desire. You want him so much; I should show you the treatment you will eventually receive at his hands. Do not think for one minute that he truly loves you."

"He is doing what warriors do. Taking advantage of every situation," Akimaru grinned viciously as he unhooked another buckle on his armor plate. "I am surprised as a life sorceress you cannot see that. But can you blame me when I do the same?"

Akatsuki's eyes widened and her heart thudded within her, while she scooted backward on the bed. She could not believe what he was saying. He would not dare.

"That is all the respect you deserve after giving yourself to that inu youkai the way you did," he continued as he unhooked an additional clasp. "But I am willing to accept you even after you've had the nerve to defile yourself with him. Would he do the same? No, I think not. That youkai cannot love. Do not think I do not know that. Do not think I have not seen you with him in that cave you frequent. I found an entrance to the castle grounds and followed you one night, only to see you opening yourself up to his animalistic yearnings. You disgust me," the Ōji scrunched his face and rolled his eyes as he glared at her.

"Well if I hold such disgust for you…

"Silence," he demanded. "I should possess you with such vicious ferocity, that my name will be the only one you will ever call. And when I'm done, I should send you back to him and see what he thinks of you with my scent all over and in your body. Would he still want you as I do? Or would he throw you away faster than he did his younger brother?"

The youkai lady's eyes remained wide, but she did not respond. He would not dare. To do what he had threatened; to perpetrate such an act of unwanted advances; was the convention of lower level youkai who possessed no sense of decorum; certainly not the act of a high level Suzaku Ōji. But the look in his eyes said he could definitely follow through on his threats; and without her own fire power would she have any chance of defending herself? She had thought him an honorable youkai, but clearly, he was not.

"But no, I will not do that," the Ōji said as he reconsidered. "Though you deserve no consideration after defiling yourself so, I will not possess you in that manner. I will wait until you pledge yourself to me and beg me to take you as mine."

"Never!"

"Say whatever you wish for now, but a week under my care and you will change your mind."

"I will never be yours."

"And I say you will," the Ōji lifted an all knowing eyebrow. "Either you will give both your body and mind to me, or you will have nothing to value."

"What are you talking about?"

The Ōji smiled brutishly as if in possession of some ominous secret. "Do you even know what you're carrying there?" he finally asked, foregoing his threatening rants when he pointed a claw toward her belly.

Akatsuki looked down with questioning eyes, then back up at him once more. His face did nothing to conceal the disgust he felt in her and her unborn child. "I certainly wouldn't have known if my lord hadn't told me."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked confused.

"That inu youkai is not my lord. And you should not be his mate," Akimaru shouted angrily, glaring at her with vicious sea green eyes. "That child you're carrying should not be his, it should be mine. But I'm going to fix that," he said resolutely. "I'm going to fix everything you've messed up," he said placing his hand on the hilt of the sword resting on his hip.

Akatsuki's eyes widened as she tensed at the thought that he would rush right through that barrier and try to possess or kill her; or worst cut her child from her. She had no fire power and with the magic he now seemed to possess, Ōji Akimaru could probably do either easily. "What are you talking about?" She scooted further back on the bed, away from him, pulling her legs up beneath her and clasping her hands across her knees.

He simply glared at her as if that was truly his intent. "What am I talking about?" he repeated almost too calmly.

Akatsuki studied him as she looked at the amulet that now surrounded his neck. Did he possess an Ouroboros? No, he would not. He was a Suzaku. No Suzaku would dare do such a thing. But she could not help but wonder if his mood fluctuations were a result of the dark power he clearly possessed. Perhaps the power possessed him more than he possessed it.

"When that child of yours is birthed, he will be council to my lord."

"Council to your lord?" Akatsuki asked puzzled, crystal blue eyes narrowing with confused scrutiny. "What are you talking about? Lord Sesshomaru is your lord."

"I told you, that inu youkai is not my lord," the Ōji's anger flared once more as he grabbed and pulled the sword from his hilt and slammed the tip of it into the floor.

Panicked, Akatsuki froze where she sat. This definitely was not the Ōji Akimaru she once knew. This person looked like him, but he was not him; he could not be. Something had clearly happened to turn the person she once knew into whatever this creature was who stood before her.

"You've made a pact with someone haven't you?" her clear blue eyes darted anxiously across his face. She could not push him. He was clearly unstable, but she had to know what had caused this. What had he done to cause such friction in his mind? "Who have you made a pact with? Some dark demon lord? Is that how you got the power to erect this barrier?"

"My lord is going to be your lord too," Akimaru said calmly; his emotions clearly wavered from highs to lows; a sure sign of his instability. "Because once he takes your child he will wipe your mind clean. You'll have no memory of your child or that damned inu youkai you had the gall to mate with. And then, we will mate and we will rule in the demon lands together."

"You're insane," Akatsuki said placing her hand across her stomach. She suddenly felt a need to protect her child. Could he truly do what he claimed? Is that why she'd had those horrid nightmares recently, or why she'd had such difficulty remembering when she'd first awakened here? Had he already tested his theory? Was he testing it now?

"Say what you will, but you will finally know the determination of a youkai in love."

"In love? You are not in love. You know nothing about love," Akatsuki nearly screeched. "You have twisted your insane perversion into some delusion that leaves little doubt as to why I never committed to you. I simply thank the fates that my love rescued me in time to prevent me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Thank the fates? Your love? I should kill you for those words alone," Akimaru declared, his voice filled with anger. "I should be your love. But that does not matter because it will not change anything that will happen. You will belong to me."

"The demon lands?" Akatsuki repeated, finally hearing the words he had previously uttered. "You made a pact with Lord Balthazar? You _are_insane."

"So you are aware of him," Ōji Akimaru said with a grin that split widely across his face; apparently proud of his allegiance; as if being in league with the lord of the demon lands was something to revere.

"I am a life sorceress. There is only one lord of the demon lands that has been of any import in our realm; and I have encountered many youkai who have been involved with him," she said obstinately, believing he had no idea what he had involved himself with. In her mind, he was a little youkai who had gotten in over his head. Lord Balthazar would use him for his own benefit and toss him aside when he was done with him. "Do you not know your previous mistress was in league with your lord, but he could not save her from the power of my love?"

"And let me tell you it will not end well. If you did not have me behind this barrier; I would kill you myself before I let you take my child," she said, her heart pounding furiously as she studied the evil intent grow in his eyes. "Not to mention, Lord Sesshomaru will never allow you to do this. He will stop you and he will kill you. He will rip your heart right out of your body." In some ways, she wished she could sense his heart; to know what conflict truly plagued him; but in other ways, she was grateful she could not. To see him like this was truly frightening. Just the thought of what nightmares may lay in his soul was too much to bear.

"Will he?" Ōji Akimaru asked pulling his sword from the floor and rubbing his finger along the blade as if he was laughing at her; and in that instant Akatsuki hated him more than she thought she could ever hate anyone. "Tell me life sorceress; how is he going to do that when he can't even find me?" his lips did turn up now; as if he knew he had planned well and had taken care of all contingencies. "He can't see pass the exterior barrier and his supposedly superior inu youkai sense of smell can't scent you through it either," he said as he turned to start pacing the room. His attitude now took on a smugness that said he had absolute confidence in the force of his barrier and the fact that her love would never find her.

"By the time your child is birthed and this is finally over, you will hate him for not finding you. You will hate him for allowing you to be put in this situation; and you will see me as your true savior and rescuer. That is, of course, if you can even remember him."

So much anger boiled inside her that Akatsuki could not even respond. She simply followed him with her crystal blue gaze as he strutted proudly before her. She could not believe what she was witnessing, but worse, she had no idea how to stop him; with no powers and no abilities, trapped inside this barrier, there was no way she could. But that did not stop her from wanting to.

"Your mind will then be easy to control; just like I did during that battle at your inu lord's castle. Because I didn't want you to know who I was until I was ready. You have been in this room and looked through that window for three days now. Do you know where you are? Or are things a bit fuzzy? Can you say for certain that you are not in some part of that castle your inu youkai appropriated? How long was it after you awakened that you remembered that battle? Have you remembered everything? The longer you are here, the less you will remember," the Ōji croaked with distain. "But when my lord wipes your mind completely of all your unnecessary memories, you're never going to remember anything other than what I want you to remember," he said with a malicious glare in his eyes. He was obviously attempting to mock her. Akatsuki assumed it was his way of showing her the power he now possessed. "When I took you, you opened those pretty blue eyes of yours for a second and looked right into my face but you didn't know me. For three days you kept asking who was out there. When my lord wipes your mind, the only thing you will remember is the one who has fed you, me. You will remember the one who has sheltered you, me. You will remember the one who has loved you and mated with you, me."

"You are a fool if you think…

"No," he stopped strutting and spun angrily toward her; leaning in as far as he could without touching the barrier. "You are the fool for mating with that inu youkai. He doesn't love you and as a life sorceress, you should know that. How could _you_not know his heart?" he asked looking at her incredulously; as if he could not believe that she would not know the hearts of every youkai she encountered. Looking at her as if her role of a life sorceress received more accolades than it truly deserved. Looking at her as if perhaps she did not deserve to have the power she possessed.

But the youkai lady said nothing. It was clear that he had no idea how her powers worked, or its limitations. But more importantly, he did not know what she knew. And that was that Sesshomaru did love her. He loved her with all his heart, save what he allotted to those that surrounded him. He loved them all. It may have been difficult for him to display his emotions initially, but he did love and he loved unequivocally.

"His reputation was so abominable it has reached well into the southern lands for years. We all know of his hatred for everyone and everything he considers beneath him. And he believes everyone and everything is. That inu youkai doesn't love anyone except for maybe that the freaky pet human of his that he lets trail behind him. That's got to be kind of weird, don't you think? Kind of like his crazy father; who mated with a damned human, of all disgusting things. Do you think he's doing that behind your back?" he said then turned and cocked his head toward her. "Why else would he even have that human kid in his life?" he asked, his mind seemed to wonder off track; and Akatsuki just watched him as he rambled in his confused manner. "Besides, if he did love you," he began again; suddenly switching topics once more. "You would never be here. I know about that blood barrier you erected. It did stop me for a while, but your inu youkai knows nothing about magic. I saw him stroll around the castle grounds several times, but he never realized the barrier was weakened in the rear of the castle. But I did. That should show you he can't protect you. I spent a month around his castle looking for an opportunity and he didn't even notice me."

"If you're hiding in the bushes cloaking your form and masking your scent is it any surprise that you were not noticed," Akatsuki said resenting his implications. "_I_did not even notice you; could that possibly be because you are small and insignificant?" She knew she shouldn't taunt him. He was unstable and she was aware she should use a kinder, gentler approach; but after nearly four days of waiting to find out who had done this, then to only be subjected to such disjointed banter, this was too much for anyone, even a life sorceress at her level of power.

"Say whatever you wish, but when I saw that freaky human flying out on that dragon, I knew I had my chance," he grinned an evil, devious grin and it infuriated her further. Akatsuki could not imagine why he seemed to derive such pleasure from such perverted thoughts. "I knew that fool would travel to the ends of the earth to get her back. I knew he wouldn't care about anyone else in that castle if his pet human was missing, not even you," he paused as if deliberately making a point and Akatsuki could barely believe the degree of hatred that grew inside her for him.

Akimaru had chosen the path of dark demon magic and whatever friendship they previously shared was now lost forever. She could not help but wonder if she did not regret that. Other than her sister, she had never been in a position before that she had been unable to assist someone she cared about.

"Imagine my surprise when I got a double strike with one hit," he said lifting his head in the air, clearly gloating over his conquest. "That inu lord and his stupid inu brother; chasing after that ignorant human girl. They were literally hilarious in their persistence, as if that inu youkai could catch a Suzaku in full flight."

Akatsuki knew not what he was referring to, but she knew she had sent Sesshomaru and Inuyasha out after Rin herself, but she owed the Ōji no explanations. "So all these years you have lied to me; you never loved me at all, have you?" Akatsuki asked, hoping to wound his heart. Perhaps then, he would rethink what he was doing.

"I have always loved you," Ōji Akimaru insisted; his eyes shocked and surprised, as if not believing she would truly say such a thing. "Don't you understand that's why I'm doing this? That inu youkai does not deserve you."

"He is the lord of the western and southern lands. He is your lord and master, and I am his mate; you will show him respect," Akatsuki screamed at him, her claws digging into the bedding; while she, herself, wished she could dig her claws into Ōji Akimaru's throat. She had raised her voice to a level she had never done before. She was furious with him and had no qualms about showing it.

"And as for that inu youkai lord you so despise, he has more love in half a claw, than you have in your entire body. He would never bow down to anyone, and certainly not to the lord of the demon lands as you have done," she said with the true anger and disgust she was beginning to feel. Her only hope was that he was not so far gone that he would underestimate the intensity of her anger.

"The power he possesses is his own. He does not need dark demon magic to obtain his goals. You are a coward who has taken the easy route, but like everyone else who has been servant to Lord Balthazar; you will soon learn that you are a fool that has made a mistake," she spewed with no desire to control herself. He may well kill her, but she would let him know there was no chance she would ever love him; whether her mind was wiped or not.

"And if my lord did utilize dark magic as you have done, he would never allow himself to be possessed by it. He has the power to control it, not be controlled by it."

Akatsuki could see his facial expression twisting in anger, but she did not care. At this moment, she could truly say she hated him, and she had never hated a single being in her life. "Only a feeble little youkai such as you would fall so easily. And if you think you're doing this because you love me," she continued, with the full wrath of her anger behind every word, her voice still spouting its hatred and anger as she chuckled slightly at the pure insanity of his acts. "Then you have an extremely warped way of showing it or either you have absolutely no idea what love truly is. I do not care what you do to me. Let me tell you, I have never loved you and if I am proud of anything, I am proud of that because I will _never_love you, no matter what you do. I would much rather die than deal with whatever you are offering as love."

Ōji Akimaru did not respond to her. He simply glared with an insufferable anger behind his eyes. Watching his youki crackle and every muscle in his body tighten like the skin on a drum as he glared at her with an unspeakable hatred, the youkai lady wondered if she had gone too far. Akatsuki did not know if his anger stemmed from her words or her tone; but she was sick of this conversation and she refused to believe her love and her lord would not find her and take her away from his insanity.

The youkai Ōji did not say anything for a long time; he simply stared at her in utter confusion; and she watched him uncertainly. When he spoke again, would he spout more insanity? Was he trying to rationalize what he was doing? How long had he been as he is? Because he was a familiar, she had been unable to read his heart for a long time; but as his friend; as a life sorceress, should she have known his troubles? Should she have seen this coming? Was there anything she could do to help him now?

Still highly agitated, the youkai Ōji turned as if to stalk out of the room, but stopped himself. Finally subduing the crackle of his youki, he turned back to face her. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"You know, 75 years ago when my father died, I thought I would be Kokuō," Ōji Akimaru said, apparently pulling a new subject line from thin air. "That's how stupid I was," he said moving toward the chair in the corner to take a seat.

Was he _sitting_now? How much longer would she have to endure the sight of him?

"Later I found out I could not be Kokuō until I had mated and undergone the official ruling ceremony and had my powers fully released," his tone was so nonchalant; Akatsuki could have sworn she was talking to someone else. His expression and his tone seemed so like the calm Ōji she had known most of her life. "So there I was in that castle, acting like I was Kokuō," he said with a warped grin covering his face; a puzzled look coating his sea green eyes.

Akatsuki furrowed her brows as she tried to ascertain where he was headed now. Was this supposed to be an explanation as to why he was carrying out these horrendous acts?

"But I won't even be able to do that, if my brother mates before I do," he said sounding extremely disappointed about the fate that lay before him. "Which is quite likely now, since I can't go back," he said with a distinct sadness in his voice; followed by equal amounts of distain. "As if I could ever be subservient to my younger brother."

"Why don't you just let me go?" Akatsuki asked trying to appeal to the softer instincts she had previously known him to possess. They were in there somewhere; perhaps she could still reach that person she used to know. "You can go back if you just let me go," she implored him. "My lord will not retaliate. I will not allow it if you just…"

"You will not allow it? You are a fool if you think you are an equal partner in that mating. You are Suzaku, he is inu. He is a warrior, you are not. If you truly think he will care what you will allow, then…" the Ōji once more calmed himself. "You know, I have always known that having a life sorceress as a mate was the most prestigious relationship a Suzaku Ōji could form," he continued in that calm tone as if she hadn't even spoken; and Akatsuki found it difficult to determine which tone she hated more; whether she preferred him to display his true anger, or to project this false bravado. "And I had always thought …, but then with that mating requirement, I was so angry; I probably should have mated with anyone just to have my powers released. But then I couldn't because I was a fool and had fallen in love with you." he looked up to stare into her eyes.

Akatsuki's eyes narrowed when he said that.

"But, to make matters worse, you would dare give yourself to…," he looked away. "For so many years I pursued you and I was patient, and I waited," he stopped and studied her for quite some time before continuing. It was as if he thought he had truly wounded her with his words and waited for her to react to them, by doing what? Flying into his arms? Professing her love? By this point, though, Akatsuki was beyond caring about his choices in life.

"But then, after all the time I spent waiting for you, you simply ignored me and mated with that inu youkai," he closed his eyes, as if personally reviewing this egregious act he believed she had committed. Then, finally having reviewed them enough, his eyes sprang open once more and he glared at her with the vicious look she was growing accustomed to seeing.

"You should have mated within your own clan," Akimaru said, his fangs glinting in anger once more. "If that's not a betrayal of me, of both of our clans, I don't know what is," he had instantly reverted back to the angry youkai he had primarily been since he had first spoken to her after entering the room.

"You wanted to be king?" Akatsuki said with disbelief. Even though she knew she should not taunt him; but whenever he displayed that side of his personality, she felt the need to respond in kind. "You wanted to mate with a life sorceress for the prestige and you wanted to be king for the power?" He had seemed so justified in what he was saying, as if his logic was valiant and true. But the words he had spoken made him seem even more twisted than she had thought. She had never heard of a youkai who had slipped so. Usually some were obsessed with power; and even some had been obsessed with status, but never both.

"Are you so desperate for power that you are willing to rule over the walking dead? You've allowed yourself to be seduced by power that much?"

"No, no, you don't understand," he shook his head. "Hidenka Akatsuki I…"

"I am the _Lady Akatsuki_; the lady of the western and southern lands," Akatsuki rose to her knees, clenching her fists and studying him with defiant eyes. "Do not address me otherwise." She was tired of his voice, of even the sight of him. For at least four days she had wanted to know who had done this to her; now, she simply wanted him gone. "Let me give you a piece of advice Ōji. Perhaps you will use it to consider whether you truly have it in you to finish what you have started," she said, knowing that it mattered not what he was or was not capable of doing because somehow or other, Sesshomaru would find them. And she would care not when her love killed him. "I care not what you do to me. You can take me, you can possess me, you can even kill me if you wish. You can attempt to wipe my mind of whatever you desire, but my heart will forever belong to my love and my child. All things are connected yes, but something you apparently never learned, is that everything resides in its own space. My heart belongs to the lord of the western and southern territories. Whether I remember him or not, my heart will always belong to him and never to you because you could never erase my love from my heart."

**Okay dear supporters,  
>The Ōji says that Sesshomaru will never be able to scent through his barrier surrounding his manor and Akatsuki is without her power and trapped inside a smaller barrier. What does that mean? Will Sesshomaru never be able to find her? What will they do? Is it all over for them? Is Akatsuki truly going to have to resort to giving herself to the Ōji to save her child? But if she did that, wouldn't she hurt Sesshomaru? Doesn't she love him? Does she have to decide who is more important to her? That would be a horrible choice.<strong>

Next up:  
><strong>A surprising and interesting life twist for Akatsuki and Sesshomaru with a little mysticism.<strong>

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
><strong>Akatsuki - (AuroraDawn)**  
><strong>chichi-ue - (father)<strong>  
><strong>daiyoukai - (great demon)<strong>  
><strong>Kokuō - (King)<strong>  
><strong>Ouroboros - dragon or serpent devouring its tail)<strong>  
><strong>Tsuka - (hilt)<strong>  
><strong>youkai - (demon)<strong>  
><strong>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 The Life Sorcerer

**Shō 13- Za Katsu Madōshi  
>Chapter 13-The Life Sorcerer<strong>

Releasing a violent bone chilling roar, Sesshomaru stood in the center of the vacant bedroom; his head raised toward the heavens, his sword clutched tightly in his palm as he unabashedly released the anger he had contained for so long. He could not believe it. He had found him, but he was not here. Angered that he was unable to kill the youkai he sought on the spot, Sesshomaru spun with lightning speed; rushing toward the servant who had daringly followed him from the entryway. Gripping him by his neck, he violently slammed him against a nearby wall, his feet dangling in mid-air; the air virtually knocked out of him.

"Who resides here?" the youkai lord demanded, lowering his feet to the floor and brandishing the blade of his sword menacingly at the servant's throat; his eyes ferocious and fierce.

Trying desperately to gulp for air, the servant was instantly consumed by a fit of violent choking coughs. "Ōj… Ōji Aki… Akimaru, my lord," he replied cringing against the wall, his legs kicking wildly at air, his hands racing up to pry away the fingers that gripped his throat.

"Ōji Akimaru resides in this room?" Sesshomaru demanded with a narrowing gaze as he brandished his weapon, while maintaining a loose but firm grip around the servant's neck. His anger was misdirected; this youkai was no more than a servant. If he wanted information, he must allow him to live for now. He would confront the Kokuō if he could not confront the Ōji.

"Yes, my lord," the servant replied with fright in his eyes. His feet still kicking and dangling, but he was surprised when he felt the youkai lord loosen his grip enough for him to breathe; though only barely. "Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened momentarily, then his brows immediately furrowed.

_Ōji Akimaru is a dear, old friend.  
>I would not feel comfortable if you were to take his life.<br>He would have no chance against you.  
>Ōji Akimaru is an honorable youkai and he will step aside, I am certain.<em>

It was for Akatsuki's sake that he had not battled and killed him before. Had he erred in doing that? To take Akatsuki as his mate, and not kill the one who professed claim to her. No, he wanted her, and would have done nothing to injure her. But clearly this Akimaru was not as honorable as Akatsuki had previously thought. "Where is your Kokuō? And where is Ōji Akimaru?"

"Ōji Akimaru is our … Kokuō; he… he is away from the castle on business."

"Your Ōji is your Kokuō? What do you mean?" Sesshomaru demanded feeling a sense of urgency. From what he'd heard, he believed he was looking for a youkai at the level of a Kokuō, but what did it mean the Ōji was their Kokuō? "He is called Ōji, but he is also your Kokuō? Does that mean his power is at the level of a Kokuō?"

"Not quite. He is not yet mated, so he is still Ōji," the Suzaku servant explained, his fingers still clutching at the palm that gripped his neck; his fingers clawing and pulling at his own hair as he tried to free himself. His entire throat was encompassed by the youkai lord's single hand and even with the loosened grip; he still found it nearly impossible to breathe. "He has taken command of our clan upon the death of his father, but he has not yet had all of his powers released," the servant managed to choke out. "Although his power is the strongest in the clan."

Sesshomaru had no interest in the Ōji's petty affairs. As far as he was concerned, Ōji, Kokuō; it mattered not. To him, it was close enough. "Where is my mate?"

"Your mate?" the servant asked stupidly, his brown eyes wide as they looked on blankly.

Impatient, Sesshomaru squeezed a little tighter. "Your Ōji has taken my mate. Tell me why. Where has he gone?"

With that squeeze, the servant's eyes seemed to pop from his head. "Taken your mate?" he choked. "Hide… Hidenka Akatsuki?" the Suzaku servant repeated for clarification. The look in his nearly bulging eyes displayed complete skepticism. "Ōji Akimaru would never do such a thing," the Suzaku servant insisted with wide-eyed surprise. "There… there must be some mistake," he managed to cough out, his legs stopped moving; his hands coming to rest atop the hand that held his life within it; as if just the thought had taken all the fight from him. "He would never hurt Hidenka Akatsuki."

"She is _Lady_ Akatsuki," Sesshomaru said stiffly as he corrected him angrily. He had no idea what this servant's understanding was, but he would ensure he gave his lady the respect she deserved. "She is _my_ mate now, and you will address her as such."

"Yes… yes my lord, I am aware. I apologize," the servant's tone was so amicable; a definite indication that if he were not being held so fiercely, he would have immediately dropped to his knees in subservience.

"What makes you so confident that your Ōji would not harm Lady Akatsuki?"

The servant did not respond and Sesshomaru clenched his hand a little tighter around his throat; if he squeezed any more securely, his life would surely be gone. The youkai lord had little patience, and if it was not that he required answers, he would simply squeeze the life from him this very minute.

"Speak up, or I will take your life without a single thought!" he commanded, his youkai flaring in anger, the markings on his face growing more jagged, his eyes devolving from clear gold to pink with a tinge of red as he redirected his claws into the servant's throat, just barely piercing his flesh, blood trickling through his fingers; but the youkai lord refrained from releasing any poison. For now this youkai was all he had, and he would obtain as much information as he could. "What are you trying to hide?"

"Noth… nothing, my lord. I… I… I just thought you knew," the youkai servant sputtered out, once more trying to free himself from the deadly grip.

"Knew what?" Sesshomaru growled, his voice animalistic as he roared between, sharp clenched fangs. "I have no time for your indecisiveness. What did you _think_ I knew?"

"He… he… he loves her."

Sesshomaru's brows creased as he released him, dropping him to his feet; almost as if simply touching him was suddenly a despicable act. "You said loves, you mean used to love;" he repeated taken aback; his red eyes blinking and reverting to gold. Despite not liking the thought that this Akimaru still loved his mate; that made no sense. How could anyone do this if he loved her?

"Yes, I'm … I'm sorry, I should have said… loved," the youkai servant grasped his throat in obvious relief of being freed, trying to ward off the flow of blood as he lowered his gaze in apparent embarrassment. "But… but love is not something one can simply… turn off," he said slowly, uncertainly; making an attempt to explain. "He has… loved her since they were young Suzaku; and… and it was always assumed…"

"I care not what has been assumed. Akatsuki is not his mate, she is mine," Sesshomaru declared, knowing what the servant would have said. An honorable youkai would have stepped aside once Akatsuki had mated; but apparently, this Ōji Akimaru was not honorable. And clearly, he seemed to have been the one who had taken Rin.

"When is he expected back?" Sesshomaru finally refocused on his objective.

"I don't know my lord."

"How long has he been gone?"

"He has been away for some time, but he has not been here this past week."

That was several days before Akatsuki was taken. "How long is he usually gone?"

"It differs my lord. He could be gone a week, two; or even longer."

"What was he doing before he left? Has he acted unnaturally?" Sesshomaru wanted to know. Surely he could not have kept his planned intent hidden from his servants. They had to have noticed something.

"No my lord. He was the same as always," the servant shifted his glance to the floor; either from simple fear, or of simply being unable to face the fury in his lord; Sesshomaru was unsure which. "But a person of his stature does not spend much time with his servants."

"Where is your Ōji's business?"

"I do not know."

"How do you not know?" Sesshomaru demanded; his youki just on the verge of flaring in anger once more. How could the leader of a clan disappear for days without telling anyone in his castle? "Who does? Where does he usually go?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know my lord. I don't think even his younger brother knows. But Ōji Akimaru has never …" the servant cowered against the wall in fright. He could hear and see the anger flaring in the youkai lord, and believed for certain his life would now end.

"His younger brother? Where is he? Is he in command with the Ōji's departure?" Sesshomaru asked remembering how he had left his younger brother in charge.

"Ōji Akihiko is in command by status only because of his title, but he is but a young youkai who requires guardians for his care," the servant responded languidly.

"Does your elder Ōji have another place of residence?" Sesshomaru demanded, growing weary of his ignorance; it was all he could do to still his hand.

"No, the Ōji stays at this castle only; unless he stays in the forest on one of his trips," the youkai servant said, then tilted his head as his eyes seemed to wander in deep thought; a thought from long ago. "But, I do recall his father used to maintain a manor somewhere further in the southern lands, I believe," he said then shook his head, attempting to dismiss the thought, almost the moment it had entered his head. "But it has been abandoned long ago. Ōji Akimaru had no use for it and it had not been used for some time before his father died; he has not been there since he was a mere child."

"A manor in the southern lands? Abandoned," Sesshomaru repeated, simultaneously deciding that he would see how abandoned this southern manor truly was.

Akatsuki sat on the edge of the bed. She was angry. No, she was furious, so furious that she could not think, but she had to. Ōji Akimaru was insane; but that did not change the fact that she wanted to kill him. How had he allowed himself to be so? Was it the dark demon magic that had entangled him somehow? Did he even know what he was doing? He had wasted away the hours until early morning, prattling away in that same insane manner; trying to convince her that he was doing this because he loved her; because he needed to show her the error of her ways.

But she had to get past him. He was unimportant. She had to think. What could she do? She had to do something. She would not allow him to take her child. She would never allow him to force her to be his mate. She was already mated and her love would find her; somehow he would find her. But how? If Sesshomaru could neither see this place, nor scent her presence, how would he know _where_ to find her?

Ōji Akimaru had left her alone again. But that was fine; she did not wish to see him. It was too difficult for her to know she wanted nothing more than to kill an old friend. He had not returned since he'd disclosed his depraved plan several hours ago and she knew she needed to use this time to develop her own plan, but she'd been trying to do that since he'd left her here. But every time she tried to think, she'd been consumed by an insufferable anger. How could he possibly say he loved her; yet wanted to do something so despicable as to take her child from her and erase her memories?

Then, Akatsuki remembered the visions she'd seen over the past months. She remembered worrying about the safety of her child. Had this been why? Is this what those visions had been about? Why hadn't she been able to see it clearly? Why had she not been able to do something to counteract this? If only she knew more about dark magic. But she had always avoided it. She had always thought it was outside the realm of a life sorceress's sphere of interest; it was outside her sphere of interest. But now, she wondered if it was because she was in Edera's former castle that the door to those visions, had opened. But she had not wished to think any more of that succuvex; she had promised her love that she would not. But because of her lack of experience in such magic; she had not walked through that door to see what was there. Instead, she had erected a blood barrier that the Ōji said he had discovered a weakness in. But how was that possible? But did that matter? She had been overwhelmed with those dark thoughts. Thoughts the Ōji had clearly placed in her head. Thoughts that if she had tried to concentrate on could have helped her avoid this; perhaps could have even helped her help an old friend. Now, she wished she had walked through that door. She was a life sorceress; nothing should be outside her sphere.

_One of those sightings you had, may well have been of the true offender. It may well be someone who uses no magic at all. Perhaps they were attempting to confuse and deceive you into believing it is someone you know and care for and they have not yet developed their abilities to direct your thoughts to the person they wish you to believe is truly responsible._

That is what Ashira had said. How true her words had been. She had initially perceived the Ōji as the possible offender, but then she had seen Lord Balthazar, then a Suzaku guard, and finally her love. But she had not believed it was any of them, except perhaps Lord Balthazar. But she could not imagine why even he would wish to do that.

_When that child of yours is birthed, he will be council to my lord._

But now, she knew. Ōji Akimaru intended to give her child to the demon lord. But how did it become so twisted that she thought the intent was to give him to her dead sister? Why would the Ōji wish her to think something like that? Unless… Akatsuki's heart froze; unless that was a sign that her love would not find her. Unless that was a sign that her child would in truth… die. But no, she would not allow that. Whether Sesshomaru found her or not, she would kill him before…

Akatsuki began to think about Ōji Akimaru once more; about everything; about what he'd said; about everything he'd done; and she was overwhelmed by her own ineffectiveness; and she laid her face into the pillow; her hair splaying wildly across it, and she began to cry; uncontrollably for 20, perhaps 25 minutes. She hated it. She hated herself for doing such a thing. She was a powerful youkai sorceress. She should not cry so openly. She should not cry for an Ōji who would do such a thing. It felt like her body would be ripped apart by her own convulsions, but she could not stop it. It had to be released, and so she had let it flow; her tears for her regrets about not walking through a door that had opened for her; her final tears for an old friend lost; a friend she had known almost all her life; and she wondered if it was truly her; a life sorceress, who had led him down the dark path he now traveled. She could not contain her own guilt; her own sorrow; and so, she did not try.

But finally, the tears stopped and Akatsuki tried to regroup as she choked away her sobs while trying to think as she lifted her head; wiped her eyes and combed her claws through her hair before brushing it away from her face. Akatsuki had not cried like that in a long time. Not since she had lost her sister. She had never felt such pain or helplessness since then. But now, even though she did not know how, she knew she needed to try to reach out to someone. She had no idea what immediate plans Ōji Akimaru truly had for her. He had threatened to mate with her. If what he proposed could truly be called mating. He had threatened to take her child and erase her mind. Would her love find her before the Ōji completely lost his and carried out his threats? She could not allow herself to think about anything like that. Whether Sesshomaru found her or not, she would not lose their child. She would not accept the life the Ōji proposed for her, she would find some way to return to the life she had chosen for herself.

Frustrated, Akatsuki rose from the bed and looked through the window. At least, even with all his hatred, Ōji Akimaru had not left her boxed up in that tiny space he had previously confined her to. She should be grateful for that anyway.

The youkai lady stared out across the horizon. The sun would soon set over the mountains once again. Another day was coming to an end. Where was she? Why didn't she know? Had the Ōji truly worked his magic on her mind? Ōji Akimaru had said there were two barriers. The one he controlled around the room she was trapped in, and the one that apparently surrounded the manor that kept them concealed. But two barriers or one, there had to be a weakness in both, that's why he could not block the outside from _her_ sight. That's why she was able to see the sky and trees and mountains. Or perhaps he simply wanted her to watch the world pass her by, knowing she was incapable of stopping it. But no, she did not believe that; he was not that clever. He was insane, and he was following the path of his insanity. These barriers had weaknesses and she just had to find out what they were.

She was a powerful life sorceress. As long as her mind remained clear, there had to be something she could do to free herself. Then, she remembered the amulet on her left ear. Would it work? Could she call for Adona or her mother? Or had he perhaps shutdown all forms of her magic she wondered, as she lifted her hand to her ear, but felt no pulse. But even still, if she could only see a youkai passing by, perhaps she could make contact through their heart; let them know she was here; then they could contact her lord. But no, the barriers wouldn't work like that, would they? She might see someone, but there was no guarantee she would be able to contact them. All of her magic might well be sealed by the external barrier if not by the internal one. That's probably why the Ōji created them. She would probably never get past it. Her only hope would be a soul to soul connection; something stronger than just her sensor abilities; then the barriers might not matter at all. But then, there was that time when she'd thought she had almost touched Ōji Akimaru's heart. Since he was a familiar, she would not have been able to read his heart, but the thing is she did not know who it was at the time, and her mind had definitely reached through that first barrier. Maybe she could reach through them both. But once she had reached through that first barrier, she had been blocked.

Blocked. It wasn't merely the block of a familiar, it was different. Why was she blocked? Perhaps it was that demonic amulet he had around his neck. Perhaps that had stopped her from reaching his heart, but without it she would not be stopped from reaching the heart or mind of someone else, would she? So then perhaps the internal barrier wasn't as efficient as she'd previously thought. Perhaps the external one was not either. Perhaps he did not even know she had almost reached his heart and had not even bothered to strengthen them; even if he could. If not, then if she could just figure out whom to reach out to, perhaps she could try again.

Then, it was like a light went off, as she remembered Inuyasha. If only she was still one soul with the young hanyou, perhaps then, she could contact him. She could send him her thoughts. She could then let him know where she was and he could contact her lord and love. But no, she had released his soul when she had restored his life, and her handmaidens had likely taken care of any residual connections when she had lost so much of her own life force. They needed to free her, or she would have died. But even if she could contact him, she did not even know where she was, so what would she say? All she knew was that she was trapped in some manor surrounded by dark magic. But with a soul to soul connection, she could have him see through her eyes; perhaps _he_ would know her location. If so, she could have him let Sesshomaru know where she was.

Feeling a slight kick, Akatsuki pressed her palm against her belly and gently stroked small circular motions. She hoped her frustrations had not distressed her child. "Do not worry little one," she said as she moved back toward the bed and sat down; she hoped that taking a seat would relieve his distress as her eyes continuously searched the space for something, anything. "I will not let him hurt you," she said continuing to move her hand tenderly across her belly. This child was part of her, he was part of her lord. He would be the first warrior in the Suzaku clan in untold years, she would never lose him. "I will never let him take you from me, and your lord and father will never let that happen either."

Akatsuki continued to stroke her belly as she tried to determine what to do. This barrier had to have a weakness; she just had to find out what it was. Even her own barrier had a weakness. It could be broken by powerful Suzaku magic if she was not aware they were attacking and had not prepared it mentally. The stress of that extra protection tore at her own strength and left her weakened and so she did not use it unless she felt it was absolutely necessary. That is how Ōji Akimaru had likely broken through. She had never considered the possibility that she would be attacked by a Suzaku during that battle. She had not even sensed his presence because she was so consumed by the jumbled thoughts of the invaders that had attacked the castle. But if she had sensed him, she probably would never have considered him a threat. He did not have a king's power, but what power he did have, must have been enhanced by Lord Balthazar through that amulet he possessed. But even Lord Balthazar was not all powerful; she just had to find his weakness. But how, she had no magic, she had nothing.

Her head was spinning from her repetitious thoughts. That's all she'd been doing since Ōji Akimaru had left her alone and still, she had come up with nothing. She had no idea when or if he would return; and she had no idea what state he would be in if he did. She did not want to think about any possible confrontations he might try to subject her to. If he attempted to come through that barrier to attack her, she would take that amulet from his neck. He had a sword and she did not, but she did have her claws and her fangs. She had no idea whether her powers would return instantly or not once the barrier fell; but she would give him a fight he never imagined.

Inuyasha.

His name rang through her head once more and Akatsuki began to wonder just how definitive the separation from the young hanyou truly was. Their souls were one for over fifty years; could there possibly be some part of his soul still connected to hers despite the separation ceremony her handmaidens had performed?

But did they do that completely in the case of Inuyasha? They had not been aware of that connection. Their goal then, was to separate her from Sesshomaru whom she had inadvertently connected with during her weakened state. She had never been connected to anyone so long, and Inuyasha's soul had remained dormant within her. Perhaps a part of it still was; there had to be some kind of fringe benefit still available to her after such a lengthy connection, did there not? If she tried, would she be able to reach him? Or maybe she could reach out to whoever was passing by? Or would the barrier also block that part of her ability? But perhaps Ōji Akimaru had not even considered that side of her abilities. He did not seem to realize she could not read the heart of a familiar.

Still agitated, Akatsuki rose and looked out the window once more. She had no idea whether anyone was anywhere in the area. She had not seen anyone in the days since she'd awakened here. She could just try reaching out, but how far? From the view outside the window, she seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Even if there was someone out there, she'd have to know how far they were to ensure a connection of this sort, or at least be one with their soul. She'd never tried to randomly reach out to no-one in particular. She had always known whose heart she was attempting to read or project to; and how far away they were. But maybe she should at least try. If she could reach someone's heart, anyone's heart, perhaps she could communicate with them. Just because she had never done it did not mean she could not. Had not her efforts to save the young hanyou been proof of that? Inuyasha should definitely be her first attempt, she decided. She needed to reach inside herself and determine whether any part of his soul was still dormant within her.

"Mother."

Akatsuki's hand froze as her eyes widened in astonishment. Staring down at her stomach with mouth slightly agape, she could barely believe it. In her head, she'd heard a small voice call out to her. Her child had called to her? But how?

"Mother," again, the small voice called out.

This was impossible. She must be losing her mind. Ōji Akimaru had said.., but this… ? Why would she … ? But her mother had said it was possible, but at that time, she had never really thought about it. Her mother had always told of how she used to talk to both of her daughters while she carried them. She remembered she used to think her mother spoke metaphorically, like she and her love had done every day since they realized she was with child. She remembered how much it had warmed her heart when Sesshomaru would lie beside her, hold her in his arms, gently rubbing her abdomen and talking to their child. She had no doubts before, but with those efforts, she knew he would truly have no problems keeping his promise to not only love her, but their children as well.

Now, though, she believed her mother's words may have been more literal than she had previously thought; because her mother was a life sorceress and both her daughters were as well. But she was going to have a warrior. She might be a life sorceress like her mother, but he would not be. But she did hear him, did she not? Could it be?

"Little one, I am here, is that truly you?" Akatsuki asked looking down toward her stomach as if expecting direct confirmation. Had her anguish distressed him? Had all her tears disturbed him in some way? But no, she had probably only heard him because she was a life sorceress, and as long as she carried him, their souls were connected.

But then, could he truly be the first? The only one? A male life sorcerer? Impossible! But was it really? Was life not filled with wonderfully impossible things? Was it not both wonderful and impossible that her lord was also her love? Did she not love him at one point and feared he would never love her? And yet, did he not? Did he not show his love to her every moment they spent together? So why could not their son be the first life sorcerer? Is that why Ōji Akimaru wanted to take him?

_Do you even know what you're carrying there?_

That is what Ōji Akimaru had wanted to know. He had said Balthazar of the demon lands had told him about her child. But why would Lord Balthazar have interest in her son?

_When that child of yours is birthed, he will be council to my lord._

Unless…

_His final vow was that he would one day possess this land's most powerful son and would return._

Could that possibly be? She had not really paid much attention to the Ōji's words because it was apparent that he was truly insane. To think that he could take her child from her was an obvious indication of just how far gone he truly was; because she would never allow it. But still… she had always thought that it was Sesshomaru that the demon lord was after, but could it be?

"Mother?"

"Yes little one. I am here," she said; her heart racing with the realization as she gently rubbed her belly when the voice had called once more. "Fear not, I will protect you," She said, hoping that she could indeed find a way to protect him. She would allow no one to take this child, _her_ child.

"Father."

"Yes, do not worry. He will find us. I have faith in him and I know that somehow he will find us," Akatsuki confirmed as she continued to look through the window with hopeful eyes. Despite what Ōji Akimaru had said about the strength of his barrier, Sesshomaru would find them would he not? "And he will protect us."

"Father!" the child's voice cried more forcefully.

He was so young, she thought, as she looked down at her belly once more. He has been in gestation for only twelve weeks. He would not be birthed for another four. His brain had not fully developed and communicating with her had to be difficult for him. But she hated the fact that the first time they did communicate he was disturbed by sensing her own distress of her love not being here to save them, and Akatsuki took a deep breath, making a concerted effort to calm the distress that ebbed within her. She would not allow her child to sense any more of her discomfort.

"Father!"

His voice sounded more distressed, more determined, and Akatsuki redirected her focus to her stomach, gently cradling him with both hands.

"Please do not worry my love, your father will find us," she continued to gently rub her belly as she stared out through the window again. All the horrid thoughts she'd been having; she should have been more alert to the feelings of her child; but she had not realized that…; but she should have realized that her tears and sadness would affect him whether he was a sorcerer or not, just look at what she has done. But even that thought brought more tears to her eyes; as her heart was filled with the sadness her child probably felt at this very moment.

Akatsuki knew she really needed to try to reach the young hanyou if it was at all possible; that would probably be their only chance. Once she calmed her child's distress, she would try to determine if there was any way to initiate a soul to soul contact with Inuyasha.

"Father!"

Akatsuki stared down once more. What was it; why was her child still so distressed? This seemed to be more than just the concerns she had. He seemed to be worried about Sesshomaru himself. Was he trying to tell her something?

"What is it my love? What are you trying to tell me," Akatsuki asked refocusing her gaze to peer down at her belly while rubbing gentle loving strokes across it. She was still disturbed by the fact that her concerns may have distressed him; but she could not help but wonder if there was more.

"Father. Father," he repeated in anguish.

"Sesshomaru," she uttered her love's name. Was her child truly trying to communicate with her about her love and his father? What did he want her to know? Had he sensed something she had not because she, herself, had been so distressed. Had his father's soul called out to him? Was her love in danger of some sort? Was he close by and walking into a trap? She was the most powerful life sorceress in all the land, more powerful than her mother had ever been, yet here she stood trying to figure out what her child was trying to tell her. If she was indeed the most powerful life sorceress, then she needed to stop fretting around like a helpless youkai and behave as a powerful life sorceress would. She would not allow any harm to come to her love. If her child wanted her to do something, then she would help him. First, she needed to figure out what it was.

With determination, Akatsuki slipped a claw between the seams of her kimono and ripped out some of the threads from the side of it so her hands could easily slip between the fabric and touch her flesh. She was grateful that she had changed from the white hebikinu she had worn when she was training with her lord to a kimono after she'd gone swimming. The seams on it were considerably easier to open. If her little one was trying to touch her soul and make true contact with her, then she was going to do whatever she could to make it easier for him.

Stretching out across the bed, Akatsuki slipped her palm in beneath the freshly ripped seam, and rested it gently upon her belly. Gently stroking herself in soft circular motions, she closed her eyes and prepared herself to communicate with her son.

"What is it my love. I am here, tell me."

**Okay dear supporters,  
>Oh, wow. Isn't that something? Akatsuki is having the first life <strong>**sorcerer?**** Life sorceresses have always been female, that was a part of the curse, wasn't it; but it looks like Akatsuki's and Sesshomaru's child would be both a warrior and a sorcerer if it lives. Highly unusual; Akatsuki certainly didn't expect it. But apparently, they were both very powerful and passed their genes down to their child. But what does that mean; and what does he want to tell his mother? What do you think he wants to tell her? Does he sense Sesshomaru, is Sesshomaru in trouble?**

**Note: In case you are uncertain, by warrior, I do not just mean the baby is a male, I mean he will be capable of transforming into an inu like his father can (but perhaps an inu without a mokomoko but with wings?) if he lives.**

**Next up:  
>Further development of that surprising and interesting life twist for Akatsuki and Sesshomaru with a little mysticism.<strong>

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Akatsuki - (AuroraDawn)  
>chichi-ue - (father)<br>daiyoukai - (great demon)  
>Kokuō - (King)<br>Ouroboros - dragon or serpent devouring its tail)  
>Tsuka - (hilt)<br>youkai - (demon)  
>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Reaching Out to Him

**Shō 14 - Tōtatsu Auto Kare  
>Chapter 14-Reaching Out to Him<strong>

Akatsuki knew that if she had never had that separation ceremony performed, that soul to soul connection could have proved beneficial in saving her life now. But she also knew, she had had no choice, she had had no say. She was unconscious and dying and if her handmaidens had not performed it, she would have had no life now, to be saved. But to attempt to form a connection like she was currently considering; could something like that even be accomplished? Could she possibly do it? Or was she simply insane for even thinking such a thing? Ōji Akimaru had claimed he was playing with her mind, could these thoughts be a result of that?

Had she been affected by the dark magic that surrounded this room? Ōji Akimaru had appeared to go insane because of it. After so many days, had she as well? Had she been deluded into believing the impossible as fact? Had that magic not only stripped her of her fire power, but also addled her brain? This child she carried would be the first male life sorcerer in all the lands - the only one. And she believed in him, just like he believed in her and together, they would get themselves out of this. Through him, she had realized their souls were connected and she was determined for this to work. She would be his voice and he would be her medium. But would such a connection be impossible for him to bear? She knew not, but she had to try; despite knowing his tolerance for magic had always been so low. She likely had no other options.

With determination hinged on desperation, the youkai lady pushed aside the other end of her sash and removed the threads from the other side of her kimono to enable herself to freely touch her flesh with both hands. This would be an absolute reversal for her; to reach out and let someone see through _her_eyes. She had been considering it, but she had not considered this. This was something she had never even thought remotely possible; something no-one had ever tried. But no-one had ever been in a situation such as this; and she had already done things she had never previously done, many have. Even restoring the young hanyou to life had been a first for her. She had healed numerous youkai with her life force, but she had never restored any one to life until young Inuyasha. That is how the world evolved. Someone takes a chance and tries something no-one else had ever done.

Now, she would prepare herself like she had never done before. She was a powerful life sorceress; touching another's soul had always been second nature to her. But this would be different; because for the sake of her love and her child, she would do whatever she had to. Convincing herself, Akatsuki laid back on the bed, her body completely relaxed; her eyes closed as she freed her soul and prepared her mind to reach out. She would let it travel through the child she carried within, reaching deep and mixing with his soul which she also carried; until she believed she could reach him wherever he was and she would call to him.

Traveling from the southern Suzaku castle, Sesshomaru had more information, but no more of a direction than he had before. Probably even less of one, because now he knew who he sought, but he still had no idea where to look; and he was tormented by that fact; to know and yet not know. He could scarcely believe that no one in the castle seemed to remember the location of the southern manor. All they could say was that it was somewhere on the island of Kyūshū, off the southernmost tip of the main island. He was headed toward it now; but he did not know exactly where that manor was; the servant had not been able to provide definitive directions. He had not been there in nearly 400 years, no one in the castle had.

Sesshomaru had no idea if this Ōji Akimaru was truly foolish enough to go to his family's abandoned manor; but in truth, he did not think him overly bright after resorting to taking the mate of his lord. Did he not know he would pay direly for such a transgression? But he probably had no idea this daiyoukai was already on his trail. Sesshomaru hoped his luck would hold out. This Akimaru may foolishly think himself clever, going through the trouble of masking his scent, but he had not managed to hide it from Rin's fingers. Some low grade youkai such as him could not make a fool of the lord of the western and southern territories and be permitted to live.

_Akatsuki my lady, know that I will find you; wherever you are, I will find you._

Sesshomaru's thoughts began to drift. For five days he had walked these lands with no definitive direction. Ōji Akimaru. He had a name, he had a scent, but the youkai lord still had no idea where to go. He knew more than he did before, but he still knew nothing. So many thoughts rambled through his head. For five days he had been separated from his mate, he had been uncertain of her well-being or the well-being of his unborn son and he had wanted to kill the youkai responsible for separating them. He wanted to comfort her; to hold her in his arms; to reassure her; to find her and let her know that everything would be restored to normalcy. He had hoped that once he knew the perpetrator's name, everything would be made clear. But things were more confusing now than ever before. The only thing he knew for certain was that he would continue looking for him and he would find him. He knew undoubtedly that whenever he found him, he would kill him.

The Ōji's servant had said he loved her; no actually he had said he 'loves' her; as if he still did. Could he still? Is that why? But how could he possibly love Akatsuki and do such a thing? But perhaps that is exactly why he had done it. Because he still loved her. Was it his intent to control her as he had done with Dejamo and the others who had attacked the castle? Perhaps he had deluded himself into believing that Akatsuki loved him as well. That all he had to do was take her, and he would be able to convince her that they belonged together. But Sesshomaru knew that would never happen. He loved Akatsuki, and he knew she loved him; of that, he had no doubts. But the more time he spent looking for them, the less sense any of this made.

Angered, the youkai lord clenched his claws deep into his palms with the thought. He had done that numerous times over the past few days. It was his reminder that he needed to control the anger that railed inside of him until he found the one he would kill. It was his reminder that until he could bring Akatsuki back safely, anything he felt; any physical pain he suffered was insignificant.

And so, he refocused his thoughts once more. Perhaps Ōji Akimaru was indeed foolish enough to try to hide in his family's abandoned manor. But whether he did or not, Sesshomaru would check every manor he saw, if he had to. He would find him; and he would kill him - slowly. He would not enjoy the swift death with which he had dispatched Edera. For taking his mate, Akimaru deserved nothing less than a death that was slow and extremely painful.

Once more, Sesshomaru refocused. There was no doubt that he would make this youkai pay; but he had to concentrate on finding him first. He had considered staying at the southern Suzaku compound in the hopes the Ōji would return, but the more he thought about that, the less likely it seemed. For Ōji Akimaru to have carried out such an indiscretion the youkai lord was certain of one thing; he had no intention of ever returning to his castle. He had not told his servants where he was going; he had left his castle in an uproar; and he had taken the mate of his lord. He had to know, such an act, surely meant his death. Which meant it was unlikely he would ever return. Which probably also meant he had most likely concealed himself with some form of dark demonic barrier; not unlike Naraku's or the one Edera used to conceal her castle. That was likely why he had not scented them. It had taken a long time to locate Naraku - years; in fact; Edera had been found because of Akatsuki. Was that because she was connected to Inuyasha or was locating barriers a trait that all life sorceresses possessed? If he went back to the western Suzaku castle; could her mother be of more assistance.

_My lady, forgive me for not knowing all I should._

No, he could not return to the western Suzaku compound until he had more information. He would be unable to bear witnessing any more distress in her mother's eyes. Distress he himself had put there. So Sesshomaru forged ahead, venturing toward this unknown southern manor in the hopes that he would encounter them somewhere along the way; but thus far, he had found nothing. Not a scent or a sound to indicate their whereabouts.

A south easterly wind blew steadily around the youkai lord; his long white hair whipping gently; his mokomoko buzzing with the breeze as he moved rapidly on the ground to approach a nearby lake. Kneeling before it, he dipped his hands in to scoop up some water and took a sip then splashed a little across his face before he rose to continue on route. He paused momentarily as he surveyed the area. He had barely stopped moving since he had set out in search of his love. Once more, he was confined to traveling by foot.

_"Sesshomaru. Father._"

Freezing in his tracks; Sesshomaru's heart tightened within him. He could barely breathe. His body flushed with a warm heat as the hair on the back of his neck prickled. His eyes widened as he turned his head. _What..?_ It was a faint sound, distant yet also close, but extremely faint. _Was... was that Akatsuki? It sounded like ..._

_"Sesshomaru. Father."_

"Ak...Akatsuki?" He spun to look, his words choking in his throat; for an instant, he could not breathe. His heart began to pound as the reality sank in. It _was_ her; was it not? _Where is she?_He saw no sight of her. He could not even scent her. But that was her voice; he was certain. "My love where...?"

_"Sesshomaru. Father."_

"Ak...Akatsuki?" He called out again in anguish. Was this real? Could it be? Or was it his own desperation that he heard; because he had searched for five days and found no trace? Sesshomaru spun as his golden gaze searched frantically for some sign of his mate. His body suddenly flushed cold as a sinking feeling of helplessness engulfed him. "What is this?" he choked out; not knowing to whom. At that instant, he felt himself flooded by a wrenching sadness. He did not understand that. He had never felt such sadness. He could not recall ever feeling sadness of any sort. Even when Akatsuki had been taken, it was not sadness he had felt, only an unfathomable anger. He wanted only to kill the one responsible. But what he felt now; this emotion was foreign to him; it seemed to come from outside of himself. What was this?

_"Help us."_

The youkai lord could not move. That voice, it was a mere whisper, but he did hear something. Was it magic? It seemed to be coming from all around him; above him; through him; every direction. Was it in his head? Was he imagining... But no, Akatsuki is a life sorceress. Had she found some way to reach out to him, even though they were familiar? Is that why she sounded like she was in his head? Does that mean she was close by? Did she see him? But this sadness, was it hers or his? He could not ...

"Sesshomaru, you must ... to us."

He could barely hear her. What had she said?

"Akatsuki, I did not..."

"You must give ... to us."

He did not understand that. Why was she so faint? Was her power weakened? Was she having difficulty reaching out to him? But then, she had said such a connection was impossible. But clearly, she was making an attempt to contact him; but he could not understand her. How could he help? He had no idea; was this because of his lack of magic? What could he do?

"Sesshomaru, you must give yourself to us."

Her voice was still faint, but now, he heard her, it was Akatsuki, but what did she mean? Give himself to them? To whom? Who was she speaking for? Then, he remembered he had initially heard the word father when she called to him. Was something wrong with her? With his son?

"Akatsuki," he choked out; not knowing to whom; hoping she could hear him as he seemed to hear her. "Where are you? How can I help you?"

"Sesshomaru, ... need you. Help us."

"Akatsuki, tell me where you are?" Sesshomaru demanded. "What do you want me to do? I do not understand."

"See through our eyes, my love."

"What..?" Sesshomaru stopped moving completely, as he stood in stunned silence. Did she say see through their eyes, but how?

"See through our eyes, my love."

"I do not understand. How can I ..."

"You must give yourself to us, then you can see through our eyes."

Give himself to them? But he already belonged to them, did he not? The youkai lord was confused. His lady was asking the impossible. He could not see through her eyes. That could not be done. But then he remembered the conversation they'd had and what she had told him about herself.

_Everything is connected._ Akatsuki had specifically said _it felt a lot like I have made my own soul so small that it allows my subjects soul to flow freely through my body. Then, when I close my eyes, I see what they see._

Were they truly connected? Is that what she meant? That he must close his eyes? But even though she had said that, it still seemed impossible; it could not be so simple. It might be easy for her, she was a life sorceress; but he knew nothing of magic, he could not manipulate his soul. He would not be able to see through her eyes. How could he? But his love was in contact with him somehow. She had said she could not reach the soul of anyone with whom she was familiar, but somehow she had found a way to contact him. Perhaps she had found a way to make it possible for him to see through her eyes. He would try. No; he would do it. He had to; his lady needed him. He would do whatever she required.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru tried to tap into his own inner being; hoping to find some way to do as his lady requested; trying to find some way to manipulate his soul, trying to find a way for her soul to flow through him. But try as he might, he was not a life sorceress and there was no way he could affect his soul. He had no idea how to produce the desired effect. It simply was not an ability he possessed.

For five, fifteen, twenty minutes or more, he tried but he could not see. His lady and his love had requested it. She relied on him; she had faith in him; she trusted in his abilities; but he could not do it. Why could he not? He wanted so desperately to do as she wished him to do; but he was incapable. But time passed. How long, he did not know; he did not care. Because he knew he had probably lost his one best chance of ever finding his love and he felt inadequate, because he was unable to fulfill her desire; or his own. He felt as if a part of himself was truly lost to him, perhaps forever. His brain, his body and his heart ached with a throbbing he had never felt in all his years. His eyes burned from the agony he tried to contain. His lady and his love depended on him, trusted in him; in his abilities; but he was unable to comply. If he could not do this, how would he find her? For five days, he had searched the lands and had obtained only a name. For five days, he had searched the lands and found no trace. If he could not find her, he would be lost. Without her, his life meant nothing.

_Sesshomaru, do you have something to protect?_

Once more, his chichi-ue's words haunted him. Words he was beginning to hate. But he remembered clearly now; his chichi-ue had not even looked at him when he had asked that. He had been unable to meet the eyes of his eldest son. Because he had thought little of his desire for power; which is why he had not bequeathed him his swords. He feared his son would never change. He feared he would forever have interest in nothing and no-one, except his quest for power. Is that why he taunted him now?

But he did have someone.

_Chichi-ue I have changed. Because of her, I have changed so much; so why is this happening? Either help me now, or taunt me no more; leave me be,_he ordered.

Is this what his chichi-ue felt that last night? Did he feel his heart being ripped out of him? Did he wish to end his own life to protect the ones he loved? Akatsuki was his heart, his soul. He had never loved anyone or anything the way he loved her. He had never thought himself capable of such love. She was the first one, the only one he had openly admitted to wanting to protect; that he had openly vowed to protect. But he did not protect her; she had been taken from him and now, he could not even do what she needed him to do.

"Sesshomaru."

Hearing the resonating baritone, the youkai lord turned and looked across his shoulder. "Chichi-ue," he called as he once more saw the image of the man he had always revered. He was much the same as he was after that battle with Sou'unga. He was much the same as he had been all his life. But now, he smiled lovingly down at the son who had wished to take his life.

"You love them, do you not? If you wish to save them, release your inhibitions and open your heart to the ones you love, my son."

Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed. During his life, he had always found wisdom in his chichi-ue's words; but now, he felt no more comfort in them, than he had found in Akatsuki's. Because the only thought that flowed through his head at this moment, was that he could not do what his lady needed him to do. And the youkai lord wanted only to die; because he had failed her. To him, there was no greater pain than the knowledge that he had failed her, of all people - his love - the one who needed him most; and his heart bled in tortured anguish as he released his torment, pleading for someone to somehow show him how to do what she needed him to do.

Overwhelmed by his own ineffectiveness; that searing pain and frustration that had besieged him ever since he had touched his mate's sword, once more yearned to be free. Unable to control his anger another second, Sesshomaru did something he had never done before; he hung his head, slumped his shoulders and collapsed to his knees; pounding his fists into the solid ground; then digging his claws deep into the hard unyielding earth. Finally, he let loose a soul wrenchingly ferocious howl that started somewhere in the deep recesses of his being then burst forth from his lungs and shuddered the leaves on the trees; giving way to a feeling of complete and utter hopelessness.

With his heart opened, revealing his tormented soul, the youkai lord yearned for a miracle to help him find some way to enable his love to touch his soul.

Then, finally, he heard her call once more.

"We are here, my love," her words were clear to his ears and the youkai lord closed his eyes and quickly grabbed at his chest as he sucked in several rapid breaths between his quivering lips. He was instantly flooded with warmth and a deep love that flowed through and around him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. His hands clutched tightly against his chest, as if he was trying to hold it in; trying to trap it within himself; to never let it go.

"We are one soul, through our child. We are here," Akatsuki's voice said, and he heard her, as if she was beside him speaking to him; and he saw a distant place through his closed eyes. "Help us."

"Ákatsuki, what is this. I do not understand. I did not think you capable of connecting to a familiar."

"Forgive me my love, do not be angry, but it is us. I know this will likely be difficult and unnatural for you," Akatsuki said softly. "But I will temper my emotions as much as possible, but I am afraid you must temper your own heart. I do not have my normal level of control," she tried to explain. "I know you care not for magic, but we are connected through your son, he... he will be...," Sesshomaru detected a distinct hesitation in her words. "A warrior sorcerer."

"Warrior sorcerer? I do not understand," his world seemed so unfocused. He was uncertain if he had spoken those words or only thought them.

"He will have both of our powers... and ..."

He knew what she meant, he understood. He could feel her. He could feel his son. Above the sadness, he could also feel such love, such emotion; it belonged to them both and it was directed toward... him.

He was not skilled enough to separate their heart's emotions, so he could now sense through their three hearts, and if he was not already on his knees, the youkai lord would have collapsed when he felt himself completely overwhelmed by the degree of love, respect and admiration he felt encircling him; embracing him; flowing through him; loving him. He felt like she was a part of him; his son was part of him; and he of them. Even with all the love Akatsuki had shown him, he now felt a love he had never known. His heart and soul was finally opened more than it ever had been in his entire life. Through their connection, he could truly feel her love for him; and he knew his love for her was equally as strong. And he knew without question that he would find her; he had to.

He had never realized what it was truly like for her to endure the emotions of others, but now he, himself, was overwhelmed by them. But he believed he understood. "Akatsuki please, do not concern yourself my lady," he responded reveling in the emotions that surged through him; knowing of her continued concern for his lack of previous understanding. Is this what true love was he wondered? He had never felt such love directed at him; such respect and admiration; and he knew his son would never suffer the narrowed existence he himself had felt all of his life. "I love you both," Sesshomaru told her. "And I love your magic; how could I not?" He tried to reassure her. "But where are you, my lady? I cannot see you." the youkai lord called out to the open air as he spun, turning his head sharply to his left, then his right; searching, hoping. His heart tightening and pounding within him. Talking to no-one; hoping beyond hope; his heart throbbing violently; his body churning with a vicious ache that ebbed from deep within. He could not bear it; he had to find her. "I do not know where you are! How can I find you?" He had almost screamed.

"I am sorry my lord, but I do not know. I believe I am losing my memories."

"Losing your memories?"

"It is dark magic, but it is also unimportant. I remember what I need to know, but we require your help. I have no power, I..."

"Tell me what to do, my lady. I will be there," Sesshomaru declared.

"It is Ōji Akimaru who is responsible. I believe I have erred in my decision not to allow you to kill him. He has grown... quite insane. He has..." Akatsuki could not continue and Sesshomaru's heart flooded with the level of emotion that flowed through hers.

"Has he injured you my lady?"

"In truth I am undamaged, my lord; but he wishes to take... our child. He has made a pact with Lord Balthazar."

"Take our child?"

"Yes, he says he will be council to his lord. I may well be incorrect, but I believe Balthazar wants to possess our son so he can return from his realm."

"Then tell me, how can I help you?"

"You must locate this place. Ōji Akimaru has two barriers erected around us. He says you can neither see, nor scent through them, so you must see through our eyes to determine if you can find us."

"Let me see my love and I will be there," his heart filling them all with his own overwhelming love and desire to find her; filling them all with the frustration he had felt these past few days when he had not.

"We believe in you my love; we know you will," then she was quite for a moment, "Sesshomaru," she began as she rose from the bed to peer through the window.

Sesshomaru was amazed when he seemed to sense even her movements. Their union was so utterly and totally complete. So this is what it meant to be of one soul.

"I do not know if we are north of the southern castle or south of it, but that mountain is on our left," she said, her eyes turning toward the tips of mountain tops with a distinctive white cap that peaked, then dipped, then peaked again behind what appeared to be an expansive rice field. "See how the sun sets over it. Find it. We are here."

Sesshomaru knew from the direction of the sun setting on her right that she was essentially facing a direction opposite to his - south, because the sun was setting on his left. And he was certain he had seen those mountains before. He knew he would have to look for the mountains on the eastern horizon; so he took particular note of how the sun angled off the cliffs so he could better determine if Akatsuki was ahead of him, or behind him. He knew from what he saw, that she was a considerable distance away from the mountain, as well as the rice field.

"That forest of trees is on our left," she said as her eyes now focused on a cluster of trees in the distance that opened onto a small lake with large stones cresting its waters and traveling its entire length. "That tree in the front, seems distinctive, it should help guide you." Her eyes were centered on a tree that seemed to be three, perhaps four trees conjoined together as it twisted, turned and knotted against the forest backdrop. The tree appeared to be a few hundred feet away from her and he knew if he found it, he would find her.

"Beware my love. Ōji Akimaru is..." but she did not continue.. "He contains lightning power within him," she said, closing her eyes and lowering her head with a sadness that filled the youkai lord's heart as he saw her eyes cloud while a warm flush slid down her cheek, confusing him; until he realized her sadness was for an old friend lost. "He also has an ouroboros amulet around his neck."

"I do not know if this is a trap, so please prepare yourself, my love. He has developed some devious ways since last I saw him," she warned with a previously unfelt strength of mind. "We seem to be sitting in the middle of an open plain," she continued as her eyes focused in the distance displaying an open field with grass that seemed to grow at least two feet tall as it led the path to where she was hidden; and the youkai lord took it all in, remembering every detail.

"Sesshomaru, please do not let him...," she hesitated for a moment; clearly not wishing to say the words she knew she must; and the youkai lord felt her tears and sadness inside himself as she fought to contain it. "...take our child," she finally let it out. "I can do nothing to stop him," he could feel her trying to find strength, but it was too late; the distress of her tone had soared through the youkai lords heart, and with their souls connected, he could feel her pain as well as her distress; and he knew what she had felt all her life and it saddened him. "I cannot break through his shield. He has sealed my powers."

The youkai lord's heart tightened within him; "Akatsuki, my love has he...?"

"No, I am undamaged, my lord, this threats are insignificant, but... " she began, but he knew her comfort was unsteady and the youkai lord obtained little solace in her words, because he knew her mind was damaged and her heart had been broken, despite her efforts to shield him. He saw and felt her wipe her hands across her eyes; and that angered him more than he could have ever imagined, because he was not there to ease her pain and he wanted so desperately to cut that youkai Ōji's heart from his body. "Please do not concern yourself my love; for now, we are fine. But I am afraid I am helpless," she said then grew momentarily silent as she reflected on the hopelessness she had felt. "I am sorry my love; please find us."

"Do not apologize my lady; this is not your fault, I will find you," he said with a heartfelt emotion that he wanted so desperately to fill her heart with; the way hers had filled his.

"I feel you my love," she said as he sensed her smile and he again felt that warmth flow through him and he wanted never to break their connection, to always feel her love flow through him like this; to let his love flow through her; she felt like she was a part of him; and he of her; but he contented himself with the knowledge that she would soon be safe and in his arms.

Akatsuki continued, telling him all she could as she refocused their attention on the objective at hand. "The barrier around this room has stripped my fire power. The other conceals and cloaks this place. But I believe it is some kind of manor."

Sesshomaru listened, and thought and knew he had to plan. He remembered the evening sky he had seen the night before. A half-moon had hovered overhead. The new moon was still at least a full week away, so that would not be a problem; he still had time. Now, he needed to determine exactly what he had to do.

"I am afraid I must break our connection my love. I believe this is taxing on our son."

"Akatsuki, my lady," Sesshomaru called out once more. "Can you see the moon?"

The youkai lady looked up and allowed her vision to scour the night skies, but she saw only blackness with spots of stars lighting its way. "No," she said. "There is nothing."

"I will find you," he said with determined conviction and knowledge in his heart. The moon was currently located in the northwestern skies. Since she saw nothing, she had to be facing an easterly or southerly direction, but he was confident the mountain range in her vision was Unsen, located on the island of Kyūshū, the location of that southern manor. "I will not let him hurt you," he said, disappointed that he could not go to her this very second; but he knew he could not make mistakes with her life and the life of their son in the balance. "There are several things I must prepare, but I will be there - _soon._"

**Okay dear readers,  
>Well here's my regular Friday update. Hope it came out okay. I'm rushing them a bit now. Wow, so that was what the baby wanted to tell Akatsuki? That since he was a life sorcerer, Akatsuki actually had a tenuous connection to Sesshomaru through him. Wow, in some ways, that's kind of sad. The child had to realize they were gravely endangered and he would probably die if Sesshomaru could not find them. His mother has no power and she did not seem to be able to contact anyone.<strong>

**Wow, Sesshomaru must have experienced a lot of emotions he has never been exposed to in his life. My sister said he must have felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Will it change him? If so, how? I don't think I want Sessy to change much more. Maybe it will just change his normal approach to things in some small way. Well, I must say I guess we are truly coming to a wrap. We even got an appearance from the great dog general; how lovely.**

**Wait a minute, what is Sesshomaru planning? Shouldn't he just go get his lady? I hope whatever he plans turns out okay. For some reason, I'm sure he's not all that concerned about Akimaru or his lightning power, even if he does have an amulet containing the demon lord's power.**

**BTW: No, the baby does not have a name, yet. Based on the anime "Swords of an Honorable Ruler" (where Sesshy's chichi-ue gave Inuyasha his name, I've decided to leave that up to Sesshomaru when and if the baby is ever born, (and if Sesshomaru is still alive). I feel that should be another youkai tradition.**

**Next up:**  
><strong>Sesshomaru executes his plans.<strong>

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
><strong>Akatsuki - (AuroraDawn)**  
><strong>chichi-ue - (father)<strong>  
><strong>daiyoukai - (great demon)<strong>  
><strong>Tsuka — (hilt)<strong>  
><strong>youkai - (demon)<strong>  
><strong>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Preparation

**Shō 15 - Junbi  
>Chapter 15-Preparation<strong>

Sesshomaru had already decided what he would do the moment Akatsuki had broken their connection. Now, with his heart clawing at his chest, his body pulsing with an unfathomable ache that permeated his very being, he would make the first of several stops in preparation of securing his lady's safety.

The youkai lord had felt alive and wanted nothing more than to remain in that connection with his lady forever. He remembered there was a time when love was not something he thought he ever required; or more significant not something he thought he ever wanted. But now, he loved her so much, it ached to not have his love by his side. He had never felt such agony and could not bear leaving her there another second; he wanted nothing more than to bring her home safe. He had been a part of her and she of him; he had felt her heart and her soul; her joy and her sadness; her goals and her desires; her love and her pain and he had been moved by them. But the moment it was broken, he realized the impossibility of remaining there. He realized there were more important things that he needed to do; things he hoped would ensure the safety of his mate and his unborn son.

So the youkai lord had returned to the western Suzaku castle to accomplish the first of several goals he had set for himself. He had no time to waste and was no longer above requesting assistance. His pride was no longer important. There was nothing he would place above the safety and security of his love and his child. She would come back safe; they both would; he would see to that. And so, once again, he found himself waiting for the Kokuō and Kisaki; knowing full well that the life sorceress Kisaki would know his inner heart as well as he did before he departed their castle. But that mattered not; she would at least know that his love and their child would be safe.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Akatsuki's parents extended their greetings upon entry, moving toward their thrones to take their seats. Upon seeing their faces, the youkai lord felt some degree of regret at not being able to present their daughter to them safely as of yet. To know that she was still trapped, and to have a good idea of where she might be and that he had not yet retrieved her, was sickening to him; but he had to put an end to this once and for all. If there was any way for him to close that door permanently, that was what he was going to do; even if it cost him his life. To do anything less, would be akin to handing his child to the devil himself. Something he absolutely refused to do.

"Kokuō Ryota, I require several of your guards," Sesshomaru said, not willing to waste more time than absolutely necessary. He still had to get back to the southern castle before he could continue his search for his mate. Her rescue was of prime importance and he did not wish to underestimate the capabilities of dark magic the way he had with Edera. There was too much at stake.

"Have you found Akatsuki?" the Kokuō asked perched on the edge of his seat; clearly surprised to see the youkai lord without his daughter. It had been nearly a week since Sesshomaru had last been at the castle, and he had not expected to see him return alone.

"No, I have not," Sesshomaru admitted with more courage than he truly felt as he himself, knelt on the edge of the center tatami in front of the thrones. He realized how different life was now that he had mated. There were others who regarded his actions with scrutiny; but even though he was used to fending only for himself; worrying about no-one; he realized how much he wanted to keep Akatsuki safe; how much he wanted to keep everyone under his protection safe. He wanted Akatsuki's father to know that he had not returned without her out of some idle whim; but out of necessity. It was not his strength he needed to show; there were few if any who were more powerful than him; it was his ability to care and love that was up for display. Doing that would at least keep him honest; would at least help his heart to grow; would at least prove him worthy of her love. And for her; for showing him how to love; it was the least he could do. But of course, he was a youkai lord and his emotions were not for general display; they never were; and they never would be. But still, he hoped that her father would somehow know; would somehow trust in his love and regard for his daughter.

"But I now believe I will be able to," Sesshomaru responded, thinking of the clues Akatsuki had given him during their connection; the most significant being the double-peaked mountain. He had seen it before, and he was certain it was mount Unzen on one of the prefectures on the island of Kyūshū; besides, Akatsuki had not seen the moon. He knew the moon was on the northeastern horizon tonight, meaning Ōji Akimaru may well have hidden himself in his abandoned manor somewhere in the south. And it was all Sesshomaru could do to restrain himself from heading there immediately. Before, he would have thought only that there was no one stronger than himself and he would have went to retrieve his mate because he needed no one; but now, he thought beyond the moment; he thought only of ensuring her safety; and with the dark demon magic that surrounded her; he needed assistance to ensure that. "I have discovered that the person involved in her disappearance is Ōji Akimaru. I know you are aware of him."

"Ōji Aki..ma..ru?" flustered, the Kokuō partially rose from his seat, then sat down again; clearly disturbed by the youkai lord's words. He had known the youkai Ōji from the day he was born; and had always believed he would mate with his eldest daughter. Surely, this was not the same person the youkai lord referred to. "That cannot be; you must be mistaken," he insisted.

"I never lie," Sesshomaru said slowly, with little if any emotion; simply stating a fact he hoped would end the Kokuō's doubts; though he seriously disbelieved that himself. The Kokuō probably had a lot of respect for the Suzaku Ōji that could not be so easily dispensed until he had further proof.

"No, of course not," Kokuō Ryota offered quickly. "I did not mean to imply that you did. It is just that Ōji Akimaru has always been an honorable youkai," the thought that he could have changed and do something so despicable flashed through his eyes, as possible reasons for such a change flashed through his head.

"He is no longer, if he ever was," Sesshomaru said not wishing to waste time discussing the honorability or lack thereof of some youkai he had no interest in except to take his life; then he turned directly toward the Suzaku Kisaki, who studied him with an intensity; as he looked at her with expressive eyes that he hoped told her what he wanted her to do. As her lord and Akatsuki's mate , the Kisaki would likely not delve beyond the upper layers of his heart out of respect; but he needed her to probe further. He needed her to know. He needed her to be Akatsuki's eventual comfort.

"I cannot believe that Ōji Akimaru would ever…"

"Do not dismiss it so easily my mate," Kisaki Masumi said, pressing her palm against the back of her mate's hand that rested on his knee closest to her own.

"But Ōji Akimaru, my love," the Kokuō turned distressed eyes toward her as he repeated the name, shaking his head; clearly he believed even the thought of such a betrayal was inconceivable, and Sesshomaru knew it was because of his previous hopes that Akatsuki would have been the Ōji's mate. Kokuō Ryota himself had probably looked forward to it, probably even condoned it over the years. It was no secret that he had not cherished the turn of events. But how could he blame him; surely the arrival of the lord of the western lands into their lives had not been foreseen. The Kokuō had surely looked upon Ōji Akimaru as a potential future son; a son that had not shown the dispassion for others the youkai lord himself had displayed.

The Kisaki turned to refocus her gaze on Sesshomaru. It was only the comfort he saw in her eyes that eased the pain in his heart. "I am sorry," she apologized; her expression indicating that she was sensing his heart even now. "Your son, you have…," but she grew silent when she saw the tenseness in the youkai lord's eyes.

Sesshomaru could not prevent her from knowing the truth, but though he respected him, he did not wish to waste time as that aspect was explained to the Kokuō.

"Over my years, I have learned that everyone is not always as they seem on first glance." The Kisaki continued. "Though we knew him well; for Ōji Akimaru to have committed such an act, he must truly be lost and he is beyond our concern," she said directing her final words to the Kokuō with a gentle squeeze of his hand; before refocusing her attention to Sesshomaru. "What have you learned, my lord?"

"Ōji Akimaru has taken Akatsuki. Though I may be uncertain of his motives, I know I will find him," he said addressing them both, but he continued to watch the youkai Kisaki. She would know that he was fully aware of the Ōji's motives, Akatsuki had told him; but he would not be the one to say such words out loud to the Kokuō. To tell them how far the Ōji had truly sunk was not a subject he wished to broach at this moment. As always, he was not above keeping some level of information to himself; or at the least, from the Kokuō.

The Kisaki was probably well aware of his total intent by now, but he hoped she would not disclose his plans. He did not wish to be stopped. He had to admit that he was grateful for her abilities. Although he did not truly wish it to be the Kisaki who would face Akatsuki, at least it would be someone who could offer her comfort.

Being without his mate this past week had been unbearable. To have some idea of where she may be and be unable to immediately retrieve her, was insufferable. Ever since she had connected with him and he had been overwhelmed with so much emotion, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and let her know how much he truly loved her; but more important, he had to do whatever it required to keep her safe.

"Kokuō Ryota, I require at least fifty of your guards to protect the southern castle," Sesshomaru said, refocusing on the task at hand. He had no time for cordialities. He needed to state his purpose and be on his way. He did not wish for Akatsuki to be trapped in that room a moment longer than necessary. But at least the youkai guards would be able to match his speed, as he returned to the southern castle. "I must take my brother with me to retrieve Akatsuki, and I cannot leave the castle with so little protection if he is not there," Sesshomaru said turning back toward the Kokuō whose gaze searched the floor as he still shook his head in utter disbelief. He was still focused on the Ōji; and the youkai lord wondered if he had even heard his words.

"Send the guards, Ryota," the Kisaki said tenderly moving her hand to gently stroke his arm; clearly aiming to refocus his attention. It was evident that she had learned over the years how to effectively persuade him to do as she desired. Sesshomaru realized that having a life sorceress as a mate could be a very valuable asset. He had mated with Akatsuki because he loved her, not simply to have a life sorceress as a mate, but he could see the benefits. He knew that the Kisaki's ability to sense a youkai's intent could influence a number of decisions. He also knew that he would behave exactly as the Kokuō behaved - anything Akatsuki asked of him, he would want to do.

"Yes, yes, of course," the Kokuō said rising from his throne to summon his court minister.

The Kisaki also rose and approached the youkai lord. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said as she stood before him, reaching for his hand. Knowing how much he depended on her, Sesshomaru extended it freely. "I have not gone beyond what was absolutely necessary; but you do not have to do all you plan. Ōji Akimaru is disgraced. Even if you do not take his life, he can never return to his clan; and as for him; anything else is unimportant."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a brief moment as he considered her words. "No, it is not," he said remembering the anguish he had sensed in his mate; anguish caused by this Ōji Akimaru as well as the reasons behind it all. For her sake, he needed to end this once and for all. His gaze was firm and determined as he opened his eyes and looked into the Kisaki's warm, light blue ones. "It will not end if I do not take his life." There was no need for further discussion. Once he had made up his mind, there was no changing it. It had always been that way and so it would be now.

Kisaki Masumi studied him thoughtfully. "My daughter will not be pleased; you must know that."

Just the thought of that had already pained him; to hear the words spoken aloud was excruciating. "I am aware," Sesshomaru said with regret; thinking of the anger Akatsuki would undoubtedly dispense. "But it cannot be helped."

"I cannot read through dark demon magic," the youkai Kisaki tried to explain to him; hoping he realized his intent could be extremely risky. "I cannot say how it will turn out."

"Akatsuki will be safe," Sesshomaru assured her with a quick squeeze of her hand. "That is the only thing of importance." _She will know how much I love her_, he thought silently to himself, hoping she would hear his thoughts; as he looked deep into the Kisaki's eyes.

The Kisaki smiled at him; then lowered her eyes momentarily, squeezing his hand as well. "There is one thing I can tell you," the Kisaki said, raising her eyes to study him once more; her clear blue eyes filled with a vacancy the youkai lord wished he had not placed there. But it could not be helped. Akatsuki was the most important person to him, and he needed to do everything he could to protect her. "You must wait until he calls out."

It was funny, even though he trained her every day, he'd never really thought about her until his brother had mentioned that he thought she liked him. Is that why he was thinking about her now? Because she liked him; Inuyasha wondered as he watched Sarula put the finishing touches on the binding around his hand.

Rin had pestered him repeatedly to allow Sarula to join them during their nightly conversation, and finally, he had relented.

It was a minor abrasion that probably wouldn't even survive the night, but Sarula had insisted and he had allowed her. It was a simple cut caused by chopping up too much wood trying to keep himself occupied while ensuring everyone in the castle would stay warm during the colder nights while he waited for Sesshomaru and Akatsuki to return.

He couldn't fool himself; Sarula was not like Kikyo; she was not even like Kagome; but was she a sign of where his life was heading? Was she a sign that life had not only changed for his friends, but him as well? Was he so desperate for friendship that he would cling to this young hanyou because she was grateful that he saved her life? He had to admit though, he liked saving people. He liked showing off his strength. Granted, he would never be as strong or as powerful as his brother, but he had more than enough strength to protect just about anyone who needed it.

Sesshomaru had even requested that he protect the castle and the people in it, while he went out in search of information about whoever had taken Akatsuki. And now, since both his brother and Akatsuki were away, he found he kind of liked talking to Sarula. She was far more interesting than either Rin or Jaken, he had to admit. Probably because she was older than Rin and Jaken at times seemed to display little common sense, and he and Sarula had something in common; they were both hanyou's. In her case as well; her mother was a human who was long dead; which is why Sarula took care of her younger sister who was also a hanyou, and oddly not her full sister. Sasuki was hanyou as well, but she had a different mother. Apparently her father preferred human females. She had no idea where her father was, or even whether or not he was still alive. She hadn't seen him since he'd left Sasuki in her care at least 50 years ago. She knew as little about her father as he knew of his own oyaji. Her only knowledge of him was that he was of one of the wolf clans. Not since Kikyo had he shown any true affection for any female, hanyou, youkai or otherwise; but he wondered if he could again? Or, even if he should.

Now, here in Sesshomaru's castle, it looked like he had finally found a home; a place to belong. Sometimes when he thought about that, Inuyasha still found it hard to believe. His brother didn't hate him anymore. In fact, it seemed like he even liked him a little. And that's what he had really wanted all his life; to have a place in his brother's life; to be respected by him. Since he'd fallen in love with Akatsuki, Sesshomaru didn't seem to hate anyone; except for probably the youkai who had taken his mate. But maybe one day Sesshomaru might even really like him; the way he liked Sesshomaru. But for now, he was happy just being here. And he was even happy just being here with Sarula.

She had joined him in the living area every night for the past few days. She had started talking to him a few days ago about who he thought could have possibly taken the Lady Akatsuki, and whether he thought Lord Sesshomaru would be able to find her. Aside from the fact that he thought it was funny that she had to use titles when referring to them, he'd had no doubts that his brother would find his mate. Sesshomaru would never stop looking until he did. But the longer it took, the more concerned he was becoming. His brother was angry before; but he must be furious by now. Goodness knows what Sesshomaru would do if it took as long to find this youkai as it did to find Naraku. When he did find him, though, there was no doubt he would be a dead youkai; the only thing was whether Sesshomaru would kill him fast, or torture him slowly.

"You know you needn't exert yourself so much," Sarula said, breaking into his thoughts. "I or one of the other servants could have chopped wood."

"It's nothing," Inuyasha assured her; feeling uncomfortable as she tied a knot at the end of the bandage. "I need to keep busy, or I'll go crazy worrying about Sesshomaru and Akatsuki."

"But there's no need to. Surely Lord Sesshomaru is very powerful and will have no trouble taking care of the youkai responsible."

"It's not that. He's out there alone, and he's probably emotional," even as he said it, he realized how unnatural it sounded. Sesshomaru, emotional? Never! But in truth, he probably was. Hell, he had to be. He was probably emotional, just thinking about what could have happened to Akatsuki and his son with all the thoughts that had to be running through his head about what he would do to that youkai when he found him.

"Well, whoever the fool was," Sarula said, tightening the last of the knot. "He couldn't value his life very much to do something as ridiculous as to take the lady of the western and southern lands."

"Sesshomaru, you're back. Where is Akatsuki?" Inuyasha asked looking up, then bounding from his customary seat on the sofa, almost jerking his hand from Sarula's grasp upon seeing his brother standing in the doorway; then finally scenting him. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable about being caught in such an intimate situation; but he had always been that way. He had always considered himself a person of strength and action; never someone who needed to be cuddled. And even though Sesshomaru had recently been showing his affection to Akatsuki when he thought no one was watching. Inuyasha had never thought he'd ever be able to do that. But that just showed him how strong his brother truly was; to love Akatsuki so freely after saying he, as a youkai, had no need for love. "You didn't find her?" he asked concern plastered across his face when his brother entered the living area.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called delighted to see her lord had returned.

"Lord Sessho..ma..roo," Jaken squealed out simultaneously, clearly he too was equally gleeful to see his master had returned, as he scooted forward to take up his position at Sesshomaru's feet.

The youkai lord, though, had no time for idle chatter.

"Are you damaged?" Sesshomaru asked spotting the bandage on Inuyasha's hand. "Has the castle been attacked, again?" He demanded. Standing tall in his typical regal stance with his armor crowning his chest and three swords at his hip. Sesshomaru preceded two other white-haired youkai who followed closely behind him.

"No," Inuyasha said, looking down at his hand; then once more eyeing his brother before focusing on the youkai behind him. "It's nothing," he answered dismissively, moving his hand behind his back. There had been no trouble since the attack on the castle that resulted in Akatsuki's disappearance, but Inuyasha along with the other castle guards had remained on the alert.

"Inuyasha this is Shushō Tadahashi," Sesshomaru said acknowledging the youkai to this right; "and Kūshō Junichi, he said, addressing the second youkai. "Work with the Shushō to situate his guards at vulnerable points of the castle. Team them up with the existing guards."

The youkai lord had requested fifty guards from the Suzaku Kokuō, but he had sent 500 of his reserve squad along with a trusted Shushō . Sesshomaru had not resisted. He would not make the mistake of leaving his castle vulnerable again.

"My lord," Sarula said as she bowed respectfully, then took her leave. Even though she had managed over the past few days to find some comfort in conversing with Inuyasha, it was evident that she was too much in awe of the youkai lord to relax in his presence.

"Sarula," Sesshomaru called out to stop her.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Will you tell the cooks that there is a battalion of 500 guards here so they can prepare accordingly?"

"Yes, my lord," the young hanyou declared before departing the room.

Noticing the fact that the lady of the castle was not with their lord, both Rin and Jaken grew solemn and glum. Neither felt it was a good sign. Noting the white-haired youkai shushō and his equally white-haired Kūshō standing behind her lord, Rin was immediately reminded of the youkai who had taken her and cowered shyly behind the little youkai toad. Jaken eyed her across his shoulder with understanding. Surprisingly, Inuyasha had filled him and the guards in on the little details he knew. Jaken was just as puzzled as Rin was to see these unknown youkai.

"Who are they?" Inuyasha asked, sizing up the two youkai with armor covering their chests and swords at their hips. Their protective gear was not unlike his brother's and they looked like they had come to fight.

"They are on loan from the western Suzaku castle," Sesshomaru said. "They are here to assist in protecting this castle. They are high-level Suzaku and are extremely efficient."

"Are you expecting trouble?"

"No, but I require your assistance."

"My assistance," Inuyasha repeated dumfounded; his mouth dropping open in a none too elegant manner. Except for requesting that he guard his castle, his brother had never requested his assistance for anything before. He couldn't help but wonder what the heck was going on. First Suzaku guards, and now this. "For what?"

"Work with Shushō Tadahashi to situate the guards. I will explain on the way."

"On the way to where? We going somewhere?"

"Inuyasha, work with Shushō Tadahashi to situate the guards," Sesshomaru repeated, straining to temper his tone. He was aware that his brother would have questions, but for now he would appreciate if he did what he asked so they could be on their way. It had been nearly a full day since he'd connected with Akatsuki, she had to wonder what was taking him so long; and he wanted to get her out of that hell hole. "The quicker you do that, the quicker we can be on our way."

"My Lord," both Ashira and Bathera; Akatsuki's handmaidens called running into the living area and stopping at the door, as they issued a gentle bow. They had heard their lord had returned with a group of youkai and came to see if their lady had returned as well. "Did you find our lady?" Ashira asked in hopeful expectation, then gave a slight gentle bow to acknowledge the Shushō and Kūshō she recognized from her own clan. The two youkai returned the handmaiden's acknowledgement as they exited the room.

"I'll take care of it," Inuyasha answered his brother uncertainly as he departed to lead the two youkai to the exterior of the castle. His brother's tone was extremely tense, and Inuyasha knew he was probably in a hurry to be wherever they were going.

"Unfortunately, I have not yet found her," the youkai lord turned to the handmaidens. "But I will, be assured," he said, sensing the distress they were both certainly experiencing if the anguish reflected in their eyes were any indication. But their pain could not be any greater than his own. "This will be concluded soon," he looked at them both, showing the confidence he had in his words.

"Yes, my lord," the two handmaidens said as they issued another gentle bow before turning to depart. His words had provided little comfort, but their lady believed unequivocally in their lord's ability and they would believe in him as well.

"Ashira," the youkai lord called out as she turned to depart.

"Yes, my lord," she responded just outside the door.

"I know this is not within your normal responsibility," Sesshomaru began with a soft tone in his voice and an extremely gentle expression covering his face. It had never been his custom to show warmth to anyone; but it was evident that the youkai lord had now changed considerably. "But my brother and I will be leaving shortly to retrieve Lady Akatsuki. Can you check on Rin every so often until she returns?"

"Until _she_returns?" Ashira repeated astutely, with a puzzled expression.

The youkai lord closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Yes," Sesshomaru answered flatly, once more opening his eyes, with no explanation to his meaning.

"Of course, my lord," Ashira responded with a great deal of puzzlement in her eyes. Her lord did not seem to be himself, and she could not help but wonder why. Had something terrible happened to her lady?

"Thank you," he said as he turned back into the living area.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you bring Lady Akatsuki back soon?" Rin asked once the room had emptied of everyone except for her, the youkai lord and the youkai toad.

He turned his head to look down at his young charge who looked up at him with her large inquisitive brown eyes. He was pleased that his brother had continued their nightly gatherings in an attempt to keep some form of normalcy in their lives. But he regretted that he did not yet have more positive news for her. "Lady Akatsuki will return soon."

"You promise?"

Other than Akatsuki, Sesshomaru realized she was the only person who could get him to promise anything. "I promise you, she will return soon," he said, knowing that Rin would want him to 'promise out loud'; knowing this was a promise he definitely intended to keep.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said as he turned toward the little youkai.

"Yes, me lord?"

"I expect you to take care of Rin. Never allow her out of your sight," he said more as an order, than as a request as he turned to leave the room and meet his brother outside.

"Yes, me lord," Jaken responded none too gleefully, noting that the request seemed a little too open ended for his comfort, and he wondered just how long his lord planned to saddle him with that talkative, pesky girl.

"That was a hell of a lot of guards, Sesshomaru. You expecting trouble?"

"It is a single battalion from the western Suzaku clan."

"A single battalion?"

"They are well enforced. And with neither you nor I available to provide protection, I had to leave a sufficient force. In the future, they will be yours to utilize as you wish."

"Mine?"

"Inuyasha, I have little time, so we will walk for a few minutes while I explain what I require of you," Sesshomaru changed the subject as they headed south of the castle. "Then I will take you where we need to go."

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked, even though they were only walking, his brother was moving quickly. A definite indication that he was in a hurry to get wherever it was he was determined to go. In fact, his movements were so quick and smooth, Inuyasha wasn't sure he was walking at all. He actually seemed to be flying on the ground, and the hanyou stole a quick peak at his feet to be certain. He had never seen Sesshomaru walk so swiftly.

"To Kyūshū."

"Kyūshū," the hanyou repeated puzzled. He had expected more of a response than he had received. The lack of information placed him on the alert. Sesshomaru had never been particularly talkative, but Inuyasha got the impression that he didn't want to tell him anymore than absolutely necessary.

"I must warn you, I will fly faster than I have ever taken you before, and as you know, we will be unable to communicate," Sesshomaru said, continuing to move south.

"Is Akatsuki on Kyūshū?" Inuyasha asked, sensing his brother was not in a particularly jovial mood and decided to let that subject drop since he did not wish to push him knowing the thoughts that most likely absorbed his mind.

"I believe so," Sesshomaru said turning away from him. His eyes were again focused in the distance, a clear indication that his mind was actually consumed by a single thought.

"You're not sure?"

"I believe she is there. But she is concealed," Sesshomaru declared turning to look at him again, his golden eyes though, still seemed absorbed with whatever thoughts crowded his head; and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what had happened over the past week that would cause his youkai lord brother to seem so distant and lost.

Before Akatsuki's disappearance they had finally been connecting as brothers. These recent events, though, seemed to push Sesshomaru further away from him than they had ever been. But in truth, he didn't really have to ask why. His brother likely hurt more than he ever had in his life, and he had no idea what he could do to help. Sesshomaru was the strongest youkai he knew; but obviously even Sesshomaru was not immune from matters of the heart.

Inuyasha knew the distant look in his brother's eyes was the safety mechanism he had developed long ago to control his emotions. And in some small way, he almost felt sorry for whatever youkai found himself in his path when he finally lost control. He, himself, had been on the other end of Sesshomaru's wrath, and he could definitely state that it wasn't a pleasant place to be.

"I will require the use of your barrier breaking Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru said infringing upon his thoughts.

"She's behind a barrier?" Inuyasha asked puzzled. Something was certainly going on. He was grateful that his brother had sought him out, but he knew he didn't need his help breaking through any damned barrier. He could do that on his own. "But your Bakusaiga can break through a barrier. You broke through Princess Edera's barrier, didn't you?"

"Your Tetsusaiga has specific abilities geared for breaking through barriers," Sesshomaru informed him without offering much detail. "Since this one is constructed of dark magic, I believe I may require all the power we have to break through it; and even if not I will require you to break through a second barrier that surrounds Akatsuki personally."

Inuyasha came to a complete stop. If he was going to get anything out of Sesshomaru, he had to force him to tell him. "What do you know, Sesshomaru? You are not telling me anything."

Sesshomaru stopped as well. For just a moment, his facial expression tensed, as if he did not want to talk or even think about what was truly going on, but realizing he was the one who had requested his younger brother accompany him, he resigned himself to informing him of what he knew.

"Akatsuki has been taken by an Ōji by the name of Akimaru; a youkai from the southern Suzaku clan," he began; not really wishing to divulge why he may have done it. "He has erected a dark magic barrier to conceal his location," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly as if he was simply relaying a list of chores to the housekeeper as he began to move once more. "I believe his barrier is more powerful than the one erected by Edera's Kekkai magic. In fact, he has erected two barriers."

"An Ōji? Why? Does he even know her?"

"That is unimportant. He will regret his act."

Inuyasha realized Sesshomaru's level tone was an attempt to separate his emotions from his words. It was something Sesshomaru used when he was trying to shut down; and the hanyou could not help but wonder why now. Why would he want to shut down his emotions when he was so close to finding his mate; so close to killing the youkai who was responsible for this atrocity?

"When we have broken through the first barrier, I will require you to break through the second one."

Inuyasha studied him, taking particular note of the monotone quality in his voice as he watched him move further away from him. Then finally, he ran to catch up. He had no idea what his brother's hidden agenda was; but he would be there for him; he would be by his side; he was his brother, after all. And if he did not, on this one rear occasion, possess that elusive strength to lean on himself, he would know his younger brother was there to offer his support.

"The barrier that specifically surrounds Akatsuki has stripped her of her internal fire power," Sesshomaru continued. He remembered the love his mate had shown him, but he buried it deep within him. He could not think about his personal needs or desires, he focused only on the distress he had felt flowing through her; it would keep him focused; it would keep him determined.

_I will never hurt you and I will never let anyone else hurt you._

His own words haunted him, and the youkai responsible for causing his mate such pain; would die by his hand. And though he still had many unanswered questions surrounding the night his chichi-ue had died; questions he remained uncertain if he truly wanted answered; the one honorable part of his chichi-ue's death, was that he had chosen his final battle; and if tonight be his death, then he would die knowing he had chosen his as well.

_Sesshomaru. Do you have something to protect?_

He had never truly understood the significance of those words until now. He had never truly known the importance of having something to protect that you would give your life for them. Even during that battle with Sou'unga he had declared he had nothing to protect, though he would have allowed nothing to happen to Jaken or Rin. But now, he had both Akatsuki and his son to defend; not unlike the obligation that lay before his chichi-ue on the night he died. Though he had since learned his chichi-ue wanted him to safeguard the hanyou, he had not understood his desperate desire to have that occur. But his chichi-ue had never asked. But if he had, this Sesshomaru would not have accepted the challenge. But if he, himself asked, would the hanyou do it for him?

The youkai lord fought to control his pain, he could not focus on what he felt, his feelings were insignificant; he could think only of Akatsuki. She was his mate, and he would find her; he would kill anyone and everyone responsible; and he would protect her. He had too.

_My daughter has a great deal of confidence in your abilities. She trusts in you, and she is waiting for you._

He may well have been deficient in not providing adequate support at the castle to protect those under his care, but he would not fail in his quest to find and bring his lady back. Despite his previous thoughts, he was not infallible, and he may well fail in other efforts, but he would not fail in this. He would not let her down.

"When you have broken through that barrier, I want you to protect Akatsuki," Sesshomaru stopped and turned to study Inuyasha once again. His intense golden gaze glowing brightly from the light of the moon seemed to demand nothing less than what he had requested.

Looking deep into his brother's eyes, for the first time since he'd returned to the castle, Inuyasha saw a pained look lingering there. It was not unlike the small glimpse he had seen when Akatsuki had tried to leave when she was ill and had fallen and broken her bones. A look of concerned guilt and responsibility. A look that said his brother had felt responsible for her injuries, a look that said because of him; she had experienced pain.

_I do not feel responsibility of any sort, Inuyasha._And yet he clearly seemed to now.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called, but only a vague, feeble utterance was heard through his lips.

"I will require you to bring her back to the southern castle," Sesshomaru continued and began moving as if his brother had uttered nothing at all.

To Inuyasha, it was clear that whatever truly was going through his brother's head, he had no intention of discussing it.

"I will take care of the youkai responsible," Sesshomaru concluded.

Inuyasha continued to study him. He was not the cold youkai he once knew, but neither was he the strong, confident youkai he had gotten to know over the past months while they were in the southern castle. Sesshomaru was different, somehow more somber; as if resigned to some predestined fate. Inuyasha imagined that spending the past week looking for his mate had taken a toll on him; and he realized he felt something for his brother that he never thought he ever would. He felt sorry for him. Even as he thought it, how inappropriate it seemed. His brother was not one to be pitied. He was the strongest youkai he knew. He was the lord of the western and southern lands. No one was more powerful than him; and yet, Inuyasha felt a sadness flowing from him that forced him back on his heels. Was there something else he wasn't telling him?

"Sesshomaru, how do you know all of this?"

"Akatsuki told me," he replied as he flared his youkai, "Prepare yourself." He said forcing his youki to spark and crackle into his vibrant white ball of light that encircled himself and his brother, and they were gone, faster than Inuyasha could possibly had imagined.

"Wait a minute, I have to…" Inuyasha began a couple of seconds after they'd landed, as he bent forward, clapping his hand over his mouth, fighting the urge to puke as his essence separated from his brother's and his feet somehow found the ground beneath his wobbly knees.

"Are you able to continue?"

"Hell no," Inuyasha gasped waving his brother off as he continued to fight the nausea that saturated his entire being. "Give me a minute," he remained doubled over for another moment or two, then finally, he was able to straighten. "What the hell was that?"

"My tobuyouni."

"Tobu what?"

"Tobuyouni. I use it when I must fly at lightning speed;" Sesshomaru clarified as he turned to study the area. "And I believed you could handle it," he added across his shoulder.

"Handle it? That shit left me wanting to puke my guts out," Inuyasha protested, his stomach still feeling like he would collapse and puke at the same time. "The only reason I didn't is because I think you left them at the damned castle."

"You will be fine, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru informed him, not really focusing on his brother but the area around which they stood. "You only feel uncomfortable because it was your first time," he said continuing to survey the area.

"First time? Shit, then don't ever take me anywhere like that again."

"I needed to get here quickly because I am uncertain where the barrier is; and I want to get Akatsuki out of that hole," Sesshomaru said focusing on their true objective. "She's been there far too long as it is."

"So what do we do now?"

"We will likely have to walk a few hundred meters from here," Sesshomaru said looking at the mountain he had seen through Akatsuki's eyes. He was at the mountain's southernmost edge; just outside the rice field. From what he recalled seeing, Akatsuki was north of where they were. They would have to proceed across the open plain toward the forest and locate the tree that he had also seen. The barrier would be somewhere beyond it. He had no idea how far it extended and he did not wish to fly beyond it, into it, or even through it without knowing where it was; thus giving Ōji Akimaru advanced warning of his arrival.

"Sesshomaru, you said before that Akatsuki told you - how?" Inuyasha asked as they hurried through the open plain. He was now feeling considerably better and was able to keep pace with the youkai lord.

"Akatsuki is a life sorceress, and even though her fire power has been blocked, she managed to contact me and show me where she was," he said as they moved briskly along. But his head remained filled with the connection he had with his love as he remembered it all, her joy and her sadness; her goals and her desires; her love and her pain and he considered that there was one particular desire she had that he could perhaps satisfy. If he could do nothing else, he could do that.

"Inuyasha, do you recall before Rin was taken, I asked you if you did not wish to be settled. If your preference was to leave the castle," Sesshomaru began as they continued toward their objective, knowing his mate had wanted him to resolve their issues. "You said you believed you were missing something important."

"What? Where is this coming from? Why are you asking this now?"

"Because," Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down ever so slightly. "I want to know if my wanting you in my life now is depriving you of that 'something important'?"

"Want… wanting me in your life," Inuyasha stuttered, he had actually heard nothing after those words were uttered. "You said you wanted me…"

"I am aware of what I said. I do and I want to know…"

"Sesshomaru, I hardly think now is the time to worry about me and what I want," Inuyasha balked in discomfort at being the focus of his brother's attention when he was clearly headed to battle. But he liked it nonetheless. Sesshomaru had said he wanted him in his life. How long had he waited to hear his brother say something like that? How long had he waited for his brother to care for him at all?

"So, you have no answer," Sesshomaru inquired with a curious gaze.

"Not now," Inuyasha insisted in a silent choke. As he felt his own emotions well inside of him, he could not think beyond the moment. Does that mean Sesshomaru cared? Really cared? About him? "If anything, I think we should worry about getting Akatsuki back safely before we spend time worrying about me."

The youkai lord tightened his lips and nodded his head. There were so many in his life now, so many he wanted to protect. But he had only one way to do that now; and he would do whatever he had to in an effort to perform his duty.

The youkai lord and the hanyou continued to move across the field toward their target. It did not have the two foot tall grass Sesshomaru had seen through Akatsuki's eyes when he'd connected with his mate, but he imagined he would find it further north. The forest and lake he had seen was still a little distance away. His mate was close and after nearly a week of not knowing, he felt his heart starting to pound a little harder now that he was getting closer.

"Is something wrong? Is Akatsuki and the baby all right?"

"Other than being trapped and not having her fire power, she is fine; they both are," Sesshomaru said as he continued moving. At least they were when he had connected with her; if anything had happened to her since; that Ōji Akimaru would rue the day he had ever come to life.

Inuyasha watched the intensity in his brother's face. As a look of concern probably crossed his own, he couldn't help but think that Sesshomaru was following some predetermined path; that he knew exactly where he was going and what he was going to do when he got there. Inuyasha was certain it wasn't going to be pretty for the person on the other end. "Do you scent something?"

"No, but I am aware of where I must go," Sesshomaru answered emotionless as he focused his attention on his path and his objective. Any intensity he had to display was reserved for one individual and one individual alone. They were getting closer to that goal. The height of the grass was elevating and his heart began pounding viciously as he realized his love might be just ahead of him; realizing that soon, he would be able to retrieve her.

"Stop," the youkai lord said a few minutes later as he scented a shift in the wind's vivacity. Looking around them, he could sense it. The air in front of him seemed thinner and shifting with an upward motion, not quite flowing around him as it previously was. The space before him appeared open and unrestricted. Nothing seemed to block his path; but he knew. He could sense it. "It is here," he said turning to face the direction Akatsuki was facing when she'd made contact with him. From his current position, the sight of the mountain was almost exactly the same as she'd shown him. Then he faced the forest and he saw the twisted tree and the lake stretching out in similar form. He was definitely closer to them than she had been, but this was it. He was here.

"_Sesshomaru. Father._" He heard them call once more and he spun his head to stare across his shoulder.

"I am here my love," Sesshomaru said closing his eyes and opening his heart, laying it bear at least to a point, to receive his love. He could not let her know; not yet; so he would not think beyond the moment. He would think only of his love for her; for their child. He would overwhelm them with that and that alone. But once more, he, himself was immediately overwhelmed with the love he felt flowing through him; and he wanted nothing more than to release her pain and caress her in his arms; to be with her; to stay with her.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out in confusion, looking at his brother through shocked, amazed eyes. What …? Was he …? He seemed to be talking to someone. Was it … Akatsuki?

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to know specifics of her location.

"We are here my love," Akatsuki said, providing him with sight from her eyes.

Instantly, an incredible vision befell the youkai lord. Through his love's eyes he was able to see both himself and the young hanyou standing in front of the barrier; approximately 20 meters away from where she stood. He turned his head in the hopes of seeing her as well, but was deeply saddened when the realization hit him that for the moment, he could only see what she saw. But he felt her and he reveled in her love for him. An intangible, she had made tangible.

"Please protect yourself, my love," Sesshomaru advised her. "We will enter to the left, which is to your right," he paused for a brief moment; then added. "I love you Akatsuki, and I love our son. Forgive me, but I must go," he said as he quickly opened his eyes and closed his heart; essentially breaking the connection with his lady.

_I am sorry my lady; I love you, forgive me._

Closing his heart was something he had done many times before during his life; but it was not something he had ever wanted to do to her. But he had too, he was uncertain of his ability to block her any longer. He was not even certain he had blocked her now.

Hidden within him, was the realization that he could not be with her. And he could not help but wonder if his chichi-ue had been faced with the same choice. Had his chichi-ue chosen to die to protect the ones he loved for similar reasons? He had always wondered why he had not transformed. Wondered why he had not saved himself. But now, he wondered if he had had no other choice. He, himself, would rather die than to allow any harm to come to the ones he loved. For so long, he had selfishly believed his chichi-ue's decisions at the end had primarily been a reflection of his disapproval in the choices of his eldest son.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Akatsuki is on our right," Sesshomaru said, not answering the hanyou's question as he turned back to look toward the barrier. His heart was breaking from the knowledge of what he had done. Akatsuki would be angry with him and he knew that; but he was angry with himself. To shut out her love; their love; was unbearable; but he could not allow himself to dwell on it. He had a single objective and that is what he needed to focus on. "So we will aim our weapons over here," he said moving toward the left of where Akatsuki's manor room was.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked, not quite following all the references he'd just heard about left and right.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru wanted to know as he pulled his Bakusaiga.

"Yes," the hanyou said, pulling his Tetsusaiga and readying the blade.

"Remember, when we break through the barrier," Sesshomaru continued, knowing he was doing something his chichi-ue had not done; he had no qualms about requesting assistance. "Find Akatsuki, she is trapped in a small room toward the right of the manor. Get her out and take her back to the castle," he said lowering his head momentarily. Then turning back toward his younger brother, Sesshomaru moved closer toward him and studied him intently. He had no idea how the night would end; there was much that he still wanted to do; much he wanted to say. There was no denying it, he could not ignore the fact that the hanyou himself, had helped his heart to evolve. Now, he looked down into golden eyes that stared up into his own with puzzlement and concern.

"Sesshomaru?..."

Sesshomaru focused a pair of amber eyes upon his younger brother as he stood in front of him. When had it happened? Where had it begun? At what point had he learned to truly care for him as well. Should he regret the years he allowed to past without… Yes, he did, and he always would. His regret now though, was that he could never… Sesshomaru lifted his right hand and rested it on Inuyasha's shoulder; long, slender fingers draping gracefully toward his back. Would this hanyou have ever fully trusted him? He wondered. Would he have ever forgiven… Wrapping his right arm around Inuyasha's neck, Sesshomaru moved his lips close to the top of his brother's furred ear as he pulled him close to his chest. "Inuyasha, I must request your assistance once more," his breath was warm against the hanyou's hair. He had wanted to protect him, as well. To keep him safe, even on his one night of weakness.

"I want you to get Akatsuki out of that room and take her back to the southern castle. No matter what happens, I am depending on you to protect her and my son - with your life," he said softly, turning his lips toward the top of the hanyou's head; planting a gentle kiss upon it; squeezing him tightly against him as he felt Inuyasha's hands grip securely onto the silken sleeve of his haori. Then, he lowered his head to find his brother's lips and once more placed a gentle kiss just there; as he held him for a moment, squeezing tightly; holding on to him; desperately; regretfully. But then it was gone as he disengaged his embrace and lowered his head for the briefest of moments.

His eyes widened in stunned shock, Inuyasha felt an ominous chill shoot through him with his brother's words and actions. "Sesshomaru, what's going on with you? What aren't you telling me?"

"There is nothing that I am not telling you," the youkai lord responded slowly as he turned to face the barrier. "That is of any consequence," he said as he unsheathed his sword.

The youkai lord continued on his path; calmly, yet resolutely. There was no doubt in his mind about what he had to do.

"Just do that for me, will you. Protect her, my son, and Rin, as well. I am depending on you," he said moving toward the barrier and the unseen manor, swinging the blade of his sword toward his target.

He could allow that vermin to test his resolution no further. His chichi-ue had done the same. Without hesitation, his chichi-ue had faced his fate to protect those he loved; this daiyoukai would do no less. He now understood so much more about that night. Yes, he had faulted the hanyou and his okaa-san. For a time, he had faulted even his own haha-ue. But now, he fully understood. His chichi-ue's death had been his own choice. Yes, he had left his resurrection in the hands of his haha-ue, but his chichi-ue had planned too well. He, though, had made no plans, he would be in this battle alone, but he cared not; he simply had a solo objective, he would protect those he loved, regardless of the outcome. His opponent utilized powerful dark magic, while he knew nothing of magic of any sort. But that mattered not; this Sesshomaru would not concede defeat until the last breath had left his body.

Akatsuki though had always relied on the fates. He could only rely on his own power. But if Akatsuki's fates could find it in themselves to return him to his family, he would not object.

_"Bakusaiga!"_

"Red Tetsusaiga!"

**Okay dear readers,  
>Well here's another update. Hope it came out okay, but as I said before I'm rushing them a bit now.<strong>

**Wow, so Sesshomaru finally took Akatsuki's advice and borrowed one of her father's battalions. Maybe he'll keep them?**

**So why is Sesshomaru asking Inuyasha to protect Akatsuki, his son and Rin? And what was all that mumbling about fate and such? Doesn't he intend to dispense with Akimaru in mere minutes? Akimaru isn't a warrior, he probably hasn't beat up anything larger than a frog in 400 years. So shouldn't Sesshomaru be able to kill him and take care of Akatsuki, himself?**

**BTW: What does the queen mean that her daughter will not be pleased? Didn't she sense Akatsuki's hatred for Akimaru through Sesshomaru, or even through her daughter herself? But even if she didn't, after what Akimaru has done and threatened to do, doesn't she know her daughter would want him dead?**

**Next up:  
>The beginning of the end.<strong>

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
><strong>Akatsuki - (AuroraDawn)**  
><strong>chichi-ue - (father)<strong>  
><strong>daiyoukai - (great demon)<strong>  
><strong>Kisaki – (Queen, empress)<strong>  
><strong>Kokuō - (king)<strong>  
><strong>kūshō – (lieutenant)<strong>  
><strong>shushō - (captain)<strong>  
><strong>tobuyouni – Sessh's white ball of light traveling at lightning speed<strong>  
><strong>Tsuka — (hilt)<strong>  
><strong>youkai - (demon)<strong>  
><strong>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Sesshomaru vs Akimaru

**Shō 16 - Sesshomaru vs. Akimaru  
>Chapter 16-Sesshomaru vs. Akimaru<strong>

_Bakusaiga, Red Tetsusaiga._

The youkai lord and the hanyou called simultaneously and the exterior barrier turned a vibrant green as it crumbled and dissolved before them, evaporating into what seemed to be wispy slices of dust that simply floated away revealing a large single level manor that showed signs of its abandonment with its broken exterior walls and crumbling doors and windows. The youkai lord was even more incensed to think that his mate, the lady of the western and southern territories, had been forced to reside in such a decrepit building for the past week.

Entering the manor and immediately scenting his opponent, Sesshomaru instantly flashed forward to move further into the once abandoned manor with Inuyasha close on his heels.

With his mind agonizing over a myriad of thoughts from the whats and whys; to what Akatsuki's father, Kokuō Ryota, had said; to the health of Akatsuki and his unborn child, Sesshomaru once more wondered if it was this agony that spurred his chichi-ue to his death. He remembered his determination that night. But more importantly, he remembered his words - words he had been unable to forget.

_Sesshomaru, do you have something to protect?_

But the thought that consumed his mind at this moment, were his lady's plea.

_Sesshomaru, please do not let him take our child._

He would not. He may well be uncertain of other things, but he was not uncertain about that.

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki are you there?" Inuyasha called out, bypassing a wall of doors as he entered the building and immediately rushed to the right of the manor. His brother was well ahead of him; seeking his own personal target.

"Yes, I am here," the youkai lady's voice sounded through the final interior barrier, and Sesshomaru's heart swelled as he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again as he continued swiftly toward his opponent.

"Move back. Protect yourself," Inuyasha ordered, preparing to swing his Tetsusaiga once more. "I cannot see you, so I'm going to the right of the door. That's my right, so stay to your left."

The youkai lord moved quickly toward the familiar scent. He could not use his dragon strike. That would destroy everything in his path; something he could not allow to happen; not yet. But he would have to keep his sword at the ready if he required it to erect a temporary barrier if the Ōji's sword contained abilities he could not dodge. Knowing that Kenjutsu would now be his primary fighting option, Sesshomaru re-sheathed his Bakusaiga and pulled his mate's Zensutsaiga from his obi. He had planned to return it to her, but he could not do that now. He had other plans; other objectives; and at this moment, they were more important than anything.

He may well be able to carry out his intentions, but he had no way of knowing if he would be able to return to her. Akatsuki's sword, like his brothers could open the gateway to the meidou; but he needed to go beyond that. When he had entered it to retrieve Rin, he had been able to exit by using Tenseiga's power which he had since transferred to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. He hoped his mate's Zensutsaiga could do the same; but even if it could, he was almost positive that he probably had no chance of finding his way out of the demon lands. He had not wished to rely on the Kisaki, but if his plan did not turn out as he hoped, he would need someone who could explain it to Akatsuki.

_"Red Tetsusaiga,"_Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha call in the distance, and he was confident that his mate would now be safe as he continued to rush forward with near reckless abandon. He could now carry out his plans.

Sitting in a room toward the east of the manor, the Ōji was stunned upon sighting him, knowing his barrier had been destroyed, his manor invaded and the youkai lord was now racing toward him. Quickly flashing out of his path, he swiftly pulled his own sword. "Where did you…? How did you find me," he asked astonished just as Sesshomaru swung his mate's Zensutsaiga down toward him as he flew overhead; the blade tip just barely kissing the ceiling as he moved. Ōji Akimaru moved quickly; lifting his sword and his arm to block the force of the blow. The clash of metal upon metal resounded through the manor. "Is this the kind of manners I should expect from a youkai lord?" Ōji Akimaru taunted sarcastically. "You simply burst into my manor and attack? No greetings of any kind?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he swung once more with another downward strike. Ōji Akimaru moved with lightning speed and flew up and out of a nearby window.

"Akimaru, prepare to do battle. Do not think you will escape me, parasite," Sesshomaru warned as he followed closely on the Ōji's heels. Now that he had found him; he would be merciless. He would take his life, but he needed him to do one thing first. He would have to steel his patience until then.

"I am not trying to," Ōji Akimaru called his snide retort as he entered the open space of the exterior sky. In truth, he was grateful that the youkai lord had come; now he could defeat this inu youkai, and he would do it on his own terms; without the use of Lord Balthazar's dark magic. "I simply wish to give you more room in which to die."

The brows over Sesshomaru's golden eyes furrowed as he took in his opponents attire. He could not say he relished the fact that this daiyoukai had been challenged by such a youkai. There was little doubt of the Ōji's status; even his armor appeared to be designed more for fashion than true protection. His entire midsection was exposed for the strike of his blade. "You talk mighty words for a non-warrior, but you do nothing but show yourself as a true baka to have taken my mate. A baka who could not realize after all the years you have known her, Akatsuki refused to give herself to you. But now, you can rejoice in knowing that I will not transform for this battle, but I _will_ kill you with _her_sword."

Just the mere mention of Akatsuki as the youkai lord's mate, seemed to ignite a spark of fury within the Ōji as his youki flared its anger. "Who are you to think you can mate with a Suzaku life sorceress?" Ōji Akimaru demanded as he moved out into the open air then spun sea green eyes to face his opponent. "What gives you that right? Akatsuki should have mated within the Suzaku clan, not with someone like you."

Ignoring his words, Sesshomaru darted forward and stood in front of his path, swinging his sword with a forward thrust that pierced deep into the Ōji's side before he managed to manipulate his blade to propel against the attacking blade, thus avoiding being sliced in half; a quick and nearly deadly strike that was a clear demonstration of how ill prepared the Ōji was for this battle.

That was almost too easy Sesshomaru thought; he had challenged the lord of the western and southern lands and knew nothing except idle chatter?

Uttering a deep grunt, Ōji Akimaru flew backward, then stopped as he clasped the wound in his side with his free hand then braced himself, swinging his own sword to defend against the youkai lord's next strike which came at him with a mighty thrust.

Pivoting quickly, Sesshomaru blocked the approaching blade as the sound of metal meeting metal vibrated resoundingly through the night sky. The clashing of the clanging blades sent sparks of energy shooting through the sky, while flashes of light pulsated between the two youkai. Repeatedly, the youkai lord swung his blade, left, right, left, right; again and again; assaulting the Ōji at every turn, slicing his shoulder, then his chest and arms, giving him no opportunity to move away as the assaults remained consistent and forceful. It was all Ōji Akimaru could do to ward off the blows.

Sesshomaru slashed at him repeatedly, his blade seeking and finding youkai flesh with every strike as he repeatedly pierced the Ōji's body. The youkai lord soon unleashed his energy whip in continuous strikes against the Ōji, beating him down, forcing him to attempt to block the blows with his arms and sword as he tried to protect himself.

"Poison claw," Sesshomaru called out as he raced forward then swung his hand and gouged Ōji Akimaru's skin from his face to his chest with his demonic claws, breaking apart the Ōji's armor; the youkai lord's poison seeping deep into the freshly opened wounds.

"You had no right to take her as your mate," Ōji Akimaru howled, skidding backward; moving his hand from the wound at his side and slapping it against his face to try to contain the blood flowing there. He was wounded several times over, but he continued to fight despite the pain searing in his side, or the poison eating at his chest. "I don't care if you are the Lord of the lands," he said initiating his youkai power as he lowered and aimed his hand to shoot streams of lightning toward the lord of the west and south.

Scenting the path of the blast, the youkai lord flew up and out of its line of fire. "You will care, when I take your life," Sesshomaru declared. Ōji Akimaru fired again. Sesshomaru again scented its potential path and again flew out of its line. The Ōji fired his blades of lightning in rapid succession. Darting swiftly across the sky, Sesshomaru retrieved his Bakusaiga and shielded himself with its temporary barrier, as he managed to avoid the blades of energy headed wildly toward him.

"She does not belong to you," Ōji Akimaru continued.

To the youkai lord, he seemed to be ranting uselessly; almost as if he was talking in his own head. Did he truly intend to fight at all, or did he plan to talk him to death?

"She should be _my_mate," Ōji Akimaru prattled on, as if his words would somehow sway the youkai lord's intent. As if just saying those words would somehow force Sesshomaru to acknowledge the error of his ways. "Why would a Suzaku hidenka wish to mate with an inu lord? What magic do you have her under?"

With narrowing eyes, Sesshomaru's anger was fueled with every word the Ōji had uttered as he sped forward once more and swung with an upward thrust. Ōji Akimaru flew upward, then dipped around and behind Sesshomaru, who cared not what that vermin Ōji thought of him, but he wondered if this was what his mate had been forced to endure this past week - such useless rants? Had this vermin said such things to her? Is this what she meant when she said he was insane? He should kill him for that alone; and if he did not have other plans, he would silence him by cutting his head off this very minute. Youkai vermin such as him truly did not deserve to live, and he would ensure that this one did not. But for now, he would simply assault him at every turn until he did what he wanted him to do, which he proceeded to do as he released multiple strikes with his mate's sword.

Easing up on the repetitive strikes, Sesshomaru swung Akatsuki's Zensutsaiga in a forward slash toward the youkai Ōji's arm, hitting its mark sending him hurtling back through the sky as he just barely blocked it but fell toward the ground in his backward retreat as he kicked up a trail of wind. The youkai lord quickly extended his mokomoko, wrapping it around the Ōji, locking his arms and body in place as he rapidly spun him toward him, then snapped it quickly outward to slam the Ōji toward the ground. He hated the look in his eyes; on his face. He wanted to kill him instantly, to cut off his head, to slice him in two; but he could not; he needed to wait.

Continuing downward from the force of the youkai lord's thrust, Ōji Akimaru landed on the ground - hard. But no sooner had his feet hit the earth, than he was off, shooting upward toward Sesshomaru with angled sword in one hand and streams of lighting shooting from the other. Blood dripping profusely as he moved, Ōji Akimaru slashed at Sesshomaru, who swiftly brought his own sword around in a rapid whirlwind to dispense the lightning power, then down to hold the shot and retaliated with another downward strike toward Ōji Akimaru's arm; again hitting his mark as he nearly severed it to the bone. If he could not kill him immediately, he would at least cut him to shreds. Sesshomaru decided the Ōji would die knowing he had waged an attack upon the wrong youkai lord.

The Ōji quickly flipped his sword to his other hand; he was overmatched and he knew it, but he had silently sworn that he would not lose to the inu youkai who had taken his planned mate. Cursing beneath his breadth, he again flew forward to swing his weapon.

Bringing his mate's Zensutsaiga up in front of him, the evening sky was once more assaulted by the sound of blade against blade as the two youkai swords collided in the silence of the night; bright sparks of energy lighting the sky a vibrant white as the youkai lord watched and waited for his opportunity.

For 30 minutes or more, the two youkai sped repeatedly back and forth between earth and sky and across the heavens with incredible speed, as the metallic sound of clanging blades marked the battle. The ground vibrated with violent thuds whenever the two youkai landed, trading slashes as Ōji Akimaru cupped his palms, whipping up a vibrant dust cloud to block the youkai lord's sight. Wind bristling in his wake; blowing streaks of white hair against the blackened sky; the heavens alight with vibrant white energy.

The youkai lord moved forward, striking with precision and skill; every hit well aimed and purposeful.

The youkai Ōji was incapable of avoiding the youkai lord's blade while being unable to land a deadly strike of his own. The night sky blazed with flashes of white and magenta, quickly followed by flashes of white and red that solidified into solid forms as the Ōji moved swiftly, but was immediately pursued by the youkai lord.

Akatsuki and Inuyasha watched from the distance. Despite the hanyou's insistence that his brother wanted him to take her back to the southern castle, the youkai lady refused to budge. She had no intention of moving until her love moved at her side. She had called him here; and she would not leave unless he left with her. And so, they stood off in the distance, away from the line of conflict, eyes intent on the battle unfolding before them.

"Why doesn't he use his Dragon Strike, or some other capability of his sword?" Inuyasha asked as he stood beside Akatsuki watching his brother move to assault the Ōji in nearly a solitary blade to blade Kenjutsu attack. "That Ōji is nothing; Sesshomaru should be able to dispense of him with a lot less effort."

The youkai lady did not respond; her head was filled with a number of other questions; the ones she refused to focus on like why Ōji Akimaru had fallen so and the one that consumed her. Why had her love broken their connection? She had sensed a discomfort in his heart, but she had not sensed why. She had not thought to look into his opened heart until it was too late. She had not thought he would attempt to conceal his thoughts from her. But now, all she could do was remember his words:

_I love you Akatsuki, and I love our child. Forgive me, but I must go…_

Innocent on its surface, but ominous in its depths.

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha called out, "He's not even using his sword; he's using yours. He switched," he declared, recalling that Sesshomaru had used his Bakusaiga when they had broken through the barrier. Why had he done that? What advantage did he have in using Akatsuki's sword that he would not have with his own Bakusaiga? He wasn't even using the abilities of that sword. He was simply engaging in Kenjutsu fighting. Was this his way of ensuring this Ōji Akimaru died a slow and painful death?

What did Sesshomaru mean by that? Akatsuki wondered as she continued to wrestle with her own thoughts. Ōji Akimaru was not a challenge to her love. He could easily dispense of him. She believed _she_could easily dispense of him now that she would get her powers back; even if he used the dark magic he possessed. Yet Sesshomaru seemed to be toying with him; waiting for something. Then, she had seen his embrace of his brother. From where she stood, it looked like he was saying goodbye. But that could not be, unless…. Akatsuki knew her thoughts at this moment were totally selfish, but she wanted to try. But to use her child in such an egocentric manner was unthinkable. Her child had reached out to her so they could contact his father to rescue them. To use him to read his father's heart while he was in the middle of a battle was unimaginable. But she could not stop thinking about why he had dislodged their connection.

"Akatsuki should be mine. It was always destined to be so. You will not be the youkai who takes her from me," Ōji Akimaru declared with a hearty bluster as their weapons caught each other high in the air, and the two youkai stood face to face, blood dripping profusely from the Ōji's wounds as he swiftly changed direction and intent and now headed straight toward the youkai lady and the hanyou. "I may well die here," he glowered angrily, realizing the youkai lord was truly out for blood; his blood, "but she is Suzaku and you have no right to have her."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru screamed out, upon realizing the Ōji's intent.

Hearing her love call out, Akatsuki looked up to see Ōji Akimaru flying toward them and immediately flared her energy to initiate a barrier, but barely a spark ignited, left over traces of the dark magic still flowed through her blood; leaving her weakened and unable to gain control of her abilities. Akatsuki cursed silently knowing she should have tried it a lot sooner; she could have pushed that poison out by now; but instead, she was sitting here like a defenseless child; as an onlooker; as her lord waged battle against the youkai who dared challenge him; selfishly wondering why he had broken their connection. During their training, Sesshomaru had warned her about that. He had said opponents were always seeking an advantage. She should have known Ōji Akimaru would seek such a tactic; she should have known he would look at her as his advantage. Was that not why he had taken her, anyway?

The hanyou immediately raced forward and flared his Tetsusaiga's energy. "Kaze ni kizu" he cried as he swung his blade toward the approaching Ōji. Seeing the force of energy headed toward him, Ōji Akimaru quickly evaded it, allowing the energy to continue beyond him, headed straight toward the youkai lord who was in hot pursuit.

Sesshomaru made a quick bee-line up and to his left away from the approaching blast of whirlwind energy his brother had unleashed. Stopping and redirecting himself, the youkai lord sped toward the youkai Ōji once more.

Using the speed of a high level Suzaku, Ōji Akimaru swiftly darted above, around and behind the young hanyou aiming his blade once more toward the youkai lady. Again, she fought to erect her barrier, but barely a glow of white energy surrounded her before it fizzled and died. Quickly, Inuyasha once more waged a ground assault, sending another burst of fire-filled energy toward the Ōji. Sesshomaru proceeded downward, only to see Ōji Akimaru swiftly redirect himself to the other side; flying rapidly toward the Lady Akatsuki once more.

Filled with an immeasurable determination, this time the youkai lady's barrier exploded from her body with such force it was like an erupting geyser only moments before Ōji Akimaru's sword would have pierced her heart. The force of the exploding barrier hit the youkai Ōji's sword and body sending him spiraling backward, right into the youkai lord's path. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to kill the insect who dared try to attack his mate right in front of his eyes. Speeding forward, he was immediately upon him; piercing his sword into Ōji Akimaru's side; then twisting and pulling his wrist upward with such force, the exiting blade pulled flesh and bone with it.

"Filthy beast," he cried out, as Ōji Akimaru flew backward grabbing the hole that punctured his body. Sesshomaru's sword and wrist movement had cut a massive grapefruit sized hole and broken ribs in his wake. Looking deep into the eyes of the youkai whose life he was about to take, the youkai lord saw nothing but utter defeat covering it and he realized that this Ōji Akimaru had never allowed himself to consider the strength or the abilities of his opponent. If he had; he would have known he had no chance of success. He had probably been sufficient when he faced only a female youkai whom he had trapped in a cage; and now that he knew he had to pay for that act with his life; he truly had regrets. He had simply allowed himself to become obsessed with having Akatsuki. Something he could not have. _Ever! _

Though the youkai lord could not fault him for loving Akatsuki, Sesshomaru had no sympathies for him after such acts. It might indeed be a sad situation if he cared, but because the Ōji had placed himself in this position, his fate was his own to bear. In the end; they would both lose; because the pain Sesshomaru himself felt now was far worse than anything the Ōji might feel. And unfortunately the youkai Ōji would have to pay for his mistake with his life and Sesshomaru knew he may well have to pay for the Ōji's mistake with his life as well.

Realizing the fruitlessness of continuing to fight on his own, Ōji Akimaru reached for the amulet that graced his neck. "You cannot defeat Lord Balthazar's magic," he screamed angrily; his arrogant pride aside, he realized there wasn't any way he would ever defeat the youkai lord without the assistance of the dark demon magic provided by his master.

The Ōji knew the inu lord had been a conqueror all his life, clearly evident in his fighting style and ability. While he, himself, was not even a Suzaku guard; other than some training lessons over the years, he had never actually entered a battle. It was simply that he had hoped he could take the inu lord down on his own accord, thus proving the determination of his heart to his love that he had even attempted to battle him. But he could see that youkai was simply playing with him. If his brother's sword had such power; his must as well, probably even more so; but he had refused to use it. Apparently he wished to kill him with his own hands; at least he had given him that honor after what he had done. An honor, he knew, he did not truly deserve.

_Akatsuki my love, forgive me. I will love you always._

And so Ōji Akimaru lifted his nearly severed arm from his wounded side and called out. "Lord Balthazar..."

_You must wait until he calls out._And now, he had.

"Your time in this realm has ended," Sesshomaru's lips turned upward, as he knew he now had the opportunity he had awaited. "A pathetic pest such as yourself, must know that," his voice a deadly whisper, his golden gaze narrowed, but calm and unemotional as he flew swiftly toward his prey; lifting his hand and swinging his blade toward Ōji Akimaru's throat with all the hatred he had kept contained within him for the past week.

"Open," Sesshomaru commanded his mate's Zensutsaiga as the youkai Ōji's head and hand was immediately separated from his body.

Instantly, a giant black hole opened in front of him pulling the youkai Ōji into the meidou of hell - his final resting place. Sesshomaru's aim had been true, and the amulet that once graced the former Ōji's neck spun and twirled through the air. Knowing the path to his ultimate objective was finally at hand, Sesshomaru immediately sped forward, clasping the amulet in his palm as he allowed himself to be sucked into the meidou.

The youkai lord was engulfed by a brilliant red light that consumed his entire body only moments before the opening to the meidou collapsed into nothingness; and they were gone; vanished into the black hole.

_"My love!"_

"Sesshomaru!"

**Okay dear readers,  
>Thanks for sticking with me; only about five more chapters to go.<strong>

**What did Sesshomaru do? Did he enter the meidou? Why? Is he really going after the demon lord alone? Is that what he was planning all along? Why didn't he take Inuyasha or Akatsuki with him? I might understand Akatsuki; her magic seems to be a little unstable for the moment. But he had her sword. She could use that, couldn't she?**

**So did Akatsuki mother know when she said her daughter would not be pleased?**

**Next up:**  
><strong>Where did Sesshomaru Go? Will we understand his reasons?<strong>

**Akatsuki - (Aurora/Dawn)  
>baka - (<strong>**a fool****, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron  
>chichi-ue - (father)<br>daiyoukai - (great demon)  
>Tsuka — (hilt)<br>youkai - (demon)  
>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Lost in the Demon Lands

**Shō 17 – Mayou Chū Kare Riku  
>Chapter 17-Lost in the Demon Lands<strong>

"My love!" Akatsuki screamed, her eyes widened in disbelief, her legs buckling beneath her as she collapsed to her knees. Her love was… gone. Why? Why did he leave her? Why did he leave their child?

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called with equally wide-eyed shock, his words in synch with the youkai lady's. Neither of them capable of understanding what they had just seen.

Sesshomaru was gone. Lost in the demon lands; lost to his mate; his child; his brother. Akatsuki could not believe it; her lord and love had disappeared right before her very eyes. Why had he done that?

Inuyasha had no idea how long he had stood there, but he knew his mouth had been agape for quite some time before he'd finally managed to collect himself. "Why did he do that?" he finally barked in stunned disbelief. "He didn't have to go in there. So, why did he do that?" He asked again, demanding of no-one, of anyone, trying to reason out what his eyes had seen. Sesshomaru was gone. He had watched him disappear into the meidou of hell; devoured into the black hole. "He followed him in there, you know that don't you?" he screamed angrily, stating the obvious as he spun toward Akatsuki. He was angry, but he found it difficult to determine exactly whom to direct his anger at; Sesshomaru, Akatsuki, Ōji Akimaru, himself? But for now, it was all directed at the youkai lady, despite knowing she was not the one he should be angry at. "He didn't have to do that," Inuyasha repeated once more; still incapable of understanding such incomprehensible rational. He knew Akatsuki had seen what he himself had seen, but he had to say it. He had to utter those words. Perhaps if he did it enough times, this nightmare would disappear. "Ōji Akimaru was already dead. I saw it for myself."

Akatsuki looked up at the young hanyou; she now knew why her love had broken their connection. She understood his anger, she understood his pain, and she understood his motives. "He's going after Lord Balthazar."

"Lord who? What? Balthazar? Who's Balthazar?" Inuyasha demanded again. He couldn't quite get his head around what she'd said. "Sesshomaru didn't mention anything about any Balthazar." Inuyasha was desperate for understanding as he directed his sharp golden gaze at Akatsuki. She was calm; too calm. Why was she calm? Her mate was gone. His brother was gone. Didn't she care? Why the hell was she so damned calm?

Closing her eyes, Akatsuki fought the anger welling within her. Her love had left her and their child and gone into the demon lands to pursue the one responsible. Wasn't she supposed to fight by his side? Why did he leave her? Did he believe she would be a hindrance? "The Lord of the demon lands," the youkai lady informed Inuyasha, making every effort to control her emotions. It was not the hanyou she was angry at. It was… her love. "Sesshomaru did not say anything because he did not want us to interfere with his plans."

"Plans? What plans? What kind of plan requires anyone to enter the meidou of hell?" Clearly Inuyasha was as angry as the youkai lady, but unlike her, it was not something he attempted to conceal.

Akatsuki studied him with clear blue eyes. Her heart racing in her chest; she knew what this meant. She would not allow Sesshomaru to do this alone. His acts had made it clear that he did not want her assistance; but her acts would show him that he would have it nonetheless. She knew her strength and abilities were not even close to his level. He was the strongest youkai she knew, but he had ventured into the land of the dead; a land unfamiliar to him. The land commanded by a dark demon lord. The land that bowed completely to his will. "Lord Balthazar resides there."

"Where? In hell? So I say let him stay there," Inuyasha argued uselessly, turning an angered glare toward the spot he'd last seen his brother; angry that he had chosen such a dangerous option; angry that his brother had left him behind - again. "Why did Sesshomaru have to follow Ōji Akimaru in there?"

Akatsuki's mind raced through thoughts of what she knew of the demon lands. It was protected by the meidou of hell. If you entered that, you would soon be swallowed up and sent to one of the realms of the netherworld - one which included the demon lands. But which one? Akatsuki had no idea; did Sesshomaru know? He was a knowledgeable youkai, but even if he did, she knew anyone's chances for escape were non-existent if you did not have some definite means of escape; or if you did not receive external assistance. Sesshomaru had entered the meidou with the intent of killing Lord Balthazar; which meant he had gone in with no plans of returning. Did he not know that she could have helped him with that? Did he not care to return to her? "Do you think he can find his way out?" Akatsuki asked needlessly, pretty much assured of the end result.

"He did before, but I don't know about now. It won't be easy if he does," Inuyasha said thoughtfully, his golden gaze raking it's away uncertainly across the grass at his feet, as he remembered the time he had followed Naraku down the river of blood, then followed Sesshomaru to exit the Netherworld. "But I don't even know why he went in there. Why'd he do it?"

Akatsuki lowered her gaze as well as she reflected on his words. "Lord Balthazar resides in a dimension of the Netherworld; just past the meidou. I am certain Sesshomaru went there because I foolishly told him that he was behind my capture. This is my responsibility."

"What do you mean your responsibility?" Inuyasha's head and body twisted around to stare at her in angered shock. "What is wrong with you youkai? Sesshomaru is the one who opened the meidou. He chose to follow Ōji Akimaru in there. You had nothing to do with that. For whatever his reasons, that was _his_plan. That arrogant youkai brother of mine wanted me to take you back to the castle so he would be free to do just what he did. He never thinks he needs anyone."

"Because of what I told him," the youkai lady stated calmly as she rose to her feet, rationalizing the thoughts of her love; resigning herself to what she knew she had to do. She would bring him out. She would not let him do this alone. It was her turn to save him, if she could. If not, they would die together; all of them. But could she even open the barrier that sealed that world from them. She had been trapped behind a barrier composed from dark magic for six days or more. It was all she could do to get her personal barrier working. But could she possibly expend the amount of youkai required for her to open a path to the meidou? No, she could not risk being unable to provide assistance if her love required it. "Open it," she said with firm determination; her heart pounding at the realization that Sesshomaru had already been gone for ten minutes or more. She had promised to fight by his side and that's exactly what she intended to do.

"What?"

"Open it," Akatsuki said staring at him with determined blue eyes that had no plans of being deterred from her objective. "I know your sword's capability Inuyasha. Open a gateway."

"You mean to the meidou of hell? I can't," Inuyasha insisted, meaning in actuality that he wouldn't. "Sesshomaru told me to make sure I got you back to the castle. And that's what I'm going to do."

"And you would leave your brother in there… alone?" Akatsuki asked, clearly in an attempt to guilt him into doing as she desired. She knew she was playing on his emotions but she did not care; the well-being of her love was the most important thing to her now. The hanyou had little knowledge of the depths she would go to in order to protect those she loved; at this point she would have no qualms about shaming her own mother into doing what she wished. "Well, I have no desire to return to the castle. I must find my lord," Akatsuki insisted defiantly, her resolve as fierce as it had been when she first stated her request, although her voice now was not quite as calm. "I do not have the strength, so I am begging you to open it."

"Akatsuki I can't," Inuyasha protested further. He knew what his brother wanted him to do - to protect his mate and his child. He would do that for him; although his heart ached at the thought that he was gone, just when… just when… "Sesshomaru told me to protect you. He will kill me if I let you go in there."

Not a thought entered his head that if he did not open a gateway to allow the youkai lady to seek and retrieve her mate, Sesshomaru was not a threat he need concern himself with, because there was no way his brother would ever be able to do anything to him ever again.

"And I will kill you if you do not," Akatsuki said, her eyes focused on him like fierce, frozen blue ice. She looked like a youkai who would definitely do what she threatened, if he did not open the gateway. "Besides, I thought you were his brother, not his servant. When have you ever allowed yourself to follow Sesshomaru's orders? So I am telling you now, _open it,_" her voice was a sharp piercing trumpet.

Much like his brother's, the heated angry youki aura sliding across her skin startled the hanyou. He had never seen her so angry. In fact it had never occurred to him that she could even get that angry. Her emotions had always been tempered in his presence. But now, with the angry aura sliding off her skin and her reddening eyes, she reminded him so much of the time Sesshomaru had really gotten angry at him for allowing the humans to chain his spirit. "Ahh come on, Akatsuki;" Inuyasha curled his claws into his palms. Couldn't she see how difficult this was for him as well? "That's not fair, and you know it. You know the reason I can't take you is because Sesshomaru doesn't want us to follow him."

"Inuyasha, I have got to find him. If you do not open it…" Akatsuki's words trailed as the flow of her youki subsided and she hung her head, hiding the emotion welling in her face. Her heart was torn between the desire to find her love and her equal desire to kill him when she did. How could he simply leave her here? How could he make a vow that they would fight together, then simply leave her behind? She knew, though, if she did not find him, her life might as well be over.

"Akatsuki, you've got to know there's no guarantee we would even find him in there," Inuyasha said feeling extremely guilty. He knew what his brother had said, but like his new sister he wanted to go inside and try to find his brother, as well. He knew Sesshomaru was the strongest youkai he knew, and if he went to kill this Balthazar alone, it's because he believed this hanyou would be of little assistance, but he wanted to help. That's all he had ever wanted to do in his life - to be with and help his brother. But shouldn't he honor the one important request Sesshomaru had ever made of him?

_I want you to get Akatsuki out of that room and take her back to the southern castle. No matter what happens, I am depending on you to protect her and my son - with your life._

Sesshomaru had entrusted him to protect the ones he loved. Shouldn't he be content in the knowledge that his brother had entrusted him with such a high responsibility?

"We certainly won't find him if we stay out here," Akatsuki retorted with a slight edge to her voice; looking up at him with those icy blue eyes that had clearly melted and now pooled with water.

"We don't even know how long it would take to find him if we did go," Inuyasha tried again, hoping he could wear her down; even though that was probably impossible. But he certainly couldn't take her in there. He would never forgive himself if anything happened. Hell, Sesshomaru would never forgive him. "And if we don't find him before we're swallowed by the darkness, who knows what part of hell we'll be sent to and we may not even be able to find _our_way out. I was swallowed by the meidou darkness once before and the only way I got us out was because of the path that was lighted by Sesshomaru's sword Tenseiga. We don't have that now."

"You do not have to say_**'**__**we'**_, Inuyasha," Akatsuki said looking deep into his eyes as she moved closer toward him; realizing they were wasting valuable time. " _**'I'**_must find him," she looked pleadingly into his eyes, hoping that somehow she could touch his heart enough for him to do what she wished. "I do not require you to accompany me. I only require that you open the gateway. If you do not assist me in that; I will have to return to the Suzaku castle and obtain assistance there. But by then, who knows…," she hung her head regrettably once more. "But if I must return to my clan, you know as well as I," she touched his arm gently. She was not above pulling whatever tactics came to mind to get him to act. She knew he was struggling with his desire to fulfill Sesshomaru's request, but could he not see she had no desire to return without her love. "That it might be too late."

"Akatsuki, you have a child to think about," Inuyasha said, looking at her face filled with guilt. He had to try to convince her that this was not the thing to do. "Sesshomaru would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you or your child."

"You are not responsible for me, Inuyasha. I am a life sorceress and I know my child's heart. He and I want to be where his father is," she said looking at him with a great deal of warmth reflected in her eyes and in her expression, as she gently rubbed her hand across her belly.

"Are you kidding me? Sesshomaru already told me what to do. Since he's not here, I _am_ responsible for you. And if nothing else, I'm gonna do what _he_wants me to do."

"Inuyasha please, we must find him," Akatsuki pleaded. "He may well need my help, you must open it."

Inuyasha grew silent and pensive. There was not just beauty in her face but in her heart as well. The hanyou could finally see how she had gotten his older brother to love her; that same youkai lord he thought would never love anyone.

He was doing a lousy job of wearing her down. It was more that she was wearing him down. But that was because he wanted to go too. He had no idea what his brother would be up against in the demon lands, but one thing he did know, was that he would probably stand a better chance of surviving if they both went to offer assistance. Besides, he felt as if he was breaking her heart; is that how he should repay someone who had saved his life. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't like it, but he'd figure out some way to deal with him when this was over. "Then I'm going with you," Inuyasha declared having a good idea of the pain she was probably experiencing. He was certain his pain was not much different. His only hope was that he was not making the biggest mistake of his life. He could not let anything happen to her.

"Good, your brother will like that," Akatsuki said smiling. "But one minute," she turned to face the expanse of the manor Ōji Akimaru had kept her trapped in for the past week. Closing her eyes, Akatsuki raised her hands and issued several words of enchantment, as blades of white energy flowed from her fingers encompassing the building she stood in front of.

_Ōji Akimaru's manor, _

_Be my kimoto for the night  
>Let those who call your name;<br>Be transported to this plain._

Once again, Inuyasha found himself doing what he hated most in life - thinking. He had to face facts, that was not his strong suite and it never would be. He wasn't all that sure how much his brother was going to like anything at all. He was certain, though, he'd probably want to kill him for not obeying his orders; for endangering his mate and their child. But that didn't matter; he was more a man of action than someone who was likely to come up with a great strategic plan; that was Sesshomaru's job. Besides, he was never good at following orders. So it didn't really matter what his brother thought, he was going to try to find him regardless. It might have taken them a while to get there, but he knew his brother would do the same for him. Hadn't he already proven that when he followed him to Princess Edera's castle?

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked when Akatsuki turned to face him once more.

"Our way back," she said succinctly. "Let's go."

_"Meidou Zangetshuha."_The hanyou called after unsheathing his sword and swinging the blade as he initiated the power of his black Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru was engulfed by a brilliant red glow of light that emitted a powerful force the moment he clasped the amulet. He had not expected that. He knew the amulet would have the ability to lead him to Lord Balthazar, but it had more power than he had previously thought. More power than even Ōji Akimaru had known, or the baka would never have waited so long to initiate it.

Sesshomaru's head swarmed with untold information from the demonic amulet; information he almost wished he did not know as it sent the youkai lord spiraling through the air as he absorbed it. He had help, and he now knew the amulet had the ability to enhance whatever power he possessed, though he did not believe he required it; but he also knew unequivocally that if he did not take Balthazar's life, it would never end.

The problem though, was that even with the enhancement his abilities would likely receive by using the demonic amulet, he may well be able to match Balthazar in power and knowledge, but he did not possess his skill in wielding this kind of magic. He had never used dark demonic magic; but he was well aware of its capabilities. Except for when he was a child, he had never entered a battle he was not confident he would win; but even with the unexpected knowledge the amulet had imparted on him, Balthazar had probably used dark magic all of his existence and Sesshomaru knew he would be at a disadvantage because of that. But he had sworn to himself that he would end Balthazar's life one way or the other; even if it cost him his own. He would never allow any youkai to further injure his mate or possess his son.

The amulet in his hand though, was not at all like Akatsuki's amulet. It did not instantly transport him to where he wanted to go when Balthazar's name was called. He had to fly there on his own, but it did instill him with knowledge of where to go to locate Balthazar's realm. Of course there was no guarantee that the demon lord would simply be sitting around waiting for him as Akimaru had been; but he would find him wherever he was. He had committed himself; and he did, after all, have all the time in the world because there was probably no way out of this hell for him.

Before, when he had entered the meidou to save Rin, they had been swallowed by the darkness and she had been taken by one of the Guardians of the underworld. But he had killed him before he had managed to send her into any of the realms of the netherworld. Now, he needed to go beyond the meidou; into the demon lands; into the realm of the dead; the realm ruled by Balthazar.

Exiting from the blackness of the meidou, the gateway to the demon lands, the youkai lord emerged in the land of his objective. A land unlike the world he was used to; a world where the sky screamed an energetic red, the leaves of the trees in the distance also boasted a vibrant blood red tone as did the earth beneath his feet. Sesshomaru knew he was certain to encounter a guardian or two, hell bent on killing any living being intent on entering this hell. But he had encountered and killed one once before when he went to retrieve Rin. He would do it again, because nothing would keep him from his target.

Ahead of him, Sesshomaru saw an unusually thick, vibrant green pulsating mist as it coated the space for miles in every direction, from left to right; from the land beneath his feet to the skies above his head; clearly a barrier made of dark demon poison to block the path of all who tried to advance. Narrowing his gaze, Sesshomaru studied the pathetic blockade; he would not allow it to stop him. This was merely a dissuasion to stop a youkai of lesser status; he was the lord of the western and southern territories; there was no one from the land of the living, more powerful than him and he would not be stopped by some insignificant demon land poison. Raising his hand, Sesshomaru initiated the fire whip energy from his fingertips as he rotated his hand in large circular motions; easily dispelling the thick poisonous barrier by cutting a path through it.

Knowing the trials before him would become far more difficult as he proceeded; the youkai lord recalled the events preceding this. He had not wished to place such a heavy burden on the shoulders of Akatsuki's mother. But he hoped she would be able to explain the why's to her. He had no desire to leave his love; they had been together only five months and he truly did not wish to leave her side. But he had to protect her. She was the most important person in his life. He loved her so much; but he had never known that loving could fill you with both so much joy and so much pain. This past week of searching for her, had nearly driven him insane. She had taught him to love, and he would remember that always; because he was grateful to her for that. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his natural life with her, however long that might be; but that would no longer be possible. Now, he had to ensure her safety. He would have preferred if he could have told her himself, but he could not. He'd had no opportunity, because as long as Balthazar remained alive, her life and his son's life would forever be at risk. With the knowledge the amulet had imparted on him, he now knew how much so.

He had just barely glimpsed his love as she watched him battle Ōji Akimaru. He had hoped his brother would have taken her back immediately; if he had, her life would not have been endangered by that Suzaku Ōji. But since he had not been explicit, hopefully his brother had done as he had requested and taken his love back to the castle by now. He knew Akatsuki was quite likely angry with him, but in time, her mother would be able to explain to her why he had done this. If she had read his heart correctly, which he was certain she had; she would explain to Akatsuki how much he loved her and how much he did not wish to leave her side, but she would also explain that his goal was to ensure he took Balthazar's life in an effort to protect both his love and his child.

Moving at a steady pace, Sesshomaru remained alert for any possible threats. He was certain that Ōji Akimaru's death had already alerted his master to his impending approach. He had to know this daiyoukai could not allow him to live after such an egregious transgression. Switching from his mate's Zensutsaiga to his own Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru heard the earth cracking ahead in the distance.

A vibrant red blaze rose up in front of him as the earth itself began to rumble and move. The youkai lord stopped as he watched that same earth shift and regroup; reforming itself into ten giant demon guards with swords in hand; preparing to block his advance. So these were Balthazar's guardians; not demons but the earth itself. This was his first indication that the demon lord knew he was on his way. The youkai lord now knew he was close; the demon lord's location was probably not far ahead.

Rushing toward him, the nearest guard flailed his sword as he moved. His eyes were hollow and unformed, and he seemed incapable of sight; but there was no question he knew his prey's location as he bent forward, swinging his sword at the youkai lord's head, but Sesshomaru quickly darted and flew up and above him in an attempt to avoid being stepped upon. Countering quickly, the youkai lord raised his own arm; swinging his blade to block another approaching attack, then swung once more with a downward stroke as he flew even higher and cut the earth formed flesh in half; straight down the middle. Instantly, two additional guards advanced, and the youkai lord managed to block the first attack with his Bakusaiga, then swiftly unsheathed his mate's Zensutsaiga to block the second approaching on his flank. Pirouetting quickly, Sesshomaru stretched both his arms; one to the front and the other to the rear; managing to slice both attacking predators in two. With little time to think, Sesshomaru moved swiftly as the remaining guards approached from all flanks. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the three guards whom he'd thought he'd destroyed, reforming and rising again. Instant regeneration, he thought; fully aware that the demon lord apparently loved his games.

Raising his Bakusaiga once more, Sesshomaru revved his sword's Dragon Strike energy and swung the blade in front of them. Immediately, his giant dragon reared its head then dove and cut through the demon monsters; exploding and blasting through the giant earth beasts. Cracking and crumbling, the earth made flesh fell in a clump before him; but once again just when he thought they were done, they reformed and again moved threateningly toward him. Swinging their own swords, the reformed earth moved to surround the youkai lord as he flew upward. Once more, he revved his Bakusaiga and cut them down. But this time, he was not surprised when he saw the earth demons reform as they took up a new stance, pursuing the youkai lord into the sky. Flying earth demons; again, not surprising. He knew it would not be easy.

Repeatedly, Sesshomaru revved his sword's energy and cut them down, but each time he did, the earth formed flesh would rise and attack once more. He was wasting time, but he knew every opponent had a weakness. Their weakness had to be in their construction. They did not think or strategize; they were formed only of red earth and moved only to counteract him. He needed to find a way to use that against them. Then, he remembered his mate's sword, and he considered its capabilities. These creatures were formed from solid earth. Simply shattering them had no effect; they would reform each time he did. But if he used Zensutsaiga to its capacity they would no longer possess that ability. Revving the sword's energy, the youkai lord called forth its ice power.

"Dance and Shatter, Zensutsaiga," he called with a mighty thrust of his hands as he encircled the demon guards in blocks of solid ice that instantly shattered before him; then he immediately followed with "Slash and Burn, Zensutsaiga," and the earth turned flesh was engulfed by a wave of fire, causing them and the ice that surrounded them to melt and dissolve into molten mud and slush bubbling beneath his feet, leaving them incapable of reforming to anything; let alone - flesh.

Continuing along the line of the approaching earth turned flesh demons, the youkai lord called forth Zensutsaiga' power twice more, until all the demon threat lay bubbling at his feet.

Having dispensed with the earth formed demons; Sesshomaru re-sheathed his mate's Zensutsaiga and proceeded with caution. He knew there would be more threats. Despite the fact that the amulet had provided him with additional knowledge; it did not tell him who or what he would encounter. But that mattered not. He had a solitary goal; and nothing would keep him from accomplishing that.

Sesshomaru shortly spotted an eerie red glow approaching him. He had assumed it would not be long before they appeared; he had never imagined getting to Balthazar's leer would be easy. Ahead of him the familiar glow that he knew all too well sparkled brightly - Edera had tapped into the powers of hell and called forth these very same errtu - the walking dead of hell. They were the souls of youkai who had died and been reformed into these fire breathing demons with wings and claws to serve the demon lord. The youkai lord knew here in the demon lands, their numbers would be far more plentiful than anything Edera had called forth.

Raising his sword, Sesshomaru revved its energy and sent forth Bakusaiga's Ultimate Dragon Strike unleashing the full force toward the approaching threat. The massive power of the giant dragon immediately surrounded the youkai lord in a protective cocoon, shaking the ground beneath him and directing an incredibly commanding energy toward the approaching errtu force. The dragon's blazing form simultaneously entered and devoured the bodies of the errtu as it sped toward their hearts, exploding their bodies from the inside out. As instructed by its master, the dragon rose to the heavens, then dove once more toward the hearts of the errtu still standing.

Encircling them both in her bright bluish-white cocoon, Akatsuki warded off the darkness that threatened to swallow them. Once they made it out of the meidou, at least the darkness would no longer be a threat, but neither could say what threat may lie ahead.

"Do you scent him anywhere? Do you know which way he went?"

Turning his nose into the air, Inuyasha circled slowly. "No, I don't. Nothing smells the same as it does outside. I can't pick up Sesshomaru's scent anywhere."

"That's here in the meidou. Let me try," Akatsuki said, flaring her youkai. "Perhaps I can sense his or Lord Balthazar's location." Holding her barrier steady as she protected the young hanyou, the youkai lady circled slowly; but she too, sensed nothing. "There's too much dark magic surrounding us. I cannot sense either of them. I cannot tell which direction to go," she said, anguish beginning to choke her words.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here," Inuyasha said, panic audible in his own voice. Despite the youkai lady's barrier; he knew it wouldn't be long before they were swallowed by the darkness of the meidou and he knew they'd have no chance of getting out if they were.

Though she did not wish to disturb him, Akatsuki could think of only one way to find her love. "I am sorry little one, but I require your assistance," she said closing her eyes and slipping her right hand into the slit she had previously opened on the side of her kimono; while continuing to hold her barrier steady with the other hand. "Please tell me where your father is."

"Are you talking to… the baby?" Though curious, the hanyou looked on uncomfortably, furrowing his brows as he watched her rubbing her belly.

The youkai lady did not respond, she needed to concentrate, so she turned slowly, repeatedly, until finally she stopped. According to her child, his father was directly ahead in the direction she now faced. "This way," Akatsuki said opening her eyes. "The faster we get out of this meidou, the better," she began to flare her youkai to widen her barrier even more. "Hold onto me Inuyasha. I'm going to fly, but with my weakened power I have no idea if my barrier will last the duration."

"You youkai are so privileged, being able to fly whenever you wish," Inuyasha offered the youkai lady as he grasped her shoulders. "But I bet it does nothing for your leg muscles, though."

Despite her building concern for her lost love, Akatsuki smiled at his forced levity. "I thank you Inuyasha," she said as she looked at him across her shoulder.

"For what?" he asked innocently.

"For being you," Akatsuki said as she flared her youkai and lifted the hanyou from his feet, flying in the direction of her love.

**A/N: Okay dear readers,  
>Well here's another update; only a few more to go.<strong>

**So Akatsuki and Inuyasha have gone to the aide of our dear lord. We know Inuyasha is furious, but what about Akatsuki? Shouldn't she be angry as well, or is it just youkai custom for them to decide to die for one another?**

**BTW: What enhancements to his power is Sesshomaru talking about? He is already very powerful.**

**Next up:**  
><strong>The final stand begins.<strong>

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>Akatsuki - (AuroraDawn)  
>baka - (<strong>**a fool****, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron  
>chichi-ue - (father)<br>daiyoukai - (great demon)  
>kimoto – (magical charm)<br>Tsuka — (hilt)  
>youkai - (demon)<br>youki - (dark demon power**


	18. Chapter 18 The Final Battle Begins

**Shō 18 - Za Ketteiteki Kōsen Hajimeru  
>Chapter 18-The Final Battle Begins<strong>

Inuyasha was grateful this flight with Akatsuki was nothing like the ones his brother made him endure. Her speed was equal to Sesshomaru's white ball, but because he was separated and protected by her barrier, he didn't suffer the nothingness he endured whenever he flew with Sesshomaru. Somehow, even though their surroundings were equally a blur, her barrier also protected his stomach from convulsing from the rapidity of her speed. In fact, her speed was so quick, Inuyasha had no idea when they had actually exited the meidou and entered the demon lands until she had stopped and allowed him to exit.

Ahead in what appeared to be an open plain, Inuyasha immediately caught sight of his brother surrounded by thousands of errtu. A youkai he assumed to be that Lord Balthazar, Akatsuki had spoken about, stood watch in the distance, his back not far from a small mountainous peak. The area looked like it could have been any location in the land of the living except for the eerie red glow saturating everything in addition to the completely starless red sky, without even the light of the moon. The only light visible at all seemed to be another eerie red glow that surrounded the errtu and an equally red glow that emanated from some building just off in the distance; apparently Lord Balthazar's castle.

Inuyasha had barely settled to his feet before he was off and running; his Tetsusaiga flared for attack. He could see a mass of errtu; thousands, perhaps hundreds of thousands; far more than had appeared at Princess Edera's castle. Here in the demon lands they were at the command of the demon lord; and they were completely surrounding Sesshomaru who fought for his life.

Seeing his brother encircled by the massive numbers, Inuyasha immediately ran up behind him. "Bakuryuuha," he blared, firing Tetsusaiga's ultimate force at the errtu whom he was quickly beginning to despise as he covered his brother's back. His Bakuryuuha was hundreds of times more powerful than his Kaze ni kizu alone, and from the looks of it, they would require all the power he had. The power behind the hanyou's attack sent a whirlwind of torrential fire power spiraling toward the attacking demons, erupting the earth beneath them, shattering the demons into thousands of pieces.

"_**Inuyasha?**_" The youkai lord called angrily to his brother when he spotted them. He wanted to kill that hanyou for ignoring his words. Did he not hear what he told him? Why was he always going against him? Why had he brought his love here? He wanted to protect her from this. He wanted to protect them both. How could there ever be peace between them as long as his younger brother continuously disregarded his every word.

"Akatsuki get back," Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes settling on the youkai lady as he watched her advancing on the errtu as well. His emotions mixed as his heart wavered between his pleasure in seeing her well and his desire to have her out of harm.

"No," Akatsuki refused continuing forward, her eyes fierce and angry; her fire power already being directed toward the errtu threat.

"Inuyasha I told you to take her back to the castle," Sesshomaru blared irritably.

"Shaddup Sesshomaru, we've come to rescue you; whether you want us to or not," Inuyasha said with a broad grin hoping his brother would not simply rip his heart out when this was done. "Besides, she's your lady and I couldn't keep her away," the hanyou said in his own defense, feeble as it was. "It was either let her come alone or come with her. What would you rather me do?

"He is not responsible for me, Sesshomaru," the youkai lady fired out in response, as a burst of fire energy shot forth from her hands.

"Akatsuki, you need to leave my love," Sesshomaru said directing his Bakusaiga's Dragon strike toward the errtu that dared approach her as he turned pleading eyes to his lady. "The two of you will only be in my way here," the youkai lord declared. He had planned to keep her safe by leaving her out of this battle. Yet here she stood less than 15 feet away.

"Sesshomaru do not dare. I may not be a warrior, but neither am I a child. Do not treat me as such. We made a promise to each other," Akatsuki screamed back at him, her now fiery red eyes glaring with anger, her expression equally fierce, as she released more of her fire power through her protective barrier. "We are supposed to be in this together."

"And in case you haven't learned yet," the young hanyou interjected. "Family sticks together, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha concluded before uttering a second call of his Bakuryuuha, sending an earth shattering barrage of fire power toward a group of errtu clustered in the distance.

The youkai lord narrowed his gaze at his younger brother, then turned back toward his mate; his traitorous heart thudding at the anger he saw in her eyes; betraying his guilt and announcing his pain to all who stood near. She looked like he had betrayed her; like he had cut her in two; like he had made a promise that he had not kept. And in truth, he knew he had. But she had to understand why. She had to know it was because he loved her and wanted to keep her safe, he wanted to keep them all safe; but all he could see was her anger and it pained him deeply.

"Forgive me," Sesshomaru said resigning himself to his new found fate, a look of dark hollow sadness cloaking his usually vibrant golden eyes. "Heads up," he called as he tossed Akatsuki's Zensutsaiga toward her. She could not possibly possess enough energy to continue her fire power attack. Her abilities were weakened after being contained by dark magic this past week and he could not allow her to continue expending so much of own her youkai power when she was more than capable with her sword in her hands. Besides, there was nothing he could say; no way for him to explain and so he would not try.

The youkai lady immediately extended her barrier outward, promptly engulfing the twirling weapon in a smaller protective barrier and drew it toward her until she could grasp the tsuka with her hand.

"Slash and burn, Zensutsaiga," Akatsuki yelled as she immediately released her sword's fire power with a mighty thrust, encircling the errtu threat in a gigantic blaze of fire.

"Keep your barrier up," Sesshomaru commanded needlessly; but he could not help it. He so desperately wanted to protect her. But her emotions were not to be ignored. He had learned that when he'd planned to become her protector without asking her what she desired. He had done the same thing, when he had entered the meidou of hell in search of Balthazar, without asking her what she desired. But then he had no choice, he told himself. He had no desire to risk her life; not here; not with this demon lord. But here she stood. She was furious at him, he could see the anger splayed across her face and he was pained by that knowledge; but he had caused it himself.

"Sesshomaru," Lord Balthazar oozed in a deceptively syrupy yet deep billowy voice, ignoring the youkai lord's honorary title, while he hovered just behind the errtu, then flew forward; watching as Sesshomaru and his companions approached his terrain. "I did not expect to encounter you here, and you have brought your entire family. But I suggest you heed your true concerns," the demon lord's tone bristled in anger. "Do not be foolish and turn your back on my errtu."

Balthazar stood about 50 feet in front of the youkai lord; halting the errtu attack as he spoke. His appearance was deadly and ominous as he glared at him with evil intent in his large, blazing red eyes.

He was a dark, reddish skinned youkai, whose body itself seemed to be constructed from head to toe of some form of scaly armor, a clear indication of the dragon he was. Though his current height was nearly twice the size of Sesshomaru's; his overall appearance seemed disproportionate with his overly large hands and long fingers with giant, thick claws extruding from the ends. Almost as if to be expected, he sported a massive spiked tail in his rear. He looked like a dragon that had attempted to convert to a man, but had not quite succeeded. Fire seemed to emanate from slits beneath the surface of his skin, while a rough, stubbly crown that appeared to be constructed of his own youkai bone jutted from his skull. His clubbed feet contained three large thick claws protruding from each club.

Rushing toward him, Sesshomaru knew the demon lord's words had been nothing but a falsehood. Balthazar surely knew he would come the moment Akimaru had been killed. "I have killed your servant and I knew the medallion he carried would lead me to you," Sesshomaru said raising his sword menacingly. "It is time that we ended this."

Balthazar flew backward, allowing the errtu to block the youkai lord's path. Once more, Sesshomaru revved his Bakusaiga's power, unleashing his dragon strike toward the approaching demons. "So you think you can destroy me in my own land?" the demon lord demanded as he spread his arms to encompass the wide expanse of land he ruled. "I am not Ōji Akimaru nor am I Princess Edera. They were merely lower level youkai that I used as my puppets."

"Puppets?" Sesshomaru had known about Ōji Akimaru, but Princess Edera as well. He had not truly considered her a puppet. She had ruled too long and he believed she had entered into this pact with Balthazar of her own accord. But in truth, he should have known based on what Akatsuki had told him. Balthazar would utilize anyone he could to his own advantage. Had he not even sealed his own father's spirit into his sword? But did that mean Balthazar had been the one to send Edera after him from the beginning? Why? How had he turned his sights to this daiyoukai? "You used Edera? For what purpose?"

"To send you here, why else? But she was stupid and greedy. She actually wished to take your power for herself when she knew I, her lord, coveted it."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you Lord Sesshomaru? _**The**_Lord Sesshomaru? The daiyoukai who is so powerful you dare enter and exit the underworld four times and escape? And you think not such acts would bring you to my attention?" Lord Balthazar taunted in a scathing attempt to anger the youkai lord. "You come here to my land, without knowing what you have at risk? You are a fool for entering a zone you cannot leave; to kill a lord you cannot defeat," he spewed out with a voluminous amount of acid coating his every syllable. "You are a powerful daiyoukai, indeed, Sesshomaru. It had long been my goal to possess your power. When you entered the underworld and killed the demon hound and the guardian, it was then that I thought it was your power I must have. I was certain you would be my means of escape. No one from the land of the living has ever accomplished such a feat."

"With all the power you obviously possess, even you believe it is insufficient?"

"My intent was to add your power to my own, and I would be a far greater demon lord. Then, I could rule here _and_in the land of the living! That was until I realized that a true ruler should conquer both power and youth."

"You are a fool to believe you can harness the power of I, Sesshomaru. You have no idea what my power entails, and demon land lord or not; you do not possess the ability to contain it," Sesshomaru bristled in return. "You may well have fooled Princess Edera and Ōji Akimaru;" Sesshomaru said with glinting fangs and sharp narrowed eyes. "But you do not have the power to conceal the truth from a youkai of higher status. You should have given up your quest with the death of Edera. With your own amulet in the hands of this youkai lord, here in these lands, those powers you covet will be greatly enhanced. So, it is you who cannot defeat me."

"So you have my amulet and you think you are an equal to me?" Balthazar sneered with disinterest. "But you did not hear me; it is no longer your power I wish to possess. To think, the object of my desire would present itself here for my taking," he said, wiping a long forked tongue across his lips as he turned and eyed the youkai lady.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru demanded turning toward his mate.

"Surely you know the seed you have implanted will possess both of your powers, so I will kill you and possess him," the demon lord said, directing his words to Sesshomaru. "Then I will escape this prison in you lady's belly."

"Never," Akatsuki screamed flaring a massive amount of youki power and unleashing a torrential whirlwind of fire power toward the demon lord, searing through his skin, but he seemed to absorb her fire power into his body.

"And is it you who proposes to stop me?" Balthazar snapped a deadly glare toward her with an equally devious twist of his lips. "Or do you truly believe your mate is capable of executing such a feat? If so, then why have you come to save him?" the demon lord bellowed with an unmistakable anger that verged on hatred as he whipped his tail and slashed at Akatsuki and her protective barrier, sending her spiraling backward as he exploded into a rampaging ball of fire as bursts of the red and yellow energy shot forth from his lungs and what conceivably seemed like every part of his body, quaking and scarring the ground beneath their feet. He did not like the thought of the youkai lady even thinking that a mere youkai lord from the land of the living had anywhere close to his level of power.

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru shouted, flying forward and slicing at the demon lord's tail, while blocking a blast now directed at him with his sword's shield as he flew forward to approach his lady. "Filthy parasite, you will die tonight," the youkai lord prickled. "You have extended your reach beyond your capabilities. You can neither defeat me, nor possess my son. Though I may not utilize dark magic, I am not ignorant of its uses. I will use your own magic to take your life," Sesshomaru threatened as he continued moving toward his lady. He had always preferred to rely on his own strength, not some highly unreliable form of magic; which is one of the primary reasons he had left his staff of two heads in Jaken's hands. This amulet in his hand, though, had provided him with knowledge of which, even Lord Balthazar was probably unaware.

"Do not delude yourself, Sesshomaru" Balthazar warned. "You are in my realm; not the world of the living and even if you do know my secrets, do not presume that you are my equal. Knowing does not make you proficient."

"I do not require dark magic to make me proficient," the youkai lord declared, holding his Bakusaiga poised for attack. "I am the lord of the western and southern territories; my strength will enable me to defeat you."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," the demon lord laughed with a mighty chortle, clearly disbelieving his own ears. "You will defeat me? That we shall see," he cooed dispassionately. "If anything, it was pointless for you to come here. When you killed Akimaru, you should have left. You still would have had your son and your pretty mate. But now, for venturing into my land, you must die. You will not exit the Netherlands for a fifth time."

Balthazar watched as his errtu once again moved forward to attack the youkai lord. Sesshomaru revved his Bakusaiga; unleashing its power. Instantly, he was deluged as even more errtu came forward spewing fire from their mouths and claws; and again; Sesshomaru revved his sword and released its power, while simultaneously unleashing his poison claw attack. His attacks were immediately backed up by strikes from the youkai lady and the hanyou; as thousands of errtu fell at their feet. Repeatedly, the errtu approached and repeatedly; the youkai lord, his lady and the hanyou released the power of their swords destroying the threats as they moved toward them.

It wasn't long, before Sesshomaru realized they were in the midst of a never-ending cycle that could endure indefinitely if Balthazar so wished it. His supply of errtu was likely endless and their advance and attack would be unending as long as the demon lord lived to command them.

"My errtu were more than enough for you to handle in the world of the living," Balthazar declared as he spewed forth more fire power from his body, encircling himself in a wall of flames.

The youkai lord immediately unsheathed his chichi-ue's fang and flew forward. "Tenseiga," he called as he rushed toward the demon lord, waved his arm and sliced the giant youkai in half. Possessing the ability to cut anything that was not of the world of the living, the sword easily severed its prey.

Almost immediately upon hitting the red earth, both parts of the demon lord's body began to twitch and move, rejoining with its severed other half. He had completely regenerated. Sesshomaru stood in stunned observance.

"Impossible." But Sesshomaru should have expected nothing less from the lord who ruled these lands.

"You fool," Balthazar blared once his body had reformed. "Your pathetic sword cannot destroy the Lord of this land. I am not a simple demon hound nor a mere guardian. In case you have forgotten, this is where _I_rule," he blared in anger, inhaling a deep breath, then spewing forth a thunderous blaze from his lungs. "I am of this world, but I am also living flesh. You have ventured into the underworld for a fifth time. Do not believe you are so invincible that you are capable of leaving as easily as you have before. I set my eyes on your power when you killed that guardian. Your mistake now, is that you have ventured into my lands. Now, I shall have your power, possess your child and your lovely lady as well. Know that when I possess your child his power will be harnessed to my will."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru bellowed, revving his Bakusaiga's energy toward the demon lord yet again.

Sesshomaru did not know how, but he had to win now. He had long ago abandoned his desire to exist in his life alone. He had his family to protect. He would never let that beast touch his mate or his child. Without his family by his side, life was not worth living. Knowing he could not afford a repetition of the events that took place during the battle with Edera, the youkai lord moved swiftly; like a beam of streaking light; swirling and rotating, firing his Dragon Strike repeatedly at the youkai that surrounded him, then directing its force toward those surrounding his mate. Circling the air, he directed yet another strike toward the errtu threatening to attack his younger brother who was below him. He could not move fast enough; there were so many; striking from every direction; encroaching upon those he loved. He would not allow this. His brother had died the last time; Akatsuki had also nearly died. He could not allow them to be injured he thought angrily; then he remembered the amulet he carried in his kimono. With all the dark demon magic it contained, he was certain it could enhance even the ability of his sword.

"Akatsuki," he called out as he flew higher into the air. He had no idea what effect this would produce, but he had to try. He would do whatever he could to protect those he loved. "Protect yourself and Inuyasha," he ordered as he clasped his hands, his sword and the amulet together between his palms. He hoped to issue a mighty attack using Balthazar's own magic.

The youkai lady obeyed his command by flying forward and encircling both herself and the young hanyou in her powerful protective bubble; then swiftly slipped her Zensutsaiga into the sash at her hip as she moved them backward, out of the line of fire and watched her love position himself overhead.

Finally, Sesshomaru once more released his Bakusaiga's Dragon Strike. Enhanced by the power of the dark demonic amulet he swung his weapon with several mighty thrusts and willed his sword to continue attacking until all the errtu were destroyed. Obeying its master's will, for every thrust he swung, a vibrant white dragon immediately erupted from the blade, twice its normal size, and they released what seemed to be a ferocious growl followed by a resounding energy of fire power as each dragon engulfed thousands of the offending errtu in their blaze, seemingly entering and consuming the bodies of the demons as it sped toward their hearts, exploding their bodies as the air was filled by a teeth rattling boom of thunder that cracked the reddened sky black, with the souls of dying errtu.

The hanyou, the youkai lady and both youkai lords were stunned and amazed at the site they beheld. Repeatedly, the youkai lord used the amulet he clasped and released multiple thrusts of his sword, and the giant dragons again assaulted the errtu, exploding their bodies with precision as its vibrant force of flames; emitted that thunderous boom of power that shook the blackening sky.

Furious about the destruction of his errtu, Lord Balthazar called forth thousands more; and yet again, the youkai lord swung several mighty thrusts, commanding his sword to destroy the threat. Once more, several vibrant white dragons emerged for each thrust he swung; setting their fiery force loose upon the hapless errtu that approached.

Enraged upon seeing such utter devastation of his servants, the demon lord issued a mighty roar that vibrated wildly through the darkened sky. With a hatred and anger that peaked deep within him; Lord Balthazar called forth the power of the Netherlands itself; ripping the trees from its very roots; sending them along with giant fiery stones, boulders and sharp shards shooting toward the youkai lord. With lightning speed, the youkai lady quickly rushed forward, flaring her youki to expand her barrier around her love, his brother and herself.

Incensed at her actions, Balthazar tried furiously to break through her barrier by pounding it with repeated barrages of giant, flaming boulders, encircling them with deadly fire power spewed forth from his lungs; which seemed to erupt into a wall of flames around them. But Akatsuki continued to flare her youki and kept her barrier sealed tight. She had already learned from Ōji Akimaru's attack, and she would not allow it to be broken again; as she forced herself to block all forms of attack with her mind; dark demon magic included.

"Sesshomaru what were you thinking?" Akatsuki began immediately upon encompassing him within her barrier, yet straining to keep it sealed tight. "How could you think of leaving me without telling me why?"

"Akatsuki I …" he began, but with little hope of finding the right words, he simply stopped.

"Why did you leave me?" Akatsuki demanded, forcing her concentration on two events, maintaining her barrier, and her fury at her love. "How could you do that? We made a vow. Did it mean nothing to you?"

"Akatsuki, it meant everything to me. That is why I did this. I could not risk you getting hurt."

"Hurt? Risk me getting hurt? I thought we were one heart; one soul. I thought if I hurt, you hurt and you, I," she shot back angrily; in no mood to be pampered by him. She had spent the better part of the week locked in a tiny room, and the last thing she wanted was to go back and be locked in the castle without her love. "Do you not yet understand what true pain is? Do you not think it hurt when you came here and left me? I swore to fight by your side. How can I do that if you treat me like a child and leave me behind?"

"Akatsuki, my lady…," Sesshomaru whispered softly, ready to acknowledge the wrongness of his act; knowing there were no words he could utter that would fully explain his actions. "Forgive me," he said, encircling her with his arms, but she angrily shook him off.

"I don't mean to interrupt guys, but do you really think this is the best place for this conversation?" Inuyasha asked as a large fiery boulder heading toward his skull bounced off the barrier; causing him to flinch and duck.

"No, it is not," Akatsuki turned and snapped at him; then dashed upward bringing her charges in tow as another giant fire-bound boulder flew toward them. "But you have not heard the end of this," she addressed Sesshomaru warningly, turning glaring blue eyes toward him; as she flared her anger through her youki, to strengthen her barrier.

Even though he realized the inappropriateness of it; Inuyasha lowered his head as he turned slightly. He could not help but issue a soft chuckle as he stood behind the youkai lord and his lady, considering his brother's situation. Was Sesshomaru actually being what humans called 'henpecked'? His act, however was not missed by the youkai lord who shot him a narrowing reddened glare across his shoulder followed by a soft, deep guttural growl; causing the young hanyou to quickly snap to attention.

"Sorry," he mouthed silently with a wide grin breaking across his face. He would love to see the outcome of that confrontation.

But he could not help but acknowledge that his brother had come a long way from the youkai who tried to kill him less than 10 years ago; and in all honesty Inuyasha had to admit he liked the change. He knew now, that his brother truly did have a heart; and he knew he would use all of his strength to protect those he loved. But it still felt strange to have Sesshomaru even worrying about him; let alone protecting him.

"Akatsuki, how is your barrier holding up?" Sesshomaru asked questioningly; a look of concern coating his eyes. "You have been unable to use it for nearly a week. And when Ōji Akimaru tried to attack…"

"I am fine my love, this is nothing;" Akatsuki said with both hands braced together for added support of her barrier. "But I believe Lord Balthazar will soon transform."

"You sensed it?"

"Just barely, I think," she said looking down at the demon lord; knowing he would not continue this useless frantic attack much longer. "I cannot get a true read through dark magic, but I believe I did sense that." But perhaps it was more that her child sensed it. As a warrior, perhaps he had no problems sensing through dark magic, and for the moment, his power flowed through her. "But I am afraid I do not know to what. I just saw what looked like a lot of fangs and arms. Should we all not attack before then?" Akatsuki asked?

"No," Sesshomaru responded. "I will see what this demon lord is made of."

"But my love, I thought you said…"

"He has dared challenge me, so I will see what he is made of," Sesshomaru responded commandingly. "When you get the opportunity, move to his front, I shall get out," Sesshomaru ordered as he tried to develop an approach strategy. Somehow, he would take Balthazar's life and get his family out of this. "I'm going to attack from the front. You take the rear, and Inuyasha you move to the side. And Remember, keep you guard up both of you, his internal body poison will likely be deadly to any youkai, even me; so keep out of his way. This is a vicious enemy we have in front of us, but I will take him down." The daiyoukai declared without a shred of doubt.

"Right," Inuyasha agreed. The youkai lady nodded her head as she moved her barrier and her charges toward the front of the demon lord.

"Everyone ready?" Sesshomaru asked looking at them for confirmation, his eyes lingering on his mate a little longer. His heart throbbing as he looked at her with a quest of forgiveness in his eyes, gently sliding his clawed thumb down the side of her face; a habit he'd picked up over the past couple of months to say 'I love you'.

The youkai lady smiled her forgiveness. Even though she was still angry, she decided she would deal with him later. She would not let him go into battle, worried about her emotions.

"Go," Sesshomaru ordered as he darted from Akatsuki's barrier and she flashed quickly around to the side, releasing the hanyou before proceeding to the demon lord's rear.

Sesshomaru flashed toward Balthazar's front, moving continuously as he wielded his Bakusaiga to issue his temporary shield to ward off the propelling fire boulders flying toward him.

Inuyasha rushed to the side of the demon lord as the youkai lady flew to the rear; essentially positioning themselves to surround their prey in what they hoped would be a multi-faceted deadly assault.

**A/N: Okay dear readers,  
>Just want to point out when Sesshomaru says "You'll be in my way," I took that from the movie Swords of an Honorable Ruler and modified it just slightly. That is what he said to Rin. Yes, I am watching a lot of that lately to get a sense of how to construct the battles as well as the tone of some of the conversations.<strong>

**Wow did Akatsuki and Inuyasha make a mistake coming after Sesshomaru. If he dies, who's going to keep the demon lord from doing what he says he will do; exit the demon lands in Akatsuki's belly?**

**What do they say? Like Father, Like Son. Well it seems Balthazar talks as much useless prattle as his father (Sou'unga) did. But then he's been sealed away for 5,000 years and I'm sure he didn't have a lot of people to talk to. Really, who would want to talk to him?**

**Next up:  
>The final battle continues.<strong>

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
><strong>Akatsuki - (AuroraDawn)**  
><strong>baka - (<strong>**a fool****, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron  
>Bakuryuuha - (Backlash Wave)<br>chichi-ue - (father)  
>daiyoukai - (great demon)<br>Kaze ni kizu - (windscar)  
>kimoto - (magical charm)<br>Tsuka - (hilt)  
>youkai - (demon)<br>youki - (dark demon power)**


	19. Chapter 19 The Battle Continues

**Shō 19 - Za Kōsen Sonchi  
>Chapter 19-The Battle Continues<strong>

Watching as the youkai lord, his lady and the hanyou surrounded him in what was clearly to be a full on assault; Balthazar shot forth more fire power from his lungs and body.

The youkai lady was protected by her barrier, Sesshomaru darted backward and protected himself with his Bakusaiga's temporary shield, while Inuyasha threw his arms above himself, thus protecting his head and face with the sleeves of his fire rat armor. "Do not be a fool and think you will do to me what you so easily did to Princess Edera," the demon lord cawed, flaring his youkai to enhance his form; releasing a vibrant red glow that crackled and thundered around him.

An ear deafening thunder roared and cracked through the blackening red sky with an impact on the level of Sesshomaru's enhanced dragon strike. "I am the Lord of the Demon Lands," he roared ferociously. "And this is where I rule. Even my very soul is mine alone to command."

"You speak rubbish," Sesshomaru barked in annoyance. "You are a fool, not a God, and I am not one of your puppets. Do not believe I entered this realm knowing nothing about you. You are a deluded lord who utilizes magic to enhance that which already exists."

"You have no idea how powerful delusion can be," Balthazar declared with pride and arrogance. "I have perfected my craft this past 5,000 years. You have been alive for only one tenth that time. So you are the fool for daring to challenge me. Because God or not, I will destroy you."

"I will not be killed by the likes of you," Sesshomaru declared, fairly tired of the demon lord's mouth. Knowing he had come for one purpose only and knowing Balthazar was indeed a powerful force to be reckoned with, even in his current form, Sesshomaru did not bother to wait for the final transformation. Instead, he instantly clasped his sword and the amulet in his hands once more, then revved his Bakusaiga and fired multiple trusts toward the evolving form. The still blackening sky shuddered with yet another bone chilling roar as several giant dragons raised their heads and tore into the demon lord's body.

Severely wounded by the youkai lord's enhanced dragon strike, Lord Balthazar emitted a mighty growl, but his mangled, twisted body continued to grow as he managed to once more heal himself and evolved into a giant multi-armed beast with sharp deadly claws on each hand.

With his transformation, the lord of the demon lands was now a gigantic 80 foot tall demon beast that stood more than three times the height of the youkai lord, his lady and the hanyou even if they stood on each other's shoulder. His body sprouted four massive and deadly appendages; two new ones growing from his back; along with a giant grotesque head sprouting colossal horns and enormous multi-pupiled red eyes with equally humongous and deadly fangs protruding from his mouth. His body seemed to radiate even more fire from the slits that permeated his entire being; a clear indication of the fire power he contained within. Each of his arms contained long deadly claws capable of ripping a being in two.

The youkai lord; though was not impressed. This demon lord did not even exceed his chichi-ue in size. His height was no greater than the height he himself, had obtained when he had half the strength he currently possessed. Even the additional arms were not impressive. All this Sesshomaru need do is cut them off.

As if knowing his thoughts, Lord Balthazar swiped one of his giant arms toward the youkai lord. Sesshomaru immediately swung his Bakusaiga to guard against the blow. The force was so great, he simply sliced the arm in half as he flew up and out of the demon lords reach. As the severed arm tumbled to the ground, the wounded spot where the appendage once resided immediately began to seal and regenerate. The demon lord's other front arm quickly sped toward the youkai lord once more. Sesshomaru once again swung his sword as he flew upward and sliced through that limb as well. Once again, the youkai lord watched as a new appendage also began to regenerate.

"Dance and Shatter, Zensutsaiga," the youkai lady cried out as she shot forth her ice pillar that engulfed one of the giant arms in the rear and shattered it to nothingness. With the demon lord's body filled with fire power, she knew he would simply absorb any fire power from her sword as he had done from her own body.

"Kaze ni Kizu," Inuyasha yelled as he released the power of his Tetsusaiga, aiming for the other arm in the rare; but immediately both appendages began to regenerate. Repeatedly, they attacked the giant limbs to no avail. Their attacks seemed to do nothing to weaken the giant demon lord as he swung his arms toward the youkai lady and the hanyou; then shot fire from his mouth targeting his prey. Akatsuki immediately rushed around him, flaring her youkai to wrap her protective barrier around Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru called forth his cutting Bakusaiga and quickly flew up the massive length of the giant demon, swinging and thrusting as he moved; issuing repeated attacks against the demon lord's body and his giant limbs in an attempt to end its regeneration cycle. Unable to regenerate through the severed wounds, the demon lord's limbs simply redirected themselves and now grew out of his sides and near his neck.

Suddenly, the earth below them started to crackle and crumble beneath him. The youkai lord watched as the earth again began to reform. Was the demon lord once again reforming his earth turned flesh demon guards? For what purpose? He had defeated them once before, so why reform them now? But the sight before him progressed like a dream or more accurately closer to a nightmare taking place in slow motion as the earth reformed itself into two black booted feet, topped by a pair of white hakamas backed by a split mokomoko that blew briskly in the wind. His waist was circled by a lavender heko-obi with two swords secured at his left hip and another on his right.

Sesshomaru gasped as the earth continued to reform and he saw the silver youkai bone plated haramaki that guarded his chest and arms, the long white hair tied into a tail behind his head, the blue striped markings that graced the side of his face.

"_Chichi-ue,_" the youkai lord breathed softly, but he instantly realized this illusion was mere magic.

"_Father,_" Inuyasha also gushed, stunned with disbelief. He had seen his father only once before, when they had defeated Sou'unga and he knew what this apparition represented; but why.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you kill your own father? Is that not what you have always desired? Or perhaps your mother is the root of your problems," Balthazar inquired as the earth beside the first abomination began to crackle, crumble and reform.

The youkai lord knew instinctively what Balthazar was now attempting to construct. "Insect," Sesshomaru called. This demon lord would sink to the lowest of lows.

"Have you not often wondered why your father did not save himself, or why your mother did not save him since she possessed a meidou seki?"

Sesshomaru eyed him in confusion. How would this demon know such things?

"In truth, I know many things about you," Balthazar responded as if he had read his mind or his heart. "Your father made many plans, even resorting to the assistance of your very mate's mother. But like you, he miscalculated. He did not know that even that youkai - a life sorceress - could not bring him back. I would not allow his soul to return. Once a youkai's bodiless soul is in this realm, it is mine to control, and so was your powerful father's," Balthazar declared, his multi-pupiled eyes flashing golden. "But he was a fool, because with all his plans, he was in a realm he knew nothing about. I know he has visited you since, both of you," the demon lord stated, turning his head to study both brothers. "But he will never have the power to rule my world," the demon lord declared with bluster. "No matter how powerful he was in the land of the living, here he is just another useless soul; while I am still soul and living flesh."

"Curse you," the youkai lord snarled as he raised his sword and fired his Bakusaiga's power toward the demon lord. The hanyou stood motionless, incapable of reconciling himself to the fact that it was not his father he saw. It was not the man who had died protecting his mother. But his face, it was the same face he saw before; the face that looked so much like his older brother's.

"So will you kill your own father, Lord Sesshomaru? He is here to receive your blade. Or will you leave it to your hanyou brother?" Balthazar queried turning to study the hanyou. "No, that pathetic wretch does not seem capable of doing anything," the demon lord mocked the stunned look on Inuyasha's face, then turned his large glaring red eyes toward the youkai lord once more.

Immediately, the earth turned flesh apparition rushed toward Sesshomaru.

"Kaze no Kizu," the apparition called out as it rushed forward, swinging his blade toward the youkai lord.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru yelled out to his younger brother, who remained stationary, stunned by what he saw. "Keep your guard up! That abomination is not chichi-ue. Remember that," he ordered as he redirected his attention to the earth turned flesh demon and flew toward him swinging his own Bakusaiga in attack mode, furious that the demon lord had dared create such a monstrosity.

"Kaze ni Kizu," Inuyasha screamed as he unleashed the true Tetsusaiga's power.

Darting quickly up and to his left, Sesshomaru raised his Bakusaiga to shield himself against the blast of both swords as he flew up and out of the path of fire blazing toward him. As the power of the two swords met each other, a spiraling whirlwind of power collided beneath the youkai lord. The earth-formed sword seemed to possess Tetsusaiga's actual power. But that atrocity was not his father. He did not truly possess the Tetsusaiga. This was merely an illusion created through Balthazar's dark magic, but he knew his swords would be ineffective against that disgusting abomination. Why would he create such an atrocity?

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru yelled to his mate. "It is merely earth, use your Ice then Fire."

Understanding fully, the youkai lady took sight of her target and immediately flared her swords power. "Dance and Shatter, Zensutsaiga," she called as she encirled the illusion in her block of ice, freezing him as he moved, then watched as it crumbled before her. Akatsuki, then immediately followed with "Slash and burn, Zensutsaiga." Instantly, the earth formed illusion bubbled at their feet.

Once more the earth beneath them began to crackle and rumble.

"Akatsuki," the youkai lord called out again. But it was unnecessary; the youkai lady had already energized her sword's power.

"Dance and shatter, Zensutsaiga," she called sending a sheet of ice across the earth that moved below her feet. She had no idea what abomination the demon lord was now calling forth; but she would not wait to see. "Strike and burn, Zensutsaiga," she called again. Before the earth had a chance to reform, it lay beneath her as nothing more than molting, bubbling slush.

"You and your group learn fast, Sesshomaru," Balthazar said narrowing his gaze to a vicious glare; eyeing those ready to attack as he released a ferocious growl. "But what will you do now? This is not simply earth," he said as he turned and reformed the body of one of the already downed errtu. "Your father seems to have meant less to you than I thought. Perhaps your desire is to meet with an old acquaintance. Or perhaps your true desire is to once more kill the human that took your pathetic father's life. Well, how about two for one," Balthazar snarled savagely as he allowed his vision to rove across those who stood to attack him.

"Takemaru, Sou'unga," he called as a brilliant flash of red boomed directly in front of the youkai lord and his companions.

"Reform," Balthazar commanded, casting a reddish glow from his thick, clawed fingertips toward the fallen forms of the errtu the youkai lord had recently destroyed, causing various body parts to rise and reform into a single being.

"Possess," Balthazar called out, commanding the soul of Takemaru. The revived errtu now glared with confusion as the sword Sou'unga flew forward and immediately embedded its tentacles in the reformed errtu's arm.

"Who calls me from my slumber once again?" The human Takemaru demanded, clearly not pleased with being reawakened.

"Takemaru of Setsuna," Sou'unga started. "It is I Sou'unga."

Despite the anger surging through him because of the demon lord's constant yapping; Sesshomaru was amazed as he reflected on how much his life had changed recently. He turned to look at his hanyou brother, who said he had come to rescue him; the hanyou brother whom he now accepted wholeheartedly. The last time they had faced Sou'unga, his only thought was to kill him and take Tetsusaiga from him. But now, he could only hope Inuyasha would soon accept him as well. He looked at his mate, who carried his child within her; who had vowed to fight by his side; who had braved her way through the meidou and was doing exactly that as she risked her own life to be near him. They both fought courageously and he realized this was the first time he had ever fought so closely with anyone he cared so much about; with anyone he truly loved.

Akatsuki studied this new abomination. So this was Sou'unga? Her love had told her how both he and Inuyasha had sealed the sword in the Netherworld. So once more, Balthazar was now able to command his own father.

"Sou'unga?" Takemaru responded. "Why do you call me forth again?"

"Obey my will, and this time you shall have your revenge against the sons of the wretch who killed you."

Takemaru, Akatsuki considered him. He was human, was he not? Was this not the demon lands? Why would Balthazar have a human soul under his command?

"Revenge? I seek no revenge," Takemaru declared. "You told me once before that I would have revenge, but I have resigned myself to the fact that Lady Izayoi did not love me, but still, she sought to protect me."

"No, you cannot be content," Sou'unga persisted. "We can both have our revenge. This body is far more powerful than the one you had. It cannot be destroyed so easily. Use my power and with this body, you will be able to produce the Dragon Twister. You can truly test your strength and together, we can easily defeat the sons of that demon lord," he said causing the errtu body to fly toward Sesshomaru as Sou'unga forced the arm to slash downward at the youkai lord.

Lifting his Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru easily thwarted the attack as he studied his opponent. He knew neither the errtu nor the spirit of Takemaru would be an issue. His most powerful opponent was Sou'unga itself. But without a body, he was no more than a sword. If he completely destroyed that body, he would be only a sword again. "Tenseiga," he called quickly unsheathing his chichi-ue's fang and slashing the arm that Sou'unga clung to. But the sword could not cut through the tentacles.

"Sesshomaru," Sou'unga started again. "You disappoint me. Did you not do that once before and failed? Yes I am a demon sword and I am in this world, but I am not _**of**_this world. In addition, this body has a human soul. So you cannot kill me with your father's fang. Have you learned nothing from before? I am eternal. My soul did not vanish when thrown into that well, nor could your own father destroy me, and you, his two sons could only seal me away. So what makes you think you can destroy me now?"

"Because I am not my chichi-ue, and I will destroy you," Sesshomaru responded with a great deal of anger and little patience, though he knew not how, as he slashed his Bakusaiga clean through the errtu's side, severing it in half.

"Reform," Balthazar called as he simply rejoined the severed parts of the errtu's body as the top half began to fall away from the bottom.

Sesshomaru now slashed through him repeatedly.

"Reform," he immediately heard Balthazar's call.

Akatsuki considered the sword's words. Is that why Balthazar commanded the soul of this Takemaru? Because her love's Tenseiga would be unable to cut through and kill the soul of a human from the land of the living? Akatsuki watched as Sesshomaru and the reformed errtu engaged and their blades clashed.

"So, Sesshomaru," Sou'unga began as the errtu moved to engage the youkai lord. "Do you still long to possess me?" He asked as his blade connected with Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga.

The youkai lord did not respond, he simply kept his eyes on his prey.

"Have you gotten a new sword, Sesshomaru?" Sou'unga wanted to know. "This sword is not steeped in the evil of your previous weapon and your thoughts are no longer open to me, even when our blades clash. But that matters not," the sword said dismissively. "I know you well from before, and this sword cannot kill me either. But the last time we fought you had but one arm;" Sou'unga sounded genuinely stunned. "Is that new arm a reward for defeating me? Well, you will not defeat me again," Sou'unga declared boldly.

"Takemaru, use the Dragon Twister now," Sou'unga ordered.

"But I seek no revenge," the human Takemaru protested.

"Shaddup, you useless piece of crap," Inuyasha ordered, directing his words to Sou'unga. "No one cares what you say. We will simply defeat you like we did before," he said lashing out to let Sou'unga know his brother was not alone. Knowing how much his older brother hated the language that usually flowed from his mouth, the hanyou made every effort to temper his words, though he was feeling as far from refined as he possibly could.

"Will you now, Inuyasha?" Sou'unga snipped with only mild interest in the hanyou near his side.

"Sesshomaru move! Bakyuu…" Inuyasha screamed as he ran toward them beginning to initiate the power of his Tetsusaiga.

"_Stop, Inuyasha!_" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Wha-a-a-t," the hanyou screeched as he halted his advance. "What's the matter?"

"So Sesshomaru you are not so naïve," Sou'unga declared in a smooth even tone. "You realize that you cannot jointly release the power of your swords here."

"What's he talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You foolish hanyou," Sou'unga interjected with just a touch of sarcasm coating his words. "I am already sealed in the Netherworld. Your swords of heaven and earth cannot seal me again. Use the two swords together, and you will simply free me from this world and return me to the land of the living; Balthazar as well."

"Neither of you will ever be freed," Sesshomaru declared with contempt. "Because I will destroy you both."

Moving forward, he quickly slashed at the errtu once again, only to have his strike blocked by the arm Sou'unga commanded. Face to face with the errtu, the youkai lord and the demon sword swung their blades as they engaged in a continuous battle.

Akatsuki and Inuyasha stood watch as the hanyou wondered if he should just aim his weapon at that Balthazar while his brother was occupied.

"So you wish to battle too, little one?" Balthazar crowed as if he had read the hanyou's mind. Which in truth, he had; an ability he had managed to appropriate from nearby sorceresses over the years. But he had no love for the fact that he was unable to read the life sorceress, herself. But he believed it mattered not as he called forth more errtu. Here in the demon lands he could call forth hundreds of thousands more, despite the numbers the youkai lord had destroyed.

The youkai lady and the hanyou immediately engaged in battle, while Sesshomaru continued to battle Sou'unga. As she fought, Akatsuki could not help but grow more angered as she considered Sesshomaru's actions. Did he truly intend to come here and battle this massive army of errtu alone? Could he have possibly returned to her, to their child? But then, she wondered if perhaps he would have, when he momentarily diverted his attention from the sword Sou'unga and directed multiple blasts from his enhanced Bakusaiga toward the errtu that attacked both her and his brother.

Feeling her body tire from nearly a full week of inactivity, Akatsuki knew that neither she, Inuyasha now Sesshomaru would be able to maintain this frantic assault for much longer. As she battled the multitude of errtu that attacked them, Akatsuki knew their numbers were too great for any of them to survive, even Sesshomaru; but she wondered what if anything, she, a life sorceress could do, to end this.

**A/N: I must say, I wasn't too pleased with how this chapter turned out, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**But finally, just two chapters left I believe. Eexcept if I do not get to the point I want to get to at the end of these next chapters without them being too long, I will put out an epilogue.**

**Note, a lot of Sou'unga's dialogue was based on things said in "Swords of an Honorable Ruler;" my favorite Inuyasha movie, which was my main base for most of this fanfic.**

**BTW: I hate to admit it, but taking care of Sou'unga turned out to be a lot more difficult than I thought it would be, which is the reason this chapter is late. I couldn't think of how to kill the stupid sword until yesterday, so I wound up pushing that to the next chapter. So I didn't know if I should include the sword or not. In the end, I felt since it was actually sealed in the Netherworld, which is where our heroes are now, it wouldn't be conclusive if I simply left the sword out.**

**Hopefully, I'll have an appropriate conclusion in the next chapter for everything, even if I have to be quite literal in my interpretation of how things turn out. But I certainly hope you think my solution is plausible. I certainly hope you tell me what you honestly think as I conclude this.**

**Up next: The end of the battle.**

**Akatsuki - (Aurora/Dawn)  
>baka - (<strong>**a fool****, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron  
>Bakuryuaha - (Backlash Wave)<br>chichi-ue - (father)  
>daiyoukai - (great demon)<br>haramaki - (armor)  
>Kaze ni kizu - (windscar)<br>kimoto - (magical charm)  
>heko-obi - (sash)<br>Tsuka - (hilt)  
>youkai - (demon)<br>youki - (dark demon power)**


	20. Chapter 20 Fight to the Death

**Shō 20 – Sen Made Za Shikaku  
>Chapter 20-Fight to the Death<strong>

Sesshomaru darted left and right, back and forth as he fought to subdue Sou'unga and eliminate the massive numbers of errtu that attacked his mate and his younger brother. This battle could be unending if he did not find a strategic resolution soon.

Akatsuki studied her mate. He fought with such ferocity as he protected them all. He had considerable power and strength. But even a youkai's strength would wane over time. Sesshomaru had likely been fighting since he entered these lands over four hours ago. Was that Balthazar's primary objective, to wear him down with these insignificant battles, while he stood watch as her love's strength faded? Would he attack then? What could she do? She had come to help him. But now, he essentially fought alone as he protected them all.

She had to put an end to this. Even Sou'unga seemed to gloat over the fact that Sesshomaru's Tenseiga could not kill him. But that was because of that human Takemaru, was it not? But his soul did not even belong in the demon lands. If she sent him to the human Netherworld, would Tenseiga kill him then? But Sou'unga was correct. He was not of this world; he was a demon from the land of the living and though his spirit was sealed in that sword, he was still of the land of the living. But what if her love used his Bakusaiga? Could he not cut through him so he could no longer fight?

"My lord, there is an imbalance here. Together, we can restore it," Akatsuki cried out.

"Restore what balance?" Sou'unga demanded brusquely, turning and pointing the tip of his blade toward the youkai lady.

"The imbalance in this battle; a human soul should not reside in this realm," Akatsuki smiled deviously.

"Who are you?"

"I am the initial source of your destruction. Dance, Zensutsaiga," the youkai lady called, issuing a billowing block of ice that wedged itself tightly around the legs of the revived errtu that housed the soul of the human Takemaru commanded by the sword Sou'unga.

"What is this?" Sou'unga bellowed, reaching upward as he tried to force the errtu's legs to move, but they were frozen still. "You witch," he cursed at Akatsuki.

"Sever, Zensutsaiga," Akatsuki called out again, freeing the human's soul from his prison.

"You have no soul to command," Akatsuki stated frankly.

"You stupid female, I do not require a soul to wield me. I require only a demon body to control," Sou'unga muttered as he emitted more tentacles and wrapped them thoroughly through the body of the now soulless errtu. "Without that fool Takemaru to restrict me, I shall open a path from the Netherworld."

"I may be a stupid female, but you are an even more ignorant and arrogant sword," Akatsuki declared calmly. "With those tentacles you so proudly display to command your prey, it makes you living flesh; and flesh can easily be destroyed."

"Now, my lord, your Bakusaiga," Akatsuki cried out to Sesshomaru, knowing her lord could destroy any flesh with his sword. "His tentacles are living flesh."

"Be quite female," Sou'unga blared as he focused the reformed errtu arm in Akatsuki's direction.

Moving quickly, the youkai lord caught the downward thrust of the sword with his blade, thwarting the planned strike as he swiftly flipped his blade, capturing the advantage. "Bakusaiga," Sesshomaru called, as he made several downward strokes and cut through the body of the errtu. His cutting Bakusaiga disabling Balthazar's ability to simply reform the errtu's body while also cutting through the sword's tentacles causing a chain reaction that ate at and began destroying all the connecting flesh.

"Dragon Strike," Sesshomaru called as his sword's energy filtered through the decaying tentacles before cracking through Sou'unga's tsuka, essentially reaching through to the body of the dragon encased within, causing the blade itself to shatter and crumble to nothingness.

With Sou'unga finally destroyed, Sesshomaru now turned and focused his attention to Balthazar.

"Humph, so now, you wish to attack me?" Balthazar queried. "But you have already lost. Why do you continue to fight a battle you cannot possibly win?" Balthazar snared viciously as he allowed his vision to rove across those who moved to attack him.

Snapping his head around, Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze as he refocused on the lord of the demon lands. He fumed internally at the youkai who dared take his loved ones away from him; the youkai who would resort to the lowest levels to accomplish his goals; and in that instant; he knew he would not let him.

"I fight..." he said unequivocally. "Because I, Sesshomaru, have something I _must_protect. You on the other hand have not grown in 5,000 years. And because you have not, you will find yourself defeated by my hand."

Having fought almost continuously for nearly the past three hours, the youkai lady's strength began to weaken as her barrier failed momentarily giving the demon lord an opportunity, which he immediately took as he wildly slashed his tail at her, forcing her to crash into the ground hard. "Really? I am the lord of the demon lands," Balthazar declared. "I will not be defeated by some earth-bound youkai and his minions."

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru called with wide-eyed anguish as he flew toward his lady. After being trapped for nearly a week, she was expending far too much youki power. She would never survive if this battle continued much longer.

As if to demonstrate the strength that had been built upon his love, Sesshomaru immediately redirected himself and flew forward, clasping the demon lords amulet in his hand with his sword and aiming the point of his blade directly into Balthazar's side, piercing deep into his flesh and releasing the full force of his enhanced Bakusaiga's energy inside his body along with some of his own youki power. Such power would be too much for any youkai to contain. Within seconds a bright light emanated from deep within Balthazar as the giant dragon grew and exploded from within him; demolishing him from the inside out, while the cutting Bakusaiga disabled his regeneration abilities.

Severely damaged internally, the demon lord fell to both knees, but somehow managed to reach out and swat one of his gigantic hands toward the youkai lord, digging his sharp claws into his body in passing as he flung him backward with such force it sent Sesshomaru skidding through the air toward a nearby mountain.

Despite the violent thrust, Sesshomaru swiftly stopped his backward propulsion and advanced forward once more firing his enhanced dragon strike with a powerful thrust just as the demon lord swung one of his giant arms and tail toward the youkai lady and the hanyou; pushing the lady downward once more, but unable to break through her now reinforced barrier, while knocking the hanyou to the ground with such a forceful thrust, it looked like he had broken his neck as he collided with the earth.

"But you are growing weak," Balthazar directed his words toward the youkai lord. "I saw you fight. If not for your lady, Sou'unga would have destroyed you all. You foolishly wear your heart on your sleeve," the demon lord taunted angrily as he watched the youkai lord fly toward him to attack yet again. "You care," he gushed before rephrasing. "No, you do not simply care, you even love. Perhaps I was wrong about you. You are tainted and weak, just like your pathetic father. You fly about protecting a weaker youkai and a useless hanyou. That is why I no longer have interest in possessing you. Your son would be far better. He is at least, still pure."

Baring his fangs; the next words Sesshomaru spoke were unequivocal. "You are a fool. You know not the true value of life if you believe love truly makes one weak. It does not," he declared emphatically.

"It makes you stronger," Sesshomaru sneered angrily as he realized how much more empowered he felt now; because of those near him. "With love you fight harder to protect those you love, than you would fight to protect yourself," he said turning loving eyes toward his brother and his mate who smiled at him.

Distracted as he watched his lady reinforce her barrier yet again and the young hanyou roll to his feet, the youkai lord did not notice another of the giant deadly arms headed straight toward him until the claws had curled themselves into his body and locked him in a deadly grip with noxious poison digging deep into his flesh.

"My love," he heard his lady call as she energized her sword to initiate a fearsome attack against the demon lord, "Dance and shatter, Zensutsaiga," she called repeatedly, wielding numerous ice attacks as she flew up and down and around the giant demon, clearly in an effort to force him to release the youkai lord; but to no avail. But she would not stop her attacks.

Balthazar simply spun and turned, providing her access only to his rear. He could kill this youkai lord and absorb his power.

Furious, Akatsuki quickly darted to his front as she again tried to freeze and shatter the demon lord's right arm that still clutched Sesshomaru tightly with his giant clawed fingers digging deep into his flesh, releasing his ominous poison, but the demon lord quickly called forth the earth as he breathed his own fire power upon more giant boulders and flung them toward her.

Though still on his knees, the enormous demon lord repeatedly swung another of his massive arms with claws poised for a deadly strike in an attempt to break through her barrier; while blowing fire from his mouth that seemed to consume her entirely as he shot boulders and stones at the bubble that encircled her.

"Kongousouha," Inuyasha called out repeatedly as he unleashed numerous attacks of his hardened diamond strike against the demon lord upon noticing his brother's situation and the youkai lady's desperate actions. Sesshomaru was being squeezed alive in the demon lord's hands.

Though struck a mighty blow, Balthazar with the hardened shards embedded in his chest and head, simply called forth the earth once more and erected a 100 foot tall stone barrier between him and the hanyou to further shield himself, while commanding the earth to encircle the hanyou's feet.

Leaping and bounding in an attempt to escape the potential threat, Inuyasha flared his sword's power hoping to silence the flailing earth at his feet. "Kaze ni Kizu," he cried unleashing his wind scar to disrupt and silence the earth's movements.

The youkai lady quickly engulfed him in her barrier. "Dance and Burn, Zensutsaiga," Akatsuki called releasing and melting a sheet of ice across the earth at their feet, as she soon refocused and continued to flare her sword's energy at the demon lord.

Unable to wield his Bakusaiga while being crushed by the enormous hand and his own arms locked to his body, Sesshomaru instinctively flared his youki to counteract the poison seeping into him. But with no way to escape in his current form; he sparked his youki even more and it crackled vibrant red around him as he initiated his own transformation.

Instantly, everything the youkai lord was, evolved into a brilliant beam of red light that transformed to a vibrant white. Everything he possessed was immediately consumed. His clothing, his swords and even the amulet he carried in his hand were absorbed into his body as he emerged from the colossal hand as a vibrant white beam of light that shimmied and dashed, whirled and sped through the air; then flashed up and around the demon lord as the youkai lord transformed into a giant inu youkai.

Staring up at his brother, Inuyasha was stunned. His brother's power had been increased when he got his sword, but was he wrong, or was Sesshomaru even larger than before? When he'd seen him transform before, he'd done it inside their oyaji's remains. There was no way this transformed youkai would fit inside him now. And those horns, his brother did not have horns before, did he?

His already substantial powers enhanced by the dark demonic amulet absorbed into his body, the youkai lord had grown to at least two times his expected size, nearly twice as large as his chichi-ue, making him nearly three times the size of the demon lord with two large horns protruding from his forehead.

Immediately flying forward, Sesshomaru lifted one of his gigantic paws and smashed it down upon the demon lord's head, causing him to fall to his face, plunging the diamond shards further into his chest. Lowering his own head as he plunged the horns he knew were there, deep into the demon lord's neck.

The youkai lord was injured; seriously injured; his body was covered with wounds inflicted by Balthazar's giant claws; but he ignored them and continued to attack. Using his giant paws, he ripped both arms from the rear of the demon lord's back as he spewed his own poison into the freshly opened wounds. He quickly dug his giant claws through his body, ripping him apart, nearly cutting him in two as he opened his mouth to grip the enormous neck between his giant fangs as poisonous vapors flowed from his mouth seeping into Balthazar's torso as he cleaved his head clean off; sending him falling in a heap to the ground.

The youkai lady had seen his transformation only once and now stood awed at his massive size and could only imagine the amount of power concealed within his body. But her eyes immediately focused on the massive wounds that gouged him as blood dripped profusely from the wounds inflicted by the giant claws that had pierced him. She knew instinctively those wounds were too deep and deadly for him to survive. How was he even moving still? It was as if he moved because he believed he had to; as if he was making one final attempt to take the demon lord's life before giving his own.

Almost as an answer to her question, the youkai lord transformed and began to tumble through the air. Spent from the poison, he himself had absorbed, Sesshomaru was unable to maintain his transformation and reverted back to his sealed form in mid-air as the demon lord fell, and he himself began to spiral behind him.

Watching wide-eyed as her love was unable to control his descent; Akatsuki imagined the worst as she quickly flew upward, flaring her own youki power and engulfing Sesshomaru in her barrier. Bracing herself against the brunt impact of his falling weight, she caught him, then gently began to lower them both to the ground. But then, she saw it, a wisp of dark grayish green vapor floating pass her head, and she knew it was the inner being of the demon lord and she wanted to destroy it. She knew she should destroy it. She should ensure his passage to the afterlife. To remain here in the demon lands, he might well do nothing but spread his evil along with him; but she had her falling love to worry about. He was the only one of importance to her now.

Laying Sesshomaru upon the ground, Akatsuki fought back her tears as she laid sight upon the severity of the wounds that permeated his entire being, even cracking through his armor; then she quickly dissolved her personal barrier, but was immediately seized by a soul-wrenching sensation. She could sense the dark magic surrounding her; pulsating at her brain; trying to invade her very being; but she would not allow it. Not now, she would not permit any dark magic to prevent her from healing her love. Knowing she would be unable to use her personal barrier if she had to physically heal her love, the youkai lady immediately uttered several words of enchantment and erected a temporary barrier around the three of them. A mist of bluish white walls rose from the ground, erecting itself and solidifying above, below and around them; forcing out any unknown magic; shielding the youkai lady from any dark magic that threatened her powers.

With Sesshomaru lying right in front of her, the youkai lady's eyes froze in stunned shock; his wounds looked far worse and even more deadly in his normal form. Instinctively, Akatsuki reached her hand out to touch his face, his coloring was already growing paler than usual from the amount of blood he had lost, but his skin was also cooling to her touch. Tuning into her enhanced youkai hearing abilities, she listened. He was barely breathing. His wounds and the poison he had absorbed were killing him. He was so close to death, even now; but she knew she could not let him die.

"Inuyasha, can you use his Tenseiga?"

"No, I don't know how," the hanyou said, his words cloaked in horror, a look of disturbance already saturating his features as he hung back, as if afraid to move forward, as if doing so would mean certain death for his elder brother.

"Where is it?" Akatsuki demanded fingering her way across and around Sesshomaru's neck, then practically ripping his armor from his chest with her bear claws. She could not get it off fast enough as she struggled to find the buckles that kept it sealed around his torso.

Sesshomaru moaned and muttered, as he tossed uncomfortably, either from the pain in his body or the thoughts crowding his head.

"Where is it?" Akatsuki repeated continuing her search for the stone. Why was it not working? She could enchant it again if need be, but first, she had to find it.

"Where is what?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"The meidou seki," Akatsuki cried out. "The stone that will save his life."

"Meidou Seki?" Inuyasha repeated in puzzlement.

"It does not matter," Akatsuki said, knowing he had not brought it. "Why Sesshomaru? Why did you do this? Why did you leave us and not even bring the meidou seki?" she screamed angrily.

His formerly pristine white silk clothes were torn and blood-soaked, his mokomoko soiled bloody, his beautiful fair-skinned face also tinged red with his own blood. Her heart skipped a beat; perhaps several as she pulled open his haori to examine his wounds. They were everywhere; deep, penetrating gouges that tore open his once beautiful body leaving his flesh hanging in deathly fashion. His body was too badly injured to recover anytime soon on its own; if it did at all. She could barely hear a breath uttered from his lungs. Akatsuki wanted to call out to him, to command him not to leave her, but she knew that would be useless. He would likely not even hear her desperate plea. Her lord and love was dying. But she could not allow it.

Water. She needed to clean this blood away; but there was no nearby river here in the demon lands. Then she remembered her sword. Quickly lifting the blade, she energized the sword's power and formed several particles of ice in her palms, then melted it with her own youki power so she could wipe his face and hair clean of the blood tainting him.

Knowing she too, had no idea how to use her mate's Tenseiga and unwilling to let him die, Akatsuki immediately flared her healing youkai, causing a vibrant yellowish energetic field to circle around her entire frame as a small white pulse routed itself through her hands spewing forth the power contained within her body. If she did not love him and want so very much for him to live, she could almost see herself killing him for his hard headed stubbornness.

Quickly moving her hands across Sesshomaru's chest and down his body, Akatsuki concentrated her power on the numerous holes that punctured him, purifying and healing the wounds that saturated his frame by drawing the poison from him and cocooning it outside his body. He had absorbed so much of it; his skin coloring was turning a chalky, grayish blue across his arms and chest. With the even paler coloring in his face, and his own blood nearly covering and saturating his clothing, he bore little resemblance to the youkai she loved.

But the youkai lady knew that if she could keep him from dying, she would not be required to release any of her own life force, then, she could perhaps still save everyone. But to remove as much poison as he seemed to have absorbed, would require her to use quite a bit of her strength but she refused to cease her efforts as she flared her youki for 30 minutes straight. She had no idea how much youki strength she had. Her powers had been sealed for nearly a week, and her barrier had failed during that battle. Was her body still poisoned by dark magic? Had she been affected by the magic that surrounded this place? She could not think about that, she had other problems. She had no desire to endanger her child, but it could not be helped. Inuyasha had accompanied her. It was her responsibility to get him back safely. Sesshomaru himself needed her strength. If she could heal his wounds and remove sufficient poison for him to survive the trip back to the land of the living, her mother would be able to provide assistance. But she would have to conserve a significant amount of energy in order to make that trip. Her child was important to her, but so was her love. Could she save everyone? She did not know, but she had to try. This was her love; her very heart lying in front of her; he had saved her life; she could not let him die because of that; she needed to try to save his.

Her thoughts were in such utter turmoil, Akatsuki did not know where to place her priorities. But she knew she had to keep her wits about her. If she were to have any chance of trying to save them all, Sesshomaru's life was first. He is the only reason she had come to this horrible youkaiforsaken place after all.

I am sorry little one, please forgive me, Akatsuki said silently to herself as she communicated with her child while continuing to flare her youki power. Her love needed her strength and she would give it freely. I cannot let him die; she said decisively in her own head and flared even more youki to give him her strength so he could dispel the poison as her tears streamed freely down her face.

An additional five minutes passed, but still, he did not move. "Sesshomaru, please move my love," his lady cried out as the hanyou ran up beside her.

"Is he...?"

"No," Akatsuki screamed aloud, "he will not," she said adamantly as she flared even more youki giving him even more of her strength. Her strength, though, was weakening quickly. Since being released from her seal, she had pushed herself extensively and her youki powers had not had time to completely regenerate as of yet. But she would not stop, Sesshomaru needed her. But he remained lifeless to all appearances, the bluish gray coloring of the poison moving steadily up his neck, toward his face. She knew she could not continue this much longer; but if she did not, Sesshomaru would surely die. To use too much of her youki though, would endanger her child; would endanger the hanyou. She would not be able to get them out of here. But her love was dying now.

"Sesshomaru, move," Akatsuki demanded again, after an additional five minutes, as her own tears blinded her vision, but she refused to move her hands to dry her tears. Her love needed the energy her hands could provide. Continuously flaring her youki, Akatsuki forced the energy to flow through her hands as she tried to pull the poison from his wounds and heal him, but her love did not move, did not flinch. "Sesshomaru, please. Please my love. Please move. You cannot die. I will not let you," she cried out as the hanyou came up behind her and placed his hands gently across her shoulders.

Inuyasha could see the amount of youki she was expending and he could not help but wonder how strong she was after having her abilities sealed for nearly a week. He also recalled the difficulty she'd had erecting her barrier when Ōji Akimaru had tried to attack her.

"Akatsuki, the baby," he whispered softly.

"No, leave me be," she cried, angrily shaking him away; knowing she was wrong in saying and doing what she just did. But she could not stop, not yet; Sesshomaru might awaken any moment. "I will give him every ounce of my life force if I have to. I cannot let him die. He will not die." But Sesshomaru still did not move and in utter frustration, the youkai lady's tears scalded her eyes as she tried to continue flaring her weakened youki. What could she do? Her energy was already failing her. She could not remove enough poison. Her head raced with a bevy of uncontrollable thoughts.

This could not be right. Had the fates conspired to allow her to come here in an attempt to assist her love; only to have her watch him die? Had her love for him changed his fate? He would never have come here not knowing if he would survive, would he? She had hoped to help bring him and his brother closer together, but had mating with him torn them apart forever? When she had first met him, her sensors told her that he and his brother had much to do together. But had that all changed when his heart turned to her? She was a life sorceress. She knew she had the power to affect her own destiny as well as the destiny of other youkai; but she also knew that what would be, would be. Even for a youkai, fate at times could be fickle. It mattered not how much power one possessed; the smallest unforeseen events could change one's entire destiny. But not this; she could not believe her love for him or his love for her could have such a negative impact.

She knew her love had come to kill Lord Balthazar for her sake. Would he have to die for her sake as well? Why could she not see the fates of those she loved? If she had seen this, she never would have told him; she would never have connected with his soul. She would rather have remained trapped with Ōji Akimaru and mated with him, even if unwillingly, than to be here now, watching her love die. But she knew she would not be happy without her love or her child. Could the fates possibly be so cruel?

But her brain raced even more. If she truly were such a powerful life sorceress, why were her failures so great? Why could she not save her love? Why had she not seen any of this? Had her child seen this would happen and blocked it from her? Although it was a three party connection, and she was the senior life sorceress that had made it, the two souls that were truly joined were actually Sesshomaru's and the child's. She had been nothing more than a third party. She had been connected, but more as an observer. She could sense him, but she could not see his destiny. That was why she did not even know it was his intent to come here. The child had been her medium. Had he blocked her to spare her heart? Or was her lack of vision a result of the dark magic that had surrounded her. But no, she could not do this. If she were to have any chance of saving Sesshomaru and everyone else, she could not doubt her abilities. She had to believe in herself. She had to believe in her ability to do what needed to be done. So the youkai lady tried to convince herself as she flared even more youki, forcing the poison from her dying love's body.

"Oh Sesshomaru, my love, please do not leave me," the youkai lady pleaded, her voice just above a whisper; she had been continuously flaring her youki for nearly an hour. As her strength failed her, Akatsuki laid her head upon Sesshomaru's chest, trying to fight her weakness, but her body steadily weakened from the youki she expended. She could not do this. She could not save him. She could not get enough poison out fast enough. And now, she was so weak, she could not even keep herself upright. Her healing youki spewed in all directions as she was too weakened to direct their course. It flowed from her hands, arms, face, and chest; in fact her entire body as she lay weakly across Sesshomaru's chest. She knew it was the dark magic that affected her; either remnants leftover from the manor, or the magic that surrounded her now. She had no idea if Lord Balthazar had done the same thing Princess Edera had done to drain her energy, but she had to try to fight it, if they were to have any chance, she had to try.

"Mother help me," the youkai lady called out, despite knowing the uselessness of her cries. She had failed her lord and her love. She could not save him her brain told her, but her heart would not accept that. She knew she was jeopardizing the life of her child and the life of the young hanyou as well. They needed her to get them out of here, but Sesshomaru needed her to sustain his life. Was he truly going to die in her arms? No, she told herself again, she could not allow that. She had never expended so much youki before, but she would give her very life force if necessary, but could she? Her child needed her as well, her brain screamed at her. She could not endanger her child; their child. What should she do? Her mother, the youkai lady's mind locked onto the thought. Her mother was the only life sorceress who could help her now.

"Inuyasha," Akatsuki called softly, as she turned her face toward him; unable to lift her head. "I am losing control, I have so little strength," she said as her youki continued to flow in random directions. "The amulet on my ear; take it," she said directing a pained expression toward him. "It will help get you out of here."

"What?" the hanyou asked with wide-eyed, stunned disbelief. "Am I supposed to just leave you here?"

"I cannot leave without him. But Sesshomaru has absorbed so much poison and I cannot heal..." her words failed her as her heart throbbed in pain. "Please take the amulet. It will take you to the western Suzaku compound."

"No way. There's no way I'm gonna just leave you here. Besides, why can't we all go? I can carry him."

"Inuyasha, please; look at him. He cannot yet be moved and the amulet is not enchanted for me. It is the only way. I am sorry, but you are a hanyou and without my barrier to protect you, it might be a rough ride. But it will be quick, so you should be fine."

"Akatsuki I told you, there's no way I'm going to leave you here," Inuyasha insisted as he knelt beside her and draped his arm across her shoulder. "You are my brother's mate, my sister. You carry my brother's child within you. That's my nephew. I opened the gateway. You are my responsibility. Sesshomaru told me to protect you, and I'm going to do that," he prattled off all the reasons he could not leave her, as his own heart pumped with pain and a deep sadness that seemed to crush his very spirit. A sadness not unlike the sadness he had felt when he had lost Kikyo. He could not hold back his own tears, as the reality of losing his brother shot through his head. "I will not leave you here; I can't."

"Inuyasha please, you did not have a father. I will not allow my child to suffer the same fate. Besides, you are not leaving me behind for long," Akatsuki tried to explain to him.

"I said no. I opened the gateway because I wanted to come too. But there's no way you're going to convince me to leave you in this hell hole."

"But it's probably the only way we can all get out of here," Akatsuki insisted, trying to find the strength to continue drawing the poison from Sesshomaru's body. "With Balthazar's death, there should be no dark demon magic to block you. The amulet will only transport one. You have to get to the western Suzaku clan. Let my mother know what has happened. Tell her, if I have to, I will wait here for three days until my strength regenerates."

"What? Three days? You expect me to walk away and leave you here for three days. Not happening," The hanyou said decisively.

"Inuyasha, you do not understand. Do you want your brother to die?" Akatsuki screamed at him. "My powers have been shut down for a week. I also carry your brother's heir within me. I do not have the right to risk his life, and I do not have sufficient strength to heal your brother. If Sesshomaru dies...," her words trailed in her lungs as her tears flooded from her eyes. "I will need my mother's help but if you do not go to the Suzaku clan and get that help, we will not be able to return without assistance. The enchantment spell I left was rushed and will not survive beyond the night, and I cannot leave him here," she said as her tears flowed uncontrollably.

The image above showing Akatsuki crying as she tries desperately to heal Sesshomaru is called **Sesshomaru-Move-Please!**was inspired by this chapter and created by cric. This is my last commission created for this fanfic. After the image was created, I wrote the chapter and considered adding the barrier image myself, but decided not to; but please note, there is one around them.

**A/N: Okay everyone, voting is open from today August 5,2011 until August 18, 2011.**

**Okay dear readers,**  
><strong>Sorry, but I was not able to conclude it this fanfic here, so the conclusion will have to wait till my next release. We know how much Inuyasha hates seeing girls cry, will Akatsuki be able to convince him or guilt him into leaving her and going to get her mother, or will Sesshomaru be able to survive by some other means? Will Sesshomaru be able to survive?<strong>

**Next up:**  
><strong>The Final Conclusion.<strong>

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
><strong>Akatsuki - (AuroraDawn)**  
><strong>baka - (a fool, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron<strong>  
><strong>Bakuryuaha - (Backlash Wave)<strong>  
><strong>chichi-ue - (father)<strong>  
><strong>daiyoukai - (great demon)<strong>  
><strong>inu - (dog)<strong>  
><strong>Kaze ni kizu - (windscar)<strong>  
><strong>kimoto - (magical charm)<strong>  
><strong>Kongousouha - (Adamant Barrage)<strong>  
><strong>Tsuka - (hilt)<strong>  
><strong>youkai - (demon)<strong>  
><strong>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 A Bittersweet End

**Shō 21 - Byōsa no Mattan  
>Chapter 21 - A Bittersweet End<strong>

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called out. "Sesshomaru, get up," he shouted, hoping his brother would hear him. Hoping he would know how much he wanted him to live; but there was no way he was going to leave without Akatsuki, and he hoped she understood why.

The youkai lady could still sense the power of dark magic surrounding her. But Lord Balthazar was dead, was he not? Why was his magic still so very strong here? Should it not have died with him? But what was that, she wondered as she turned and saw the amulet lying beside Sesshomaru. It had fallen from his hand when he had transformed back. It was the same amulet used by Oji Akimaru. Sesshomaru had taken it after he'd killed him. Is that how he knew where to find Lord Balthazar? But even his sword attacks had seemed far more powerful than it had been in his last battle.

Was it because he absorbed it when he'd transformed that he'd had those horns. Did that amulet still possess some of Lord Balthazar's dark magic? Could she possibly use it to enhance her healing abilities? But could she, a life sorceress, utilize such magic? Yes, her love's life was at stake; she could not afford to fear it because she did not understand it. If she did not attempt to utilize it, her love could die. She could not allow that. "Inuyasha," Akatsuki called out, hoping the amulet could indeed enhance her abilities. "That amulet on the ground, pick it up and place it around my neck," she said, unwilling to discontinue her healing efforts even for a moment.

"Huh," the hanyou responded puzzled looking around until he sighted what she was referring to, then rushed forward to retrieve it. "What is this?" he asked as he tied it around her neck.

"Dark magic," Akatsuki responded, thoughtfully. "I think it will help me save your brother's life."

"You think? But I thought…"

"No, I have never used dark magic. But now, I will use anything that could help me save his life; that could help me save all of our lives," Akatsuki declared as her head once more fell back across her love's chest. "Sesshomaru, come back to me. If you love me, please come back to me," Akatsuki muttered softly. If nothing else, she would will this amulet to do her bidding, she thought as she flared her youkai to enhance her power; but this amulet did nothing to augment her already fading energy.

"Akatsuki," Inuyasha called ten minutes later, pointing toward his brother; his eyes widening in shock.

Unseen by the youkai lady, Sesshomaru's eyes had drifted slowly open as he saw the top of Akatsuki's head only a few inches away from his face. She had practically collapsed onto his chest. He could see the white of her hair and even the point of her youkai ear and he was delighted to know she was there for him, as he looked around and realized he was in the demon lands. But he knew she had been healing him when he saw the energy still flowing from her hands. "Enough," he said in a quiet choke as the memory of the last time he had seen her heal someone filled his head. He had not come here to risk her life and he would not be the cause of such an event.

"What?" Akatsuki asked with wide-eyed surprise as she lifted her head, her crystal blue eyes initially filled with a sadness that instantly tore at his heart.

His eyes only barely open, Sesshomaru watched her tears flow down her face. Saddened by what he saw, the youkai lord lifted his palm toward the side of her cheek.

"My lord, you are awake," the youkai lady cried out.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mouthed softly, his heart warming as his own eyes welled to see his brother had truly awakened, though his color was still pale, he saw some small degree of it slowly returning to his face. Inuyasha, though, could also see that Sesshomaru was still severely injured.

"Enough my love," Sesshomaru insisted, his voice low and hoarse, as he coughed up some blood. "You need do no more."

"Sesshomaru? Please rest, you are not yet healed," Akatsuki protested delighted but still deeply concerned even though he had awakened. She could see the poison was beginning to recede, but she knew it still overwhelmed him as he continued to fight to expel it.

"Enough my lady," the youkai lord said with determination. "You are weakened. You cannot risk your life or the life of our child to save me."

"Sesshomaru my love, please," Akatsuki pleaded once more, her face covered with streaks where her tears had flowed. Ignoring his words, she continued to flare her youki. "You are not yet fully healed."

"No," he confirmed. "I am not, but you have done enough," he insisted, clasping her hands to his chest hoping to prevent her power from flowing. "I know you are weakened, I can scent it; and from here, I will heal on my own," he said struggling to lift himself to a sitting position as he noticed the amulet around her neck. "What is this?" he asked, fingering the amulet that graced her neck with concern. "Did you use the dark magic in this?"

"I could not let you die," Akatsuki said as her heart swelled and her tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Are you damaged because of it?"

"I think not," Akatsuki said, though uncertain of any after effects the amulet might bestow.

Now, noticing the opening in her kimono, Sesshomaru fingered that as well. "Are you injured? How did this happen?" he asked as he turned to look at the remnants of the fallen demon lord, his fangs flaring as he snarled angrily.

"No," Akatsuki smiled at him looking down at the opening she had torn. "That is not because of Lord Balthazar. I did that to communicate with you earlier," she told him as she pressed her palm lovingly against his face. "I will tell you all about it when we get back."

"Akatsuki," he began, thoughtfully, yet frowning slightly from the pain as he pushed himself upward; his thoughts racing back to how he probably looked when he had transformed. He was not exactly sure what the transformation had entailed, but he did know it was different; he knew he had horns; that he had transformed into some kind of dark demon dog. "When I transformed," he said, his warming hands slipping to her wrist as he looked at her with apprehension. "Did I… frighten you?" He asked remembering he had asked her that once before; shortly after they met; when she was healing from her own injuries and she had told him what she'd sensed in his heart.

Akatsuki stared at him with wide eyed disbelief. "Sesshomaru, how could you ask..." her words trailed when she saw the pain in his eyes. It was as if he thought she could not love him now that she had seen who he was. But she knew all the reasons he had done it, as well as all the reasons he would ask her that. She turned her lips into a gentle smile, her crystal blue eyes alive with life and love. "Sesshomaru, I am your mate; a life sorceress. I used the magic in that amulet for the same reason you did. Do I now frighten _you?_" she asked looking at him with equally pain filled eyes.

"My love, I know you wish to protect me, but please I am asking again, do not treat me like a child in doing so. Through our child, I know it has been difficult for you. Over the past week, I know you have questioned everything you have done and every reason you have done it, because I have questioned myself as well," she said clasping his palm to the side of her face and snuggling against it. A few seconds later, she clasped his hand tightly to her breast as the emotions in her heart swelled within her. "But you need never, ever question my love for you," she said smiling at him. "It does not matter that I had not seen _this_ transformation before; I knew you ever since I first sensed your heart, even before then; and I know this transformation was different," she raised his hand to her lips and imparted tender loving kisses on it, as a single tear streamed down her cheek. "You are my lord and my love. That means every part of you. For what you did in leaving me behind, I should probably kill you, but how could I possibly be afraid of the one I love?"

His golden gaze smiled at her. "My lady, please know that it was never truly my desire to leave you. I left you and Inuyasha, only because I wished to protect you both," he said cradling her face in his palm.

"I know that," Akatsuki responded "but I was so afraid for you. Yes, you vowed to protect me, but you need not be overly cautious in doing so," her heart thumped loudly in her chest from the mere thought. "Because of my weakened barrier, my being here, almost got you killed, but that was never my intent, I simply wanted," she could not continue when she lowered her gaze to hide her tear filled eyes as she considered her own selfishness. "I could not bear that."

"No, my love. It was me. I am a warrior, I should never have allowed my flank to be so exposed. But I thank you both for coming," Sesshomaru said turning his head toward his younger brother. He had never thanked him before, but now he wanted to change how he treated him, if only Inuyasha would give him the opportunity. "Your presence here made me stronger. I will never leave you behind again," he said with conviction turning back to his lady.

Even after all she had been through; even after his failure to protect and keep her safe, the look in her eyes told him she still loved him. In that instant, he knew he regretted that it had taken him so long to find and love her. To think of all the years he could have loved her and did not saddened his heart. But he knew he would do whatever he could to show her how much he truly loved her from this moment forward. "I love you my lady," he said as he placed his palm gently behind her head and pulled her lips toward his.

With their freely shown signs of affection, Inuyasha knew his brother had truly changed and he was happy for him. He had never thought he would ever love; especially not after he had attacked him shortly after he had awakened from that seal.

Knowing that his brother and sister had been through so much recently, Inuyasha turned to give them a couple of minutes of privacy; but only a couple of minutes as he shortly, turned back toward them. "You guys starting that crap again? Have either of you thought about whether we can find some way out of this hell hole?"

The youkai lord and lady smiled at each other as golden and crystal blue eyes twinkled warmly and Sesshomaru gently brushed his long slender fingers below her eyes to remove the traces of her tears; then he remembered. "No, wait," he said as he struggled to his feet. "There is something inside Balthazar's castle that I wish you to see," he said cryptically.

Puzzled but embracing him, Akatsuki helped him up and Inuyasha rushed forward to provide support from the other side. "To see, in that castle? But what is it my lord."

"Inside, you will see," Sesshomaru responded without offering further information.

"Inside," Akatsuki repeated turning a puzzled gaze toward Lord Balthazar's castle. "What could be of interest in there?"

"Patience, you will see," he said as they moved toward the castle.

Upon entering through the oversized brick entryway, the youkai lady could immediately sense the aura of dark magic surrounding them as they proceeded down a long hallway toward a door Sesshomaru pointed to at the far end of it. Akatsuki froze for a moment as she soon sensed the underlying power of Suzaku magic emanating from behind the door.

The youkai lord knew that door had been sealed, but with the death of Balthazar, the seal should now be broken.

Neither the youkai lady, nor the hanyou questioned him further; as they eyed each other curiously. They knew if Sesshomaru did not desire to answer, he would not; so they contented themselves with the knowledge that they would soon know what unknown entity awaited her that the youkai lord believed was worth concealing.

"Open it," he said smiling gently at his lady with love in his eyes when they had arrived at the door. Then he moved her arms from around his waist.

Akatsuki eyed him curiously for a moment, then turned to slide the shoji screen door open as she was hit full force by the aura of Suzaku illusionary magic. How could this be? The youkai lady could barely believe what she saw. A relatively attractive sitting room, unlike anything she would have imagined Balthazar would have an interest in. In essence, except for the red bricked wall and red stoned floor, or the picture of the ouroboros gracing its wall, it looked much like any sitting room in the Suzaku castle. Toward the side of one wall, she saw two youkai sitting on tatami mats apparently talking to each other. Despite seeing only her back, the familiarity of one of the youkai was unmistakable.

"What is this?" Akatsuki asked turning toward Sesshomaru as the two youkai turned toward them. "This cannot be real," Akatsuki declared staunchly despite the pulsing sensation within her own heart. "_Yukiko_?" she cried out.

"_Akatsuki,_" the young female screamed out, "_My sister_," she quickly rose to her feet as she rushed toward the youkai lady wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"This is not real," Akatsuki declared once more. "It cannot be," she rationalized. "What magic is this?" She demanded knowing full well what she sensed was illusionary Suzaku magic with a mixture of dark magic, but here was a Suzaku in front of her. What was her purpose in trying to delude her?

"This is not magic. It is me, Yukiko," the young youkai female said squeezing her arms more tightly around Akatsuki. "I am living flesh."

She felt real, was she? Akatsuki wondered as she hesitantly wrapped her own arms around the young female. In addition to the typical blue and white clothing her sister had always worn, her hair was also adorned in the long braid that was so familiar to her.

"The magic you sense, is for the illusion of this room only, but I am real," the young Suzaku hidenka clarified as her older sister's eyes roved the room they stood in.

"She is real, my love," Sesshomaru said moving slowly toward them and placing his hand gently on his lady's shoulder.

Clutched in each other's arms; their eyes began to fill with tears from the overwhelming emotion they felt welling within each of them. Here was the sister she thought had died some 25 years earlier at the hands of Princess Edera; but here she stood alive and well. The two youkai female had virtually locked their bodies together in a tight embrace; tears streaming down their faces as they hugged each other; afraid to let go, afraid it would cause this apparent reality to disappear like a bad dream.

Sesshomaru watched his mate with a warmth in his heart. He never liked to see her cry, but for once he would tolerate it, because he knew it was from joy and he was grateful that it was he who had brought such joy to her heart; especially after knowing the hell she had probably endured over the past week.

"Akatsuki, my love. I have missed you so much," the young female youkai said against her sister's hair; her breath blowing gently along the strands.

"And I you, dear heart. We have all missed you so dearly," Akatsuki said not wanting to let her go.

"Is… is Lord Balthazar dead?" Yukiko asked unsteadily, pushing herself back to look at her sister, the youkai lord, and the young hanyou, as if expecting the demon lord to walk in any minute.

"Yes, our lord has taken his life," Akatsuki said rubbing the tear stains from her sister's face; leaning in as her sister did the same for her. "I cannot believe it. You are here; alive. I thought you were… we all thought you were … how is this possible?" Akatsuki asked, her thoughts a mass of confusion as she turned her eyes back toward Sesshomaru; her arms still tightly locked around her sister. "How… how did you know?"

"I believe that amulet was specifically enchanted for me," Sesshomaru said turning toward the young hidenka. "When I absorbed it during my transformation, it imparted more knowledge than the demon lord might have wanted," he said looking at the young female life sorceress. "But I believe your sister had something to do with that."

"I am sorry my lord," Yukiko said, looking at him with sadness; lowering her gaze to the floor. "We have caused you such pain, and I am so deeply sorry, but we saw it as our only opportunity to…"

"Do not concern yourself, you have already allowed me to see what has been done. Further explanation is unnecessary," Sesshomaru told her, leaning on his brother for support; something he had never previously done to anyone. "I am pleased that I have helped restore my mate's sister to her."

Inuyasha looked with amazement at the young female life sorceress and the other youkai standing beside her. His brother had told him that Akatsuki had lost her sister to Edera over 25 years earlier and he had been grateful that he had killed her considering everything that had happened. Now, the young youkai stood before them, alive and well. She looked like and was just as beautiful as her older sister, but younger, closer to his own age; her eyes, also was a cool blue, much like her sister's sparkling blue ones. Her hair was the typical Suzaku white color, not unlike his brother's and his own. He couldn't help thinking how Akatsuki must feel knowing her sister was alive. He knew his brother hadn't felt the same about him when he had awaken after 50 years of that sealing spell, but he took comfort in the fact that he knew Sesshomaru truly did care about him now.

Spotting the youkai female standing beside Akatsuki and her sister, Inuyasha stepped forward. "Who are you?" he asked.

"What's it to ya, half-breed?" the young female youkai responded in her typical brash tone.

"This is Mizu Tamora," Yukiko filled him in. "She is a Phoenix youkai from Osaka who was previously imprisoned by another youkai, someone she thought she loved, in fact. But recently she was banished here. But much like I was when I first came here," she now addressed her lord and lady. "She has been plotting her escape ever since. It is because of her that…" Yukiko's words failed as she reconsidered whether she truly wished to divulge this particular revelation to her sister now or not.

"Probably because of her smart mouth," Inuyasha muttered. He did not like the thought of some smart mouth female who didn't even know him, mouthing off at him like that.

"What did you say? Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you before?" Mizu retorted, angling her arms on her hips. "Deal with it. That's what I've done for ages."

Rolling his eyes at the snippy young female, Inuyasha muttered beneath his breath as he turned away.

"What's that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you above the sound of me not giving a rat demon's ass."

"I do not believe you would wish to test my younger brother's mouth little one," Sesshomaru interjected.

"No, well I certainly won't have to if you're going to take up all his battles for him."

"What?" Inuyasha bellowed. "Sesshomaru doesn't…. I fight my own damned battles," he declared with mounting anger.

"Mizu," Akatsuki softly interrupted, feeling the building tension. Having utilized so much youki power to revive her love, she could spare no more to sense the young youkai's heart, but even without that she could sense the anger flowing from her in streams. "May I ask why you are so angry?"

"_Why?_ You've got to be kidding, aren't you?" Mizu directed a stern glare toward the youkai lady.

"No, I am not," Akatsuki said surprised at such a blatant query. "Are not Phoenix more even tempered?"

"Even tempered. I am entrapped in the realm of a dragon - **a damned dragon**. Do you know what that means to a creature of my nature? My life has not been my own for as long as I can remember. First, practically enslaved under a youkai named Akari no Kuromaru, who told me he loved me. Then being held against my will by my mortal enemy. And do not tell me that the Phoenix and the dragon tend to be blissful lovers. Balthazar is not a youkai to love. I am being forced to hurt people, _against my will_, and you wonder why I am so angry? Personally, I'm surprised your sister's not more so after being trapped in this hell hole with that bastard Balthazar these past 25 years, but I guess you're two of a kind. But you should be happy," Mizu said clasping her arms across her chest. "She did you proud. She's a hidenka and she'll always be a hidenka. It wasn't until I told her to use whatever tools were at her disposal that we developed that scheme to get us out of this hell hole."

"Mizu," Yukiko, raised her voice to silence her. "I do not believe now is the time for such a conversation," she said diverting her focus uncomfortably between her sister and her lord.

"What are you two talking about?" Akatsuki wanted to know.

"Clearly, Edera never devoured your sister's soul," Sesshomaru quickly spoke up as he turned toward his mate. "It was a lie that Balthazar wanted you and your clan to believe. He has been doing that type of thing for eons. Edera deceived her and entrapped her here to be servant to the demon lord, who kept her trapped here for these past years. He used her the same way he used all the other sorceresses he had secured over time. The truth was concealed from all those residing in the land of the living. I am certain for fear of retaliation."

"Do you know everything my lord?" Yukiko asked in a quiet, uncomfortable voice.

"I know all I need to know," Sesshomaru informed her. "The information you enchanted into the amulet was more than sufficient. If there is anything more you wish to say, you can tell your sister and your family when you return. This Sesshomaru has no further interest in that demon lord."

Turning toward the youkai lord, Akatsuki tried to question him further. "What do you mean you know all you need to know, and what information?"

"For now, it is unimportant. You may speak to your sister regarding it at a later point."

"Akatsuki, he is still badly injured," the young hidenka said noticing the blood dripping from the gashes still protruding through Sesshomaru's side.

The youkai lady lowered her eyes, as she moved back to offer Sesshomaru her support. "He is stubborn and will not allow me to finish healing him."

"May I my lord?" Yukiko asked as she approached and reached out to touch the youkai lord to further heal his wounds.

"It is unnecessary," he said ignoring the pain surging through him. Despite the poison, this pain was no worse than it had been when he had lost his left arm.

"I am aware," she replied softly, "But I wish too. You have freed me, and I am indebted to ..."

"No, you are not," Sesshomaru said interrupting her, as he affectionately wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulder, looking at her with regretful eyes. That word, itself, still held a lot of sadness for him as it brought back the memories of his foolishness and how close he had come to losing someone so vital to his existence because of his imprudent thoughts at that time. "You are indebted to no one."

"May I?" Yukiko asked again reaching out, placing her hands on his chest.

Sesshomaru acknowledged his consent with a warm gaze and she laid her hands on him, emitting a vibrant white glow of energy through her hands that surged through the youkai lord's body, injecting him with her life healing energy; removing any remaining poison, stopping the blood flow and sealing the wounds. "The rest, you will have to do on your own," she said about fifteen minutes later as she removed her hands.

"I am appreciative," Sesshomaru said, now able to stand on his own. His gaping wounds were now no more than scars and would be healed in less than a day.

"Are you now the lord of the demon lands as well?" Inuyasha asked his brother with a broad grin spanning his face.

"You fool, why would your brother wish to remain here and rule?" Mizu asked in her typical dispassionate squall.

"You should be quite, or I'll make sure we leave you here," Inuyasha quickly retorted.

"Why you insignificant little half-breed," Mizu began highly annoyed that anyone would dare try to silence her.

"Who are you calling little," Inuyasha spat back.

"Since it is not a position I desire, you are free to take it if you so choose," Sesshomaru replied flatly, hoping to silence them both.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay with my family."

Surprised, Sesshomaru turned to look at him with wide golden eyes.

Embarrassed by the intensity of his brother's observation, Inuyasha turned away, "You heard right," he said. "I would rather stay where I am. I like it there," he said obstinately.

Sesshomaru did not question him further. He contented himself with the knowledge that his brother finally seemed to trust him at last. Akatsuki extended her hand and gave his a gentle squeeze as she smiled up at him with loving blue eyes. He turned and smiled back, knowing that their families were complete at last.

"So has anyone thought about how we're going to get back?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the amulet still gracing his mate's neck. "This is only capable of transporting one," he said as he reached for it. "With Lord Balthazar's death, it…"

"Do not worry," Akatsuki interrupted. "I took care of that before we left. Everyone, let's go outside, then gather around me," the youkai lady said turning to smile at her younger sister. "We are _all_ going home."

"Will you be all right?" Sesshomaru asked stepping up behind her to place his hands on her waist, stealthily touching her stomach as he quickly calculated the potential weight his mate would be forced to carry and the energy she must have expended healing him. "We do not have to do this now. We can wait until…"

"I will be fine," Akatsuki said as they all moved outside the castle. With a soft, gentle smile, she turned toward the young hidenka. "My sister," she said, reaching out her hand. "I may require your assistance."

Yukiko reached out and extended her hand, clasping fingers between fingers. Instantly, the two life sorceress became of a single mind as they flared their youki engulfing everyone within their barrier and lifted them into the air as they prepared to leave. "Ōji Akimaru's manor," Akatsuki called to enact the kimuto enchantment spell she had initiated before she had departed with the young hanyou. Immediately, they were all caught in a whirlwind of youki energy that sped them through space; transporting them back to the land of the living; back to Ōji Akimaru's southern manor.

**The End**

**Okay dear readers,  
>Well here's my final BIA update. I truly hope you enjoyed it and I hope I've answered all the questions I've posed in the previous chapters. I would appreciate it if everyone who stuck with and read this would drop me a line and let me know what you thought of this, my very first fanfic.<strong>

**I thank everyone who has left even one comment. I really appreciate you taking the time to read my fanfic, but please do not be shy; I would love to know what you thought of it as a whole. I really want to know if you thought it was worth your time. I promise, I will not bite (at least not hard), or at least not as hard as Sesshomaru would bite.**

**I want to say, the new character Mizu is an oc of a friend. I have to admit, though, even though I tried to show some of it, her character is apparently far more brash than I had her portrayed. I toned her down considerably, because her typical language did not fit my style of writing and some of her typical attitude seemed like it would be inappropriate for the current scene. I sincerely hope my friend does not mind my changes.**

**So what is this story that Yukiko does not want to discuss now? And what about that information Sesshomaru claims she enchanted into the amulet? Unfortunately, I'm afraid that will be left to your imagination. But if you are truly interested, I am currently working on another fanfic called Twisted World but that will only be posted on deviant art. I am more of a deviantArt girl. You can visit me as Sessy-Lady.**

**Hope to see you guys soon.**

**Twisted World = Sesshomaru, Akatsuki, Inuyasha in current times with a bit of a twist.**

**Akatsuki - (Aurora/Dawn)  
>baka - (<strong>**a fool****, an idiot, an ass, a jerk, a moron  
>Bakuryuaha - (Backlash Wave)<br>chichi-ue - (father)  
>daiyoukai - (great demon)<br>hidenka – (princess)  
>Kaze ni kizu - (windscar)<br>kimoto - (magical charm)  
>Tsuka - (hilt)<br>youkai - (demon)  
>youki - (dark demon power)<strong>


End file.
